PROMISE ME FORGIVE ME
by bananabeanmilk
Summary: Semuanya memang menyakitkan. tapi setiap cerita pasti memiliki akhir. meskipun terkadang akhir itu bukanlah segalanya... RnR plisss Minna... Nih Chap terakhir dehh
1. PROLOG

hai minna...

saya author baru disini yang sudah lama mengembara tapi baru bikin nih fanfic setelah sekian lama... hehehehe

tolong bantuan senpai sekalian yaa supaya kasih semangat ke saya biar nih fic tetep lanjut... *gubrak*

disclaimer : Bleach is Tite kubo own.

Warning : OOC, gaje... hualllaaahh!

* * *

**PROMISE ME. FORGIVE ME.**

" Cepat pergi. Bawa semua ini, jangan lupa berikan map kuning itu pada bibimu. Ketika kau sampai disana, bibimu akan melakukan sesuatu yang bagus untukmu. Kau mengerti…!"

" Ibu… sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba ibu menyuruhku pergi? Katanya ibu akan pergi bersamaku, ayah. Kenapa hanya aku sendiri?"

" Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya! Yang perlu kau tahu, kami sayang padamu. Sangat sayang. Kau tak akan mengerti untuk sekarang ini. Nah… cepatlah pergi sebelum ditemukan… ingat! Kau tak boleh menceritakan tentang asal usulmu pada orang yang sama sekali tak kau kenal. Kau paham!"

" Tapi bu–"

" Ibu sayang padamu…"

Keretapun mulai berjalan. Sang ibu sama sekali tak melangkah ketika kereta itu bergerak cepat. Gadis kecil berusia 10 tahun itu sama sekali tak paham apapun. Yang dia ingat hanyalah, tengah malam menjelang dini hari, ibunya sudah mengemasi barangnya dan membawanya kestasiun kereta terdekat.

Sebenarnya, tengah malam itu keadaan rumah megah tempat tinggal gadis itu sudah terjadi pembantaian besar-besaran. Satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan putri mereka hanyalah membawa kabur sejauh mungkin tanpa dikenali.

Hingga kereta itu berjalan pelan, gadis kecil itu mendengar sebuah letusan seperti kembang api yang sangat besar. Letusan apa itu?

* * *

9 tahun kemudian.

" Baiklah… aku segera disana… tentu saja… aku ingat bukan aku tak ingat… kau tahu kan dosen pengajar hari ini galaknya minta ampun…? Baiklah… ketika aku sampai nanti, kau boleh memakiku sepuas hatimu… sampai nanti…"

Gadis berambut pendek yang dipotong cukup stylish itu berjalan terburu-buru menuju halte bis. Sampai-sampai dia berkali-kali tersandung batu karena terburu-buru itu. Meski memakai sepatu sneaker, tetap saja tersandung.

Rukia menutup ponselnya. Hari ini sudah cukup sore. Mungkin hampir malam. Tapi, sepupunya dari anak tantenya yang selama ini mengurus dan membesarkannya dari umur 10 tahun itu meminta menjemputnya disebuah studio yang cukup terkenal sebagai studio pemotretan sampul majalah wanita terkenal hampir seluruh Asia. Dan sepupunya gadios berambut ungu, Senna, adalah gadis yang usianya tak terlalu jauh darinya. Hanya berbeda 4 tahun saja. Senna sudah lulus kuliah tahun lalu. Sekarang tengah fokus kedalam dunia entertainer yang sangat disukainya. Terlebih lagi, tantenya sama sekali tak melarang apapun yang disukai anak semata wayangnya itu.

Benar. Rukia sudah dirawat sejak berumur 10 tahun oleh tantenya. Dirawat penuh kasih dan sayang tentunya sangat bahagia untuk Rukia yang ditinggalkan oleh keluarganya sejak insiden itu. Rukia tak pernah menghubungi ayah, ataupun ibunya setelah dia dipaksa pergi meninggalkan kota asalnya. Rukia terus berusaha mencari dimana kira-kira keluarganya. Karena jujur saja, dia begitu merindukan keluarganya selama ini. Apalagi, tantenya sama sekali tak memberikan alasan apapun tentang dirinya. Rukia ingat betul, saat tantenya pertama kali melihatnya dan membaca map kuning yang diinginkan ibunya dilihat oleh tantenya. Dan setelah itu, tantenya merubah namanya dan identitasnya. Rukia sama sekali tak mengerti tentang itu dan sejujurnya dia butuh alasan. Tapi, lagi-lagi, jika Rukia bertanya tentang keluarganya, tantenya pasti akan mengatakan percuma saja. Dan menganggap semua itu hanya angin lalu. Rukia bertekad sekali, suatu saat nanti dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan keluarganya.

Meskipun, hal terburuk sekalipun akan dialaminya.

Kurang lebih 25 menit, Rukia sudah tiba distudio yang dimaksud oleh sepupunya. Studio itu cukup besar dengan 4 lantai. Dan katanya lagi, Senna ada dilantai 3. Sebenarnya Rukia sudah sering mengunjungi studio ini. Apalagi ketika beberapa tahun sebelum debut Senna saat ini. Rukia hampir mengenal dengan baik seluk beluk studio ini. Terbersit keinginan Rukia untuk ikut menjadi seperti Senna. Tapi lagi-lagi tanpa alasan, tantenya melarang semua ini. Kata tantenya itu akan membahayakannya. Apakah dikenal banyak orang akan membahayakannya? Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang kehidupan setelah menjadi terkenal tak pernah senyaman ketika menjadi orang biasa yang tak dikenal siapapun.

Hanya itulah alasan yang masuk akal yang diterima oleh Rukia. Tapi, melihat kehidupan Senna saat ini, rasanya, alasan itu sudah biasa. Resiko jadi orang terkenal bukan?

Rukia sampai diruangan tempat dimana Senna biasa melakukan pemotretan.

Begitu membuka pintu ruangan itu, Rukia langsung menutupnya dengan gerakan cepat seakan dia sendiri terkejut setengah mati. Apa yang sebenarnya baru saja dia lihat? Tak mungkin bukan. Bukan. Pastilah tidak mungkin. Salah lihat. Sebenarnya apa itu?

Untuk meyakinkan sekali lagi, Rukia membuka perlahan pintu ruangan itu. Mengendap-ngendap. Sebenarnya sama sekali bukan bermaksud menguping. Hanya saja, sebagai keyakinan bahwa dia memang salah lihat. Maklum saja, Rukia terlalu berlebihan akan sikapnya. Kenangan sewaktu kecil yang membuatnya terlalu takut berlebihan jika ada sesuatu yang aneh dan diluar perkiraannya.

Benar!

Didalam itu adalah 2 pria. Lihat. 2 pria. Bukan sepasang pria dan wanita. Mereka Nampak mesra sekali. Mengungkapkan dialog romantis satu sama lain. Kenapa mereka melakukannya diruangan seperti ini? Ya ampun. Sesaat kemudian, pria yang satu–pasti umurnyapun tak terlalu berbeda jauh dengan sepupunya Senna, dengan ciri-ciri lumayan tinggi, atau mungkin sangat tinggi, tidak, mungkin tingginya 170 cm. agak kurus, pakaiannya stylish sekali, dengan potongan rambut yang agak panjang untuk ukuran cowok, seleher yang dicat orange? Hah?

Atau memang itu orange. Rukia yakin itu hanyalah pewarna rambut yang memang sedang modern dikalangan anak muda. Termasuk teman-teman mahasiswanya yang suka mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna-warna yang menyilaukan mata–sedang mendekati pria satu lagi. Pria yang sedikit gemuk berisi. Memakai kemeja berwarna pink yang juga menyilaukan mata. Pria agak gemuk itu memakai kacamata dan mungkin pula, umurnya sudah lewat 30 tahun meski Rukia tak terlalu yakin, berapa sebenarnya umur pria agak gemuk itu. Ya ampun! Mereka berpelukan! Tidak!

Seketika itu pula Rukia melotot tak karuan dan nyaris berteriak, sampai pintunya bergeser dan menimbulkan bunyi berdecit yang luar biasa berisiknya. Kontan saja kedua orang itu kaget dan menoleh kearah suara. Merasa tertangkap basah melakukan perbuatan yang kurang terpuji, akhirnya Rukia berdeham sebentar dan…

" Maaf… pintunya terbuka, jadi… kukira… maaf aku tak sengaja… silahkan lanjutkan kembali…" ujar Rukia sambil meminta maaf dan menutup pintu itu kembali.

Pria yang rambutnya dicat itu menatap gugup Rukia lalu perlahan mendekatinya.

" Maaf nona… apa yang kaulakukan disini? Apa kau tadi–"

" Tidak! Aku tidak melihat apa-apa sungguh! Bahkan ketika kalian berpeluk–"

Rukia menutup mulutnya. Kenapa dia malah keceplosan seperti itu?

Merasa keadaan tak aman, Rukia segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dan pastinya pria berambut orange itu mengejarnya. Tentunya memberikan penjelasan.

* * *

" Kenapa harus latihan disini? Pastilah nanti kita akan dianggap aneh kakak!" rutuk Kurosaki Ichigo. Penyanyi terkenal dihampir seluruh dunia. Penyanyi sekaligus actor ini, sedang menandatangi kontrak besar untuk melakukan syuting film dan konser tunggalnya dibeberapa bagian wilayah Jakarta. Sebenarnya Ichigo sama sekali tak tertarik dengan kontrak ini. Apalagi dia harus muncul dinegara tropis yang panasnya minta ampun ini. Dia lebih suka muncul dinegara 4 musim. Tapi, karena paksaan sang managernya, Kyouraku Shunsui yang menyukai Negara tropis dan wanita-wanita Asia Tenggara, wajar saja kalau ini kesempatan bagus. Mereka sama-sama bisa berbahasa Indonesia. Karena Kyouraku selalu menghabiskan liburannya dipulau Bali yang amat terkenal itu. Jika bersama staff lain, mereka biasa menggunakan bahasa Inggris, karena kebanyakan mereka adalah staff asing yang ikut dalam mengerjakan kontrak ini.

" Ayolah. Ini kan adegan romantis. Aku tahu kau tak bisa melakukan adegan romantis seperti ini. Karena itu anggap saja aku wanita. Kan tak ada orang juga…" lanjut Kyouraku.

" Ini konyol! Kenapa aku malah terjebak disini? Kalau terjadi apa-apa, tentu saja kakak yang harus bertanggung jawab!" ancam Ichigo.

" Baiklah… kau ini takut sekali… lagipula, aku sudah bilang pada staff lain untuk tidak mengganggu ruangan ini karena kau mau latihan. Kau itukan banyak maunya!" sindir Kyoraku.

" Banyak maunya? Hah? Yang benar saja. Aku hanya ingin sempurna dalam setiap pekerjaanku…"

" Sudahlah. Ini tak akan ada sudahnya kalau kau dari tadi sibuk bicara yang tidak-tidak. Cepat mulai yang mulia!"

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya. Dia tak suka ini. Benar-benar tak suka. Kenapa harus dirinya yang melakukan acting tak normal ini. Jujur saja. Ichigo, lebih suka memerankan peran antagonis, tapi sutradara selalu menaruhnya pada pemeran utama yang berhati mulia. Menurutnya, pria dengan hati bak malaikat itu sungguh aneh dan konyol. Itu hanya untuk peran dalam film, komik, novel atau semacamnya yang berbau fiksi. Dia tak percaya pada kisah romantis.

Ichigo melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Berusaha memerankan pria romantis dengan baik. Apalagi dia tahu benar managernya ini selalu menggodanya kalau aktingnya tak bagus. Meskipun, bagi Ichigo, Kyouraku Shunsui adalah segala-galanya. Karena hanya Kyouraku yang selalu menemaninya dimanapun dan kapanpun. Apalagi Kyouraku memang seperti kakak kandung untuk Ichigo. Hubungan mitra yang sudah berjalan hampir 7 tahun itu sejak Ichigo memulai debutnya sebagai model, actor hingga penyanyi terkenal dengan suara emas bagai malaikat.

Dia sama sekali tak mau mengecewakan Kyouraku Shunsui.

Bahkan, mungkin karena terlalu serius, Ichigo, mengabaikan pintu yang terbuka perlahan dan menutup kembali itu. Bahkan malah, Ichigo melakukan adegan romantic dengan Kyouraku seakan managernya itu benar-benar seorang wanita. Astaga.

Dan ketika bunyi berdecit yang memekakan telinga itu, barulah mereka sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang melihat mereka. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek diatas bahu dan poninya yang dikuncir keatas, dan penampilannya yang terlihat agak tomboy dengan kaos dan jeans panjang juga sneaker tengah melotot pada mereka. Pastilah dia memikirkan hal aneh tentang yang baru saja dilihatnya.

" Maaf… pintunya terbuka, jadi… kukira… maaf aku tak sengaja… silahkan lanjutkan kembali…" gadis itu terlihat gugup dan ketakutan. Ichigo menatap gadis itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Dan dia mulai menyipitkan mata tanda curiga.

" Maaf nona… apa yang kaulakukan disini? Apa kau tadi–"

" Tidak! Aku tidak melihat apa-apa sungguh! Bahkan ketika kalian berpeluk–"

Dan lagi, gadis itu menutup mulutnya. Mencurigakan. Sebelum gadis itu kabur terlalu jauh, Ichigo mengejarnya. Namun, seakan ditelan oleh sesuatu, begitu sampai didepan pintu, gadis itu menghilang. Ichigo terdiam seketika.

Rukia berusaha menemukan suaranya lagi. Yang tadi itu terlalu mengejutkan! Bagaimana bisa terjadi hal yang seperti itu?

Akhirnya setelah yakin bahwa dia salah ruangan dan akhirnya memilih masuk kedalam ruangan yang disebelahnya, barulah Rukia sadar. Ini baru ruangan Senna. Benar-benar mengejutkan sekaligus menyebalkan.

* * *

" Darimana saja kamu ini? Aku menunggumu 40 menit. Mana mungkin kau kesasarkan?" rutuk Senna yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Senna melotot angker kearah Rukia yang tengah mengatur nafas yang memburu itu. Rukia bersandar pada dinding sebelah pintu. Dia menatap Senna yang tengah bersedekap dada didepannya.

Sebenarnya dia memang kesasar. Atau tepatnya salah ruangan!

" Ahh… tidak… aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit bingung. Mungkin karena perutku lapar ya… hahahaa" ujar Rukia salah tingkah.

" Alasanmu lucu sekali…! Baiklah hari ini kumaafkan karena aku juga lapar…"

" Oh… Senna. Jangan lupa malam ini ada acara dengan staff dari luar negeri itu ya. Tentang produksi film yang dibuat PH luar negeri…" seru seorang staff yang membereskan peralatan pemotretan itu.

" Baik…! Aku pasti datang. Jam 7 kan?" balas Senna.

Rukia masih melongo tak mengerti tentang apa yang dikatakan dan dimaksudkan oleh Senna barusan.

" Apa maksudmu dengan…" Tanya Rukia bingung.

" Aku belum bilang? Malam ini ada acara khusus yang digelar staff dan produserku. Aku kan akan main film dengan bintang terkenal mulai besok! Kau pasti akan menyukainya. Dia sangat terkenal di luar negeri. Sayangnya aku kebagian peran antagonis. Besok baru diadakan pertemuan resmi… kau ikut kan malam ini?" Tanya Senna dengan nada memohon. Bukan hal aneh lagi untuk Rukia menemani Senna kemana-mana.

" Tapi… apa aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa muncul disana? Itukan acaramu. Bagaimana kau ini…!" rutuk Rukia.

" Aku tak suka pulang dengan orang asing. Akukan sudah janji akan mengenalkan aktor itu denganmu. Kalau dia tampan, buatku saja. Tapi kalau tak sesuai selera yah… nanti akan aku coba dekatkan denganmu…"

" Yang benar saja. Aku tak suka aktor!"

Apalagi setelah melihat peristiwa barusan. Tidak!

* * *

mohon reviewnya yang berarti...

*sembah sujud 300x**pegel*


	2. MEET

**Ini diaaa!**

**hahahahahahaha...**

**Chap 2 is up...**

**masih ditunggu RnR... selalu kok...**

**hehehehe... Kin bakal uplod semua chapnya...**

**soalnya dikompi udah tamat nih cerita...hehehehe**

**tapi Kin masih mau uplod satu-satu menunggu review membangun dari senpai dan reader sekalian...**

**semoga bakal nambah yg review maupun yang baca *ngarep tingkat dewa***

**oke deh...**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**warning : Au, OOC, Gaje, Abal, hahahahahahahahah**

* * *

vVv

Ternyata, tantenya, Yoruichi sama seperti Senna berambut ungu pekat, begitu bersemangat menyuruh Senna membawa Rukia kepesta yang diadakan disalah satu ballroom hotel paling megah di Jakarta itu. Rukia bingung. Kenapa tantenya malah menyuruh Rukia ikutan acara yang gak berbobot itu. Benar-benar menyebalkan bukan?

Dan konyolnya alasan tantenya agar Rukia bertemu pria tampan yang baik hati yang mau menjalin hubungan dengannya. Jujur saja. Tantenya termasuk orang tua yang cukup pengertian pada anak gadisnya. Tak pernah sekalipun tantenya melarang Rukia maupun Senna untuk berhubungan dengan pria—pastinya tampan dan baik hati—manapun. Jadi jangan heran kalau Senna selalu curhat masalah pacarnya yang mana saja pada ibunya ataupun pada Rukia yang notabene-nya sama sekali tak tertarik dengan hal begituan.

" Senna gak bakal pulang malam kok… paling juga… ya jam biasanya. Kan Senna ama Rukia, dia kan takut pulang malam…," ujar Senna begitu sampai didepan rumahnya. Ibunya mengantar hingga kedepan dan tentunya dengan ceramah ini itu.

" Apa aku harus kesana Bu?," Tanya Rukia dengan nada pasrah. Rukia ikut memanggil tantenya dengan sebutan ibu karena Yoruichi yang meminta.

" Tentu saja! Kau mau sampai kapan sendiri? Umurmu hampir 20 tahun. Semua temen cowok Senna gak ada yang sesuai untukmu. Ibu khawatir nantinya kau akan jadi gadis tua…," jelasnya panjang lebar. Ibu-ibu pada dasarnya memang cerewet. Apalagi menyangkut anak gadisnya. Benar kan?

Rukia hanya mendesah pasrah saja. Selama ini apapun yang diinginkan ibunya yang sekarang selalu diturutinya. Termasuk yang ini. Namun, tentu saja Elysia tak akan serius untuk masalah satu ini.

" Sudahlah Bu… Senna berangkat ya! Ayo Rukia… ntar malah telat gara-gara Ibu ngoceh terus…," Senna segera menggandeng Rukia masuk kedalam mobil Senna. Senna sudah punya mobil sendiri berkat usahanya sendiri. Mobil sedan mewah dengan warna ungu favoritnya. Malam ini, Rukia mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan Senna.

Gaun malam. Dan jujur saja. Dari tadi, dia terus menerus menarik ujung gaunnya yang menurutnya kependekan. Padahal masih diatas lutut. Dan sepatu high heels yang sama sekali tak cocok untuknya. Semuanya kelihatan konyol untuk Rukia.

" Lihat… aku seperti orang bodoh. Seharusnya aku pake sneaker aja tadi…," rutuk Rukia dalam mobil. Senna sudah biasa mengendarai mobilnya sendiri.

" Hahaha… kapan kau mau terbiasa. Lagian. Itu sudah sederhana. Dipesta nanti, pasti banyak yang lebih parah dari itu. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Cobalah bersikap normal…," ujar Senna sambil tertawa mengejek dan tetap fokus pada jalanan didepannya.

" Normal? Bagiku ini gak normal sama sekali. Memangnya kenapa dengan sneaker?," gumam Rukia. Kalau sampai dia bicara seperti itu dengan Senna, pastilah Senna akan mengamuk.

Untuk urusan pakaian mereka memang tidak pernah cocok satu sama lain. Apalagi urusan tentang 'pria'. Senna feminine sedangkan Rukia selalu berpakaian 'aman'. Dia tak terlalu memperhatikan mode. Asal nyaman dan sederhana itu sudah cukup. Rukia tak terlalu suka tampil mencolok. Namun, untuk urusan lain, mereka nyaris sama. Soal film, novel, makanan dan musik. Rukia hanya berharap malam ini terlewatkan dengan selamat.

* * *

vVv

" Kakak. Apa ini gak berlebihan? Aku merasa aneh…!," Ichigo terus merutuk selama pesta berlangsung. Ichigo kurang begitu suka memakai pakaian formal dan resmi. Kelihatan agak kaku dan aneh. Saat ini Ichigo sedang menghindari sorotan kamera yang terus memburunya. Apalagi, sejak memasuki ruangan, baik reporter dari Amerika, Indonesia maupun Jepang terus menerus merongrongnya. Itu yang membuatnya pegal bukan main. Padahal Ichigo sudah meminta agar pestanya tertutup saja.

" Kau ini apa-apaan? Ini kan bagus. Lagipula lihat… semua gadis memandang kearahmu… ini bagus bukan? Mungkin jika mereka datang kemari, aku bisa bertukar nomor ponsel…," kelakar Kyouraku Shunsui. Managernya satu itu memang sedikit 'gila' wanita. Tapi bukan untuk serius. Hanya main-main saja. dan Kyouraku bukan playboy. Karena Kyouraku hanya sebatas berkenalan, tak lebih.

" Aku gak suka dilihat seperti itu. Kalau kakak yang mau, kakak aja meladenin mereka. Aku sama sekali gak berminat," Ichigo mengambil salah satu minuman yang ditawarkan oleh pelayan yang membawa nampan berisi minuman tersebut.

" Hei… hei… kau jangan minum itu. Kan nanti ada wawancara khusus soal film yang akan kau mulai…,"

" Aku cuma minum anggur. Bukan vodka! Aku kesana dulu. Kakak silahkan melihat gadis cantik…," sahut Ichigo. Dia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyouraku yang kemudian menemukan beberapa gadis yang sepertinya ingin mendekati Ichigo tapi tak digubris sama sekali.

Begitu berjalan sendirian menikmati pesta yang tidak nikmat sama sekali, Ichigo berdiri didekat pintu masuk. Seharusnya dia tak datang kesini. Jujur saja. Ichigo benci pesta. Dia benci keramaian. Entah kenapa dia benci banyak orang disekelilingnya yang mengenalnya. Itu tak pernah membuatnya nyaman. Bila sendirian memang menyebalkan tapi Ichigo tidak begitu karena adanya Kyouraku. Meskipun saat ini Kyouraku justru sedang sibuk dengan beberapa wanita itu.

Ichigo terpaku pada 2 sosok wanita yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Matanya menyipit mencoba mengingat apakah dia pernah bertemu dengan 2 wanita itu sebelumnya?

" Hei… hei… lihat! Itu Kurosaki Ichigo! Tampan kan? Kau pasti bilang tampan! Dia itu aktor popular didunia saat ini! Dia bakal jadi lawan mainku! Kyaaaaaaaaa!," seru Senna berapi-api. Sudah beberapa saat masuk kedalam ruangan pesta ini. Dan sejak melihat pria dengan jas berwarna putih yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang dicat orange itu, Senna jadi begitu bernafsu. Rukia baru pertama kali melihat saudara sepupunya sesemangat ini. Padahal jika dipasangkan dengan artis lokal, Senna tak akan menunjukkan respon apapun. Bahkan tak pernah semeluap ini. Hah?

Begitu akhirnya pria berjas putih itu menoleh kearah Senna dan Rukia, Senna langsung memegang gelas anggurnya hingga nyaris tumpah saking gemetarnya. Senna langsung menundukkan kepala sedikit sambil tersenyum sumringah, malah terlalu sumringah! Rukia hanya terdiam tak peduli.

" Hei… kenapa dia melihat kesini terus? Apa dia terpesona padaku? Katakan! Apa aku cantik sekarang ini? Benarkah aku secantik itu hingga Kurosaki Ichigo memperhatikanku seperti itu?," ujar Senna berapi-api.

" Kau cantik Senna. Selalu cantik. Mungkin saja dia memang terpesona padamu…," kata Rukia sambil mengangkat bahu dan menyendok pudding vla yang baru saja diambilnya ketika Senna mendadak jadi histeris begitu.

Rukia tak terlalu peduli pada hysteria Senna. Apalagi aktor. Dia tak suka aktor. Entah kenapa dia tak terlalu menyukainya. Namun, Rukia begitu mendukung tentang Senna menjadi aktris. Itu agak aneh.

" O-oh… bagaimana ini… dia kemari! Aku harus bagaimana?," kata Senna setengah menjerit kecil. Kontan saja Rukia menoleh kearah yang dimaksud. Pria itu, satu tangannya memegang gelas dan satunya lagi dimasukkannya kedalam saku. Pria itu tak menoleh kemanapun. Dia hanya fokus saja. lurus kedepan. Dan memang benar. Kurosaki Ichigo berjalan kearah Senna. Rukia bermaksud meninggalkan Senna karena sepertinya mereka akan membicarakan sesuatu. Namun…

" Hei… kau… kau yang tadi siang itu kan?," ujar Ichigo. Sedikit judes dan ketus. Apa itu aktor? Menggelikan!

Ichigo hanya menatap lurus kearah Rukia sambil mendelik sinis.

Rukia langsung berlagak bingung. Memangnya dia pernah bertemu dengan aktor itu? Kapan dan dimana? Mana mungkin dia pernah bertemu dengan aktor. Senna langsung menyikut Rukia yang masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan aktor itu.

" Hei… kau pernah ketemu dengannya? Kalian pernah ketemu dimana? Kenapa kau merahasiakannya dariku!," bisik Senna penuh rahasia.

" Hah? Aku gak tahu. Aku gak tahu pernah ketemu orang ini. Lagipula… siapa dia itu?," bisik Rukia balik.

" Aku ingat. Kau memang gadis tadi siang. Kau yang masuk keruanganku tanpa ijin itukan? Dan kau sudah merusak—,"

" AHH! KAU PRIA GAY ITUKAN!," teriak Rukia histeris. Sekarang malah dia sendiri yang ikutan histeris. Mungkinkah karena terlalu terkejut melihat orang yang nyaris membuatnya jantungan tadi siang?

Senna dan Ichigo langsung melotot tak karuan melihat kehisterisan dari Rukia. Menyadari bahwa Rukia baru saja melakukan satu kesalahan paling fatal dalam hidupnya dia langsung membekap mulutnya. Kenapa penyakit keceplosannya ini kumat disaat seperti ini.

" Hei! Apa maksudmu dengan gay?," Tanya Senna. Dan sepertinya Senna setengah mengamuk karena fakta mengerikan itu.

Belum sempat Ichigo membantah kalimat histeris Rukia, reporter dan wartawan langsung menyerbu tempat Ichigo. Saat itu keadaan langsung kacau dengan pernyataan—teriakan—dari Rukia.

Langsung saja pesta yang seharusnya meriah dan menyenangkan itu jadi kacau balau lantaran teriakan tak penting itu. Akhirnya Rukia, Senna, dan Ichigo dibawa pergi oleh staff keamanan untuk meredakan kekacauan itu. Dan sejak itu, Rukia bertambah benci dengan aktor! Juga karena kecerobohannya. Tentu saja. dia pasti akan kena pancung.

* * *

vVv

Ichigo ada diruangan disebelah ballroom hotel. Yang disediakan khusus untuk artis yang ingin istirahat. Ada beberapa orang. Diantaranya produser dari Amerika yang tengah berbicara dengan manager Ichigo, Kyouraku menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Ichigo duduk disalah satu sofa yang berhadapan dengan Senna dan Rukia.

Ada banyak pihak produksi yang ingin mengkonfirmasikan berita aneh itu. Termasuk wartawan dan reporter yang sibuk menggerombol didepan pintu ruangan yang dijaga oleh staff keamanan.

" Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal sepupuku. Aku yakin dia gak sengaja sama sekali…," ujar Senna memohon pada Ichigo. Apalagi manager Senna, Matsumoto Rangiku, juga ikutan menyelesaikan gossip aneh ini.

Rukia hanya menunduk kepala saja. dia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana karena kecerobohannya. Apalagi ini berhubungan dengan orang terkenal. Ini bisa panjang.

" Tidak sengaja berteriak seheboh itu ditempat ramai maksudnya? Kali ini skandalku bisa tambah banyak!," kata Ichigo sinis. Belakangan ini memang banyak skandal yang beredar tentang Kurosaki Ichigo. Dari beberapa wanita yang mengaku-ngaku menjadi pacar gelapnya yang sama sekali tak ada bukti, tentang keluarganya, tentang dirinya, semuanya bertambah ketika sekarang malah ada gossip gay!

" Hei… kau katakan sesuatu. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berteriak seheboh itu? Apalagi didepan wartawan seperti itu. Bisa jadi masalah besar…," bisik Senna.

" Aku benar-benar gak sengaja. Maksudku. Aku… bagaimana ini?," Rukia hampir menangis karena merasa bersalah. Sangat bersalah.

" Hei… aku sudah bicara dengan produser Amerika itu. Katanya tidak masalah. Hanya saja kau perlu mengkonfirmasikan semua itu dengan wartawan diluar sana. Lagipula, kenapa harus gay? Aku lebih suka mendengar kau playboy daripada gay!," kali ini manager Ichigo, Kyouraku, yang merutuk kesal padanya.

" Kalau kakak merasa kesal silahkan tumpahkan pada gadis yang menunduk itu dari tadi. Dia melihat kita tadi siang melakukan adegan sialan itu!," Ichigo menunjuk Rukia dengan matanya yang tajam menusuk.

" Kau? Kau yang melihat adegan itu?," Tanya Kyouraku pada Rukia.

" Aku gak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh. Karena kalian begitu… kupikir kalian memang…," belum usai kalimat Rukia, Kyouraku tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Senna juga Rukia terdiam.

" Hahahaha! Kau salah paham. Itu bukan sungguhan tapi latihan! Untuk adegan romantis besok. Lagipula, kalaupun aku beneran pasangan gay anak itu, aku akan melakukannya dihotel, bukan diruangan sempit yang pengap itu…!," kata Kyouraku lagi.

" Dan aku bukan gay kakak!," tambah Ichigo.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan wartawan itu? Sekarang kan masalahnya sudah selesai bukan?," Tanya Senna yang sedari tadi diam. Sedangkan Rukia menunduk diam. Kali ini dia salah sangka. Benar-benar salah paham.

" Tidak apa-apa. Itu akan dibahas besok. Lagipula, tadi sudah kuurus. Kalaupun jadi masalah, Ichigo tinggal mencari pacar. Bukan begitu? Mungkin kalian hanya akan memberikan sedikit keterangan ketika ditanya wartawan diluar sana…," jelas Kyouraku.

" Ohh syukurlah. Kukira Ichigo beneran gay. Itu membuatku sedih… jadi aku masih bisa mengantrikan?," ujar Senna. Kelihatannya dia bicara dengan Kyouraku, tapi matanya terfokus pada Ichigo.

" Konyol sekali…," gumam Ichigo.

Dan untungnya. Masalah malam itu selesai dengan damai. Meskipun Rukia masih merasa amat bersalah. Dia sama sekali tak berani menatap Ichigo.

* * *

vVv

" Ichigo itu anak campuran. Ayahnya Jepang, sedangkan ibunya Indonesia. Setelah Ichigo lahir, mereka pindah ke Inggris karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Sekitar 7 tahun lalu kembali ke Jepang dan memulai debut jadi model hingga terkenal seperti sekarang. Dia lancar berbahasa Indonesia karena selalu berkomunikasi dengan ibunya dengan bahasa itu. Kalau dengan ayahnya mereka memakai bahasa Jepang. Meskipun selalu berkeliling dunia, dia masih cinta Jepang dan menjadi warga Negara disana. Seharusnya dia menjadi warga Negara Indonesia dan menetap disini bukan? Tapi mungkin karena dia tak suka Indonesia dan negara tropis lainnya. Entah kenapa aku juga tak tahu," jelas Senna panjang lebar.

Setelah pulang dari pesta menakutkan itu, Senna bertambah tergila-gila pada Ichigo. Apalagi setelah berjabat tangan. Dia mulai jadi orang stress.

Sekarang mereka sedang tiduran dikamar Senna. Meskipun Rukia punya kamar sendiri, dia takut tidur sendirian. Rukia tak suka sendirian ditempat sunyi. Paling tidak harus ada yang menemaninya satu atau dua orang.

" Lalu apa dia punya pacar?," Tanya Rukia sambil membalik halaman novelnya.

" Tidak! Dia gak punya pacar. Entah kenapa. Tapi banyak sekali artis luar negeri yang mengaku punya hubungan khusus dengan Ichigo. Dan kuharap itu hanya gossip. Lagipula, Ichigo sama sekali tak menanggapinya serius. Kenapa? Apa kau terpesona?," ujar Senna bersemangat.

" Tidak. Aku sudah bilang aku gak suka aktor," kata Elysia.

" Gimana bisa kau gak suka Ichigo? Pasti kau salah makan obat? Atau justru kau sendiri yang kelainan. Bilang Ichigo gay. Kau hampir menghancurkan harapanku pada Ichigo tahu…," kata Senna kesal.

" Aku suka pria. Tapi bukan aktor. Oh ya, mulai besok kau syutingkan? Besok aku ada ujian mata kuliah. Jadi aku duluan ya…,"

vVv

* * *

Gimana?

tambah kacau?

tidakkkkkkkkkk!

*nangis ngeraungraung...

mohon RnR-nya yaaaa...

*sembah sujud sampe Tembok Cina**tepar*


	3. HELP

**Apakah saya terlalu nafsu?**

**cepat juga ya saya update...heheheheh...**

**biasanya mahasiswa gak ada kerjaan ya gini deh...**

**heheheh**

**oh ya, soal yang kemarin review...saya jelaskan lagi deh disini...**

**sebenernya ini murni cerita saya. tapi selama proses pembuatan cerita saya pake nama orang lain sambil ngebayangi idola saya**

***nosebleed***

**makanya kalo ada yang salah saya mohon maaf segede-gedenya... *segede gunung merapi***

**biasa... saya kan manusia biasa juga...hehehe**

**tapi suerrr dehh *disambarpetir**tepar***

**ini beneran ide saya...heheheheheeh**

**ok dehhh...**

**yg review kemarin udah saya lemparin pake granat ke PM... *digebukin warga jeruk purut***

**yoshhh! kali ini review lagi... saya suka kok ada yang review dan kasih tahu salah saya dimana...heheheheh**

**langsung dehhh...**

**disclaimer : lum berubah ama Tite Kubo...**

**warning : misstypo, gaje, AU, OOC, abal... segalanya dahhh...**

* * *

Ada 2 pesan masuk kedalam ponsel Rukia. Dia tak bisa membuka ponselnya sama sekali karena ujian yang sangat sulit itu. Apalagi dengan dosen yang menyebalkan itu. Sama sekali tidak.

Satu dari ibunya. Hari sudah terlalu sore dan dia belum pulang juga tanpa kabar. Benar-benar membuat khawatir. Ibunya yang satu itu memang sangat overprotektif bila tak ada kabar dari Rukia.

Yang satu lagi dari Senna. Dia memang berjanji akan mengunjungi Senna dilokasi syutingnya. Tapi itu sulit karena hari ini begitu banyak pekerjaannya sebagai mahasiswa.

Perutnya sudah melilit sedari tadi menahan lapar. Dan sekarang Rukia bingung. Harus kemana dulu. Apakah pulang atau menengok Senna. Padahal hari sudah hampir malam. Dan tentu saja, dia tak suka berjalan dimalam hari sendirian. Kalau ada Senna setidaknya dia bisa sedikit aman. Sennakan pintar berkelahi untuk ukuran cewek.

Rukia memutuskan akan mengunjungi Senna kalau masih sempat. Sepertinya masih sempat. Tak mungkin kan syuting sudah berakhir? Biasanya membuat film setidaknya berlangsung sampai malam. Dan dia bisa meminta Senna menemaninya makan dimana saja mengingat sekarang ini perutnya tambah melilit tak karuan.

Begitu sampai dilokasi syuting, Rukia langsung merasa aneh. Bagaimana mungkin bisa syuting disebuah gedung tua? Sebenarnya cerita tentang apa ini?

Sewaktu Senna menceritakan tentang film yang akan dimainkannya itu, Rukia sama sekali tak fokus karena memikirkan begitu banyaknya ujian yang akan dia hadapi.

Tapi begitu sampai dilokasi syuting itu, dirinya seakan terkena lotre yang meleset.

Lokasinya sepi dan tak ada orang. Masa sih?

Dia ingat juga, Rukia sama sekali tak terlalu fokus membaca pesan dari Senna.

Dibukanya lagi ponselnya dan mencari pesan dari Senna.

_**Kau lama sekali. Aku sudah pulang sekarang. Oh ya. kau tak perlu menjemputku. Aku sekarang sedang ada acara dengan temanku. Kau langsung pulang ya. byebye.**_

Astaga! Sekarang hari sudah malam dan dia sama sekali tak bisa pulang karena sudah terlalu gelap. Akhirnya Rukia nekat menelpon Senna untuk menjemputnya disini.

Dengan gelisah dan terus mondar mandir tanpa arah, Rukia terus menghubungi Senna. Tapi tak diangkat sama sekali. Sudah hampir 10 kali tapi tak diangkat sama sekali. Sekarang ini bagaimana? Rukia takut malam hari!

vVv

* * *

" Kakak, aku kembali kelokasi… ya… cuma sebentar saja… ada yang ketinggalan. Bukan hal penting. Aku bisa kok… kemarin kan aku yang bawa mobilnya… kakak pergi keklub aja. disana banyak wanita cantik! Sudah ya…," ujar Ichigo langsung memutuskan earphone yang dia gunakan untuk menghubungi managernya yang kelewat aneh itu.

Dia baru saja keluar 10 menit tapi langsung ditelpon. Apa dia anak kecil? Yang benar saja. bukan seperti itu bukan? Mungkin karena sejak insiden kemarin, Ichigo jadi sedikit kesal. Karena reporter darimanapun ingin meliputnya. Bahkan tiba-tiba saja, dilokasi syuting ada paparazzi yang membuntuti dia sejak pagi.

Ichigo menyukai malam hari. Hari dimana tak seorangpun yang mengenalnya. Ataupun menguntitnya. Dimalam hari Ichigo bisa keluar kemana saja. didalam kegelapan tak ada yang mengenalinya. Sejujurnya Ichigo bosan dengan kehidupan sebagai seorang aktor terkenal. Membuatnya serba salah dalam melakukan sesuatu. Hari inipun, Ichigo hanya mengenakan celana jeans biasa, kaos oblong yang dia padukan dengan syal tipis berwarna hitam, topi hitam dan kacamata biasa. Setidaknya dia sudah seperti orang biasa umumnya. Bukan aktor terkenal.

Begitu melewati gedung tua yang digunakan sebagai lokasi syuting, Ichigo memarkirkan mobil sedan putihnya di depan gedung. Mobil sedan putih yang semi sport itu sengaja dikirim kemari dari Jepang. Ichigo tak mau menggunakan mobil lain selain mobilnya yang Cuma punya 2 pintu itu. Hari pertama membawanya memang terkesan janggal dengan jalanan Jakarta yang padat dan kecil ini.

Memasuki gedung itu, akhirnya Ichigo bisa menghirup udara malam. Baiklah, dia memang berbohong pada managernya soal barang yang tertinggal. Dia ingin menyendiri dulu. Pekerjaannya kali ini tak akan mudah. Apalagi pihak agensi dari Jepang mulai mempertanyakan gossip gay itu. Astaga! Ichigo 100% laki-laki normal. Mana mungkin dia gay apalagi pada managernya sendiri. Tentu saja Kyouraku Shunsui menyukai wanita seksi yang cantik. Lalu pandangan Ichigo berhenti pada gadis yang memasuki gedung. Gadis itu dari tadi celingak celinguk memperhatikan isi gedung dan membuka ponselnya berkali-kali. Lalu merutuk pada diri sendiri seolah kesal. Lalu gadis itu mondar mandir tak karuan sambil menatap ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

Tunggu dulu!

Ichigo mengenal gadis aneh itu. Gadis yang datang pada acara kemarin malam. Sekaligus yang membuat dirinya terlibat gossip murahan. Bukannya gadis itu adalah sepupu aktris yang menjadi lawan mainnya itu?

Ichigo mendekatinya tanpa suara. Mau apa gadis itu malam begini? Apalagi digedung tua yang tak ada orangnya? Apa dia tak waras? Baiklah sekarang Ichigo penasaran sekali dengan gadis ini. Kenapa sejak pertama kali bertemu gadis ini selalu melakukan hal yang sama sekali tak pernah diduganya?

Ketika Ichigo berdiri tak jauh dari gadis itu, Ichigo memperhatikan tubuh gadis itu yang sedikit gemetar. Apa dia kedinginan? Ketika Ichigo menepuk pelan pundak gadis itu bahkan terlalu pelan, gadis itu terlonjak kaget. Memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ichigo, lalu berteriak sekencangnya.

Otomatis Ichigo panik sejadinya. Kenapa gadis ini berteriak?

vVv

* * *

Rukia terus berusaha menelpon Senna, tapi tak ada jawaban. Kenapa tak ada jawaban? Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Bukannya Rukia tak bisa pulang sendiri. Tapi dia takut malam hari. Terkadang banyak kejadian aneh dimalam hari. Apalagi dikota besar layaknya Jakarta. Sekarang dia menyesal kenapa Rukia sama sekali tak membaca dengan benar pesan dari Senna untuknya.

Baru saja akan menghubungi ibunya dirumah, Rukia merasa ada yang berjalan mendekatinya. Langkahnya memang pelan dan sangat pelan. Kenapa ada orang yang mengendap begitu dibelakangnya? Firasatnya tak enak. Apa mungkin? Cepat-cepat Rukia menghapus bayangan itu. Jangan panik. Bersikap biasa saja. mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. ketika Rukia hendak melangkah, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan. Sekujur tubuhnya langsung merinding dan gemetaran. Siapa?

Rukia langsung berbalik dan berteriak sekencangnya. Rukia terduduk dan memegang kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangannya. Siapa saja! tolong! Batin Rukia.

" Hei… hei… apa yang kau lakukan?," ujar orang tanpa identitas itu.

Wajar saja karena Rukia tak mengenalnya. Merasa orang itu tak melakukan apapun padanya, Rukia memberanikan diri mendongak menatapnya. Tubuhnya masih gemetar. Matanya sedikit kabur karena hampir menangis. Rukia mengerjap berkali-kali dan menyadari bahwa itu seseorang yang dia kenal. Seseorang yang hampir bermasalah karenanya.

" Kuro... Kurosaki... Ichi... go?," gumam Rukia perlahan. Kenapa ada dia disini? Batin Rukia. Ichigo bersedekap dada menatapnya. Tentunya dengan sinis sekali.

" Kau mau membuat masalah lagi denganku? Yang benar aja! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti aku mau melakukan sesuatu padamu?," cerocos Ichigo.

Rukia menunduk menahan malu. Kali ini dia pasti akan dipancung oleh Ichigo karena bermasalah dengannya lagi.

" Maafkan aku. Aku kira… tadi… aku benar-benar takut… suasana disini gelap dan hari sudah malam. Aku kira aku akan di… di…," Rukia gelagapan mengungkapkan alasan sebenarnya dia bersikap berlebihan begitu.

" Bangunlah…," ujar Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu Rukia berdiri. Rukia menatap tangan yang terjulur kearahnya itu.

" Kau gak mau bangun? Kau berencana mau sampai kapan duduk disitu?," suara Ichigo menyentakkan Rukia yang bengong menatap tangannya itu. Setelah bersusah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri Rukia menyambut uluran tangan itu. Tangan Ichigo lumayan besar dan… hangat? Kulitnya juga halus sekali. Ya ampun! Kenangan gay itu muncul lagi! Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya menolak fantasi aneh ketika mereka bertemu pertama kali diruangan itu.

" Kali ini apalagi? Kuharap kau sama sekali gak membayangkan soal gay itu lagi!," ancam Ichigo.

" Gak... gak! Sama sekali nggak kok. Aku cuma… berpikir… kau mirip wanita…," ujar Rukia tanpa berpikir lagi. Ichigo langsung melotot menatap Rukia.

" Aku… aku mirip wanita? Hah? Bagian mana yang aku mirip wanita?,"

" Kulitmu halus sekali. Mirip wanita. Kulitmu mirip kulitnya Senna. Kau tahu, Senna itu selalu kesalon setiap 3 hari sekali untuk tubuhnya. Kau pasti selalu kesalon kan? Itu kan mirip wanita…," cerocos Rukia. Merasa kata-katanya mulai aneh, Rukia menutup mulutnya dan kembali meralat ucapannya.

" Maksudku… bukan kau memang gay atau—,"

" Berhenti bicara tentang gay! Kau tahu kau salah tentang hal itu! Aku ini pria normal nona…, lagipula, kulit halus atau tidak itukan semua pria atau wanita memilikinya!," Ichigo menunjuk kearah Rukia. Kali ini dia sedikit kesal dengan gadis itu.

" Maafkan aku…," Rukia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

Ichigo berjalan lurus dengan langkah lebar meninggalkan Rukia. Merasa ditinggal, Rukia berseru memanggilnya. Tapi sama sekali tak didengar, akhirnya Rukia berlari menghampirinya. Saat itu Ichigo sudah nyaris masuk kedalam mobilnya.

" Tu… tunggu dulu Ichi!," Rukia berteriak memanggilnya. Ichigo menoleh padanya. Ichigo bersedekap dada lagi dan bersandar pada pintu mobilnya. Karena berlari Rukia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal.

" Apalagi?," suara ketus Ichigo membuat Rukia batal melakukan niatnya.

" Kau… kau mau pulang?," Tanya Rukia hati-hati.

" Tentu saja. aku gak mau semalaman disini! Kau juga pulang kan? Kalau begitu selamat malam!," Ichigo membuka pintu mobilnya.

" E-eh tunggu!," Rukia menarik lengan Ichigo. ketika Rukia menatap Ichigo, Rukia mengerti dan melepas pegangan tangannya dikaos Ichigo. saat itu Ichigo mendelik sinis pada tangan Rukia yang menarik ujung lengan kaosnya.

" Kau tahu ini malam hari kan?," ujar Rukia kembali hati-hati.

" Lalu?,"

" Aku tak suka malam hari…," ujar Rukia sedikit nyengir.

" Bukan urusanku!,"

" Sebenarnya aku bisa pulang sendiri, tapi aku tak suka berjalan sendirian dimalam hari, dari tadi aku menelpon Senna tapi sama sekali tak diangkat… jadi…,"

" Maksudmu, kau ingin aku mengantarmu pulang?," kata Ichigo menebak apa yang sebenarnya coba dijelaskan Rukia.

" Sebenarnya kalau kau gak mau juga gak apa-apa tapi—,"

" Kalau begitu aku tak mau… selamat malam!," seru Ichigo lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya. Rukia menggedor pelan kaca mobilnya tapi Ichigo tetap melajukan mobilnya. Rukia sekarang harus bagaimana? Berjalan sendirian dimalam hari benar-benar menakutkan!

vVv

* * *

" Mengantarnya pulang? Yang benar saja! Dia selalu membuat masalah setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya!," gumam Ichigo didalam mobilnya ketika dia berhasil meninggalkan gadis itu. Ketika menyalakan mobilnya, Ichigo masih melihat gadis itu yang berdiri mematung dibelakang mobilnya melalui kaca spion. Sebenarnya ada rasa kasihan meninggalkannya seperti itu. Namun, Ichigo tidak suka berurusan dengan wanita. Apalagi dengan orang yang membuatnya harus digosipkan yang menyebalkan begitu. Tapi, gadis itu bilang dia benci malam hari bukan?

Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya? Bagaimana kalau dia masuk kegedung itu lagi? Bagaimana kalau orang yang bernama Senna itu sama sekali tak menjawab telepon dan menjemputnya? Bukannya tadi, sewaktu Ichigo mendekati gadis itu, reaksinya terlalu berlebihan dan ketakutan luar biasa? Bahkan dia nyaris menangis?

Tunggu sebentar! Kenapa Ichigo memikirkan gadis itu? Ada apa dengannya?

Kalau dia memang peduli pada seorang gadis, tentunya bukan orang yang seperti itu bukan? Tidak… tidak… tidak… jangan melibatkan masalah terlalu jauh dengan gadis itu!

Gadis itu berbahaya. Bahkan ketika pertama bertemupun sudah berbahaya.

Ichigo nyaris keluar jalur lantaran terlalu banyak berpikir. Yang benar saja. kenapa harus memikirkan gadis itu?

Pasti dia sudah pulang dengan selamat. Pasti! Mungkin malah sekarang dia sudah tidur dirumahnya. Bagaimana kalau tidak?

Baiklah! Ichigo benci penasaran! Karena itu Ichigo memutar kembali arah mobilnya. Menaikkan sedikit kecepatannya. Bukan karena dia khawatir. Hanya memastikan saja. Memastikan gadis itu pulang dan dia tak memikirkannya lagi!

Rukia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan berat hati. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Ketika dia mencoba menghubungi Senna kembali, baterainya langsung kosong. Ya ampun!

Dia lupa men-charger ponselnya selama 2 hari. Pantas saja habis. Ingin rasanya Rukia melempar benda itu sejauh mungkin. Sekarang bagaimana?

Dia bertemu dengan Ichigo, tapi pria itu langsung meninggalkannya. Tentu

saja. Pastilah Ichigo membencinya karena ulahnya sendiri. Rukia berjalan tanpa arah. Dia hanya berjalan lurus saja. paling tidak masih ada cahaya lampu jalan dan satu dua orang yang melintas disampingnya. Perutnya lapar. Tentu saja. dari pagi sampai siang tadi, dia sama sekali belum mengisi perut. Akhirnya, karena lelah berjalan tanpa arah, karena halte bis tak nampak dan tak satupun angkutan yang lewat. Padahal ini masih belum terlalu malam. Rukia duduk dipinggir jalan. Menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara sela lututnya.

Entah berasal dari mana, Rukia mendengar deru suara mesin mobil yang lumayan berisik. Mobil siapa? Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sebuah mobil sedan putih yang semi sport itu. Hah?

Secepat kilat Rukia berdiri dan melongo kearah jendela mobil yang dibuka itu. Masa sih?

" Ternyata memang belum pulang…," gumam Ichigo kesal.

" Heh?," hanya suara itu yang meluncur dari Rukia. Bukannya Ichigo sudah pergi? Lalu kenapa berhenti disini?

" Kurosaki Ichigo? Ada apa kesini? Kau lupa sesuatu?," Tanya Rukia dengan polosnya.

" Masuklah…," ujar Ichigo singkat sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

" Maksudmu… kau memberiku tumpangan?," lagi, Rukia bertanya dengan polosnya.

" Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan segera pergi!," ancam Ichigo.

" Hei… hei… tunggu dulu! Aku mau. Siapa yang bilang tidak mau?," Rukia langsung masuk kedalam mobil sedan itu sambil menyengir selebar mungkin.

Ketika mobilnya berjalan, Ichigo hanya diam saja. tak mengatakan apapun hingga…

" Alamatmu dimana?," Tanya Ichigo. terkesan dingin dan menyebalkan!

" Hah?,"

" Aku Tanya alamatmu dimana? Atau kau mau aku menurunkanmu ditengah jalan?,"

" Oh… alamatku…,"

Belum usai dengan alamat yang dimaksud, perut Rukia berbunyi tidak karuan. Rukia mengutuk kesal pada bunyi perutnya yang tidak tepat waktu itu.

Kembali Rukia nyengir tak enak. Ichigo menatap Rukia melalui kaca spionnya. Apalagi yang dilakukan gadis ini? Batin Ichigo.

" Ehmm… bisakah kita berhenti ditempat makan sebentar?," ujar Rukia sambil menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

vVv

* * *

" Kau belum makan dari pagi tadi? Yang benar saja…!," keluh Ichigo begitu mereka berhenti disebuah rumah makan yang tak terlalu ramai. Ichigo hanya berharap tak akan ada yang mengenalinya disini. Ichigo hanya memesan cappuchino dan Rukia makan dengan lahapnya dengan pesanannya yang dia makan dengan sadisnya.

" Tadi aku ada ujian, sampai sore. Dan harusnya Senna menungguku dilokasi syutingnya. Nyatanya dia malah janjian sama temannya dan meninggalkanku. Lalu ponselku mati, dan aku gak bisa menghubungi siapapun. Aku benar-benar bingung saat itu! Untungnya kau kembali dan mengantarku. Terima kasih Ichi!," ujar Rukia bersemangat.

" Ichi? Kau memanggilku Ichi? Harusnya kau memanggilku Kurosaki Ichigo. mengerti!,"

" Kurosaki Ichigo terlalu panjang. Lebih enak Ichi. Tapi yang kutahu artinya Ichi itu satu ya? Berarti kau satu-satunya dong...," kali ini Rukia mengoceh tanpa arah. Ichigo hanya diam tak bersuara. Dia belum pernah menemukan gadis seperti ini sebelumnya. Tidak seperti yang dulu.

" Seharusnya kau sedikit terkesan bisa ditemani makan oleh aktor sepertiku!," rutuk Ichigo.

" Jadi maksudmu… aku harus histeris seperti kemarin?,"

Ichigo diingatkan akan kenangan buruk kemarin malam itu. Benar-benar memalukan!

" Tidak! Bukan yang seperti itu… memangnya kau sama sekali tidak berkesan sedikitpun? Didepanmu ini aktor terkenal," Ichigo sama sekali tak meminta dirinya digilai layaknya ketika dia bertemu dengan fans fanatiknya. Hanya saja…

" Nggak… karena aku gak suka aktor. Menurutku, kau seperti orang biasa saja. aku gak punya perasaan seperti itu… mungkin karena aku kenal seorang aktris ya…," ujar Rukia sambil berpikir sejenak.

" Aktris?," Tanya Ichigo,

" Ehm… Senna. Lawan mainmu difilm barumu. Dia sepupuku. Aku tinggal dirumahnya. Dia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Jadi, bagiku, bertemu aktor atau aktris sama saja. Gak ada yang hebat…," jelas Rukia.

Dalam hati, Ichigo begitu bersyukur. Ada satu orang lagi yang memperlakukannya seperti biasa. Sama seperti Kyouraku yang memperlakukannya seperti orang biasa. Perlahan, Ichigo mulai tertarik dengan gadis yang makan didepannya ini.

Setidaknya, gadis ini bukan fans fanatic yang bertingkah layaknya paparazzi ketika bertemu dengannya. Tapi tetap saja, masalah kemarin tak akan hilang begitu saja lantaran gadis ini sama sekali tak memandangnya seperti aktor terkenal seperti umumnya.

Ichigo dan Rukia segera meninggalkan restoran kecil itu ketika menyadari bahwa penjaga kasirnya mengenali Ichigo. dengan sedikit sandiwara sederhana, Rukia berbohong pada penjaga kasir itu yang mengatakan bahwa Ichigo adalah kakaknya yang baru saja operasi plastik. Walau sepertinya alasan itu begitu konyol.

Ichigo mengantarkan Rukia pulang. Begitu tiba didepan rumahnya, sudah ada mobil Senna digarasinya. Rukia langsung merutuk kesal. Setelah melepas sabuk pengaman dan menutup pintunya, Rukia berdiri didekat pintu mobil Ichigo. Ichigo membuka kaca jendelanya.

" Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Lain kali aku gak akan merepotkanmu lagi. Terima kasih Ichi!," ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum.

" Tentu saja. Lain kali kalau kau merepotkanku lagi aku akan buat perhitungan!,"

" Tentu saja. Gak akan dua kali. Oh ya Ichi. Aku baru sadar. Ternyata kau memang orang baik!,"

vVv

* * *

naa minna...

apa semakin gaje?

saya terharu banget ada yang suka cerita ini... hiks...

*nangisbombay*

nah...

doain ya saya segera menuntaskan fic ini biar update cerita lain yang lebih abal...

*digorokpakegarpu*

Jaa mata nee...!

selalu ditunggu review berharga dari reader dan senpai sekalian...


	4. PAST & FACT

**Nee Minnaa!**

**Maaf ngaret... biasanya cepet terus...**

**kemaren sibuk ama kondangan... *gak penting***

**trus kemarennya lagi malah akun saya gak mau uplod tuh fic...**

***nangisgaje***

**dan rupanya... *tengtengteng***

**fanfic emang lagi ngradak...**

**jadi dapat tips sangat berarti dari senpai yang publish tips uplod fanfic.**

***nangisterharu*melukmeluk***

**jadi untung saya bisa publish...  
**

**nih chap mestinya 2, tapi kemaren bikin satu pendek amat, jadi saya gabung deh... heheheheheh**

**ada yang nanya soal setting nih...**

**kalo setting emang bener udah di Jakarta, Jepang tuh kan tempat awalnya Ichigo lahir, jadi dibawa-bawa deh~**

**jadi maklum aja nih kalo kepanjangan dan bikin pegal... hahahahahahah**

***tuh udah tahu!***

**nahh... happy reading minna... jangan lupa senantiasa RnR yaaa...**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, MissTypo, Gaje, Abal, dan sebagainya silahkan dimasukkan...**

**

* * *

**

Sudah 5 hari semenjak Ichigo mengantar Rukia pulang. Bahkan ketika ibunya dan Senna—ayah Senna, juga ayah Rukia kini, tak terlalu tertarik dengan masalah wanita. Dia hanya ikut mendengar saja—curiga kenapa Rukia pulang begitu malam dan nyaris tertangkap basah ketika mendengar suara mobil didepan rumah mereka, ibu dan anak itu langsung bertingkah layaknya interrogator yang menginterogasi apa yang dilakukan oleh Rukia. Niat Rukia yang ingin memarahi Rukia terlupakan. Yoruichi sampai begitu bahagia ketika menyadari bahwa Rukia diantar oleh seorang pria. Ya benar. Yoruichi memang tidak salah. Dia memang diantar seorang pria. Namun, jika mereka tahu seorang pria seperti aktor Ichigo mengantarnya, semuanya akan jadi heboh dan tak terkendali. Lebih baik diam saja.

Apalagi Senna sama sekali tak berdosanya mengoceh karena dia tak mengangkat telepon dari Rukia. Dia beralasan tak mendengarnya sampai pulang kerumah. Dan begitu Senna menelpon Rukia balik, ponselnya tak aktif. Pastilah saat itu baterai ponselnya sudah habis. Rukia tak jadi mengamuk karena dia bisa pulang dengan selamat sampai dirumahnya. Dan itu berkat seseorang.

Saat ini Rukia tengah melamun menatap papan didepannya. Seorang dosen tengah menjelaskan materi kuliahnya hari itu. Tapi pikirannya sama sekali tak fokus. Senna sekarang ini pasti sedang syuting. Dan menurut Senna, akan ada satu lokasi dimana ceritanya harus mengambil daerah lain. Mungkin diluar kota. Senna berharap Rukia bisa ikut karena Senna tak punya teman bercerita. Meskipun, pemainnya kebanyakan aktor luar negeri, Senna tak terlalu suka. Dia kesulitan berkomunikasi karena harus memakai bahasa Inggris. Sedangkan Senna malas bicara dalam bahasa itu meskipun Senna tak diragukan lagi kehebatannya dalam mengoceh ke bahasa tersebut. Akhir-akhir ini pun Senna selalu pulang kerumah dengan wajah sumringah.

Bagaimana kabar Ichigo?

Astaga! Kenapa dia memikirkan pria itu? Padahal dia hanya mengantar Rukia pulang satu kali. Dan itu sama sekali bukan masalah kan? Apalagi Ichigo mengancamnya jika lagi-lagi dia melakukan satu masalah lagi dengannya.

Entah apa yang dibicarakan oleh dosen itu. Rukia sama sekali tak mendengarnya. Namun, diakhir kuliah, dosen itu bilang akan melakukan riset diluar negeri untuk 3 bulan. Dan selebihnya sama sekali tak didengar Rukia. Mungkin mata kuliah kali ini akan diliburkan. Dia berharap seperti itu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan usainya mata kuliah. Sebaiknya kali ini dia segera pulang bila tak ingin bermalam dijalan lagi. Kenangan akan malam hari memang menyebalkan!

**vVv**

**

* * *

**

" Di luar kota? Itu jadi? Kapan memangnya?" Tanya ayah Senna ketika mereka makan malam bersama.

" Oh, mulai besok. Oh ya, bukannya besok ada libur ya? Lalu setelah itu hari Sabtu dan Minggu, kau libur kuliahkan Rukia?" ujar Senna sambil mengarahkan sendoknya ke Rukia. Baru saja sesuap nasi masuk kedalam mulutnya, dia nyaris tersedak karena makannya menyangkut.

" Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Rukia dengan mulut penuh nasi.

" Hei! Aku udah bilang mau mengajakmu! Kenapa kau lupa! Bagaimana kau ini!" rutuk Senna.

" Memangnya kamu mengajak Rukia gak apa-apa? Bukannya itu syuting kalian? Nanti malah Rukia merepotkan kalian…" sambung Yoruichi. Dalam hati, Rukia bersyukur ibunya bilang seperti itu. Setidaknya jatahnya istirahat akan bertambah banyak.

" Tidak akan. Lagipula, hanya 3 hari. Hanya mengambil beberapa scene dan selebihnya liburan sebentar. Gak bakal apa-apa. Lagipula adeganku disana sedikit kok!" ujar Senna.

" Tapi kan kamu harus tanya Rukia dulu dia mau apa gak. Kan dia juga masih kuliah. Bukannya kamu yang gak ada kerjaan…" tambah ayahnya.

" Sudah pasti mau! Iyakan Rukia? Aku akan mengenalkanmu aktor yang tampan!" rayu Celine. Sesungguhnya itu sama sekali bukan alasan baginya ikut Senna.

" Terserah saja. Kalau ayah dan ibu mengijinkan…" ujar Rukia sedikit pasrah. Dia tahu keinginan sepupunya ini tak mungkin bisa dibantah siapapun. Apalagi dia begitu bersemangat mengajak Rukia.

Dan akhirnya, jawabannya adalah, Senna berhasil membujuk orang tuanya agar memperbolehkan Rukia ikut. Dalam hatinya Rukia, dia benar-benar mengutuk soal libur berturut-turut itu. Kenapa harus ada liburan?

Sejujurnya, bukan masalah Rukia ikut Senna atau tidak. Yang bermasalah adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia takut nanti dia akan menimbulkan masalah untuk Ichigo. masalah baru. Dan bagaimana reaksinya jika mereka bertemu? Pasti akan aneh dan canggung. Sejujurnya Rukia malu bertemu dengan Ichigo. entah kenapa. Apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan? Padahal dia tak memikirkan pria itu. Tapi begitu mengingat namanya ada perasaan aneh masuk. Mungkinkah karena Ichigo mengantarnya pulang? Maklum saja, selama hidupnya, belum ada laki-laki yang mengantarnya pulang kerumah dimalam hari. Berbeda dengan Senna.

**vVv**

**

* * *

**

" Baiklah Ibu, Ayah. Aku pergi ya… oh ya, mobilku akan aku titip dibandara. Ayah jangan khawatir ya…" ujar Senna sambil memasukkan barangnya kedalam mobilnya.

" Ibu sama sekali gak mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi Rukia. Dia kan belum pernah pergi dari rumah. Bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa?" ujar Yoruichi penuh cemas.

" Ibu jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik aja…" sela Rukia.

" Lagipula, dia kan pergi denganku! Kenapa malah mencemaskannya? Disana banyak orang Bu. Lagian aku udah bilang mau mengajak saudaraku. Baiklah kami pergi…"

Hari ini, sesuai rencana, Rukia jadi ikut dengan Senna. Senna belum bilang mau kemana. Ibunya juga menanyakan berkali-kali mau pergi kemana. Tapi katanya tak terlalu jauh. Hanya daerah didekat sini saja. dan mereka cuma sebentar naik pesawat. Tak akan lama.

Begitu tiba dibandara, seluruh staff sudah berkumpul. Rukia terus berdiri dibelakang Senna. Jujur saja, Rukia sama sekali tak mengenal siapa saja yang ada. Yang dia tahu hanya staff dan manager yang menangani Senna. Dan manager Senna—tante Matsumoto Rangiku sudah lama dikenal oleh Rukia dan umurnya yang sudah 35 keatas punya 2 anak. Dia tante yang baik—sudah kenal baik dengan Rukia yang sering mampir ketempat Senna bekerja.

Senna nampak begitu ceria mengobrol dengan staff lainnya. Mereka kelihatan dekat. Ada beberapa pengunjung bandara yang sesekali melirik kearah rombongan ini. Mungkin karena rombongan ini semuanya adalah artis. Makanya dilirik. Lalu tak lama, dari kejauhan muncul seseorang dari jauh. Itu Kurosaki Ichigo. ada banyak gadis-gadis yang mengikutinya. Itukah fans fanatiknya? Gumam Rukia. Setiap kali Ichigo melangkah akan terdengar teriakan histeris dari fansnya. Pasti sebal ya diikuti begitu.

Sedangkan managernya, Kyouraku Shunsui terus menerus menebar pesona. Hari ini, Ichigo memakai kemeja lengan pendek dengan sweater cokelatnya. Kacamata hitam dan sebuah syal cukup tebal. Dari kemarin dia memakai syal? Pikir Rukia. Sedangkan Senna sudah berbinar-binar melihat kedatangan Ichigo.

Begitu sampai dirombongan kami, lagi-lagi Rukia hanya terdiam. Dia menunduk tak karuan. Bagaimana ini? Rukia cukup gelisah.

Ketika mereka saling memandang, Ichigo melepas kacamata hitamnya.

" Kenapa kau disini?" ujarnya sedikit terkejut.

" Aku yang mengajaknya. Rukia ingin bertemu denganmu…" sela Senna. Dan tentu saja, Rukia membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin.

" Hei Senna apa yang kau—"

" Rukia itu pemalu, makanya dia gak mengakui. Dia ikut juga sebagai teman mengobrolku. Lagipula kuliahnya libur. Apa kau keberatan aku mengajaknya?" ujar Senna sambil membekap mulut Rukia yang dari tadi meronta menahan mukanya yang memerah. Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sedikit terdiam agak lama.

" Asalkan dia tidak membuat masalah!" ujar Ichigo sinis lalu pergi untuk check in pesawat. Setelah melambai pada Ichigo, Senna melepaskan bekapannya.

" Hei! Apa yang kau katakan padanya! Dia pasti salah paham!" rutuk Rukia kesal.

" Memang kenapa? Kau emang pengen ketemu dia kan? Sudah kuputuskan dia bukan tipeku! Dia terlalu cuek dan dingin. Aku gak suka. Jadi aku akan menjodohkannya denganmu… kau mau kan?," tawar Senna.

" Sudah kubilang aku gak suka aktor!," geram Rukia.

**vVv**

**

* * *

**

Setelah sampai ditempat tujuan, pesawat lepas landas dan rombongan langsung dibawa ke lokasi syuting. Kebetulan lokasi mereka adalah sebuah tempat dipinggir kota. Yang tentu suasananya pasti masih asri sekali. Dan disana sudah disediakan 3 vila khusus untuk beberapa pemain dan staffnya.

Begitu sampai divila mereka, Rukia dan Senna langsung bergegas naik kelantai atas. Baik Rukia maupun Senna sama-sama menyukai tempat tinggi. Begitu tiba, kamar mereka berdua cukup luas. Senna langsung tiduran dikasurnya. Mereka diberi waktu istirahat satu hari. Besok baru dimulai syuting. Rukia membuka jendela dikamar mereka. Meskipun sudah siang hari, tempat itu masih terasa dingin. Mungkin karena hawa pegunungan. Rukia menghirup nafas panjang. Dan anehnya, Rukia malah bertemu pandang dengan Ichigo. Vila mereka bersebelahan! Apalagi kamarnya! Ya ampun! Begitu Ichigo yang sudah memakai kaos longgar biasa melihat kearah seberang jendelanya, Rukia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Kenapa bisa begitu?

Baik saat makan siang dan makan malam, Rukia menghindari Ichigo. Bukannya dia sudah berjanji tak akan bermasalah dengan orang itu?

Kalau sampai dia membuat masalah Ichigo pasti akan menggantungnya.

Keesokan harinya, Rukia bangun agak siang karena begadang bersama para staff. Mereka bermain kartu semalaman dan menonton siaran langsung liga Inggris. Rukia memang termasuk penyuka olahraga, tapi tak terlalu hobi. Tapi nampaknya tadi malam Rukia menikmatinya karena semua staff terlihat ramah. Apalagi staff dari luar negeri itu. Mereka bicara dalam bahasa Indonesia yang terpatah-patah. Rukia juga bisa berbahasa Inggris tapi tak semahir Senna.

Rukia menyiapkan dirinya. Menurut staff tadi malam, lokasi syuting tak terlalu jauh dari vila mereka, jadi Rukia bermaksud menyusulnya.

Namun, begitu diluar vila, Rukia merasa pernah ketempat ini. Kenapa tak begitu asing?

Apa benar dia pernah kemari?

Di vila hanya ada beberapa staff yang sedang menyiapkan alat syuting. Akhirnya Rukia keluar dari vila mencoba berkeliling sejenak. Kenapa rasanya dia tak asing dengan daerah ini? Tiba-tiba ingatan masa kecilnya kembali terkuak. Ingatan akan keluarganya.

Secepat kilat Rukia mengambil tas tangannya. Tak peduli apa itu isinya. Dia hanya terfokus untuk menuju suatu tempat.

Hingga akhirnya Rukia sampai disebuah stasiun. Stasiun kereta api. Dimana terakhir kali ibunya meninggalkan dirinya. Rukia harus memastikannya. Memastikannya kenyataan selama 9 tahun ini. Kenapa tantenya menyimpan semua ini sendiri. Kenapa dirinya tak boleh tahu. Setidaknya. Jika ingatan masa kecilnya belum berubah, dia ingat betul kemana dia harus pergi.

**vVv**

**

* * *

**

" Kenapa gak diangkat? Anak ini kemana sih?" rutuk Senna. Awalnya Senna tak ingin meninggalkan Rukia yang masih tertidur tadi pagi. Tapi, syuting harus dilakukan pagi hari biar timingnya pas. Berkali-kali Senna menghubungi ponsel Rukia tapi tidak diangkat.

" Senna… giliranmu. Kenapa kau masih disana?" teriak tante Rangiku.

" Oh… iya…" Senna akhirnya mengirim pesan pada Rukia agar segera kelokasi syuting. Perasaannya tak enak.

" Ada apa lagi? Kau belum siap-siap?" Tanya tante Rangiku.

" Rukia. Dia tidak mengangkat teleponku…" ujar Senna.

" Mungkin dia sedang mandi. Oh ya. semalam dia men-charger ponselnya bukan? Kau jangan khawatir. Disana ada staff kita yang berjaga-jaga…"

" Semoga saja…" gumam Senna.

**vVv**

**

* * *

**

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencarinya. Rumah megah didaerah ini hanya ada satu. Dadanya kembali terasa ngilu dan perih. Kejadian naas 9 tahun yang lalu sejujurnya sudah menghilang dalam benaknya. Namun, trauma itu masih ada. Masih terasa menyesakkan nafasnya. Hari ini dia harus tahu kenapa kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi. Harus. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk menguak semuanya.

Rumah megah bertingkat 2 itu sudah tak layak huni lagi. Catnya sudah terkelupas dan menguning. Beberapa bangunan sudah tak terawat lagi. Ada banyak bekas pembatas polisi. Garis-garis kuning yang biasa digunakan untuk TKP. Kemana sebenarnya keluarganya? Apakah sudah tinggal diluar negeri? Lalu kenapa mengabaikan dirinya? Kenapa menitipkan Rukia pada tantenya dan mengubah segalanya? Kenapa?

Seribu pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

Begitu membuka pagar setinggi 3 meter yang nyaris ambruk itu, Rukia bergetar. Sudah 9 tahun lamanya. Tempat ini tak dihuni siapapun dan jauh dari rumah lainnya.

Banyak semak belukar dan alang-alang tinggi membuat suasana rumah megah ini tampak seperti rumah hantu difilm-film. Rukia tak peduli dengan semak belukar berduri yang menusuk celana jeansnya dan tangannya sendiri untuk membuka jalan menuju pintu rumah itu. Berkali-kali dia menahan nafas ketika melewati jalan yang tertutup semak belukar itu. Tangisnya hampir pecah ketika dia sampai di depan pintu rumah itu.

Pintunya juga dililitkan garis berwarna kuning. Suasana rumah itu sungguh kacau. Benar-benar kacau. Banyak pecahan kaca dan beberapa balok kayu yang berserakan. Juga…

Tubuhnya bergetar dan terkesiap. Waktu itu malam hari dan ingatannya masih ingatan anak kecil. Dia tak tahu bahwa ada pembantaian disini.

Ada banyak bekas darah kering yang sudah menghitam. Sebenarnya ada apa disini?

Jadi… ibunya… ayahnya … bagaimana?

Matanya menangkap sebuah lukisan besar yang tergeletak dibawah sofa yang terbalik.

Itu lukisan dirinya, ayahnya, ibunya. Mereka bertiga tampak bahagia disana. Kira-kira umurnya saat itu masih 8 tahun.

Dengan tangan gemetar, dia mengangkat lukisan besar itu. Tangisnya pecah seketika.

Kemudian, Rukia kembali melangkah menuju lantai atas. Tangga itu kembali menyeramkan. Banyak darah kering yang mulai menghitam. Tidak! Ini bukan cerita pembunuhan! Bukan cerita mengerikan seperti yang dia baca dalam novel detektif. Bukan!

Ini rumahnya. Ini mengenai keluarganya! Kenapa…

Dengan langkah berat, Rukia menaiki tangga itu. Lalu matanya kembali berair. Miris. Itulah perasaannya sekarang ini.

Lantai 2 lebih parah. Banyak sekali senjata tajam disana yang lengket dan mengering karena cairan merah. Itu darah. Sudah menghitam. Kembali suasana mencekam 9 tahun lalu menghantuinya. Dia menutup kedua telinganya dan menggeleng kuat mengenyahkan bayangan mengerikan itu.

Rukia sampai dikamar orangtuanya. Bahkan disana banyak sekali peralatan yang hancur dan rusak. Dia tak mengerti apa ini.

Sesaat Rukia menjerit histeris karena ada bayangan hitam yang bergerak dilangit-langitnya. Rupanya itu kelelawar dan burung gagak.

Tubuhnya sudah tak kuat lagi menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan ini. Terlalu mengerikan. Kenapa bisa begini.

Dan akhirnya Rukia melihat sebuah lantai, 3 ubin yang sejajar yang kelihatan tak beraturan itu. Apakah lantainya lepas? Masa bisa?

Karena penasaran, Rukia membuka 3 ubin itu. Dan benar. Memang ubinnya lepas.

**vVv**

**

* * *

**

" Rukia! Rukia! Kau dimana? Aku gak suka main petak umpet tahu!" teriak Senna gelisah. Siang itu Senna buru-buru pulang disela-sela jam istirahat. Sebenarnya dia belum diijinkan pulang. Apalagi syuting akan berakhir sampai malam nanti.

Senna sudah mengelilingi vila tapi tetap tak ketemu. Tante Rangiku ikut mencari. Namun nihil.

" Tante… sebenarnya dimana anak itu! Kenapa bikin cemas saja? perasaanku tambah gak enak!" rutuk Senna gelisah sambil menggigit kukunya.

" Sudahlah. Mungkin dia jalan-jalan. Dia kan sudah besar. Mana mungkin kesasar… kau terlalu berlebihan…"

" Tapi dia gak tahu daerah ini. Dia belum pernah ke luar kota manapun. Lagian, kalau sampai dia gak pulang pas hari gelap, aku takut dia gak akan pulang. Dia gak suka malam hari…"

" Dia kan bisa pake taksi dan telepon umum untuk minta dijemput kalau dia sadar gak membawa ponsel. Dia bisa tanya warga. Sudahlah kau ini berlebihan sekali… ayo kita kembali. Sudah saatnya syuting. Nanti sutradaranya marah…"

" Tapi—"

" Loh… Senna… kenapa belum kelokasi? Scene-mu akan dimulai…" ujar salah satu staff.

" Kau tadi pagi ada disini?" Tanya Senna menggebu.

" Iya…" staff itu ragu karena Senna tiba-tiba panik dan cemas.

" Ketemu Rukia?"

" Oh… Rukia. Iya. Pagi tadi dia keluar dari vila sambil membawa tas tangannya. Mungkin dia jalan-jalan disekitar sini. Bukannya dia bilang memang ingin jalan-jalan semalam?," ujar staff itu yang sekaligus membuat Senna lega.

" Benarkah?" Senna meyakinkan dirinya.

" Apa kubilang. Dia itu bukan anak kecil. Sekarang kita kembali karena sudah terlambat. Dia bilang gak akan menyusahkan bukan? Dia pasti ingin kau fokus pada syutingmu…" hibur tante Rangiku.

Dan Senna hanya berharap apa yang dikatakan tante Rangiku adalah benar.

**vVv**

**

* * *

**

Ada banyak map lusuh. Sepertinya sama sekali tak pernah dibuka oleh siapapun. Rukia mengumpulkan beberapa map lusuh itu. Lalu membawanya keluar. Karena dikamar orang tuanya amat minim cahaya. Kesannya terlalu menakutkan.

Map itu penuh debu. Berkali-kali Rukia batuk karena meniup sekaligus menghirup debu itu tanpa sengaja. Apalagi rumah ini sudah mulai dipenuhi oleh lapuk, debu, lumut dan segala macam apa itu namanya.

Rukia berdiri dibawah cahaya jendela ruang tamu dilantai 2 dengan map lusuh itu.

Satu persatu dibukanya. Kebanyakan arsip perusahaan ayahnya yang berharga. Dan…

Data pencarian orang?

Rukia meneliti map satu yang disegel itu. Banyak lem dan segala macam perekat untuk menyegel map itu. Begitu membukanya, jantung Rukia mendadak lumpuh. Sulit bernafas dan bergerak. Itu… salah satu gembong teroris dan mafia kelas kakap.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan orang tuanya?

Apa pekerjaan orang tuanya? Kenapa ada daftar pencarian orang ini? Dan beberapa profil yang sudah disilang dengan spidol merah.

Lalu Rukia menemukan sebuah kertas yang melayang jatuh kebawah kakinya.

Berhenti menyelidikiku. Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Meskipun intelmu banyak dan rahasia, aku bisa melacaknya. Jika masih kau lanjutkan, aku tak ada pilihan lain selain menghabisi anggota keluargamu. Ini peringatanku yang terakhir!

Tulisan itu ditulis dengan tinta merah pekat seperti darah. Jangan-jangan. Saat ini.

Keluarganya. Sudah tidak ada?

Jadi. Malam 9 tahun lalu itu adalah pembuktian ancaman surat ini? Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh ayahku? Bisik Rukia.

Seketika itu pula tangisnya pecah. Kalau memang benar apa yang terjadi 9 tahun lalu dan surat itu adalah benar, jadi… keluarganya sudah tidak ada.

Pantas saja… pantas saja… tantenya berulang kali mengatakan bahwa percuma saja mencari mereka. Ternyata mereka sudah tak ada lagi disini.

Rukia terduduk dilantai hitam itu. Perih sekali. Ketika harapan itu bersinar cerah, seketika itu pula harapan itu menghitam dan memudar. Sama sekali tak ada cahaya. Sama sekali pekat. Kali ini, Rukia sudah sebatang kara. Tak ada harapan lagi. Harapan itu sudah musnah. Sekarang kenapa ini terjadi padanya? Kenapa harus dirinya? Kenapa?

Ya Tuhan. Kenapa harus aku mengalami ini? Batin Rukia.

Tak ada lagi keinginannya untuk terus hidup. Siapa lagi yang membuatnya mampu bertahan. Siapa lagi yang membuatnya bersemangat untuk hidup.

Untuk sesaat Rukia terdiam dalam isaknya. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Mungkin memang benar. Seharusnya dia tidak kemari. Seharusnya dia tidak ada disini. Dan seharusnya lagi, dia tidak perlu tahu kebenaran ini. Seharusnya dia ikut mati dibantai bersama keluarganya dulu. Kenapa ibunya menyelamatkannya dan membuatnya merasa menyesal mengetahui kenyataan yang terlambat dia sadari?

**vVv**

**

* * *

**

" Apa? Belum pulang? Kau yakin? Dia menelpon kevila tidak? Tolong cari disekitar vila ya. nanti aku kembali 10 menit lagi…!" kali ini Senna panik sepaniknya. Dia baru saja menelpon staf yang berjaga divila. Kalau sampai Rukia tidak kembali, dia pasti akan dipancung oleh ibunya. Pasti dia akan mengalami masa suram kalau ibunya tahu dia kehilangan Rukia. Ceroboh sekali dia membiarkan Rukia sendirian!

" Tunggu Senna! Ada apa?" ujar tante Rangiku ikut panik melihat Senna yang menyambar apa saja dihadapannya mencari sesuatu untuk dibawanya.

" Tante! Rukia belum kembali! Hari sudah hampir malam! Bagaimana ini? Dia gak mungkin berani pulang semalam ini!" ujar Senna gelisah dan cemas.

" Hei nona-nona… ada apa ini? Kenapa panik sekali? Ayo kita keklub sebentar…" ujar Kyouraku Shunsui. Senna ingin mengamuk. Tapi segera diredamnya. Malahan sekarang dia menangis sendiri.

" Hei… ada apa ini? Kenapa dia menangis?" ujar Kyouraku merasa bersalah.

" Kau ini bodoh sekali! Rukia belum pulang! Dia menghilang dari pagi tadi… Rukia takut malam hari…" jelas tante Rangiku sambil mengelus punggung Senna menenangkannya.

" Apa? Menghilang? Bagaimana mungkin? Maksudku… mungkin dia hanya berjalan-jalan saja kan?" ujar Kyouraku.

" Kakak, kita segera pulang… besok kita juga akan kembali kan?" celetuk Ichigo tiba-tiba. Ichigo sedikit bingung melihat Senna menangis. Namun, sungguh, itu bukan urusannya. Dia tak peduli kenapa gadis itu menangis.

" Hei… kau ini dingin sekali… Rukia menghilang…" kata Kyouraku pelan.

" Rukia? Siapa itu?" tanya Ichigo tak terlalu peduli. Dia malas mendengar nama wanita.

" Hah? Masa kau lupa? Dia itu saudara Senna yang ikut sama kita tadi… katanya dari pagi sampai sekarang belum kembali… bagaimana?"  
Ingatan Ichigo tentang wanita memang cukup buruk. Perlahan dia mulai mengingat siapa Rukia yang dimaksud itu. Saudara Senna? Apakah gadis yang membuat masalah dengannya berkali-kali itu? Tidak berkali-kali juga sebenarnya. Namun, ini sudah yang ketiga kali dia membuat masalah. Dia ingat beberapa waktu lalu bagaimana gadis itu ketakutan setengah mati karena dikejutkan oleh Ichigo. padahal hari belum terlalu malam. Dan katanya lagi, gadis itu tidak suka malam hari. Benar-benar bikin repot!

" Kakak, pinjam mobil yang dibawa kemari tadi…!" ujar Ichigo.

" Hah? Apa? Mobil? Tapi kan… setirnya ada dikanan kau tak bisa—"

" Aku sudah belajar tentang itu, sekarang cepat carikan. Suruh staff lain ikut mencari. Kalau sudah terlalu malam bisa gawat…" jelas Ichigo. Kyouraku langsung mencari kunci mobil.

" Kau mau… mencari… Rukia?," tanya Senna hati-hati.

Ichigo baru saja menyesali mengenai keputusannya yang diluar akalnya itu. Kenapa seperti itu? Kenapa dia mau mencari gadis itu? Gadis itu sudah menimbulkan masalah untuknya. Kenapa dia sendiri yang mencari masalah? Apa yang terjadi?

" Aku hanya tak ingin dapat masalah!," ujar Ichigo ketus.

Setelah menerima kunci dari Kyouraku, Ichigo langsung melajukan mobilnya.

Senna terbelalak kaget dan melotot saking terkagumnya. Kenapa Ichigo mau mencari Rukia?

Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam, Senna memutuskan ikut mencari bersama staff lain, Kyouraku, dan tante Rangiku.

**vVv**

**

* * *

**

Rukia sudah berjalan terlalu jauh. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang setelah menyimpan beberapa map berguna dalam tas tangannya. Pulang dari sini harus segera diselesaikan. Dia harus dapat kepastian.

Tapi hari sudah menjelang malam. Bagaimana ini? Rukia bergidik ngeri. Benar sudah malam. Kenapa dia sendiri lupa bahwa ini sudah malam?

Rukia naik kekereta selanjutnya. Dia sudah lelah berjalan.

Hingga akhirnya dia sampai distasiun dan memutuskan kembali pulang kevila. Rukia mengaduk tas tangannya. Dan ting tong!

Dia baru menyadari bahwa dia lupa membawa ponselnya. Pasti Senna cemas bukan main saat ini. Apalagi dia lupa pamitan pada Senna. Bagaimana dia pulang? Tentunya Rukia takut malam hari. Apalagi setelah melihat keadaan rumahnya tadi. Dia semakin takut malam hari.

Rukia keluar dari stasiun dan menyusuri jalan. Berharap bertemu kendaraan umum dan membawanya pulang kevila. Dirinya begitu pucat ketika dia berkaca pada salah satu etalase toko dipinggir jalan itu. Benar. Dia tak makan apapun. Kenapa dia begitu ceroboh?

Akhirnya Rukia terduduk dipinggir jalan melipat kakinya sambil menelengkupkan kepalanya diantara sela kedua lututnya. Siapa yang akan datang? Tak ada. Pasti dia sudah membuat masalah!

Dan pasti Ichigo akan bertambah benci padanya. Karena dia membuat masalah.

Tak lama kemudian, Rukia tersentak kaget. Ada suara mobil berhenti tepat didepannya.

Begitu pemilik mobil sedan hitam itu keluar, matanya membulat sempurna.

" Ichigo?,"

**vVv**

**

* * *

**

" Ichigo?," hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Rukia. Rukia langsung berdiri dan membersihkan celananya lalu menatap Ichigo. saat itu. Entahlah dia kenapa?

Ichigo menggeram kesal begitu menemukan gadis itu lagi-lagi terduduk dipinggir jalan lagi. Sewaktu mencarinya tadi, ada perasaan cemas dan panik yang luar biasa. Dan setelah menemukan gadis itu ada perasaan lega menguar dari dirinya.

Karenanya Ichigo langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan bersiap memaki gadis itu.

" Kau! Sudah kubilang untuk jangan membuat masalah! Apalagi yang kau lakukan kali ini!" bentak Ichigo. Rukia hanya menunduk saja. dia sudah tahu hal ini.

" Maafkan aku… aku betul-betul minta maaf Ichi…" lirih Rukia.

" sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa kau membuat masalah! Berikan alasan yang bagus! Kau tahu sepanik apa saudaramu tadi begitu menyadari kau hilang?"

" Senna? Senna panik? Karena aku? Astaga… dia pasti akan menggantungku…" gumam Rukia.

" Tapi, kenapa kau disini? Kau… mencariku?" lanjut Rukia yang mengabaikan pertanyaan Ichigo.

Ichigo terdiam. Benar juga. Kenapa dia disini? Kenapa dia mencari gadis ini? Ichigo terdiam sekian detik. Menyadari kebodohannya yang pasti akan ditertawakan gadis ini.

" Se… sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak mencarimu! Tapi saudaramu sampai menangis karenamu! Aku benci wanita yang menangis seperti itu! Jadi aku mencarimu supaya saudaramu menghentikan tangisannya!" alasan bodoh yang terlalu dibuat-buat! Ichigo saat itu mengutuk dirinya yang terlihat bodoh!

" Oh… begitu… terima kasih. Karena kau menolongku sekali lagi… ternyata kau memang orang baik…," Rukia tersenyum kearah Ichigo.

Dan saat itu Ichigo seperti tersihir oleh senyum gadis itu. Kenapa mendadak hatinya seperti ini? Kenapa harus gadis ini?

" Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Rukia yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

" Oh… ya. tentu saja. tapi… tunggu dulu…" Ichigo menahan lengan gadis itu.

" Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu? Matamu bengkak? Kau… menangis?" lirih Ichigo. jujur saja Rukia tahu maksud Ichigo.

Baru saja akan mengatakan alasannya, tiba-tiba Rukia ambruk. Kepalanya bertambah pusing. Sepertinya ini adalah efek yang dia alami untuk beberapa saat tadi.

Ichigo bertambah panik. Seumur hidup dia sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan akan seperti ini. Kenapa sekarang keadaaannya jadi aneh?

Dengan terburu-buru, Ichigo membawa Rukia menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Kenapa gadis itu malah ambruk didepannya? Jantungnya terasa mau pecah dan meledak karena tiba-tiba begitu. Ada apa dengannya?

_" tadi aku ada ujian, sampai sore. Dan harusnya __Senna__ menungguku dilokasi syutingnya. Nyatanya dia malah janjian sama temannya dan meninggalkanku. Kemudian ponselku mati, dan aku tak bisa menghubungi siapapun. Aku benar-benar bingung saat itu! Untungnya kau kembali dan mengantarku. Terima kasih __Ichi!__"_

Dia ingat gadis itu pernah berkata seperti itu. Dan Ichigo langsung membawanya kerumah makan. Tapi kali ini gadis itu sama sekali tak mengatakan alasannya kenapa dia sampai sepucat itu. Dan ditambah lagi, ketika Ichigo menyentuh kulit gadis itu dingin sekali. Darimana saja dia ini.

Begitu tiba di rumah sakit, Rukia langsung dibawa ke instalansi gawat darurat. Dan setelah beberapa saat, dokterpun memberitahukan keadaannya bahwa Rukia hanya terlalu letih dan sedikit demam. Ichigo bernafas lega. Untung gadis itu tak ada masalah.

Karena hari nyaris malam, Ichigo menghubungi Kyouraku agar kakak Rukia menjemputnya disini. Walaupun dia tahu Rukia sedang tak sadarkan diri. Setidaknya kakaknya tak akan sepanik dan sekhawatir itu lagi.

" Kali ini aku benar-benar akan membuat perhitungan denganmu bocah!" desis Ichigo begitu selesai menghubungi Kyouraku dan kakak Rukia.

Perlahan dia memasuki kamar rawat Rukia. Perasaan khawatir yang menyiksa itu sudah lewat begitu melihat gadis didepannya ini tidur dengan pulas. Dokter pasti sudah memberinya multivitamin dan obat pereda demam.

" Apa yang kulakukan?," bisik Ichigo.

**vVv**

**

* * *

**

**Nee Minna...**

**tambah gaje nih?**

**hahahahahahahha *tawa laknat***

**oiya... jangan lupa lagi RnR...**

**sangat ditunggu review berharga dari reader dan senpai sekalian...**

**salam...**

**Kin...**

**Mata nee...  
**


	5. FEEL & REVEAL

**Haihai *ngelambailambaipaketisu***

**saya update lagi.**

**maaf kali ini saya gak banyak cingcong.**

**kalo ada yang bingung silakan lempar ke PM saya. ntar dibales kok.**

**sekarang waktunya mepet.**

**kelas saya udah mau masuk tapi saya masih diwarnet.**

**dan lagi dosennya hari ini gualak minta ampun.**

**ok deh...**

**silahkan baca ...**

**disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**warning : OOC, Misstypo, Au, Gaje, Abal...**

* * *

Begitu membuka mata pertama kali, yang dia lihat adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia membuka mata dan melihat Ichigo dan berdiri disamping ranjangnya sambil membelakanginya dan bicara dalam telepon. Kenapa dia?

" Ichigo?" gumam Rukia. Dia ingin bangun tapi kepalanya terasa dihantam palu besar yang menyiksa. Begitu namanya dipanggil Ichigo langsung mendekati tempat tidur Rukia.

" Cepat sekali. Kukira kau tak akan bangun sampai 3hari kedepan saking pulasnya kau tidur. Ini bahkan baru 30 menit" ujar Ichigo.

Rukia terdiam. Sangat diam. Entah apa yang harus dia katakan.

" Seharusnya kau mengatakan sesuatu. Kau nyaris membuat semua orang panik karena dirimu…" lanjut Ichigo.

" Maafkan aku. Aku lagi-lagi merepotkanmu. Maafkan aku" lirih Rukia. Tenggorokannya begitu sakit setiap kali bicara. Tentu saja karena seharian ini dia sama sekali belum makan dan minum sesuatu.

" Suaramu sampai serak begitu. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai—" Ichigo melirik kearah tangan Rukia yang terluka disetiap jarinya.

" Sebenarnya kau ini kemana? Kenapa dengan tanganmu?" Ichigo seperti orang panik begitu menangkap tangan Rukia yang terluka disana sini.

Rukia menarik tangannya dari Ichigo. Hatinya terasa aneh dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan karena Ichigo tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya seperti itu. Ichigo langsung salah tingkah. Lagi-lagi dia merutuk dalam hati tentang sikapnya yang terlalu berlebihan.

" Aku tidak apa-apa…" kembali lirih Rukia dengan suara parau dan serak.

" Terserah padamu…" hanya kata-kata itu saja dan Ichigo pergi meninggalkannya. Tanpa sepatah katapun dia pergi begitu saja dan menutup pintunya dengan sedikit keras. Rukia nyaris menangis. Sesungguhnya bukan itu maksudnya. Dia hanya tak ingin memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari ini. Melihat Ichigo yang menolongnya setiap saat, ada perasaan lain yang memaksa masuk. Perasaan aneh yang sangat menyakitkan. Rukia hanya tak ingin orangnya Ichigo. Dia tak mau merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Sungguh. Perasaan itu begitu menyiksanya.

" Maafkan aku… aku benar-benar minta maaf…" ujar Rukia berulang kali. Didalam kamar rawat itu ada Senna, tante Rangiku dan Kyouraku Shunsui. Saat itu Rukia sudah bangun dari ketidaksadarannya. Dan Rukia merasa sudah sehat sepenuhnya. Begitu dia bangun, Senna langsung menghambur masuk dan memeluk Rukia yang masih tertidur. Setelah menjelaskan situasi sebenarnya pada Senna—dan yang pasti Rukia tak akan bicara soal dia kerumah lamanya—akhirnya Senna bernafas lega. Setidaknya Rukia tidak kenapa-napa.

Dan Ichigo tidak muncul disana. Setelah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu Ichigo tidak kembali. Mungkinkah dia marah padaku? Gumam Rukia.

Ya. Lebih baik seperti itu. Lebih baik seperti ini. Rukia tak ingin melibatkan Ichigo terlalu jauh dalam hidupnya. Tidak untuk saat ini. Setelah kenyataan menghantamnya begitu keras. Setelah dia tahu siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Tak ingin memimpikan terlalu jauh lagi. Baginya. Kenyataan yang dia ketahui hari ini sudah menghantamnya sedemikian keras.

**vVv**

**

* * *

**

Bahkan ketika pulangpun, Rukia sama sekali tak melihat Ichigo. Menurut Senna, Ichigo memilih pesawat pertama pagi tadi sendirian. Sedangkan mereka baru saja berangkat siang ini. Rukia menolak menunda penerbangan mereka. Senna tahu kondisi Rukia belum cukup baik, tapi Rukia memaksa pulang. Seandainya mereka terlambat pulang tentu saja ibu dan ayah akan mencemaskan mereka. Dan pernyataan tersebut langsung diiyakan oleh tante Rangiku. Tante Rangiku berpendapat, jika Rukia merasa baik-baik saja mereka tak perlu menunda penerbangan. Itu akan memakan waktu dan menyulitkan jadwal syuting.

Dan lagi… Rukia ingin secepatnya pulang. Dia harus bertanya langsung. Harus.

Rukia tak ingin menundanya terlalu lama. Tidak untuk sekarang.

**vVv**

**

* * *

**

Namun, setelah pulang dari liburan itu Rukia belum siap untuk menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya. Rukia hanya bisa memandang map lusuh itu saja. map yang melibatkan ayah dan ibunya sebagai mata-mata. Rukia ingin sekali tahu apa pekerjaan ibu dan ayah kandungnya sebenarnya.

Sudah seminggu berlalu dan Rukia belum juga bisa bertanya. Paling tidak dia harus menyiapkan mentalnya. Harus.

Senna bilang, filmnya sudah memasuki adegan terakhir. Film kali ini terlalu cepat. Hanya beberapa minggu dan bulan depan tinggal diedit saja. Film apa sebenarnya ini.

Saat ini dia tengah memasuki kelas mata kuliah berikutnya. Senna sudah terlalu sibuk. Padahal adegannya hanya sedikit. Tapi tawaran pemotretan yang datang begitu banyak.

Makanya Rukia jarang bertemu. Karena malam Rukia sudah tidur, Senna baru pulang dan pagi ketika Rukia berangkat kuliah Senna baru bangun. Selalu tak pernah bertemu.

" KYAAAA! ICHIGOOO!" salah seorang mahasiswi berteriak heboh. Rukia segera memutar kepalanya. Dan ternyata mahasiswi itu hanya membawa sebuah majalah bersama kawan-kawannya dan berteriak nyaring hanya karena melihat cover depan majalah lokal itu.

Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong sudah lama dia tak melihat Ichigo. Semenjak dirumah sakit itu. Apakah Ichigo masih marah padanya? Tentu saja masih marah. Kenapa Rukia berharap dia bisa bertemu Ichigo? Demi Tuhan jangan lagi.

Begitu memasuki kelas, Rukia memilih kursi paling belakang. Hari ini dia sama sekali tidak bersemangat ikut mata kuliah manapun. Hanya datang saja.

Dan lagi-lagi Rukia melamun. Entah apa yang dia lamunkan.

" Yang duduk dibagian belakang sana. Apakah sudah jelas dengan penjelasan saya barusan?" seru dosen tersebut. Rukia masih tidak menyadarinya hingga teman didepannya memanggilnya. Ketika sadar, semua mahasiswa sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Kontan saja Rukia jadi kaku dan gugup.

" E-eh… iya… saya sudah jelas pak…" tunggu dulu! Bapak? Bahkan dosen itu lebih muda. Bukannya biasanya dosen yang mengajar mata kuliah hari ini agak tua ya?

" Jangan melamun lagi ya. Kalau anak gadis melamun biasanya berat jodoh…" begitu dosen muda itu berkata begitu, semua mahasiswa tertawa dengan laknatnya.

Rukia makin malu saja. Yang benar saja. Jodoh? Apa itu?

Setelah kuliah usai. Semua mahasiswi tampak mencari perhatian dosen muda itu dengan menanyakan materi mata kuliah tadi. Yang benar saja. Masa dia harus begitu juga?

Setelah kelas nyaris kosong, dosen muda itu membereskan laptopnya. Dan kemudian Rukia berjalan meninggalkan kelas menyebalkan itu.

" Tunggu dulu… namamu… Rukia bukan?" dosen muda itu menghentikan langkah Rukia. Rukia terdiam. Dosen itu menanyakan namanya? Aneh. Akhirnya Rukia mengangguk.

" Kau tak ingat padaku?" tanya dosen muda itu lagi. Baiklah Rukia mulai kesal. Dia malas sekali main tebak-tebakan! Apalagi dengan orang asing.

" Bapak dosen yang mengajar kami kan?" ucap Rukia sedikit bingung.

" Sudah kuduga. Kau lupa padaku. Aku Shiba Kaien. Temannya Senna dulu. Aku jamin kau pasti mengenalku. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi…"

Rukia membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin. Hah?

" Lalu... kenapa disini? Mengajar... kelasku?" tanya Rukia terbata-bata.

" Dosen pembimbingku sedang melakukan riset diluar negeri. Sekarang ini aku sedang menyelesaikan S2-ku. Pasti dosen pembimbingku sudah memberitahu kalian kalau aku sekarang ini sedang menjadi asisten dosennya untuk memberi materi pada kalian?"

**vVv**

**

* * *

**

Rukia sama sekali tak tahu tentang penggantian dosen itu. Pastilah saat itu dia sedang tidak konsentrasi pada ucapan dosennya waktu itu.

Rukia sebenarnya tak ingin bertemu lagi dengan Shiba Kaien. Tidak untuk saat ini. Kaien boleh dibilang adalah cinta pertamanya. Tak seorangpun yang tahu. Apalagi Senna. Karena Senna adalah sahabat terdekat Kaien yang sering berkunjung kerumahnya. Dulu itu Rukia masih duduk dibangku SMP dan Senna juga Kaien sudah SMA. Kaien tahu kalau Rukia menyukainya. Tapi saat itu Kaien hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik saja. Dan terakhir kabar yang dia tahu, Kaien menjalin hubungan dengan teman baiknya di bangku SMP. Mungkin hingga sekarang. Bahkan ketika mendengar dari Senna bahwa Kaien memutuskan kuliah diluar negeri. Rukia masih menyukainya. Namun sejak perasaannya dirasa bertepuk sebelah tangan, akhirnya Rukia tak ingin lagi jatuh cinta. Menurutnya, jatuh cinta hanya menyakiti perasaannya saja. membuat hatinya sesak setiap kali melihat orang yang tak mampu dia miliki. Dan perasaan itu nyaris dirasa untuk Kurosaki Ichigo.

" Kudengar Senna, sekarang sudah jadi artis ya? Hebat ya cita-citanya terwujud juga…" ujar Kaien ketika Kaien memutuskan untuk mentraktir Rukia minum dikantin kampus. Meskipun sudah ditolak dengan berbagai alasan, Kaien tetap ngotot memaksanya. Dan Rukia sama sekali tak punya pilihan.

" Iya… begitulah. Sekarang ini dia juga sedang melakukan syuting film…" sahut Rukia malas sambil mengaduk jus melonnya. Sungguh dia malas sekali.

" Oh… begitu… ternyata kau kuliah disini ya… tidak disangka… setelah tidak bertemu selama beberapa tahun kau tampak berubah ya…" kata Kaien sambil menatap Rukia. Namun, Rukia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Malas.

" Tidak juga. Aku masih sam—" Rukia menghentikan kata-katanya ketika mendengar suara ponselnya yang berteriak sangat berisik. Rukia segera mengacau isi tas ranselnya. Kemana lagi benda menyebalkan ini. Rutuk Rukia. Rukia berhasil menemukan ponselnya dan menempelkan ponsel itu ketelinganya. Tanpa Rukia sadari, Kaien memperhatikan setiap gerak gadis itu.

" Senna… oh aku? Aku masih dikampus… sebentar lagi pulang… apa? Ketempatmu? Nanti aku kesana kau meninggalkan aku lagi… kau tahu aku tak suka malam kan… baiklah… aku segera kesana… iya… tidak akan kesasar lagi…" Rukiapun menutup ponselnya dan kembali melemparnya kedalam tasnya ranselnya.

" Senna?" tanya Kaien dan sukses membuat Rukia membelalakan mata selebarnya. Dia tak menyangka Kaien akan mendengar omelannya tadi.

" O-oh… iya… aku disuruh kelokasi syutingnya. Kalau begitu sampai disini ya… aku pergi dulu…" Rukia membereskan barangnya dan meminum habis jus melonnya.

" Tunggu dulu…," cegat Kaien. Rukia memandangnya bingung.

" Aku sudah lama tak bertemu Senna. Kuantar saja kelokasinya ya…" tawar Kaien.

" Hah?"

**vVv**

**

* * *

**

Rukia sudah berusaha untuk menolak ajakan Kaien yang tiba-tiba itu. Jujur saja, pria dengan tubuh tinggi, berkulit putih dan rambutnya yang sengaja dipanjangkan dan dipotong stylish layaknya artis luar negeri dan berwajah tampan yang tak mungkin pernah bosan dilihat ini sudah jadi masa lalu Rukia. Tapi kini dia datang dan menawarkan tumpangan. Rukia sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa Kaien begitu baik padanya. Mungkinkah dia masih menganggap adik pada Rukia? Mungkin saja. makanya dia bersikap baik padanya.

Rukia tambah tak bisa menolaknya saat Kaien menarik lengannya dan membawanya kemobil sedan biru metalik milik Kaien. Dan tentu saja saat itu semua mahasiswi apalagi teman sekampusnya melotot garang padanya. Seorang dosen muda yang tampan tiba-tiba menarikmu masuk kedalam mobil pribadinya. Tidakkah itu aneh? Pasti aneh!

Rukia hanya terdiam tanpa bisa berkata apapun. Apalagi Kaien juga tidak bermaksud mengajaknya bicara. Mereka hanya diam dan Kaien memutar musik didalam mobilnya. Rukia terkesiap kaget. Musik itu adalah musik favoritnya sewaktu SMP. Dan selalu diputarnya dalam kamarnya menjelang tidur. Sekarang tidak lagi karena kasetnya sudah hilang entah kemana.

Tidak butuh waktu lama karena mereka sudah tiba dilokasinya. Beberapa staff sudah ada yang mengenal Rukia dan segera mengantarnya ketempat Senna. Sepertinya syuting sudah berakhir karena beberapa staff sudah membereskan peralatan syuting.

Rukia dan Kaien diantar oleh seorang staff sampai ketempat Senna. Dan begitu tiba, Senna malah sedang latihan bersama Ichigo. Astaga! Jantung Rukia berdebar berkali-kali lipat merasakan kehadiran Ichigo. Kenapa malah ada orang itu! Gerutu Rukia.

" Oh udah datang! Eh… Kaien! Wow… kejutan ya! Kok bisa ada disini?" seru Senna bersemangat begitu menoleh kearah mereka berdua. Tentu saja Senna begitu bergembira setelah lulus SMA sama sekali belum bertemu Kaien dan kini secara kebetulan malah bertemu dilokasi syutingnya.

Ketika Senna dan Kaien asyik berbincang, Rukia melihat Ichigo yang terus menatap kearahnya. Rukia hanya menunduk saja.

Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja. Kenapa bisa gadis itu datang dengan orang lain? Laki-laki pula! Kenapa bisa? Gumam Ichigo dalam hatinya.

" Kau sudah datang kemari! Harusnya telepon aku. Nomorku kan nggak berubah sama sekali. Oh ya. Kukenalkan pada rekanku. Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau tahu kan dia artis yang terkenal didunia itu. Dan hebatnya dia bisa berbahasa Indonesia. Aku begitu kagum padanya. Dia juga baik karena pernah menolong Rukia…" cerocos Senna sambil menunjuk Ichigo. Dan Senna menarik Ichigo untuk berkenalan dengan Kaien. Begitu nama Rukia disebutkan dalam ocehan Senna, Kaien langsung menoleh kearah gadis itu. Tapi Rukia hanya menunduk saja. Entah kenapa.

" Oh… artis menghebohkan itu ya. Aku pernah mendengarnya pernah digosipkan dengan Paris Hilton…" sindir Kaien. Meskipun bercanda sebenarnya Ichigo sama sekali tak suka.

" Aku juga tak suka dengan Paris Hilton. Itu Cuma gossip murahan tanpa bukti" kata Ichigo ketus.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama karena tiba-tiba Ichigo jadi tidak bersahabat.

" Kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa bicara ketus begitu?" gerutu Rukia pada Ichigo. Namun Ichigo malah menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

" Kau yang kenapa, kenapa kau yang marah? Gossip itu memang murahan. Sama sekali gak benar. Aku Cuma memberitahunya saja…" elak Ichigo.

" Kau tidak dengar kalau dia itu hanya bercanda. Kau pasti tahu dari nadanya kan? Kenapa kau ini selalu menganggap orang lain merepotkanmu!" balas Rukia.

" Hah? Kau lupa kalau kau memang merepotkan! Kenapa kau marah-marah? Bukannya aku memang menolongmu dan kau sudah merepotkanku! Itukan kenyataan"

" Lalu siapa yang menyuruhmu menolongku? Bukannya kau bilang gak mau menolongku! Lalu kenapa kau muncul!" kali ini entah kenapa Rukia ikut naik darah.

Ichigo menatapnya dengan kesal. Baru akan menyampaikan kata-kata berikutnya Senna sudah memotongnya dan mendamaikan mereka.

Ichigo kesal kenapa gadis itu jadi marah-marah padanya. Bukannya kemarin-kemarin gadis itu masih baik padanya. Masih bicara dengan sopan dan lembut. Apa yang terjadi? Mungkinkah dia berubah kepribadian?

Senna merasa aneh dengan dua orang didepannya ini. Beberapa waktu lalu Rukia masih terlihat baik pada Ichigo. Lalu kenapa dia marah-marah pada Ichigo karena Ichigo bicara ketus dengan Kaien?

Rukia mengutuk kesal pada dirinya. Tak seharusnya dia bersikap begitu pada Ichgio. Pastilah Ichigo akan semakin membencinya. Tapi, bukannya itu bagus? Ichigo membencinya dan dia tak perlu menyimpan rasa apapun untuk Ichigo. Tidak perlu merasakan perasaan sakit dan menyesakkan itu.

" Oh disini rupanya! Kau ini kenapa menghilang tiba-tiba Ichigo… ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu…" seru Kyouraku Shunsui begitu menemukan Ichigo yang sedang berdiri didekat rombongan Senna.

" Wah… rupanya ada Rukia-chan juga…" tambah Kyouraku yang sumringah begitu bertemu dengan Rukia. Rukia hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

" Siapa Kak?" kali ini hawa dingin dan ketus kembali memenuhi diri Ichigo.

Belum sempat Kyouraku menyebut namanya, gadis cantik—memang cantik—muncul dari belakang Kyouraku. Gadis berkulit putih itu sedikit mungil tapi tingginya bisa dikatakan tinggi untuk ukuran wanita. Pakaian tampak stylish sekali. Dengan sweater turtleneck berwarna pink dan rok mini ungu. Juga sepatu boot pendek berwarna putih. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna orange sengaja digerai dengan indahnya.

Ichigo membelalakan matanya melihat gadis itu. Seakan begitu mengenalnya.

Termasuk dengan Rukia. Dia mengenal gadis itu. Mengenalnya dengan pasti. Kenapa gadis itu mencari Ichigo? Kenapa gadis itu mengenal Ichigo? Pertanyaan itu malah berputar dalam kepala Rukia. Sungguh dia tak tahu kenapa bisa begini.

" Ichigo… senang bertemu lagi denganmu…" suara gadis itu memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka yang tiba-tiba tegang. Setidaknya perasaan itu hanya dirasakan oleh Ichigo dan Rukia meskipun tak kentara sekali.

" Mau apa kau kemari?" suara dingin, tidak, sangat dingin itu ditujukan pada gadis cantik itu. Ichigo tampak malas memandang gadis itu.

" Mau apa? Tentu saja syuting. Mau apa lagi? Oh ya. aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu…" ujar gadis itu. Rukia merasa bersyukur gadis itu sama sekali tak melihat kearahnya. Dan jujur, Rukia sama sekali tak ingin dikenali oleh gadis itu.

" Syuting? Bertemu denganku? Sayangnya aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu!" kata Ichigo ketus.

" Masa managermu tak bilang apapun? Aku kan berperan sebagai kekasihmu disini? Hubungan kita belum berakhirkan? Aku berharap belum karena sejak meninggalkanmu perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Aku begitu merindukanmu. Dan aku senang akhirnya bertemu denganmu kembali…" jelas gadis itu. Dengan matanya yang berwarna abu-abu itu memandang penuh harap pada Ichigo.

Tentu saja Rukia membelalakan matanya. Masa sih, masa Ichigo punya masa lalu dengan gadis ini? Tidak! Sungguh jangan! Kenapa harus gadis ini?

" Kakak! Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" kata Ichigo berpaling pada Kyouraku.

" Kau pasti akan menolak kalau tahu dia pemeran kekasihmu. Jadi aku belum bilang apa-apa sampai dia datang… kau tidak boleh menolaknya karena ini sudah ditengah jalan Ichigo…," bisik Kyouraku.

Ichigo melempar naskah yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dengan emosi. Entah kenapa dia begitu marah saat itu. Kesal, marah, apalagi. Kenapa perasaannya tidak begitu baik. Tentu saja semua orang yang disana membelalakan mata saking terkejutnya dengan sikap tiba-tiba dari Ichigo.

" Masa lalu tetap masa lalu! Kakak… aku berhenti!" seru Ichigo kesal.

Kenapa dia marah?

Ichgio langsung pergi dari lokasi syuting yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari para staf disana. Gadis cantik itu tampak merasa bersalah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Namun, melihat Ichgio yang pergi begitu saja membuat Rukia bingung. Kenapa dia marah bertemu dengan gadis cantik yang memang dikenal oleh Rukia ini?

**vVv**

**

* * *

**

Setelah insiden aneh itu, Senna segera mengajak Kaien dan Rukia untuk makan bersama. Kyouraku hanya bilang kalau Ichigo hanya mengambek saja untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin dia sedang kesal.

Dan entah kenapa lagi, Rukia tampak merasa bersalah juga. Padahal dia sama sekali tak melakukan apapun. Haruskah dia menemui Ichigo dan meminta maaf? Kenapa harus? Apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan?

Setelah makan siang itu, Senna mengajak Rukia untuk pergi berbelanja sebentar. Belanja pakaian maksudnya. Entah kenapa Senna suka sekali belanja. Padahal ibunya sudah melarang membeli pakaian sebanyak-banyaknya. Tapi, memang Senna selalu mengikuti mode dan profesinya menuntutnya untuk tampil up to date.

Setelah menemani Senna, mereka bergegas pulang. Namun telepon dari agensi yang mengadakan pemotretan mendadak membuat Senna harus kembali kestudio. Dan tentu saja ditemani oleh Rukia. Hari padahal sudah menjelang sore dan… malam.

Tentu saja Rukia takut malam hari bukan. Jika bertemu dengan malam, rasanya kenangan buruk itu kembali menguar dalam kepalanya.

Rukia menunggu Senna diruang studionya. Sepertinya dia juga tidak melihat gadis itu. Gadis cantik yang mengaku punya masa lalu dengan Ichigo. Astaga. Kenapa dia memikirkan hal itu? Sungguh menyebalkan bukan?

" Apa? Belum kembali? Sudahlah… dia bukan anak kecil kan? Dia hanya kesal saja… aku tahu… aku mengenalnya. Mungkin dia butuh sendirian… apa? Dia tidak membawa ponsel dan dompetnya? Kenapa dia ceroboh begitu! Bagaimana kita menghubunginya?" tanya Kyouraku. Mungkin saat itu dia sedang menelpon entah siapa. Dan yang dimaksud dia disini adalah Ichigo yang menghilang tanpa arah semenjak siang tadi. Kyouraku menutup ponselnya dan mulai menggerutu kesal.

Rukia mendekatinya mencoba menyapa. Tapi segera dihentikan. Buat apa menanyakannya? Apa dia bodoh? Pasti akan terlihat lucu dia menanyakan Ichigo. Pasti!

" Oh, kau masih disini Rukia-chan?," tanya Kyouraku. Sepertinya Kyouraku menyadari bahwa Rukia tampak ragu berdiri tak jauh darinya.

" Eh… oh, iya, Senna ada pemotretan mendadak. Kakak kenapa?" tanya Rukia. Dia memanggilnya kakak? Hah? Mungkin karena Senna dan Ichigo memanggilnya seperti itu ya.

" Ichigo belum pulang. Padahal malam ini ada makan malam penting. Sepertinya dia memang ngambek masalah tadi siang. Mungkin benar dia marah. Aku juga keterlaluan. Itu adalah masa lalu yang ingin dia lupakan… aku malah membuatnya bertemu dengannya lagi… pasti dia kesal sekali—astaga! Jangan dihiraukannya. Aku bicara melantur tadi…," kata Kyouraku meralat ucapannya. Tentu saja mereka pasti punya masa lalu kan?

Setelah itu Kyouraku pergi karena harus dipanggil oleh beberapa staff. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Kenapa orang itu tidak kembali ya?

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Rukia mengambil tasnya dan segera pergi dari studio itu.

Ichigo sengaja meninggalkan dompet dan ponselnya. Dia hanya membawa mobil putihnya saja. Menyebalkan sekali kan bertemu sesuatu yang ingin kau lupakan?

Baginya bayangan gadis itu sudah punah bertahun-tahun lalu. Tak pernah sekalipun dia berharap bertemu kembali dengannya. Bahkan disaat situasi seperti ini. Sama sekali tak berniat. Setelah apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Sekarang ketika dirinya begini, gadis itu mencarinya. Ketika dia tengah dalam keadaan terpuruk kemana gadis itu? Ketika dia sendirian kemana gadis itu?

Apa yang kurang darinya? Tak cukup baikkah dirinya saat itu bersama gadis itu?

Lalu kenapa sekarang? Kenapa harus sekarang ketika dirinya sudah melupakan gadis itu dan… dia sudah memutuskan pilihan lain?

Ichigo memarkirkan mobilnya digedung tua. Gedung saat pertama kali mereka melakukan syuting. Karena disinilah dia bisa menghirup udara segar.

Hari mulai menjelang malam. Walaupun masih nampak matahari. Ingin sekali ada seseorang disini menemaninya. Meski hanya berdiri dan tidak melakukan apapun. Meminta Kyouraku Shunsui adalah permintaan konyol. Karena Kyouraku-lah pikirannya berkecamuk. Ichigo tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Kyouraku. Hanya saja.

Waktunya tidak tepat. Tidak untuk sekarang. Dimana Ichigo sudah mencoba hidup tanpa gadis itu dan sudah melupakannya.

" Adduhh… tanganku…" seseorang dengan suara yang kecil. Tidak terlalu kecil karena suaranya menggema. Ichigo langsung berkeliling mencari suara itu. Dan bingo!

Ichigo menemukannya dibelakang mobilnya yang terparkir.

Gadis itu duduk dilantai dan memegangi sikunya yang tampak memerah. Kenapa lagi dengannya?

" Kau buat masalah lagi?" ujar Ichigo. mendengar suara Ichigo, Rukia segera menyembunyikan sikunya tapi terasa sakit dan perih. Dia terlalu gembira karena menemukan mobil Ichigo dan berlari menuju mobil itu. Tapi karena tak melihat ada batu besar, akhirnya dia terpeleset. Dan sikunya jadi korban.

" Aku nggak buat masalah!" elak Rukia.

Ichigo menunduk kebawah dan berlutut didepan gadis itu menyamakan tingginya. Lalu menarik lengan gadis itu. Ketika ditarik Ichigo, Rukia sedikit meringis.

" Lukanya memang tidak parah. Tapi bisa infeksi. Sebaiknya kau masuk kedalam mobil dan kubersihkan lukamu…" ujar Ichgio.

Rukia hanya mengangguk saja.

Ichigo memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah taman yang jarang dilewati orang. Lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan membawa peralatan P3K.

Rukia duduk dibangku taman itu dan Ichigo mulai mengolesi obat. Berkali-kali Rukia meringis sakit. Memang sakit. Tapi Rukia hanya tersenyum saja dari tadi.

" Kenapa kau datang kegedung itu?" tanya Ichigo. Tapi dia masih fokus pada pekerjaannya.

" Oh… aku mencarimu. Kupikir kau marah padaku. Dan aku mau minta maaf…" kata Rukia.

" Minta maaf? Soal apa?"

" Karena aku marah-marah padamu tadi siang. Tapi ternyata kau tidak marah padaku. Sepertinya…"

" Tidak, aku tidak marah padamu. Bagaimana kau menemukanku?"

" Sewaktu aku sendirian digedung itu karena menunggu Senna kau ada disana tapi tidak melakukan apapun. Kupikir kalau sedang bermasalah kau ada disana. Tapi menurutku itu kebetulan…" kata Rukia lagi.

" Tidak. Kau benar. Aku memang selalu kesana kalau bermasalah…" kata Ichigo pula.

" Jadi… kau memang bermasalah?" tanya Rukia hati-hati.

Ichigo selesai dengan kegiatannya. Dia ragu sejenak. Haruskah dia memberitahu dengan gadis itu masalahnya? Tidak mungkin. Tidak bisa.

" Ya. karena kau selalu membuat masalah. Memangnya apa lagi?" ujar Ichigo. tapi saat itu Ichigo menghela nafas dan kemudian sedikit tersenyum. Sedikit!

" Maafkan aku… sepertinya aku memang bermasalah…" Rukia menunduk lagi. Menyesali pertanyaan. Kenapa dia harus bertanya seperti itu.

Terdiam agak lama, Ichigo berdiri dan menghembuskan nafas dengan kerasnya. Rukia kaget bukan kepalang. Kenapa lagi dengan orang ini?

" Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena bermasalah denganku. Hari ini kau harus temani aku berkeliling sebentar…!" ujar Ichigo. Mata Rukia membulat sempurna.

" Hah? Tapi… kau tahu kan hari sudah mulai malam? Aku yakin aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa aku tidak suka malam…" ujar Rukia takut.

" Tidak perlu takut. Kan ada aku…"

Dan entah kenapa debaran jantung yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh Rukia kembali membludak. Seperti gendang yang dipukul berkali-kali.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kurosaki Ichigo tersenyum ramah padanya.

**vVv**

**

* * *

**

" Ichi… Ichigo! Tu… tunggu dulu…"

Ichigo meluncur dengan lincahnya diatas ice skating itu. Entah kenapa saat itu ice skating yang biasanya ramai gak ketolongan itu berubah jadi sepi bagai pemakaman.

Rukia tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba ice skating. Lain dengan halnya Senna. Wanita itu akan mencoba apa saja yang menurutnya menyenangkan. Namun, menurut Rukia, ice skating adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Rukia berjalan bagai robot dan berpegangan pada pinggiran lahan es yang super dingin itu. Kini dia menyesal mengapa dengan mudahnya mengiyakan ajakan Ichigo berkeliling. Dan ini memang berkeliling seperti maunya.

" Hei… bagaimana kau ini. Masa berjalan saja susah? Kau selalu menimbulkan masalah setiap kali bersamaku. Kali ini kau harus membayarnya…" ujar Ichigo tetap meluncur bak penari balet terkenal. Rukia hanya merutuk kesal dan mencoba berjalan sebisanya. Namun, tetap nihil. Dia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana caranya bisa berjalan dengan sepatu aneh ini? Apalagi dipermukaan licin seperti es ini? Dan bodohnya ini memang es!

Rukia berjalan sebisanya, dan dirinya hampir meluncur tanpa rem hingga akhirnya dia nyaris menabrak pembatas ice skating itu. Gaswat!

Rukia berteriak dan menutup matanya.

Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya dan menariknya menjauh dari pembatas itu. Rukia menarik nafas lega dirinya tak jadi terkena dinding pembatas menyebalkan itu.

" Ternyata kau memang tidak bisa ice skating…" gumam Ichigo.

" Kau hampir membunuhku!" desis Rukia sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

" Baiklah… coba pelajari ini…,"

Ichigo menarik kedua tangan Rukia dan berjalan didepannya. Menariknya selangkah demi selangkah. Tangan Ichigo terasa sangat hangat sekali. Ichigo terus tersenyum dan tertawa begitu melihat Rukia menggerutu dan ketakutan.

Ichigo banyak tertawa hari ini. Apakah ini Ichigo yang sebenarnya?

Bolehkah Rukia menyukai tawanya? Untuk sesaat Rukia benar-benar terhanyut dalam mimpi sesaat ini. Kurosaki Ichigo. Bolehkah menyukaimu bukan sebagai artis?

**vVv**

**

* * *

**

Hari sudah terlanjur malam dan Ichigo mengantar Rukia pulang. Kali ini Senna belum pulang. Rukia memang sudah mengirim pesan untuk tidak usah mencemaskannya. Mungkin Senna sedang jalan-jalan bersama temannya.

Setelah mobil Ichigo pergi, Rukia masih berdiri disana.

Setelah mendengar Ichigo menghilang, Rukia bergerak sendiri dan menuju gedung tua tempat pertama kali dia bertemu Ichigo dan dia mengantar Rukia pulang. Lalu Ichigo mengobati lukanya dan membawanya menuju arena ice skating.

Semua itu sudah berlalu bagai mimpi yang sangat indah.

" Rukia… kau sudah pulang?"

Yoruichi sudah menunggu dengan cemas didepan sana. Entah kenapa saat itu raut wajah ibunya berubah aneh. Tidak gembira menyambut kepulangannya.

Rukia mengangguk saja.

" Besok, kau tidak kuliah kan? Ada yang ingin ibu bicarakan… sekarang sudah malam, tidurlah…," ujar ibunya sambil masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Biasanya ibunya akan ikut menanyakan dimana Senna dan dia pulang dengan siapa sampai semalam ini. Tapi kali ini tak ada yang ditanyakan kecuali menyuruhnya tidur dan besok ada yang akan dibicarakan. Apa itu?

**vVv**

**

* * *

**

Kali ini Yoruichi bersikap sangat aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Setelah mengantar Senna sampai keluar rumah, Yoruichi meminta Rukia agar bersiap. Dan pukul 10 pagi, Yoruichi mengajak Rukia makan diluar. Tumben sekali. Ada sebenarnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Rukia masih terlalu bingung dan berniat tak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut sebelum Yourichi menjelaskan sendiri.

Mereka akhirnya tiba disebuah restoran. Saat itu masih terlalu sepi. Mungkin karena baru saja buka. Ya baru saja dibuka.

Yoruichi menyuruh Rukia memesan sesuatu tapi Rukia hanya memesan kopi hangat.

Yoruichi tampak ragu. Entah apa yang ibunya ragukan. Rukia semakin penasaran.

" Ada apa Ibu mengajak keluar? Apa yang ingin dibicarakan?" Tanya Rukia.

Yoruichi mengambil nafas panjang. Sangat panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Hingga akhirnya Yoruichi mengeluarkan sebuah map dari dalam tasnya. Dan Rukia mengenali map lusuh itu. Kenapa bisa ada pada ibunya? Apa yang terjadi?

" Kapan kamu menemukan map ini?" tanya Yoruichi. Dengan suara lirih.

" Itu… aku…" Rukia tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Lidahnya kelu.

" Kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan keluargamu?" lanjut Yoruichi.

Rukia bersusah payah menelan air ludahnya sendiri. Jadi ibunya yang satu ini memang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tentang keluarganya.

" Liburan lalu… bersama Senna, aku menemukan rumah lamaku. Keadaannya kacau. Dan map itu kutemukan tanpa sengaja. Sebenarnya… apa yang terjadi tante?"

" Karena kau sudah tahu… aku tak bisa lagi menutupinya. Baiklah… kuharap kau tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun disini. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti…"

Keadaan kembali hening karena Rukia mendengarkan semua penjelasan tantenya.

" Sebelum Kuchiki Byakuya, Ayahmu, menikah dengan Hisana, dia adalah seorang mata-mata. Agensi rahasia dibawah CIA. Pekerjaannya hanya mengawasi para mafia kelas kakap. Semua mafia diseluruh dunia adalah targetnya. Banyak mafia yang memburunya. Karena itu Ayahmu sering berpindah tugas dan menyamar jadi orang lain. Namun, sejak menikah dengan Hisana, Ibumu dan memilikimu, Ayahmu berniat menghentikan pekerjaannya sebagai agensi rahasia dan bekerja dengan normal…"

" Karena itu setelah menikah Ayahmu memutuskan tinggal disini. Aku tahu Hisana sangat mencintai Baykuya dan menerima segala resiko jika mereka menikah. Kau tentu tahu resiko sebagai agensi rahasia sangat berbahaya. Dan Hisana rela mempertaruhkan nyawa demi menikah dengan Kuchiki Byakuya. Aku mengerti perasaan adik bungsuku itu. Akhirnya ibumu menikah dengan Baykuya dan memiliki seorang anak perempuan…"

Saat itu, entah kenapa cerita berhenti. Rukia membelalakkan matanya. Anak perempuan? Bukankah dia anak tunggal?

" Kau pasti kaget. Tentu saja. ternyata… setelah kelahiran anak perempuan pertamanya, keluarga Hisana sangat bahagia. Sampai… seorang mafia… yang dendam dengan Baykuya… menculik bayi merah yang baru saja berusia satu minggu itu dan membunuhnya. Menurut surat kaleng yang diterima oleh Byakuya, itu adalah ancaman terakhirnya. Hisana sangat sedih kehilangan anak pertama mereka. Akhirnya Byakuya memutuskan untuk pindah kerumahmu yang dulu itu. Jauh dari keramaian. Baykuya berniat membalas dendam. Namun dihalangi Hisana,"

" Jika mereka bisa membunuh seorang, lalu bagaimana dengan lainnya? Hisana mengkhawatirkan keselamatan anak kedua mereka, yaitu dirimu. Mereka tak ingin lagi sampai terjadi 2 kali. Akhirnya. Byakuya menghentikan pekerjaannya. Namun lagi-lagi… Byakuya diminta oleh pusat untuk menyelidiki kembali mafia itu. Byakuya sudah menolaknya. Tentu saja karena memikirkan keselamatan ibumu dan dirimu…"

" Semuanya kembali aman dan bahagia. Byakuya dan Hisana bahagia sekali. Setiap bulan Hisana mengirimkan semua foto bahagia kalian. Sampai kau lahir. Aku tahu semuanya karena ibumu selalu mengatakan semuanya kepadaku. Termasuk tentang Byakuya. Hingga 9 tahun yang lalu. Beberapa bulan sebelumnya, ada surat kaleng lagi. Padahal Byakuya sama sekali tidak mengganggu mereka lagi. Ternyata teman Byakuya yang melakukannya, tapi mafia itu salah sangka hingga akhirnya melakukan pembantaian itu. Mafia itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Byakuya"

" Hingga malam itu, tengah malam sebelumnya, Hisana merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Karena itu Hisana menelponku dan menjelaskan tentang firasatnya. Tepat pada saat itu, ada sebuah suara kaca pecah. Aku segera menyuruh Hisana untuk segera lari dan membawa semua keluargamu. Tapi terlambat. Byakuya. Byakuya berusaha menyelamatkanmu dan Hisana. Karena itu ibumu tengah malam itu segera membawamu kestasiun. Tapi terlambat. Ada yang mengikuti kalian. Akhirnya Hisana hanya menyelamatkanmu…"

" Dan setelah keretamu sampai kesini, aku mendengar ada orang yang mengatakan tentang ledakan dan bunyi letusan. Dan keesokan harinya dimedia ada kabar bahwa seorang wanita tertembak distasiun kereta api. Dan naasnya… itu adalah ibumu…,"

**vVv**

**

* * *

**

**bagaimana?**

**masih gaje?**

**ok deh...**

**langsung review aja yaa,...**

**saya udah telat 10 menit!**

**mata nee**

**kalo ada yang salah maaf, buru-buru sih!**

**RnR plisssssssss  
**


	6. LONELY & LOVE

**Yoo minna!**

**Saya datang kembali.**

**untunglah Fanfic udah rebes bin beres...hahahahaha**

**silahkanb review lagi yaaa...**

**saya sangat senang ada yang mau review Fic gaje ini.**

**oh ya... maaf kemarin gak bisa bales review.**

**maklum saja... repot ngurus tugas kuliah dan ditambah lagi mau ada mid semester nihhh...**

**haduh jadi kacau nih... gimana coba?**

**males banget tuh buka catatan abal yang saya bikin. malah banyakan gambar dari tulisan.**

**ok deh.**

**keadaan mulai kacau... mari kita baca..**

**maaf ya kalo ada salah lagi. silahkan dikripiki... eh... dikritik...**

**disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**warning : OOC, Au, MissTypo, Gaje, Abal. heheheheh**

**

* * *

vVv  
**

" Dan setelah keretamu sampai kesini, aku mendengar ada orang yang mengatakan tentang ledakan dan bunyi letusan. Dan keesokan harinya dimedia ada kabar bahwa seorang wanita tertembak distasiun kereta api. Dan naasnya… itu adalah ibumu…"

Seketika itu pula, tangis Rukia pecah.

Dia tak bisa lagi berkata apapun. Bagaimana ini bisa… bagaimana?

Kenapa harus keluarganya? Kenapa harus… astaga!

Jadi… bunyi letusan 9 tahun yang lalu ketika dia pergi, adalah bunyi tembakan ibunya.

Yoruichi diam menunggu Rukia sedikit tenang. Jujur. Kenapa harus seperti ini. Berulang kali dalam hatinya kenapa harus dirinya.

Setelah tangisnya reda, Rukia menarik nafasnya panjang. Setidaknya, setelah berlalu 9 tahun kini dia sudah paham apa yang terjadi dengan keluarganya. Setidaknya, dia tak perlu mencari tahu lebih banyak lagi. Karena hanya akan menyakiti perasaannya saja. setidaknya tantenya tak menutupi apapun lagi darinya. Meskipun kenyataan yang sebenarnya terdengar sangatlah menyedihkan. Sangat. Namun, apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain menerima dengan lapang dada?

" 7 hari lagi adalah peringatan kematian keluargamu. Harusnya aku memberitahumu lebih cepat. Tapi karena sekarang kau sudah tahu. Setidaknya kau harus mengunjungi mereka. Nanti akan kuberitahu alamatnya…" ujar Yoruichi lagi.

Setelah kembali terdiam agak lama lagi, Rukia tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh tentang pembantaian itu. Meskipun sejujurnya,…

" Apakah… apakah Ibu tahu… siapa mafia itu?" lirih Rukia.

Mata tantenya membelalak lebar. Baru saja akan mengambil secangkir gelas teh hangatnya, tantenya mengurungkannya dan berpikir. Memang pertanyaan yang wajar dan seharusnya Rukiapun tahu. Tapi… ini adalah mafia. Bukan sembarangan penjahat.

" Kenapa? Bukankah mengetahui kenyataan keluargamu saja itu sudah cukup? Kenapa harus tahu siapa yang membunuh keluargamu?" desak Yoruichi.

" Selama ini aku memang hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi 9 tahun lalu. Dan aku sudah terlanjur tahu tentang semuanya. Setidaknya aku ingin tahu siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini…" mata Rukia menyala sinis. Yoruichi tahu. Ada dendam didalam mata anak ini.

" Dendam tak akan mengubah segalanya Rukia. Semua sudah menjadi masa lalu. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menerima saja semuanya? Aku sudah memberitahu apa yang seharusnya kau tahu. Tak perlu mencari-cari masalah lain… ingat Rukia… mungkin sekarangpun, para mafia itu masih mencarimu selama 9 tahun ini untuk menuntaskan dendamnya pada ayahmu. Tidakkah kau mengerti tentang itu?" mohon Yoruichi.

Rukia terdiam. Pikirannya kembali berkecamuk.

" Aku tahu Bu. Selalu tahu. Aku bisa jaga diri. Selama ini bukankah tidak ada yang terjadi denganku? Lagipula… cepat atau lambat. Aku akan mengetahui siapa mafia itu meskipun Ibu tidak memberitahukan padaku…" ujar Rukia mantap.

Kali ini Yoruichi menyerah. Ya tentu saja. Rukia pasti akan mencari tahu. Kemungkinan besar dia akan kembali kerumah lamanya dan mencari tahu diantara tumpukan arsip ayahnya yang disimpan sangat rahasia. Dan Rukia begitu mengenal rumahnya. Tak ada jaminan Rukia gagal. Dia pasti akan menemukannya.

" Asal kau berjanji tak akan berbuat ceroboh…"

**vVv**

**

* * *

**

Rukia sudah mengetahui siapa mafia yang dimaksud oleh tantenya. Setelah pembicaraan itu, Rukia berubah jadi pendiam. Lebih pendiam. Kebanyakan waktu dia habiskan didepan internet mencari tahu. Itu memang dilakukannya diam-diam. Sebenarnya apa yang dia cari? Tantenya benar. Dendam tak akan merubah masa lalu. Tak akan mengembalikan keluarganya. Tak akan. Lalu kenapa dia menginginkan orang itu bertanggungjawab?

Hari itu sudah pulang dari jadwal kuliah. Namun, Rukia sama sekali tidak masuk kedalam kelas. Hanya duduk dibangku taman fakultasnya dan diam. Seolah memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini?

" Rukia…" tiba-tiba suara Senna menyeruak masuk kedalam kamarnya. Rukia menuju laptopnya dan langsung meng-close window yang dibukanya dari tadi. Senna masuk dan duduk dipinggir kasur Rukia.

" Kau kenapa Rukia? Sudah 3 hari ini hanya mengurung diri? Ada masalah? Katakan padaku…" ujar Senna. Rukia tahu. Sepupunya itu sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

Rukia tersenyum, kelihatan senyum terpaksa. Dan menggeleng perlahan. Memang selama 3 hari ini—atau tepatnya setelah dia tahu kenyataan itu—Rukia tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Hanya diam dikamar dan tidak melakukan apapun. Entah kenapa sepertinya memang aneh. Seperti banyak sekali yang dipikirkan.

" Kau mau ikut aku?" tawar Senna. Rukia memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

" Kelokasiku. Memang syutingnya bentar lagi berakhir. Tapi, kau jarang keluar. Dan aku hanya sebentar disana. Setelah itu kita jalan-jalan. Kau mau kan?" ujar Senna bersemangat. Rukia hanya tersenyum singkat saja.

" Baiklah. Itu sebagai jawaban iya… aku tunggu 10 menit lagi ya…" Senna bergegas keluar dari kamar Rukia dan menunggunya.

Mungkin bukan hal buruk keluar jalan-jalan. Lagipula, buat apa mengurung diri?

Toh untuk saat seperti ini, Rukia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Mulai saat ini, Rukia hanya berusaha menerima segalanya saja. Toh pasti itu yang diinginkan oleh keluarganya dialam sana. Benar kan?

Senna menarik-narik Rukia menuju lokasi syutingnya. Tepat pada saat itu para staff dan artis sedang istirahat. Senna menyapa semua orang yang ada disana. Dan Rukia hanya ikut tersenyum saja. Lagipula apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya?

" Ichigo!" begitu nama itu terdengar, mendadak Rukia terkejut bukan main. Dadanya bergemuruh dan jantungnya nyaris melompat keluar. Sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengan Ichigo. Atau tepatnya setelah mereka melakukan ice skating bersama. Senna memanggil Ichigo dengan bersemangat. Tampaknya mereka cukup dekat. Meskipun Senna pernah bilang dia tak tertarik pada Ichigo, namun pesona artis terkenal itu tak bisa dipungkiri siapapun. Gadis mana saja pasti akan bertekuk lutut didepannya. Itu pasti.

Ichigo, tampak melambai pada Senna. Saat itu Ichigo tengah duduk disebuah kursi rias diluar ruangan bersama managernya Kyouraku Shunsui. Kyouraku tampak begitu sumringah melihat Senna. Dan mereka melakukan pelukan cium pipi kanan dan kiri. Sejak kapan mereka sedekat itu?

Rukia hanya berdiri agak jauh dari Ichigo, Senna dan Kyouraku.

Ketika pandangan Ichigo dan Rukia bertemu, tidak ada cara lain selain menunduk saja. Rukia tak bisa memandang Ichigo lama-lama. Takut jantungnya benar-benar akan melompat keluar.

" Hei Rukia! Kemari… ada apa denganmu? Oh ya! Setelah ini kalian ada jadwal apa?" tanya Senna sambil menggandeng Rukia mendekat mereka.

" Jadwal? Ehm… kurasa tak ada. Benar kan Ichigo?" ujar Kyouraku sambil mengetuk jarinya kedagu tampak berpikir dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ichigo yang membaca naskahnya.

" Ya… kurasa tak ada…" sambung Ichigo datar. Tetap melihat naskahnya.

" Kalau begitu gimana kalau kita makan siang bersama. Kalian tahu sepupuku ini udah hampir 3 hari mengurung diri dan nggak melakukan apapun! Dia gak mau menceritakan apapun padaku! Entah kenapa dia berubah jadi pemurung!" celoteh Senna panjang lebar. Rukia membelalakan matanya tak menyangka Senna akan seember itu.

Ichigo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari naskah kearah Rukia yang masih menunduk saja.

" Mengurung diri? Memang ada masalah apa? Ceritakan padaku. Aku bisa mengerti perasaan wanita…" sahut Kyouraku.

" Tidak apa-apa! Sungguh. Senna berlebihan. Sebenarnya… memang hanya ada sedikit masalah… tapi… sungguh tidak terlalu besar…" elak Rukia.

" Lalu apa yang kau lakukan selama 3 hari ini? Oh.. tunggu sebentar…" Senna menghentikan kata-katanya dan melirik kedalam tas tangan pinknya. Ada telepon. Senna tersenyum singkat lalu menjauhkan diri untuk menerima teleponnya meninggalkan Rukia.

" Tapi… Senna benar… kau tampak lebih kurus… dan—tunggu sebentar…" Kyouraku ikut menghentikan kata-katanya dan merogoh kantung celana cokelatnya. Lalu sama seperti Senna tersenyum sebentar kemudian menjauh menerima telepon.

Rukia terbelalak! Lihat! Dia hanya berdua dengan Ichigo! Bagaimana ini!

Menyesal dia ikut dengan Senna. Tunggu… tidak terlalu menyesal. Setidaknya dia bisa melihat Ichigo dan sedikit melupakan masalah yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Ichigo menutup naskahnya dan memandang Rukia. Dan lagi Rukia menunduk saja.

" Kenapa kau menunduk?" suara ketus Ichigo. Entah kenapa meskipun ketus, Rukia justru menyukainya. Apa! Menyukainya? No Way!

" Ti… tidak ada apa-apa… hanya… memangnya kenapa?" kata Rukia salah tingkah. Dia baru saja membatin yang aneh-aneh!

" Astaga! Ternyata pembuat masalah sepertimu juga punya masalah?" sindir Ichigo.

" Hei Ichigo… kenapa kau selalu memanggilku pembuat masalah? Aku kan tidak membuat masalah lagi denganmu…" kata Rukia cemberut.

" Hm… mungkin karena kau jadi sedikit berbeda…" kali ini Ichigo menyesali kata-katanya. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Pasti gadis itu akan memandangnya aneh. Tentu. Dan kini ketika Ichigo melihat kearah gadis itu, gadis itu memang sedang memandang aneh dirinya.

" Maksudku… kau pasti akan membuat masalah lagi. Bagus sekali kalau kau tidak membuat masalah lagi!" sangkal Ichigo.

Rukia memperhatikan Ichigo yang tampak salah tingkah. Meskipun ditutupi, dia tahu Ichigo memang salah tingkah.

Mereka terdiam agak lama. Dan akhirnya Rukia tersenyum. Bertemu dengan Ichgio, adalah hal terbaik dalam hidupnya. Bebannya sedikit terangkat.

" Ichigo…," panggil Rukia lembut. Ichigo menoleh.

" Jika nanti… kalau aku ada masalah… bolehkah aku memanggilmu? Bolehkah kita melakukan ice skating seperti waktu kau punya masalah kemarin?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo terdiam. Mengapa gadis ini memintanya seperti itu? Jujur saja, Ichigo melakukan ice skating waktu itu karena dirinya tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Dan secara kebetulan gadis ini datang mencarinya. Dia tahu gadis didepannya ini memang punya masalah yang tak bisa dikatakan. Ichigo akan menjawab…

" Ichigo… rupanya kau disini… aku mencarimu…" suara manja seorang gadis terdengar dari belakang mereka. Ichigo menyipitkan matanya ketika menyadari yang datang adalah seseorang yang sama sekali tak diharapkannya.

Rukia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat lain. Kenapa orang ini yang muncul.

" Bukannya sudah kubilang jangan menemuiku kalau bukan saat syuting!" suara dingin—bukan suara ketus yang disukai Rukia—Ichigo terdengar menusuk dan tidak bersahabat.

" Kenapa? Kita kan sepasang kekasih… bukan begitu?" tampaknya orang ini sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Rukia.

" Dalam mimpimu! Itu hanya didalam scenario. Kita sedang bersandiwara. Ini hanya acting. Apa itu kurang jelas nona?" Ichigo menaruh naskahnya diatas meja lalu pergi dengan langkah kesal.

" Hei… Ichigo kau mau kemana!" teriak gadis itu.

" Ketoilet! Dan itu bukan urusanmu!" ketika menyebut toilet, Ichigo agak merendah, namun, ketika bukan urusanmu nadanya jadi tinggi dan dingin.

**vVv**

**

* * *

**

Akhirnya, gadis itu menoleh kearah Rukia. Sudah lama sebenarnya dia memperhatikan keberadaan gadis ini. Dan ketika Rukia berada didekat Ichigo, pria itu selalu bicara santai. Kesannya mereka seperti sudah lama saling mengenal dan memiliki, hubungan yang sulit diterjemahkan. Selama ini, yang dia tahu, Ichigo tak begitu peduli dengan wanita manapun.

" Kau pasti masih mengenalku kan?" ujar gadis itu pada Rukia. Rukia tak bisa mengelak lagi. Tentunya dia kenal siapa gadis ini.

" Inoue Orihime… senang bertemu lagi denganmu…" kata Rukia malas. Sangat malas.

Tentu saja dia tak menyangka. Orang yang pernah satu kelas di SMA dengannya yang memang terobsesi menjadi artis terkenal ini, dan sekarang dia memang sudah jadi artis terkenal, punya hubungan dengan Ichigo. Orang yang pernah membuatnya menyerah akan cinta. Setiap kali, Rukia menyukai pria manapun, Orihime akan mendekati pria itu dan mengambilnya dari Rukia. Selalu seperti itu. Seakan-akan, bintang terkenal ini bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

" Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu… bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Ichigo-ku?" tanya Orihime. Apa? Ichigo-nya? Lelucon apa itu?

" Kebetulan saja. aku tak tahu Ichigo punya hubungan denganmu…" dengus Rukia. Pasti Orihime akan melakukan hal aneh padanya.

" Tentu saja. aku dan Ichigo sudah lama punya hubungan. Mungkin sekarang ini dia masih kesal karena aku sedikit mengabaikan dulu. Tapi aku sudah disini dan tak akan melepaskannya lagi. Aku dan Ichigo sudah ditakdirkan untuk jadi pasangan selamanya…" kata Orihime. Mungkin memang terdengar seperti lelucon.

" Baguslah… aku tidak peduli soal itu…" kata Rukia balik. Namun dalam hatinya, Ichigo akan mengabaikan bualan gadis ini.

" Tapi kali ini, kau tak bisa menyukainya. Karena Ichigo milikku. Hanya boleh jadi milikku bukan?" sindir Orihime.

Miliknya? Ichigo miliknya? Konyolnya hal itu. Masa? Hah? Kenapa Rukia tidak terima ketika dengan bangganya Orihime mengatakan hal itu. Seperti pasti bahwa Ichigo hanya miliknya seorang. Lucu sekali!

" Nah… mari kita pergi…" suara Senna membuyarkan segalanya. Rukia begitu beruntung Senna cepat datang dan dia tak perlu meladenin kerjaan orang gila ini.

Senna datang bersama Kyouraku dan Ichigo.

" Kau masih disini!" suara dingin menyebalkan milik Ichigo terarah untuk Orihime. Tampak Kyouraku dan Senna mencibir kesal. Kenapa ada gadis itu. Pikir mereka. Orihime hanya tersenyum manis. Dan yakinlah. Senna hampir mencari kantung muntah karena melihat adegan menjijikan itu.

" Tentu saja… aku menunggumu kan?" suara manja menyebalkan.

" Baiklah. Apa kita pergi sekarang saja?" Senna mengalihkan pandangannya dan bertanya pada Ichigo, Kyouraku dan Rukia. Tanpa sedikit menoleh pada Orihime. Senna sudah tahu soal Orihime ketika Rukia masih SMA. Namun, sepertinya Senna sama sekali tak tahu tentang hubungan Ichigo dan Orihime.

" Kita pergi sekarang saja…" ujar Kyouraku pada mereka semua.

" Kalian mau pergi? Dengan Ichigo? Aku ikut…" rengek Orihime.

Percayalah. Kalau melihat wajah merengek yang menyebalkan itu pastilah kalian akan menyiapkan kantung muntah. Bahkan bila perlu sebuah baskom!

" Hei! Kami ini akan naik mobilnya Senna. Hanya bisa 4 orang. Tidak bisa ditambah lagi. Kau kan ada jadwal kesalon dengan managermu!" sindir Ichigo.

" Aku bisa pakai mobilku, dan kau bisa menyetirnya untukku," kata Orihime dengan percaya dirinya. Apa?

" Kau yakin sekali aku mau. Sayangnya aku tak mau!" lagi suara dingin seorang Ichigo. Dan saat itu Rukia sungguh pusing dan tak tahu mau bagaimana lagi.

" Mungkin lain kali saja. Aku sedikit pusing… aku pulang saja…" ujar Rukia menghentikan pertengkaran itu. Matanya semakin sakit melihat tingkah Orihime yang manja pada Ichigo itu.

" Oh… benar juga. Kau terlihat pucat… baiklah lain kali saja… aku pulang dulu Ichigo, Kak Kyouraku…" begitu melihat Orihime, Senna langsung berubah sinis.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi Rukia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Ichigo. Dan sepertinya Ichigo juga melihat kearahnya.

" Tentu saja boleh. Kau boleh memanggilku!" teriak Ichigo. apa berteriak? Ichigo berteriak kearahnya. Senna sampai membelalakan matanya. Begitu Rukia berbalik, Ichigo tersenyum penuh arti. Apa tersenyum? Tersenyum padanya? Bukan senyum sinis? Baru saja Rukia akan membalasnya, Ichigo berbalik dan menjauh. Karena Orihime merengek padanya. Setelah punggung Ichigo menjauh, Rukia memegang dadanya sendiri. Ya. mungkin perasaan ini tak boleh. Tapi…

**vVv**

**

* * *

**

" Jujur padaku. Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya kalian ini? Jangan-jangan kau memang menyukai Ichigo ya?" goda Senna dalam perjalanan pulang mereka.

" Tidak…" jawab Rukia singkat.

" Ahh… terserahlah. Aku pasti akan mendukungmu. Apa aku perlu mencomblangkan kalian? Tampaknya peranku sebagai cupid dibutuhkan disini ya…" kata Senna asal-asalan.

" Hei Senna! Perhatikan jalanan saja…" perintah Rukia.

" Ibu pasti senang akhirnya kau punya pria yang kau sukai…" tambah Senna.

Dan dalam perjalanan pulang itu, Senna mulai meracau tak jelas. Sedikit membuat Rukia pusing tapi dia membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Senna. Bahwa dalam hatinya saat ini mulai memiliki perasaan yang dia sendiri tahu tak boleh dimiliki.

Ichigo pasti akan tertawa mendengar lelucon ini kalau sampai dia tahu.

Dan Rukia harus menjaganya agar jangan sampai lebih dari ini.

**vVv**

**

* * *

**

Sudah beberapa ini Rukia tak terlalu fokus dengan mata kuliahnya. Istilahnya jangan tidak mengisi absen. Rukia kembali duduk dibagian paling pojok. Besok adalah hari yang dikatakan oleh tantenya. Dan tadi malam, tantenya sudah memberitahukannya. Inginnya besok Rukia pergi sendiri. Tapi tantenya melarang akan hal itu. Dan sekarang. Tantenya memberikan 2 pilihan. Ditemani pergi atau tidak usah pergi. Dan Rukia jamin, tantenya tak akan rewel dengan siapa saja Rukia pergi. Masalah… siapa orang itu?

Dan Senna tadi malam sudah punya jadwal ekstra ketat. Mulai hari ini sampai lusa nanti, ada acara khusus mengenai film yang sudah rampung itu. Dan katanya akan dirilis minggu depan jika tidak ada halangan.

Sebaiknya dengan siapa? Tantenya juga tak bisa menemani karena ada urusan diluar kota dengan oomnya. Dan bisa dipastikan pulangnya pasti tengah malam atau keesokan harinya. Sekarang Rukia sangat bingung. Siapa?

" Rukia… nanti setelah pelajaran usai, bapak mau bicara dengan kamu…" tiba-tiba suara dosennya hari ini mengajar mengarah padanya. Tentu saja kaget. Rukia terbelalak kala yang bicara itu adalah Kaien. Dengan wajah yang menahan malu dan tak enak hati, Rukia hanya menggumamkan kata 'ya' dan menunduk lagi. Kali ini pasti dia akan dibantai.

Rukia ingat. Dia sudah beberapa hari membolos pelajaran Kaien. Dan kali ini dia tertangkap basah sedang melamunkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Pasti dia akan kena marah habis-habisan!

Setelah kelas bubar, Rukia masih mantap didalam kelas. Tentu saja dia sudah disuruh jangan kemana-mana karena akan diceramahin habis-habisan. Beberapa mahasiswi masih terlihat genit dan centil didepan dosen muda itu. Wajar saja. kalau Rukia menyukai tipe pria seperti Kaien, dia akan setengah mati mencari muka didepan dosen muda itu. Tapi, semenjak beberapa tahun, sepertinya tidak lagi. Meskipun Rukia tidak bisa memungkirinya, Kaien masih cinta pertamanya. Atau cinta monyet?

" Kemarilah Rukia…" suara Kaien memecahkan lamunannya. Baiklah. Kini saatnya kena marah. Bukan hanya Kaien yang menegurnya hari ini. Tapi sudah 2 dosen dari kemarin menegurnya karena melamun. Hidup bukan untuk melamunkan?

" Ya pak… maafkan saya yang tidak memperhatikan pelajaran bapak… dan saya—"

" Bapak? Hei… kita ini cuma berdua. Masa masih memanggil bapak padaku? Kau sungguh berharap aku setua itu?" ujar Kaien. Rukia terperangah. Kaien tidak marah?

Dia malah bercanda dan tertawa? Tawa yang sangat disukai Rukia dulu. Ya. dulu sekali.

" Jadi?" Rukia kini kembali bingung. Layaknya orang bodoh yang mengerjakan soal matematika kelas 1 SD dan masih salah.

" Beberapa hari ini kau jarang masuk kekelasku. Dan sepertinya kau juga sering melamun. Aku tak akan tanya kenapa kau seperti itu, tapi Senna sudah memberitahukanku penyebabnya. Dan tampaknya kakak sepupumu juga tidak tahu…" jelas Kaien sambil memperhatikan setumpuk kertas. Atau lebih tepatnya dia sedang mengoreksinya.

Rukia mengangguk mengerti. Meskipun tidak mengerti sepenuhnya.

" Oh seperti itu… lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan disini?" tanya Rukia mencoba menghilangkan rasa bodohnya itu. Bukan bodoh. Mungkin agak canggung.

" Duduk diam saja. Tunggu sampai aku menyelesaikan kertas ini…" ujar Kaien.

" Hah? Duduk diam? Tapi… bukannya… seharusnya ini dikerjakan diruangan dosen kan? Kenapa disini?"

" Ruangan dosen tidak nyaman. Disana banyak dosen tua yang obrolannya gak jauh dari soal negara. Aku malas ikut ngobrol seperti itu. Rasanya seperti orang tua. Umurku saja masih pertengahan 20. Atau… kau nggak mau menemaniku karena ada janji?" Kaien mengalihkan pandangannya ke Rukia ketika menanyakan kalimat terakhir.

" Hah? Eh… gak ada… aku tidak punya janji…" kata Rukia sambil menggeleng menegaskan bahwa dia memang tidak punya janji, atau belum ada janji.

Kaien tersenyum dan menyuruhnya duduk disebelahnya. Rukia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Entah kenapa, perasaannya berbeda dari yang dulu. Ketika ada Kaien dulu berkunjung kerumah, Rukia akan selalu duduk didekatnya dan berceloteh panjang lebar. Terkadang dengan manjanya minta diajarkan soal yang dia kurang mengerti sampai Senna terus menerus menggodanya. Tapi kini, ada perasaan asing. Perasaan yang menjaga jarak mereka. Kenyataan bahwa Kaien tidak sama seperti Kaien yang dia kenal dulu. Tidak.

" Kenapa diam saja? Dulu kau suka bercerita panjang lebar kan denganku?" celetuk Kaien meskipun pandangannya masih fokus kedalam lembar kertas itu.

" Eh? Oh… apa yang harus aku ceritakan?" tanya Rukia bingung. Kenapa hari ini dia seperti orang aneh? Baiklah dia memang kelihatan lugu dan terlalu polos!

" Apa saja… kalau kau diam seperti itu aku merasa aneh… dan juga—tunggu sebentar…" Kaien menghentikan kalimatnya dan merogoh saku celananya. Telepon? Oh… tentu saja Kaien pasti sibuk kan? Apalagi sekarang ini dia yang menghandle urusan perkuliahan untuk 3 bulan kedepan.

" Baiklah… dimana? Oh aku tahu… kau sudah disana? Baiklah… iya aku akan mengajaknya. Dia bilang tak punya janji apapun… yaya… aku tak punya kerjaan. 10 menit lagi sudah sampai… bye…" Kaien menutup teleponnya. Dan membereskan barangnya.

" Mau pulang?," tanya Rukia.

" Tidak. Aku tidak pulang. Kita pergi sekarang?" ajak Kaien.

" Hah? Kemana?"

" Ayo…" Kaien tidak memberikan penjelasan namun hanya membereskan barangnya dan mengajak Rukia keluar dari ruangan itu.

**vVv**

**

* * *

**

" Cepat-cepat…! Aku sudah lapar… katanya 10 menit… ini hampir setengah jam!" rutuk Senna kesal. Rukia membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin. Kini mereka ada direstoran Jepang favorite Senna. Kenapa ada disini? Senna langsung menggandeng Rukia dan tersenyum. Rukia tak bisa mengatakan apapun karena semuanya serba ekspres dan seperti direncanakan. Kenapa tiba-tiba makan siang seperti ini?

Ketika Senna membimbing Rukia dan Kaien menuju meja yang sudah dipesan Senna, Rukia tambah terbelalak mana kala dia melihat seseorang yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu dimeja yang ditunjuk Senna sambil membolak balik daftar menunya. Hari ini, dia tak mengenakan topi, hanya syal tipis berwarna hijau dan kacamata dengan frame putih yang membingkai indah matanya, kaos longgar berwarna cokelat. Hari ini dia masih tetap menarik. Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa setiap kali berusaha melupakan pria ini, kesempatan bertemu selalu datang? Dia mengutuk dirinya kenapa mau saja ikut acara ini!

" Ichigo, mereka sudah datang. Ini temanku yang pernah kuperkenalkan kemarin. Dia dosen sementara dikampus Rukia. Dan aku pernah berjanji mentraktirmu makanan favoriteku kan? Ayo Rukia… kenapa diam saja?" Senna masih menggandeng Rukia. Kalau tidak ditarik oleh Senna, mungkin saja Rukia masih mematung dipintu masuk.

Rukia duduk disamping Kaien dan didepan Ichigo. Dia masih menunduk. Tapi dalam hatinya dia yakin ini pasti ulah Senna. Kemarin sewaktu pulang itu, Senna terus mengoceh soal menjodohkannya dengan Ichigo. Rukia sudah berjanji dalam hati akan membuat perhitungan dengan sepupunya itu!

" Senang sekali bertemu denganmu lagi… Ichigo…" Kaien membuka obrolan setelah mereka berempat memesan menu. Rukia hanya menunduk menatap piring dimeja makannya. Dia tak tahu bagaimana memulainya. Haruskah dia diam saja? Harus!

" Ya… senang juga. Senna bilang, kau sedang menyelesaikan mastermu ya? Kau teman sejak SMA dengan Senna kan?" kata Ichigo. Bagus. Dia ramah sekali kali ini. Entah kenapa Ichigo ingin menjaga image-nya didepan Kaien.

" Yayaya… kami sangat dekat… Kaien sering main kerumah waktu itu. Dan ketika kami SMA, Rukia masih SMP, Rukia senang sekali kalau Kaien datang. Dia selalu disamping Kaien dan mengusirku sejauh mungkin agar bisa berduaan dengan Kaien…" cerita Senna. Begitu memulai cerita itu, Rukia sudah memelototinya tapi sepertinya tidak berfungsi. Karenanya Rukia menendang kaki Senna tapi tidak sampai. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting yang kelewat direbus.

" Hei Senna… berhenti bicara soal itu! Kalau rencanamu mengajakku kesini buat menggodaku aku akan pulang…" ancam Rukia. Dia sudah tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa dengan wajah memerah itu. Apalagi Kaien hanya tersenyum saja mendengar ocehan Senna. Sedangkan Ichigo. Astaga! Pria ini sedikit kesal, kenapa pria yang duduk disamping Rukia itu hanya tersenyum dan tidak membantah sama sekali. Atau setidaknya dia juga menghentikannya. Digoda seperti itu, pria mana juga tak akan suka. Kecuali…

" Ahh~ kau ini mengancamku melulu… nggak apa-apa kan? Ini juga bahan obrolan sampai makanan kita datang. Ichigo pasti suka mendengarnya iya kan?" Senna melirik centil kearah Ichigo. Bukan lirikan centil menggoda. Lirikan mendukung pendapatnya. Ichigo tidak terlalu suka mendengarnya. Apalagi soal masa lalu Rukia yang sama sekali tidak dia ketahui. Tapi, dalam lubuk hatinya paling dalam dia benar-benar ingin tahu apa itu.

Rukia sudah menyerah. Dia tahu tak akan mudah menghalangi Senna berceloteh. Karenanya sambil menahan malu karena setiap hal kecil diceritakan pada kedua pria itu. Mungkin Kaien juga tanpa sadar ikut mendengarnya. Dan cerita soal siapa saja yang pernah disukai oleh Rukia. Sampai makanan datangpun masih dibahas tentang hal itu yang membuat Rukia menyesal pernah menganggap kakak sepupunya ini teman curhat terbaik.

" Dan kalian tahu… Kaien itu cinta pertamanya Rukia dulu…" kata Senna sebelum memasukkan satu sushi dalam mulutnya. Saat itu, ketika mendengar kalimat Senna terakhir kalinya, Rukia langsung tersedak. Karena tiba-tiba saja, dia memasukkan semua sushi itu kedalam mulutnya sendiri. Kaien membantunya dengan menepuk pelan punggung Rukia. Padahal saat itu, baik Ichigo, dan Kaien sama-sama menoleh kearah Rukia. Jujur saja, Kaien sama sekali tak tahu soal itu. Dan apalagi Ichigo. Dia cukup kaget. Entah kenapa dia kaget.

Setelah tersedaknya Rukia selesai, dia kembali melotot sadis pada Senna.

" Hei Senna… kau ini… kenapa itu juga dibicarakan!" bisik Rukia. Meskipun dengan jelas Ichigo dan Kaien bisa mendengarnya.

" Hah? Kenapa? Nggak apa-apa kan? Kau kan memang tidak punya cinta selanjutnya… Atau jangan-jangan kau masih suka dengan Kaien dan menganggapnya sebagai cinta pertama?" tanya Senna santai.

" Tidak! Tidak seperti itu…! Lagipula… Kaien kan…" Rukia menghentikan perkataannya dan kembali menunduk.

" Aku ketoilet dulu…" Rukia berdiri dari kursinya dan segera bergegas ketoilet.

Setelah Rukia pergi, Senna masih menganggap santai semuanya sampai…

" Maksudmu tentang tidak punya cinta selanjutnya itu apa?" tanya Kaien bingung. Sebenarnya dia tak bermaksud menanyakan hal ini, tapi, ini adalah kesempatan untuknya.

" Oh… itu… sebenarnya semenjak SMA dulu…"

**vVv**

**

* * *

**

Rukia membasuh mukanya! Dasar MENYEBALKAN! Rukia berteriak sepuas hati didalam toilet itu. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali marah. Tapi tidak bisa. Kalau dia marah maka akan ketahuan bahwa itu memang benar. Tapi, kalau dia tidak marah inilah yang terjadi. Apa yang akan dilakukannya ketika bertemu dengan Kaien nanti? Dia pasti akan malu 7 turunan!

Meskipun itu memang cinta pertama, tapi tak seharusnya Kaien tahu. Apalagi, kalau ternyata Kaien masih menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang? Dia bisa jadi pemicu hancurnya hubungan orang lain. Tunggu dulu! Kenapa dia berpikir seperti itu? Bukankah Kaien hanya menganggapnya adik? Tentu saja. Dia tak perlu malu soal itu pada Kaien kalau memang Kaien masih menganggapnya adik yang baik kan?

Tapi… bagaimana dengan Ichigo? Astaga! Kenapa lagi dengan orang itu?

Rukia hanya tak ingin salah paham. Tapi itu memang kenyataan bukan. Kenyataan bahwa Kaien memang cinta pertamanya. Lalu kenapa Rukia seakan tidak terima Ichigo tahu itu? Rukia mengacak rambutnya kesal. Kemudian Rukia menatap cermin besar itu.

Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Toh Ichigo sama sekali tak memperhatikannya. Walaupun Rukia tahu dia memiliki sebagian hatinya untuk Ichigo. Namun pasti akan jadi cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi. Tidak apa-apa Rukia!

Rukia keluar dari toilet dan kembali melanjutkan makan. Dia sudah memastikan wajahnya tak akan memerah seperti kepiting yang kelewat masak.

Senna tersenyum padanya. Senyum jahil. Tapi Rukia langsung memelototinya begitu saja.

Senna tahu Rukia marah, tapi itu tak akan lama. Karenanya Senna segera mencari bahan obrolan lain. Tiba-tiba ponsel Senna berbunyi dan dia agak menjauh mengangkatnya.

" Bagaimana denganmu? Masih sakit akibat tersedak tadi?," tanya Kaien. Rukia langsung salah tingkah melihat Kaien begitu perhatian padanya. Rukia hanya tersenyum saja. senyum tak enak. Apalagi Ichigo masih memperhatikannya walau Rukia tak melihatnya.

" Oh… maafkan aku… tiba-tiba agensi menyuruhku kestudio sekarang. Ada klien yang butuh bantuanku… sepertinya aku harus pulang duluan… tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Senna setelah kembali entah darimana. Senna tersenyum tak enak pula.

" Oh… begitu… ya sudah kita pulang duluan sa—" Ichigo bermaksud berdiri untuk ikut mengantar Senna. Tapi Senna segera mencegahnya.

" Oh… kau kan belum selesai makan. Lagipula aku sudah mengajakmu dan memintamu makan siang disini saja. Aku gak enak memintamu mengantarku pula… bagaimana dengan Kaien… kau bawa mobil kan?" tiba-tiba wajah Senna beralih kearah Kaien.

" Tentu saja aku bawa… tapi…" Kaien ragu sesaat.

" Bagus sekali! Sekarang kau harus menolongku. Aku sudah lama tidak berjalan denganmu karena kau sibuk. Kau gak akan keberatan kan?" Senna menepuk kedua tangannya dan melirik manja pada Kaien.

" Hei… lalu aku? Kau tidak bawa mobil?" Rukia menyela.

" Tentu saja tidak. Akukan menumpang mobil Ichigo. Kau bisa pulang dengannya. Kalian kan sudah pernah pulang sama-sama…" ujar Senna tanpa rasa bersalah.

" He-hei… masa kau—maksudku kalian pergi duluan? Kan Kaien juga baru datang?" Rukia berusaha memohon supaya bisa pulang dengan Kaien.

" Tidak-tidak… kau sudah terlalu sering diantar Kaien. Sedangkan aku belum… ayo Kaien… nanti kita terlambat…" Senna menarik Kaien untuk segera keluar. Tentu saja Kaien tak bisa menolak permintaan teman SMA-nya.

" Tunggu sebentar Senna… kalau kau tidak bisa pulang nanti, kau bisa menghubungi aku… aku akan menjemputmu…" kata Kaien sesaat sebelum dia pergi pada Rukia.

" Sudahlah… kan ada Ichigo. Ya kan…" sela Senna.

Rukia kembali menunduk bingung. Astaga. Bagaimana ini? Dia hanya berdua saja dengan Ichigo. Bagaimana dia akan bertindak?

Itu sudah pasti ulah Senna. Pasti! Pasti Senna mengarang alasan dan membuat situasi agar Rukia berdua saja dengan Ichigo. Kali ini dia pasti akan… Tuhan tolong!

" Tampaknya kau begitu sedih karena tidak jadi diantar cinta pertamamu itu…" sindir Ichigo sambil mengambil sisa sushinya.

" Hei… kenapa kau ikut-ikutan menggodaku?" ujar Rukia cemberut.

" Menggoda? Itu kenyataan kan? Pria itu memang cinta pertamamu. Ketika Senna bercerita tentang masa lalu kalian, wajahmu memerah seperti itu… kau pasti masih menyukainya…" sindir Ichigo lagi.

" Saat itu… aku malu. Lagipula… siapa yang masih berharap seperti itu?" Rukia marah. Sangat marah. Saking marahnya dia sampai lupa apa yang dia katakan.

" Jadi… kau tak berharap lagi pada pria itu?" tanya Ichigo ingin tahu.

" Ehm… sebenarnya… aku memang masih menyukainya… tapi… dia sudah punya orang lain… dan aku…" Rukia bingung menyusun kata-kata yang bagus.

" Jadi kau masih berharap?" kejar Ichigo lagi.

" Tidak! Aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku hanya bilang aku masih menyukainya…"

" Artinya kau masih berharap padanya…"

" Ichigo. Aku gak tahu kenapa sepertinya kau suka sekali menyudutkanku. Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak berharap padanya. Masih menyukainya bukan berarti aku berharap padanya. Bukan seperti dirimu yang masih mengharapkan wanita ubur-ubur itu!" Rukia teringat dia baru saja mengatakan wanita ubur-ubur. Haduh! Pasti Ichigo akan marah!

" Kenapa kau mengalihkan pembicaraan. Siapa maksudmu wanita ubur-ubur itu? Oh… maksudmu Orihime? Bukannya aku sudah bilang aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya…"

" Lalu kenapa dia bilang kalian masih sepasang kekasih dan kau mungkin masih mengharapkannya? Dia bilang kalian itu pasangan yang sangatttt… serasi… bukan begitu?" ujar Rukia balas menyindirnya.

" Aku masih mengharapkannya? Yang benar saja! untuk apa aku mengharapkan wanita seperti itu setelah Senna—"

_' __Ichigo__. kuharap setelah mendengar ini kau sama sekali tak memberitahu __Rukia__ atau siapapun. Kalau dia tahu dia pasti akan sangat marah. Dia tidak suka cari masalah. Apalagi dengan wanita itu!'_

Ichigo teringat ucapan terakhir Senna. Benar juga.

" Senna? Memang dia bicara apa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

" Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kukatakan sekali lagi dan ini terakhir kalinya. Aku dan Orihime sama sekali tak punya hubungan apapun. Sampai kapanpun. Kau percaya kan?" pinta Ichigo.

Rukia terdiam. Ichigo, memintanya percaya padanya?

" Kau percaya kan? Ahh~ jangan-jangan kau memang masih mengharapkan cinta pertamamu Karena kau masih menyukainya…"

" Tidak. Untuk saat ini tidak. Dan mungkin untuk kedepannya. Aku tidak mengharapkan dan menyukai cinta pertamaku lagi. Seharusnya itu sudah jadi masa lalu. Karena aku… kurasa aku mulai menyukai seseorang…," kata Rukia.

**vVv**

**

* * *

**

gimana ? nambah gaje?

ok deh. saya mau balas reviewnya disini aja yaa...hehehehe bolebolebole?

mautauaja : Yuph.. anda benar... itu si Orihime... hehehehe... makasih udah baca dan review. nih udah lanjut. ntar review lagi yahhh...heheh

Rukianonymous : Anda benar... hahahahah... kok pada tahu ya kalo itu si Orihime? apa jelas banget? yah. Ichigo gak suka ama tuh cewek hubungan mereka kayaknya *loh* ... mau dibilang apa ya? anne juga gak ngerti.*authorsarap*. soal film Ichigo. sepertinya sayapun mau nonton. kalo ada sutradara Indo yang mau . makasih udah review. nih udah update. review lagi yaa...

Yamakaze Shizuka : Hiks. *nangisbombay* iya... tapi udah dibunuh tuh... kejam amat yaa?hahahah makasih udah review nih udah update. review lagi yaaa

delalice : makasih udah review. saran yang bagus banget. iya nih kemaren gara" buru" jadi kelupaan. kalo mestinya kakaknya tuh cowok bukan cewek. tapi udah terlanjur apa boleh bautlah... hehehe ini udah diliat bener-bener kok...heheheh... makasih ya... nih udah update. review lagi ya...

Lily Hikari-chan : makasih banyak. heheheh nih udah update. review lagi ya. tuh cewek udah dijelaskan dichap ini kok...heheh

Kyucchi : saya yang bikin aja sampe ngesek. kok kelam banget yaaa? *lemotmodeon* kalo hubungan ma ichi ntar kita bahas dichap ... review lagi ya.

mieya chappyberry : makasih udah review kembali. gak papa kok...hehehe nih udah update. silahkan dinikmati *hah*heheheheh review lagi ya...

**RnR **


	7. APOLOGIZE & SHINE

Yoo Minna saya datang

*ngantu melulu ni orang*

akhirnya saya bisa update lagi. dan karena kondisi waktu yang sekarat,,,,

saya gak bisa banyak cincong seperti biasa.

jadi saya harapkan..

fic ini gak banyak salah coz lagi-lagi saya buru-buru mengetiknya

*alasan*

ya... silahkan dinikmati...

disclaimer : Tite Kubo

warning : OOC, Abal, Au, Gaje, dan lain-lainnya.

* * *

**vVv**

'Karena aku… kurasa aku mulai menyukai seseorang…'

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Rukia kembali salah tingkah! Perkataannya yang tidak-tidak kembali terungkap! Oh no~!

Didepan Kurosaki Ichigo!

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo terdiam dan menatap Rukia tanpa berkedip. Ichigo bingung. Apa yang dikatakan gadis itu?

Namun, karena bingung pula, gadis itu lagi-lagi menghindari tatapan mata Ichigo dan kembali menunduk.

Bahkan saat Ichigo mengantarnya pulang, gadis itu masih menunduk dan diam.

Sekilas Ichigo tahu gadis itu kembali tersipu. Pipinya kembali memerah.

Bukan karena malu. Entah kenapa memerah seperti itu. Malam menjelang tidurpun Ichigo masih memikirkannya. Karena itu meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan jam 11 malam diapartemen mewahnya, Ichigo masih berdiri diberandanya.

" Ichigo, kau belum tidur?" Kyouraku menyalakan lampu yang dipadamkan oleh Ichigo tadi. Sepertinya Kyouraku baru saja pulang dari klubnya. Setiap malam managernya itu memang begitu. Dan untungnya bukan dalam keadaan mabuk.

" Mendadak tidak bisa tidur…" sahut Ichigo singkat.

" Tumben… biasanya setelah bekerja kau langsung tidur tak sadarkan diri… apa ada yang terjadi? Oh ya, bagaimana makan siangmu dengan Senna-chan? Menyenangkan? Sayang sekali aku tak bisa ikut…"

" Kakak… kau pasti paham tentang wanita kan?" tanya Ichigo.

" Seharusnya kau tak perlu meragukan hal itu…" ujar Kyouraku malas.

" Lalu… apa kau tahu, kenapa seorang wanita tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya ketika mata kami saling bertatapan?" tanya Ichigo.

" Hah? Itu sudah jelaskan? Wanita itu mungkin menyukaimu… dia tidak kuat menatap matamu yang indah itu…"

" Menyukaiku? Wanita seperti itu?" gumam Ichigo.

" Siapa? Senna-chan? Tapi tidak mungkin Senna-chan. Dia terlalu cantik untukmu. Atau Orihime… ahh~ mana mungkin kau menanyakan wanita itu kan? Apa kau mulai tertarik dengan gadis tropis? Hei Ichigo. Tampaknya kau sedikit berubah" goda Kyouraku.

" Lupakan saja…!"

Ichigo masuk kekamarnya. Sangat mustahil gadis itu menyukainya. Tidak. Tapi… kalau dari tingkahnya. Hah? Kenapa Ichigo serius sekali memikirkannya?

**vVv**

* * *

" Jadi sudah dipastikan akan pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Yoruichi pagi itu.

" Sepertinya dengan Kaien. Aku akan menghubunginya…" jawab Rukia sambil mengoles roti tawarnya. Sedangkan Yoruichi terlupa mengambil kopi suaminya.

" Kenapa tidak dengan Ichigo saja? Padahal aku sudah merencanakan makan siang itu untukmu" rutuk Senna.

" Aku sudah tahu itu! Aku sudah bilang kan aku nggak perlu bantuan seperti itu"

" Jadi kau mau berusaha sendiri? Minta antarkan dia saja… kenapa harus Kaien? Diakan pasti punya jadwal mengajar…"

" Seharusnya jadwalnya kosong. Aku juga membolos hari ini…"

Senna tahu mengenai hari peringatan kematian keluarga Rukia. Tapi dia sama sekali tak tahu tentang kejadian sebenarnya. Tentu saja baik Rukia maupun Yoruichi tak ingin menambah masalah dengan Senna.

" Kau yakin?" desak Senna.

" Iya… kenapa kau cerewet sekali. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi kestudiomu itu…"

**vVv**

* * *

" Apa? Tidak bisa? Oh ya… aku mengerti. Maafkan aku yang minta mendadak begini. Iya… tentu saja. Sebelum malam aku sudah dirumah… iya… maafkan aku Kaien…"

Tantenya memang sudah mengijinkan pergi. Karena Rukia bilang akan pergi dengan Kaien. Dan tantenya tahu Rukia tak akan berbohong. Tapi, begitu dipertengahan jalan, ternyata Kaien tak bisa karena harus mengurus rekap nilai untuk dosen pembimbingnya yang berada diluar negeri itu. Kalau tidak dikirim hari ini Kaien akan dapat masalah. Dia juga masih harus mengurus soal studinya. Rukia tidak menyangka akan sesulit ini.

Baiklah… memang nasibnya pergi sendiri. Lagipula, kalau belum malam, dia bisa pulang sendiri. Memang agak jauh. Tapi seharusnya dia bisa pergi sendirian. Lagipula, tak perlu orang luar tahu tentang keluarganya.

Akhirnya Rukia memantapkan langkahnya dan menuju stasiun keretanya. Menuju pemakaman orang tua dan kakaknya.

Rukia juga diberi tahu bahwa disitu juga ada makam kakak perempuannya yang dibunuh sewaktu masih kecil itu. Hari ini, dia bisa kembali bertemu meski sudah 9 tahun.

**vVv**

* * *

Rukia sudah membeli bunga Lily kuning kesukaan ibunya. Dan beberapa bunga lain untuk ayahnya dan kakak perempuannya.

Tidak disangka pemakamannya memang jauh dari kota dan terkesan sunyi. Hanya ada beberapa makam ditanah yang cukup luas itu. Semuanya hijau. Ternyata makam keluarganya tak jauh dari pintu gerbang pemakaman umum itu.

Pemakaman ini memang ada dibawah kaki gunung. Cukup terasing. Sepertinya pemakaman khusus orang kaya karena semua makam dirawat dengan sangat baik. Tak ada rumput liar satupun disana kecuali rumput hijau yang sengaja ditaman dan dirawat dengan baik. Hati Rukia masih terasa sakit dan berdenyut. Apalagi mengingat tentang malam 9 tahun lalu. Rukia sama sekali tak bermaksud mengingatnya. Hanya saja airmatanya tumpah begitu saja melihat makam ketiga orang yang sangat disayanginya.

Hatinya begitu kesal mengingat mengapa hanya dia yang diselamatkan? Mengapa hanya dirinya? Selama 9 tahun dia menunggu saat bertemu kembali dengan keluarganya. Lalu kenapa setelah 9 tahun malah bertemu dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti ini.

" Siapa anda?"

Rukia menoleh. Ketika dia menangis didepan makam keluarganya, Rukia dikejutkan dengan suara seorang pria. Mungkin pria itu berusia pertengahan 40 tahunan. Sama seperti ayahnya jika ayahnya belum meninggal. Pria itu masih cukup gagah. Berbadan cukup besar. Rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat. Dan Rukia yakin itu warna rambut asli karena rambut dibagian kulit kepalanya sama. Diwajahnya ada janggut tipis disana. Dan bapak itu punya garis wajah yang terkesan mirip orang Asia sekali. Bukan Timur Tengah. Berkulit putih pucat. Pria itu nampak seperti orang yang tidak asing. Pakaian formalnya pastilah mahal. Dia datang sendirian?

Kenapa datang ketempat makam keluarganya. Siapa orang ini?

" Maaf… anda ini… siapa ya?" tanya Rukia balik.

" Saya tidak pernah melihat anda selama ini… apakah anda… tunggu dulu… anda Kuchiki Rukia?" Rukia terkejut. Kenapa bapak setengah baya ini tahu namanya yang dulu? Seingatnya dia tak mengenal sama sekali siapa bapak ini. Atau mungkin, rekan ayahnya sewaktu hidup?

" Benar… saya Rukia… bapak… siapa?" tanya Rukia bingung tapi tak seharusnya dia mengatakan namanya dulu. Terlalu beresiko. Tapi, orang ini tahu dia…

" Jadi… kau benar-benar… putri Kuchiki Byakya? Namamu Kuchiki Rukia kan?" kata bapak setengah baya itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja bapak setengah baya itu berlutut didepannya. Rukia bingung kenapa bapak itu tiba-tiba seperti itu. Rukia masih mematung.

" Apa yang bapak lakukan?" Rukia panik sendiri karena bapak itu mulai terisak tak jelas. Dia menangis?

" Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku Rukia! Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku tahu kau tak akan semudah itu memaafkan aku. Tapi aku mohon maafkan aku…! Aku benar-benar menyesal!" ucap bapak itu berkali-kali.

" Tunggu sebentar… saya tidak mengerti ada apa ini pak. Kenapa bapak menyesal? Memangnya apa yang bapak lakukan?"

Pria itu berdiri kembali. Setelah itu dia mengusap matanya. Dia tahu itu pertanyaan wajar. Tentu saja gadis yang tak tahu apa-apa ini bertanya seperti itu. Dia tahu, gadis ini masih kecil saat itu.

" Baiklah… asalkan kau tenang… aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Dan aku akan menerima semua apapun yang kau minta… termasuk mengirimkan aku keneraka sekalipun…"

**vVv**

* * *

" Apa kalian sudah pulang?" ujar Senna. Saat itu dia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan sedang ada dilokasi syuting bersama Ichigo. hari ini adalah hari terakhir syuting mereka. Dan Senna sedang dirias oleh asistennya sambil menelpon, sedangkan Ichigo masih membaca naskahnya.

" Pulang? Tentu saja belum. Tugasku masih banyak. Apalagi nanti sore aku harus pergi lagi mengurus studiku… memang kenapa…" jawab Kaien diujung sana.

Senna langsung tersentak.

" Hei… maksudmu… kau nggak pergi dengan Rukia?" kali ini suara Senna berubah jadi panik.

" Tidak… aku sudah bilang tidak bisa menemaninya… memangnya kenapa? Kupikir dia pergi denganmu…" sahut Kaien. Dan sepertinya Kaien ikutan panik.

" Tidak. Kupikir dia pergi denganmu karena aku tak bisa menemaninya. Jadi… dia pergi sendiri? Oh Tuhan! Ibu pasti akan memenggal leherku!" teriak Senna panik.

Seketika itu pula hubungan terputus. Senna bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Karenanya, Senna langsung menghubungi Rukia. Tapi tak ada jawaban walaupun sudah dihubungi ratusan kali.

" Ada apa?" Ichigo merasa aneh dengan tingkah Senna yang seperti kebakaran jenggot.

" Rukia pergi sendiri lagi! Kupikir dia bersama Kaien! Dia pergi menemui makam orangtuanya! Aduh bagaimana ini kenapa tidak diangkat!"

" Apa? Jadi dia pergi sendirian lagi? Lalu bagaimana? Sudah diangkat?" kali ini Ichigo ikutan panik juga.

" Tidak… haduh… bagaimana ini! Kalau sampai dia hilang… dia kan belum pernah kesana! Ayolah Rukia angkat ponselmu!" Senna panik sampai dia ingin menangis.

" Ichigo, sekarang giliran kita…" suara manja yang menyebalkan itu terdengar lagi… Orihime bergelayut manja disisi Ichigo. Namun, Ichigo mengabaikannya.

" Tidak diangkat? Segera sms ke nomorku alamatnya, aku akan mencarinya…" Ichigo mengabaikan Orihime dan segera mengambil jaket hitam dan kunci mobilnya dan segera pergi. Senna sampai melongo sendiri.

" Hei! Ichigo! Kau mau kemana?"Orihime mengejarnya hingga keparkiran tapi tak digubris Ichigo.

" Hei… ini sudah giliranmu kau mau kemana?" Kyouraku muncul dari parkiran pula.

" Kakak, beritahu yang lain aku ada urusan. Syutingnya kita tunda dulu…" ujar Ichigo sesaat setelah dia menyalakan mesin mobilnya pada Kyouraku.

Sebelumnya Orihime sudah mendengar dari jauh perihal kecemasan Senna. Dan Orihime tak menyangka Ichigo akan menanggapi serius kecemasan Senna. Apa mungkin?

**vVv**

* * *

" Jadi… anda yang sahabat lama Ayahku, membunuh Ayahku 9 tahun lalu karena takut kejahatan mafiamu terbongkar oleh CIA? Bahkan tanpa hati kau juga ikut membunuh kakak perempuanku yang masih merah… membuatku kehilangan keluarga… orang yang kucintai… dan sekarang… anda mau meminta maaf karena menyesal?" ulang Rukia. Matanya menatap nanar wajah pria setengah baya ini. Perasaan iba tadi yang menghampirinya karena pria ini tiba-tiba berlutut didepannya dan memohon maaf langsung memudar. Sekarang dadanya diisi oleh rasa benci. Sangat benci!

" Selama 6 tahun terakhir ini hidupku tak tenang. Meskipun aku sudah berkali-kali meminta maaf didepan makam Kuchiki Byakuya, tetap saja hatiku tak tenang. Setiap malam aku tak bisa tidur karena kesalahpahaman itu. Sungguh, aku sudah berubah. Aku tak menjadi mafia lagi. Ini semua demi anakku. Karena anakku, aku berhenti jadi mafia dan menjalankan perusahaanku dengan bersih. Kalau publik tahu anakku memiliki ayah seorang mafia, dia pasti akan malu… karena itu… aku bersedia menebus segalanya…" pria itu kembali menunduk.

" Apa dengan anda menebus dosa anda padaku semuanya akan kembali? Keluargaku akan hidup kembali jika anda menebus dosa anda walaupun anda keneraka? Terang-terangan anda tidak mau membuat hati anak anda terluka. Tapi kenapa anda tega membuat hatiku terluka? Kenapa membuat hidupku menderita seperti ini? Apa anda tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan?" Rukia tak tahan untuk tidak menangis. Sedari tadi, sejak pria tua itu menjelaskan semuanya pada dirinya mengapa dia melakukan hal keji itu Rukia sudah mencoba menahan airmatanya. Tapi tidak bisa. Tidak bisa.

" Aku tahu aku salah. Karena itu selama 6 tahun ini aku selalu mencarimu. Dan tanpa terduga aku bertemu denganmu disini didepan makam orang tuamu… aku akan menebus semuanya untukmu. Bahkan jika kau ingin membunuhku pun sekalian…" ujar pria itu lagi.

" Apa artinya jika anda terbunuh? Anda tak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa orang yang kita cintai… anda tak akan tahu itu…"

" Lalu bagaimana aku harus menebus dosaku? Apa kau tak percaya bahwa aku sudah berubah? Sungguh. Aku sudah berubah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi…, apa yang kau inginkan agar kau bisa memaafkan aku?" bapak itu mulai mengiba.

" Sejujurnya, saya tak mungkin bisa memaafkan anda. Tidak untuk selamanya. Namun… jika anda menginginkan saya meminta anda melakukan sesuatu, untuk menebus dosa anda… apakah anda rela kehilangan seluruh orang yang anda cintai?"

Pria itu terdiam. Seketika wajahnya menegang. Dia menatap Rukia tak percaya. Tak mungkin dia bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tentu saja. siapa yang ingin kehilangan orang yang dicintai? Siapa yang sanggup?

" Tak rela bukan? Tak ingin bukan? Sejujurnya, saya ingin sekali balas dendam kepada anda. Membuat anda merasakan apa yang pernah saya rasakan. Tapi anda tahu kenapa saya tidak melakukan hal itu?"

" Karena betapapun besarnya saya menyimpan dendam untuk anda, tetap tak bisa mengubah masa lalu saya dan mengembalikan keluarga saya. Karena itu, saya sudah mengambil keputusan. Saya tidak akan pernah memaafkan anda. Semua yang berhubungan dengan anda tak bisa saya maafkan… hal terakhir yang saya inginkan dari anda adalah… menjauh dari kehidupan saya. Selamanya. Itu kalau anda memang benar sudah berubah dan tidak ingin lagi menyakiti saya…!"

Rukia meninggalkan pria tua menyedihkan itu sendirian.

Sesungguhnya dia tak puas hanya mengatakan itu. Sejujurnya dia ingin sekali membuat pria itu merasakan sakit yang dia rasakan. Perih yang dia alami dan penderitaan yang dia simpan selama ini. Tapi tak bisa. Karena tak akan ada yang berubah. Dendam tak akan menyelesaikan segalanya.

**vVv**

* * *

" Aku tidak tahu alamat itu Senna…! Dimana tempat itu? Apa… kereta api? Maksudmu kau menyuruhku menunggu distasiun? Tapi ini sudah hampir malam… kau sudah mengecek kerumah?... baiklah… aku akan menunggu kabarmu…" Kaien memutuskan hubungan telepon itu. Earphone yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk menghubungi Rukia terus terpasang tapi gadis itu tetap tak mengangkatnya. Setelah mendengar dari Senna bahwa Rukia ternyata pergi sendirian, entah kenapa perasaan cemas menyeruak dalam kepalanya. Akibatnya pekerjaannya menjadi terbengkalai dan meninggalkan semua rencananya hari ini. Dia lebih memikirkan alasan gadis itu pergi sendirian. Dan kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Teleponpun tidak diangkat. Ada apa sebenarnya.

**vVv**

* * *

" Ya… nanti aku akan menelponmu kembali… jangan cemas…" Ichigo tiba distasiun kereta. Dia tak memberitahu Senna bahwa dia disini. Firasatnya saja mengatakan karena menurut Senna, Rukia pasti naik kereta api.

Ichigo berlari menyusuri sepanjang stasiun. Dia tak peduli dengan semua orang yang memperhatikannya disana sini. Bahkan dia sampai mengabaikan fansnya yang kebetulan ada untuk mengabadikan moment itu. Hari sudah menjelang malam.

Dia ingat betul gadis itu benci malam hari. Dan sampai sekarang dia tak tahu kenapa gadis itu benci malam hari. Sangat benci.

Ichigo tak peduli dengan cuaca yang panas dan bajunya yang sudah basah oleh keringat karena berlari kesana kemari mencari gadis itu. Setidaknya dia harus menemukannya. Dia harus menemukannya. Dia takut bayangan gadis itu saat terakhir kali gadis itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan kembali dengan keadaan pucat membayanginya.

Demi Tuhan! Dimana dia? Apakah Ichigo harus membuat pengumuman?

Karena hari sudah terlanjur malam, terpaksa Ichigo menghubunginya. Senna memberikan nomor ponsel Rukia untuk dihubungi oleh Ichigo. Akhirnya Ichigo mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa nomor dan menunggu sambungannya. Lalu sebuah kereta baru saja tiba dan tampak beberapa orang sudah menuruni kereta.

" Halo…" suaranya! Ya suara gadis itu! Dia mengangkat teleponnya!

" Halo! Kau dimana! Kau dimana…" tanya Ichigo berkali-kali.

" Ini siapa?" tanya Rukia. Gadis itu bodoh! Tidakkah dia mengenal suaranya?

" Ini aku! Kau dimana… jawab aku…!" suara Ichigo terdengar panik.

" Ichi... go...?" suara itu terdengar ragu.

" Baiklah ini aku Ichiggo! Kau dimana? Jawablah…"

Suara itu terdiam. Tak terdengar dan hening. Mungkin hanya dilatarbelakangi oleh beberapa suara berisik saja.

" Aku… aku ada… dibelakangmu…" suaranya kembali terdengar pelan.

" Apa? Belakangku?" Ichigo memutar badannya kebelakang. Ada! Gadis itu memang ada dibelakangnya dengan wajah kusut dan pucat. Rukia masih terpaku diantara kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang disisinya. Ichigo terpaku pula. Namun segera memutuskan hubungan telepon itu dan berjalan cepat kearah Rukia.

Rukia masih tidak menemukan suaranya. Dia kaku dan terdiam.

Bagaimana? Bisa Ichigo ada disini?

" Bagaimana bisa kau disini?" suara serak Rukia terdengar begitu parau.

" Tidakkah kau tahu betapa cemasnya aku begitu mendengar kau pergi sendirian dan ponselmu sama sekali tidak kau angkat? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau begitu senang membuat orang cemas karenamu? Apakah kau—"

Ichigo terdiam. Tiba-tiba Rukia memeluknya sangat erat. Diantara kerumunan orang-orang distasiun itu mereka hampir jadi tontonan. Rukia menangis sekencangnya membuat Ichigo mendadak bingung dan tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Karena banyak orang yang memperhatikannya, Ichigo menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jaketnya sendiri. Saat ini, dia memang lega Rukia tidak pingsan atau apapun itu. Tapi dia bertambah cemas mengapa gadis ini menangis tiba-tiba?

**vVv**

* * *

Mereka berpelukan. Apakah terlalu terlambat? Dia berharap dia yang menemukan gadis itu. Dan mungkin memeluk gadis yang menangis itu. Dia berharap dia bisa melindunginya sendiri. Tapi tidak bisa. Mungkin memang dia sudah terlambat.

Seharusnya dia menyadari sejak awal kalau gadis yang dia anggap tak lebih dari adik itu adalah gadis yang dia inginkan.

Lalu harus bagaimana sekarang ini? Mendadak hatinya dicengkeram rasa perih yang luar biasa. Ternyata begini rasanya kalah?

Tidak… dia belum kalah. Dia hanya kurang beruntung.

Dia yakin. Jika Senna benar soal kata-katanya direstoran kemarin itu, pastinya gadis itu masih menyukainya. Masih ada harapan. Masih bisa.

**vVv**

* * *

Setelah tangis Rukia reda, Ichigo membawanya kesebuah taman yang lumayan terang dimalam hari. Karena setelah menangis itu Rukia sama sekali tak mau mengatakan apapun.

Akhirnya Ichigo memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan didekat taman itu.

" Kau pucat sekali. Aku akan membeli sesuatu untukmu…" begitu Ichigo akan membuka pintu mobilnya, Rukia menahan sebelah tangan Ichigo. Gadis itu gemetar. Tangannya juga dingin luar biasa.

" Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

" Tidak… tidak apa-apa…" Rukia melepas tangannya dari Ichigo. Pandangannya kembali kosong.

Ichigo keluar sebentar dan berlari menuju apotik diseberang jalan itu. Setelah membeli beberapa vitamin dan obat entah obat apa, Ichigo mengeluarkan ponselnya.

" Ya ini aku, Senna. Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya terlihat pucat. Dia memang agak aneh. Dan dia belum bicara sedikitpun padaku… iya… setelah ini aku akan membawanya pulang… tenang saja… dia sudah bersamaku…"

Ketika Ichigo kembali kemobilnya, dia terkejut gadis itu tidak lagi disana. Mobilnya kosong. Seketika itu pula perasaan panik kembali menghantuinya. Apakah gadis itu… tidak! Bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan gadis itu sendirian.

Ichigo berlari mengeliling jalan dan taman mencari Rukia. Dia hampir kehabisan akal. Dan akhirnya dia berlari menyusuri taman didekat jalan itu.

Dan bingo! Seakan mendapat oase segar dipadang pasir yang luasnya minta ampun itu, akhirnya Ichigo menemukannya. Gadis itu duduk diayunan taman itu.

Lagi dengan pandangan kosong.

" Hei…" sapa Ichigo. Rukia menoleh.

" Apalagi yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah?" Ichigo berjalan kearahnya. Kemudian berdiri disamping gadis itu dan bersandar pada tiang ayunan itu.

" Maafkan aku… kau pasti membenciku…" lirih Rukia.

" Tidak… sama sekali tidak… jujur saja. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa begitu mencemaskan seseorang. Dan karena cemasnya aku sampai tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain…" Ichigo menatap langit malam itu. Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ichigo. Pria itu tidak membencinya? Lalu apa? Bukankah dia bilang wanita itu merepotkan? Bukankah dia tidak mau berurusan dengannya lagi?

" Begitu? Kalau begitu… aku merasa lega karena kau tidak marah padaku karena aku menyusahkanmu…" ujar Rukia.

Mereka terdiam sekian lama hingga…

" Ichigo… bolehkah aku bertanya padamu…?"

" Tanya apa?"

" Jika seandainya, seandainya… jika kau memendam sebuah dendam yang sangat besar, dan kau tidak bisa memaafkan orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupmu… apa yang akan kau lakukan? Akankah kau memaafkan orang itu?"

" Kalau dalam sudut pandangku, tentu saja aku tak bisa memaafkan orang itu… tapi… mungkin aku akan melupakannya dan memulai hidup baru… hanya itu yang terbaik…" ujar Ichigo.

Rukia terperangah. Tentu saja. seharusnya dia melupakannya. Tapi… benar-benar tidak bisa dilupakan. Tidak bisa. Baginya apa yang dilakukan orang itu padanya sangat menyakitkan. Apalagi… setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada keluarganya. Tidak bisa.

Ichigo memperhatikan gadis itu kembali. Ya. gadis itu kembali terdiam. Pikirannya pasti mengembara kemana-mana.

" Aku tidak akan bertanya tentang masalahmu… karena kau punya hak untuk tidak memberitahukannya padaku… tapi… bukankah aku sudah berjanji. Kau boleh memanggilku jika kau ada masalah…"

Ichigo bersikap begitu baik padanya? Kenapa?

" Kenapa?" tanya Elysia.

" Itu sudah jelas kan… kau tidak boleh membuat masalah dengan orang lain. Karena kau itu biang masalah! Kau paham…" kali ini Ichigo bicara dengan nada ketus yang sangat disukai oleh Rukia.

" Ichigo… kau memang seperti cahaya…"

**vVv**

* * *

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, Ichigo mengantar pulang Rukia. Didepan rumahnya berdiri didepan pagar Senna yang tampak mondar mandir tanpa arah. Saat itu orang tua Senna belum tiba. Sepertinya memang pulang malam. Dan setelah itu, Ichigo pamit pada Senna yang tampak cemas luar biasa itu. Ketika Rukia pulangpun Senna langsung menghambur memeluk Rukia.

Apakah melupakan semuanya adalah hal yang terbaik? Melupakan semuanya adalah keinginannya? Tidak. Itu bukan keinginannya sebenarnya.

Sebelum ini, dia ingin sekali melakukan hal yang sama dengan orang itu. Tapi… melihatnya berlutut didepan Rukia dengan menyedihkannya, gadis itu membatalkan niatnya. Dia masih punya hati nurani. Masih memiliki perasaan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan orang itu? Tidakkah dia punya hati nurani 9 tahun lalu?

Lalu sekarang karena anaknya, dia berhenti menjadi mafia. Sama seperti ayahnya yang diceritakan oleh tantenya. Ayahnya berhenti menjadi agen demi keluarganya. Mungkin perasaan pria itu pastilah sama dengan ayahnya kala itu. Pasti sama.

Tapi, dia hanya tak mengerti kenapa harus dirinya yang mengalami ini.

Kenapa Tuhan memberikannya cobaan yang begitu luar biasa? Jujur saja. selama Rukia hidup, bukan kehidupan seperti ini yang diinginkannya.

Namun, ketika Rukia mengingat wajah seseorang yang mengubah hatinya, hatinya mengijinkan untuk melupakan semuanya. Ketika tanpa dia sadari, malam dan kegelapan yang selalu menyelubungi kehidupannya perlahan diterangi oleh sebuah cahaya hangat. Cahaya yang melindunginya dan membuatnya bersyukur sudah hidup selama ini.

Tapi… cahaya itu akan bertahan sampai kapan? Sampai kapan cahaya itu bersamanya?

Jika nantinya cahaya itu harus pergi entah kemana, menghilang tanpa meninggalkan berkas, bagaimana dia bisa menerangi malam dan kegelapan yang menakutkan itu dalam hidupnya? Haruskah dia menunggu cahaya itu kembali? Ataukah kembali terpuruk?

**vVv**

* * *

Beberapa hari ini Rukia sama sekali tidak bernafsu untuk menambah berat badannya. Setiap kali dia selalu melupakan jadwal makannya meskipun Senna dan tantenya selalu memperingatinya. Pikirannya tentang pria itu masih berkelebat. Tentang fakta yang baru saja dia dapatkan kembali. Benarkah pria itu berubah?

Ataukah… hanya ingin menipunya? Sejujurnya Rukia belum memberitahukan tantenya perihal pria yang dia temui dimakam orang tuanya itu. Sepertinya, Rukia sudah bisa membayangkan reaksi tantenya. Pasti tantenya akan melarangnya kemakam itu lagi.

Dan anehnya lagi. Sikap Kaien berubah padanya. Kaien tak lagi mau bicara padanya. Kaien hanya akan menatapnya sinis selama kuliah berlangsung dan tidak menegurnya seperti biasa. Rukia sedikit merasa bersalah pada Kaien. Tentu saja. ada apa dengan orang itu? Apakah Kaien marah padanya?

Karenanya, hari ini setelah pulang dari kuliah, dia akan menunggu Kaien. Membicarakan ada masalah apa dengannya. Apa yang salah dengannya.

" Bisa punya waktu sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan…" setelah kuliah usai hari itu, Rukia segera berlari menuju meja dosen dan mencegat Kaien.

" Katakan disini saja," ujar Kaien dingin. Sangat dingin. Berbeda dengan Kaien yang biasanya. Dan jujur, Rukia cukup kaget diperlakukan seperti itu.

" Baiklah… bisa kau katakan padaku ada masalah apa? Apakah aku berbuat salah padamu?" tanya Rukia.

" Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya itu kan?"

" Kalau tidak ada apa-apa kenapa kau berubah? Kenapa bersikap dingin denganku? Apa aku memang melakukan kesalahan? Kalau iya, beri tahukan aku…"

" Aku memang tidak ada masalah apapun denganmu. Tapi… aku hanya marah padamu. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku marah denganmu!" kata Kaien kemudian. Dan seketika itu pula, Kaien pergi dan meninggalkan Rukia sendirian.

Kaien tidak tahu kenapa dia marah pada Rukia? Lalu Rukia sendiri?

Dia kembali bingung. Sangat bingung.

Setelah bicara dengan Kaien, Rukia segera keluar dan kelas kosong itu. Menyebalkan sekali.

Hari sudah terlanjur sore. Apa dia pulang saja? Sebaiknya pulang saja.

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya. Ponsel dalam saku jeansnya bergetar. Rukia mengangkat ponsel itu. Dan kemudian mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tidak mengenal nomor itu.

" Ha-halo?" katanya ragu.

**vVv**

* * *

" Kakak… aku tidak punya jadwal lagi kan?" seru Ichigo sambil membetulkan pakaiannya didepan meja rias artis itu.

" Yayaya… setelah kau menyelesaikan masalah waktu itu tidak ada lagi. Semuanya beres. Oh ya, konser perdanamu akan diadakan minggu depan. Jangan lupa. Kau juga harus latihan… tiket akan disebar 2 hari lagi…" jelas Kyouraku sambil membolak balik beberapa kertas.

" Baiklah kalau begitu… oh ya, kakak tidak usah menungguku, aku akan pulang agak malam, oh ya, silahkan kakak bersenang-senang diklub kesayangan kakak…" ujar Ichigo sambil mengambil jaket kulitnya dan kacamata hitamnya. Lalu mengambil kunci mobil dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Sebelumnya Ichigo mengambil ponselnya dan menunggu sambungan sambil berjalan menuju parkiran.

" Ha-halo?" suara gadis itu terdengar ragu.

" Ini aku… kau dimana?" tanya Ichigo.

" Hah? Siapa ini?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Astaga? Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai memasang suara tinggi. Gadis ini keterlaluan!

" Hei! Kau tidak menyimpan nomorku? Aku sudah pernah menghubungimu! Kenapa kau tidak menyimpan nomorku!" kata Ichigo marah. Dia sepertinya kesal sekali. Sampai amarahnya naik keubun-ubun.

" Oh… Ichigo. maafkan aku… aku lupa… ada apa menelponku?" tanya Rukia.

" Kau dimana? Sebenarnya aku ingin makan malam. Tapi berhubung ini masih sore, aku ingin pergi berjalan sebentar. Cepat katakan kau dimana!" suara ketus Ichigo yang disukai Rukia. Diseberang sana Rukia tersenyum bukan main. Ichigo mau mengajaknya pergi? Walaupun tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Ichigo, Rukia sudah bisa membayangkan wajah Ichigo yang sedang kesal itu.

" Kenapa mengajakku? Bukankah ada Senna dan kak Kyouraku? Mereka bisa menemanimu kan?" Rukia mengulur pembicaraan itu.

" Baiklah. Aku bodoh menelponmu! Sudah lupakan saja! Aku tidak jadi mengajakmu!" ujar Ichigo kembali ketus.

" O-oh! Baiklah! Aku ada dikampusku. Tapi kau tidak tahukan? Aku akan menunggu didepan halte didekat—"

" Tidak. Kau tunggu didepan gerbang kampusmu. Aku tahu dimana…"

Rukia terdiam. Ichigo tahu kampusnya? Oh, pasti dari Senna. Kenapa hatinya jadi berbunga luar biasa begini? Kenapa hanya karena Ichigo akan menjemputnya dirinya jadi gembira setengah mati? Dan ya. ketika mendengar nama Ichigo, hatinya jadi gembira dan ditimbuni oleh bunga-bunga yang sangat cantik bukan main.

Hatinya bahagia. Namun, Rukia baru sadar. Sampai kapan ini akan bertahan?

Dan… bila nanti Ichigo tahu siapa dirinya… bagaimana nanti?

Sungguh Rukia tidak ingin memikirkan itu untuk saat ini.

**vVv**

* * *

Ichigo benar-benar datang menjemputnya. Ichigo hari itu lebih tampan dari biasanya. Meskipun didalam mobil mereka sama sekali tidak bicara, tapi Rukia senang. Bisa satu mobil dengan Ichigo.

" Kau tahu tempat jalan-jalan yang bagus?" tanya Ichigo sambil melirik kaca spion untuk melihat Rukia.

" Oh… aku tidak tahu… tapi aku ingin melihat satu tempat…"

" Tempat? Tapi… bukankah ini sudah hampir malam? Bukankah kau tidak suka malam?" tanya Ichigo.

" Sebenarnya aku ingin melihat tempat itu ketika malam. Karena ada kau aku ingin melihat tempat itu… dan tentu saja kau tidak akan dikenali kalau malam,"

" Dimana?" ujar Ichigo singkat.

Rukia menyeringai senang. Ichigo sudah berjanji akan mengajaknya ketempat itu.

Karenanya, Ichigo begitu kaget dan shock. Ketika dia sadar Rukia mengajaknya ketempat arena bermain disana! Dunia Fantasi. Ya ampun yang benar saja!

Ichigo ingin membatalkan niatnya menemani gadis itu kesana. Tapi gadis itu malah menariknya kesana kesini mencari wahana mengerikan yang seumur hidup tak ingin dinaiki Ichigo. menurutnya permainan adrenalin itu cukup membuatnya mual dan pusing persis seperti orang hamil.

Tapi, Ichigo tidak bisa mengabaikan permintaan gadis ini. Dia kelihatan begitu polos ketika menginginkan kesana. Dan Ichigo hanya berharap tempat bermain ini akan segera tutup.

Ketika hari sudah malam, tempat permainan itu baru akan tutup 2 jam lagi, dan Rukia segera mengajaknya kesebuah permainan besar lainnya. Bianglala.

Astaga. Rukia ingin melihat ketinggian dimalam hari.

Setelah naik kedalam wahana itu, Rukia begitu bahagia dan selalu melihat keluar jendela. Menikmati suasana malam hari.

" Katanya kau tidak suka malam… tapi sepertinya kau sudah berani dimalam hari…" sindir Ichigo.

" Sebetulnya. Aku memang benci malam hari. Aku hanya takut hal itu terulang lagi ketika aku bertemu malam. Tapi…" Rukia menghentikan kata-katanya.

" Setelah bertemu denganmu, rasanya malam hari terasa sangat terang dan tidak menakutkan lagi…" ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

" Ichigo… sepertinya aku menyukai cahaya yang selalu kau bawa itu…" gumam Rukia. Ichigo menoleh kearah gadis itu. Dia tahu gadis itu bergumam tapi dia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Dan saat itu Ichigo kembali perasaan yang sama dengan perasaan beberapa waktu lalu. Bedanya. Kali ini rasanya sangat menyenangkan dan meneduhkan. Ketika dirinya merasa dibutuhkan oleh orang lain. Ada orang lain yang melihatnya bukan sebagai seorang artis. Tapi seseorang yang menemani dikala ketakutannya muncul.

Ichigo tak bisa melupakan bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu tersenyum padanya. Dan mulai saat itu, Ichigo berjanji. Akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat gadis didepannya tersenyum dan melupakan ketakutannya akan malam. Meskipun, Ichigo begitu penasaran tentang misteri malam hari itu.

Tapi Ichigo sudah berjanji tidak akan bertanya bila gadis itu tidak ingin membahasnya. Hal yang perlu dilakukannya saat ini dan kedepannya, harus memastikan gadis ini tidak berada dalam masalah dan ketakutan. Meskipun dia tahu. Entah sampai kapan dia sanggup seperti ini. Sanggup menyimpannya seorang diri,

**vVv**

* * *

**haduh apakah bertambah gaje? **

**maafkan saya...**

**hiks...**

**ok deh saya mau bales review disini aja... bolebolebole?**

nakki desinta : Yoyoi... heheheh makasih udah review. yang jelas saya berusaha membuat ceritanya semakin menarik... *ngarep* review lagi yaaa.

Rukianonymous : Hehehe... soal mafia nya udah muncul kok... silahkan ditebak... *sokmisterius* makasih, julukannya saya juga asal. ternyata ada yang suka... review lagi yaaa...

Yamakaze Shizuka : maksud gak ada cinta selanjutnya itu... Rukia gak punya cinta selain cinta pertamanya. setialah... hahahahahah... Rukia gak boleh pergi sendirian soalnya Yoruichi takut kalo nyawanya Ruki diincer ama mafia itu loh... hahahahah... nih udah update. review lagi yaaa...

bl3achtou4ro : Gak papa kok... kan baca juga... heheheheh makasih. saya juga punya perasaan untuk Ichigo *loh* makasih udah review. nih udah update. review lagi yaaa...

Lily Hikari-chan : saya juga penasaran sapa yang jadi mafia *lohh* *authorbego* hahahahah... saya juga asal ngambil julukan. heheheh nih udah update... review lagi yaaa

mieya chappyberry : Hai juga *pelukpeluk* makasih udah review... makasih udah suka ama fic gaje saya *nangisbombay* nih udah update,.. review lagi yahhh...

mautauaja : makasih udah review. saya gak benci kok... jujur gak benci ama Orihime... heheheh... cuma karakternya emang pas yang kayak gitu... heheheheh nih udah update. review lagi yaaa...

delalice : Haduh makasih udah review... gak lah... kok tersinggung ama kekurangan kita. saya malah seneng. artinya orang perhatiankan ama kita? hahahahah... ehm... soal ntu ntar kita bahas di chap berikutnya... heheheheh nih udah update,,, review lagi yaaa...

yosh... udah semua... ok deh... kalo ada yang salah maaf yaaa,.,,

lagi-lagi saya telat masuk kelas mata kuliah hari ini... No!

Jaa mata neee


	8. SONG & THREAT & PLANNING

**MInnaa...**

**GOMEN !**

***nangisgajesampe5ember***

**maaf ya... soal kesalahan *lagilagisalah* saya itu...**

**soalnya emang buru-buru banget. jadi lupa kalo masih ada satu nyelip... *hiks***

**saya udah pasrah deh kalo ada yang komen dan gak suka *ngambiltisu5karung***

**harus ditebus pake apa nih biar reader dan senpai mengampuni dosa saya *gakbakaldiampuni***

**hiks... hiks... hiks...**

**ok deh... karena saya update lebih cepat, soalnya besok udah mid semester. saya juga gak tahu apa yang mesti dipelajari.**

**wong saya aja gak pernah nyatet... *mahasiswabejat***

**makanya saya mohon doa reader dan senpai sekalian ya... biar saya gak dapet nilai yang memalukan. minimal A lah... *ngareptingkatdewa***

**ok deh... saya gak bakal banyak cincang... eh... cincong...**

**kalo ada yg mau kasih kripik, kacang, popcorn *lokiranontonbioskop***

**silahkan review yaa... review dari reader dan senpai sangat berharga buat saya...**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Galau *?*, AU, Misstypo, Gaje, Abal...**

**hepi reading...**

* * *

3 hari ini, Rukia dan Ichigo selalu menghabiskan malam bersama ketika jadwal Ichigo sudah berakhir. Dan tentunya Senna sudah sangat amat curiga dengan hubungan kedua orang itu.

Namun, baik Kyouraku dan Senna hanya curiga saja tanpa berniat menanyakannya dengan pasti.

Yang jadi masalah adalah Orihime yang tidak menyukai rumor itu. Meskipun baru dikalangan staff saja, tapi itu membuatnya gusar. Bagaimana kalau sampai didengar oleh media? Bagaimana? Orihime tak ingin hal itu.

Dan karena kedekatannya dengan Ichgo, Rukia sedikit melupakan tentang Kaien. Kaien juga tidak terlalu memedulikannya lagi. Rukia paham. Kaien punya urusan sendiri. Tentu saja Rukia tak perlu ikut campur lagi. Itu bukan masalahnya. Sebaiknya tidak membuat masalah lagi dengan Kaien karena dia sudah tahu Kaien memang marah padanya.

**vVv**

* * *

Dan bukannya Kaien tak tahu perubahan gadis itu. Rukia memang terlihat merasa bersalah didepannya. Tapi gadis itu akan gembira setengah mati bila mendapat sebuah telepon. Dan dia yakin 100% itu bukanlah telepon dari Senna. Tapi seseorang yang mungkin sangat berarti untuknya.

Bagaimana caranya mendapatkan kesempatannya kembali. Sedangkan Kaien memang disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya sebagai dosen pengganti dan mengenai studinya.

Tidak bisa memilih keduanya.

**vVv**

* * *

Orihime berniat mendatangi langsung gadis itu. Seharusnya dia tidak menganggap remeh gadis itu. Tidak. Seharusnya dia sudah melancarkan serangan dari awal.

Satu hal yang tidak diperhitungkan oleh Orihime adalah kedekatan yang mungkin akan terjalin karena hal mustahil. Dia tidak menyangka Ichigo akan begitu memikirkan gadis itu. Selama ini dia yakin Ichigo hanya memikirkannya. Jika ini dibiarkan selama ini, tentu saja secepatnya Ichigo akan melupakan dirinya. Tidak boleh!

Rukia berjalan keluar dari kampusnya. Senna mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Dan tentu saja Ichigo akan ikut bersamanya. Senna sudah tahu hanya saja pura-pura tak tahu. Menutupinya. karena sejujurnya Senna yakin antara Ichigo dan Rukia pastilah sudah punya sesuatu chemistry. Dan tinggal menunggu tanggal mainnya saja.

Namun langkahnya terhenti kala melihat seseorang dengan pakaian sangat modis dan tentu saja laki-laki mana saja akan meliriknya dengan segera. Orang itu. Ubur-ubur!

" Apa kabar Rukia…" suaranya terdengar lembut bagai malaikat. Tentu saja itu hanya palsu. Dia tak mungkin selembut itu dengan Rukia. Tidak selama Rukia mengenalnya.

" Ada apa mencariku? Aku gak tahu kau tahu kampusku!" ujar Rukia dingin.

" Oh. Itu… tidak susah kok. Aku tanya dengan Ichigo. dan dia memberitahukannya padaku…" ujar gadis palsu itu lagi. Haha! Yang benar saja. Ichigo mana mungkin melakukan hal itu. Untuk apa? Kalau Ichigo tidak amnesia.

" Lalu ada apa?" Rukia memilih to the point!

" Seharusnya aku tidak mengingatkanmu lagi soal ini. Tapi… rupanya kau sudah mengacuhkan peringatanku waktu itu… aku sudah bilang kan, kalau Ichigo itu milikku… kenapa kau seperti lalat yang selalu mendekatinya?" suara Orihime sedikit meninggi.

" Aku seperti lalat? Kau pasti salah paham. Kami ini berteman. Lagipula, gak ada hubungannya denganmu. Ichigo sendiri bilang dia tidak ada hubungan apapun denganmu…"

" Tidak mungkin Ichigo mengatakan hal itu! Kau pasti berbohong! Kenapa kau selalu mengambil apapun yang kusukai?"

" Apa? Selalu? Tidakkah kau mengatakan kalimat itu padamu sendiri?" kata Rukia

" Cukup! Jangan memancing emosiku! Kalau kau masih berusaha menggoda Ichi—"

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Merebutnya dariku? Silahkan saja. Dan sepertinya aku harus mengatakan ini! Sejak lama harusnya aku bilang seperti ini. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa merebutnya lagi. Tidak lagi! Karena aku... sudah memutuskan akan menyukainya!"

Rukia pergi dari sana meninggalkan Orihime. Orihime terdiam.

Jika Rukia memutuskan seperti itu. Tentu saja… tidak boleh! Tidak boleh! Jangan sampai!

Ini tidak akan terjadi. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyingkirkan musuh terbesarnya itu. Dia tidak boleh kalah. Selama ini dia tidak pernah kalah!

**vVv**

* * *

" Tentu saja. Aku akan datang… aku sudah bersama Senna didalam mobil… aku akan melihatmu! Kenapa kau cerewet sekali… jadi kau ingin pamer pesona artismu? Tenang saja aku tak akan tergoda! Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap jika ingin mengesankanku!"

Rukia memutuskan ponselnya karena Ichigo marah padanya. Bukan marah kenapa. Ichigo ingin menunjukkan sosoknya yang amat terkenal itu. Karena Rukia belum sepenuhnya melihat Ichigo sebagai artis.

" Aku nggak tahu kalau dia begitu sombong!" rutuk Rukia.

" Aku nggak tahu apa masalah kalian. Sepertinya hubungan ini akan segera serius… kapan kalian akan meresmikannya?" goda Senna.

" Tidak seperti itu. Kenapa kau suka sekali menggoda orang lain?" gerutu Rukia.

" Hei… Ichigo sendiri yang memberikan tiket VIP untukku dan dirimu. Dia ingin memastikan kau datang… aku nggak tahu kalau gossip itu benar…"

" Gossip apa?" Rukia terdiam dan bingung.

" Ichigo akan menyanyikan lagu barunya untuk seseorang. Dan aku tahu itu…"

" Tidak mungkin aku…" jawab Rukia singkat.

" Sudah pasti kau. Bagaimana kau ini! Kau tidak melihat begitu terpesonanya dia padamu? Ahh~ kau ini tidak peka!"

Dan pertengkaran dalam mobil itupun terhenti untuk beberapa saat karena Rukia bingung.

**vVv**

* * *

Rukia baru begini menyadari bahwa begini terkenalnya Ichigo. Auditorium itu langsung padat dan penuh dari lantai atas hingga lantai bawah. Banyak fans fanatiknya yang membawa spanduk dan poster besar.

Banyak penyanyi lainnya bermunculan. Kebanyakan penyanyi lokal, dan beberapa artis lainnya. Para reporter dari berbagai negara mewawancarai konser perdana Ichigo disini. Banyak sekali fans yang menantikan konsernya. Apalagi penduduk lokal disini yang kebetulan mencintai artis Jepang. Begitu masuk auditorium, sejujurnya, Rukia sudah terpesona akan fans fanatik milik Ichigo ini. Mereka berteriak menggebu untuk bertemu dengan penyanyi idola mereka.

Sesaat Senna masuk, banyak reporter yang sudah mewawancarainya. Menanyakan kesuksesan filmnya, debut selanjutnya dan rencana kedepan. Juga pendapat tentang Ichigo. dan secara ajaib, Senna begitu jujur, dia menyukai Kurosaki Ichigo dan terpesona pada pria itu. Itu bukannya bisa menimbulkan gossip baru?

Akhirnya, Rukia dan Senna masuk kedalam. Mereka duduk dibarisan nomor 2 didepan. Ya ampun. Benar-benar VIP. Disana juga sudah ada Kyouraku yang meng-handle semua persiapan. Dan setelah auditorium itu penuh sesak dan berisik lantaran suara-suara jeritan dari fans fanatiknya Ichigo, lampu panggung dimatikan. Lalu musik pengantarpun sudah berbunyi.

Beberapa penari latar keluar dari layar panggung. Mereka memakai tuxedo hitam dan mulai menari hip hop. Setelah menari sekitar 3 menit, suara Ichigo terdengar. Dan lampu sorotpun menyinarinya kala itu. Dia mengenakan tuxedo hitam tanpa lengan dan topi hitam. Jujur saja, Rukia sampai terpesona melihat gaya menarik Ichigo yang terlihat casual. Dia tampak begitu berbeda ketika bernyanyi. Suaranya mengalun indah bagai malaikat. Merdu dan sangat jernih. Didalam hatinya, Rukia mulai menyukai suara itu. Suara yang menenangkan. Senna sampai berdiri karena terlalu semangat menyoraki Ichigo.

Rukia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain memperhatikan Ichigo. Astaga. Kenapa pria itu semakin memikat dirinya. Kenapa pesonanya terasa sekali?

Sebelumnya Rukia tak pernah tertarik pada aktor manapun. Lalu kenapa Ichigo?

Pria itu begitu mempesona diatas panggung. Banyak suara fans fanatiknya yang berjerit saking hebohnya.

Setelah lagu pertama dinyanyikan, Ichigo menghilang. Dan terdengar seruan 'huu' meminta Ichigo tampil kembali. Dan tak lama kemudian, Ichigo muncul dan melakukan dance break. Semua orang menahan nafas. Kenapa dia begitu pandai dalam segala hal? Itukah alasannya dia begitu terkenal?

Dipenghujung acara, Ichigo akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Lagu baru yang belum dirilisnya. Kenapa dia menyanyikannya?

Rukia masih tetap terpesona hingga sulit berkata-kata. Dan akhirnya, Senna sendiri menyadarinya. Namun Senna belum berniat menggodanya. Mungkin sehabis konser.

Tidak ada penari latar yang mengikuti Ichigo melainkan suara piano yang lembut. Ichigo keluar dengan balutan blazer berwarna putih yang dipadukan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam, syal putih, celana kulit putih. Ichigo mengenakan kacamata dengan frame berwarna putih. Dia memegang mic dan belum berniat menyanyi.

" How Are You Today?" ujar Ichigo setengah berteriak dengan mic itu. Ichigo mengucapkan bahasa Inggris. Tentu saja Rukia paham. Para fansnya menjawab dengan penuh semangat yang menggebu. Termasuk Senna. Ya ampun. Rukia tidak ikut menjawab. Hanya menatap Ichigo saja.

" Kelihatannya baik-baik ya… kuucapkan terima kasih banyak karena sudah mau menyempatkan diri datang kekonserku ini… aku bicara dalam bahasa ini karena ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada seseorang… seseorang bodoh yang mungkin tidak mengerti bahasa lain…" canda Ichigo. Para penonton tertawa. Dan entah kenapa Rukia kembali sebal karena tingkah orang itu. Bukannya dia merasa Ichigo sedang mengerjainya. Hanya saja…

" Baiklah… dilagu terakhir ini, aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul Shine. Kenapa Shine? Apa kalian tahu kenapa lagu baruku ini kuberi judul Shine?" tanya Ichigo. semua penonton serempak menjawab tidak.

" Karena ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku dengan sebutan Shine. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia memanggilku begitu. Tapi, aku senang. Karena ketika bersamaku, dia tidak takut akan malam yang sangat dibencinya. Walaupun aku sebenarnya menyukai malam… baiklah… lagu terakhir… Shine…" Ichigo memang berkata seperti itu tertuju pada semua penonton. Tapi… matanya fokus akan seseorang yang duduk didepan itu. Matanya menatap sosok itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari manapun. Dan jujur saja. Ichigo menatap sosok itu bukan menatap seperti biasa. Melainkan…

**vVv**

* * *

Ichigo turun dari panggung dan segera menuju ruang ganti. Bertemu dengan Kyouraku. Ichigo langsung melepas syalnya dan duduk dimeja rias itu sambil tersenyum sumringah.

" Wah… wah… sepertinya ada yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya ya…" sindir Kyouraku dari balik pintu ruangan itu.

" Apa sih kak… siapa yang menyatakan perasaan? Tentu saja orang itu terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya…" gumam Ichigo. meskipun sudah ditunjukkan, tapi ekspresi gadis itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Sepertinya dia memang tidak menyadarinya.

" Hah? Mana mungkin. Dari sekian fansmu tadi, pasti mereka menyadarinya. Kau benar-benar terpikat dengan gadis tropis ya… hhh… aku yang berniat mencari kenapa kau yang dapat…?" celetuk Kyouraku.

" Sudahlah kakak… kau kan sudah berkeliling klub. Masa tak satupun ada yang dapat?" ujar Ichigo. setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo meneguk sebuah botol air mineral yang selalu ada dimeja riasnya. Tanpa curiga sedikitpun Ichigo meneguknya. Dan kemudian mengingat kembali apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Apakah gadis itu akan sadar? Pasti… dia hanya perlu meyakinkannya. Meski dia tahu. Gadis itu tidak terlalu menyukai aktor.

**vVv**

* * *

" Hahaha… sumringah sekali. Aku sudah tahu siapa gadis itu. Wajar sekali kau tampak seperti orang gila…" celetuk Senna ketika mereka sudah tiba dirumah. Rukia sedang berguling didalam kamarnya. Sambil membaca beberapa majalah yang kebetulan dikoleksi oleh Senna. Termasuk majalah artis.

" Maksudmu?" tanya Rukia.

" Ihh~ kau ini suka sekali terlihat bodoh! Itukan kau. Bener nggak? Aku sudah tahu hal itu. Kenapa kau tanyakan lagi… haduh… jadi bagaimana… kau pasti menyukainya juga kan?" desak Senna.

" Menyukainya? Apa maksudmu…?"

" Masa aku harus katakan dengan jelas! Ichigo! Siapa lagi? Memangnya kak Kyouraku? Itu lebih tidak mungkin. Gimana kau menyukainya? Itu sudah pasti! Tugasku sebagai cupid ternyata berguna juga…"

" Senna… apa kau benar-benar berpikir Ichigo benar-benar menyukaiku?"

" Hmm-mm…,"

" Dan itu konyol!"

" Apa? Apanya yang konyol! Kau mau mengelak lagi? Sudah bagus ada artis yang menyukaimu. Sedangkan aku saja belum tentu dapat yang sebagus Ichigo!"

Ketika Senna asyik bicara sendiri, sebenarnya bicara dengan Rukia tapi, Rukia sama sekali tak menanggapinya. Baik Rukia maupun Ichigo sama sekali tak tahu bahwa takdir sudah membelitkan benang kehidupan yang akan menghancurkan mereka satu sama lain.

**vVv**

* * *

" Ayah datang kemari? Sejak kapan? Oh maaf… aku agak canggung dengan bahasa Jepang disini. Ayah akan memberikanku dispensasikan? Baiklah… hanya kali ini saja… apa Ibu juga datang? Tidak? Baiklah… aku akan datang 10 menit lagi…" Ichigo menutup teleponnya. Kebetulan hari ini tidak ada lagi jadwal yang padat. Dan pemutaran review untuk film barunya akan dilakukan malam Minggu ini. Rencananya dia akan mengajak Rukia. Walaupun dia tahu gadis itu pastilah sudah diseret oleh Senna meskipun dia tak mau. Dan bukti nyata, sesuai dengan kata-kata Senna. Rukiaa benar-benar datang diacara konsernya lalu. Tapi kenapa gadis itu tidak menghubunginya sama sekali? Apakah gadis itu tidak sadar atau kurang peka?

" Hei Ichigo mau kemana?" tanya Kyouraku ketika masuk keruangan Ichigo.

" Menemui seseorang…" jawab Ichigo singkat.

" Oo… apa gadis yang memanggilmu Shine itu?" goda Kyouraku sambil menyikut lengan Ichigo.

" Mana mungkin ayahku memanggilku Shine… aku pergi sebentar ya. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku…"

" Hei… Ichigo… ayahmu datang? Sampaikan salamku ya. Oh ya, satu lagi…"

Ichigo baru saja akan membuka pintu dan Kyouraku menahannya sebentar.

" Malam selesai konser lalu, kau kemana? Tidak pulang keapartemen?" tanya Kyouraku.

" Malam itu? Aku…? Oh… aku tidur dihotel. Saat itu tiba-tiba aku mengantuk sekali… bukankah kakak yang memesannya untukku? Kakak ini sudah lupa? Sudah ya.. aku buru-buru. Pasti orang tua itu akan marah kalau aku terlambat…" jelas Ichigo buru-buru. Kyouraku memandangnya dengan penuh tanya.

" Kapan aku memesan kamar hotel untuknya?" gumam Kyouraku ketika Ichigo sudah berlalu.

**vVv**

* * *

Laki-laki berambut hitam pekat itu memakai berjas mahal itu sedang menunggu disebuah kafe pinggir jalan. Setelah pertemuan yang mengejutkan itu, laki-laki itu belum memutuskan apapun lagi. Selain menunggu disini dan menemui anak semata wayangnya. Anak laki-laki yang sangat dia sayangi dan paling berharga untuknya. Orang yang paling dicintainya.

_" sejujurnya, saya tak mungkin bisa memaafkan anda. Tidak untuk selamanya. Namun… jika anda menginginkan saya meminta anda melakukan sesuatu, untuk menebus dosa anda… apakah anda rela kehilangan seluruh orang yang anda cintai?,"_

Kata-kata anak itu masih terngingang dengan jelas sekali. Benar. Kurosaki Isshin. Sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukannya 9 tahun lalu sungguh tidak manusiawi. Seharusnya dia memang menyerahkan diri dan mendekam dipenjara. Tapi… dia terlalu pengecut. Bagaimana dengan perusahaannya? Bagaimana dengan keluarganya?

Siapapun tidak ingin menyerahkan diri semudah itu. Tidak untuk sekarang. Apalagi, anaknya… Isshin terlalu memikirkan anaknya. Mungkin jika dia menyerahkan diri, tentu saja akan beresiko akan reputasi anaknya. Tidak! Itu juga tidak bisa. Lalu bagaimana caranya agar gadis itu memaafkannya?

" Sudah lama ayah?" suara laki-laki. Anak Kurosaki Isshin. Kurosaki Ichigo. Baru saja masuk. Ketika melihat dari pinggir jalan dengan jendela besar kafe itu Ichigo sudah tahu ayahnya sudah menantinya disana.

" Oh… tidak juga… duduklah nak…" Isshin meminta anaknya duduk didepannya. Ya. inilah anak yang selalu dibanggakan dan disayangi oleh Kurosaki Isshin.

" Ayah belum pesan apapun? Biar kupesankan sesuatu.."

" Tidak perlu. Ayah kesini hanya ingin bertemu denganmu,"

" Bertemu denganku? Itu pasti lelucon lagi. Katakan padaku. Sebenarnya sedang apa ayah kemari?" tanya Ichigo. Isshin menarik nafas panjang. Apa salahnya jika dia bicara jujur dengan anaknya? Mengingat anaknya sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang dirinya dimasa lalu. Tapi tidak. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Ichigo ikut terlibat dalam masalahnya. Bagaimana jika gadis yang dia temui beberapa minggu lalu membalaskan dendamnya pada anaknya? Tidak!

" Sebenarnya, ayah sedang mencari seseorang…" ujar Isshin membuka pembicaraan.

" Seseorang? Siapa? Apa mungkin cinta pertama ayah?" goda Ichigo.

" Bukan! Kalau Masaki mendengarnya dia akan mencekik leher ayah. Teman lama ayah. Tapi sudah lama meninggal. Dan ayah ingin menemuinya,"

" Menemui orang yang sudah meninggal? Sepertinya dia teman baik ayah. Karena ayah masih menemuinya. Orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Ichigo.

" Iya. Dia teman baik ayah. Orangnya baik. Sangat baik. Dan Ayah menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Sebenarnya, teman Ayah itu memiliki anak gadis. Dan gadis itulah yang Ayah cari. Kebetulan ketika dimakam Ayahnya, Ayah bertemu dengan gadis itu…"

" Anaknya? Lalu, bagaimana gadis itu? Dia tinggal dimana?"

" Sebenarnya… gadis itu kehilangan semua anggota keluarganya. Karena pembunuhan. Ayah tidak bisa menceritakan detilnya. Ayah juga tidak tahu dimana gadis itu tinggal. Sampai sekarang ayah masih merasa sangat bersalah pada gadis itu…"

" Kenapa merasa bersalah ayah?"

" Karena… Ayah merasa… Ayahlah yang membuat gadis itu kehilangan orang yang dia cintai…" ujar Isshin miris.

" Ayah tidak melakukan apapun bukan pada gadis itu? Kenapa Ayah merasa bersalah? Kalau Ayah tidak melakukan kejahatan apapun, Ayah tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Mungkin Ayah hanya kasihan pada gadis itu karena kehilangan semua anggota keluarganya…" sahut Ichigo.

Sejenak pembicaraan itu terhenti karena tiba-tiba Isshin terdiam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Seperti memikirkan semua kata-kata anaknya. Dalam hatinya, jika seandainya anaknya tahu bahwa gadis itu kehilangan anggota keluarganya karena dirinya, akankah Ichigo tetap mengatakan hal yang sama? Isshin ragu.

" Ichigo… seandainya… jika seandainya Ayah pernah melakukan hal besar yang begitu jahat, yang tidak bisa dimaafkan… akankah kau memaafkan Ayahmu dan tetap memanggilku Ayah seperti sekarang?"

Ichigo terdiam. Aneh. Pikirnya. Kenapa ayahnya mendadak seperti ini? Melihat ayahnya yang memandang penuh iba, Ichigo tidak sempat berpikir macam-macam. Mungkin ayahnya sedang pusing oleh perusahaan.

" Tentu saja. aku akan memaafkan Ayah dan tetap memanggil Ayah…"

**vVv**

* * *

Rukia masih bingung. Tentang Ichigo. Dan itu sudah jelas. Apalagi selain orang itu? Kenapa Ichigo membuatnya bingung setiap saat?

Namun, daripada Ichigo. Bagaimana dengan Kaien?

Meskipun sudah meminta tolong dengan Senna untuk menanyakan masalah apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, Kaien hanya menjawab pada Senna bahwa dia hanya ingin fokus pada studinya. Dan menurut Senna itu benar. Sejak dulu, Kaien memang orang yang serius. Mungkin saja dia tidak ingin diganggu dulu.

Dan tentu saja Rukia menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Benar juga. Tidak seharusnya dia mengganggu. Tidak mungkin bersama Kaien seperti dulu. Tidak. Karena waktunya sudah berbeda. Dan terlebih lagi. Kaien tak mau lagi bertemu dengannya. Seharusnya, Rukia sudah tahu. Bahwa tak mungkin lagi mengharapkan Kaien. Cinta pertama memang selalu jadi masa lalu. Tak mungkin bisa menjadi kenyataan.

Mungkin dia tak perlu memikirkan macam-macam dulu. Kenapa juga harus dipikirkan? Seharusnya saat ini dia pulang bukannya duduk-duduk ditaman kampusnya. Ada apa dengannya? Dasar bodoh!

Baru saja akan meranjak dari tempat duduknya, Rukia terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi disaku jeansnya. Dengan kesal sambil mengumpat dia membuka ponsel itu dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Senna?

Eh.. bukan… bukan Senna. Tertulis…

Shiny calling…

Ichigo? Hah?

Rukia menulis Ichigo dengan Shine karena sejak pertama kali bertemu, Rukia selalu melihat Ichigo sebagai cahaya. Dengan gugup, dia mengangkat ponsel itu.

" Ha-halo…" kata Rukia. Dia sadar suaranya terdengar aneh!

" Kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya? Sepertinya otakmu ini memang lambat ya…" sindir Ichigo.

" Hei! Kalau kau menelpon cuma untuk menyindirku, jangan menelpon…" ujar Rukia ketus.

" Memang kenapa? Kau tidak suka teleponku?"

" Hei… sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau marah-marah begitu?"

" Aku tidak marah… kau sendiri yang sepertinya marah-marah…"

Rukia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan frustasi. Baiklah. Orang gila ini jangan diladenin. Bisa-bisa hipertensi!

" Lalu ada apa kau menelponku?" Rukia mengalah dan berbicara pelan padanya.

" Kau ada waktu tidak hari ini?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia tampak berpikir lama. Seharusnya sore ini dia pergi dengan Senna kesalon untuk menemani Senna mengecat rambutnya. Tapi sepertinya Senna sibuk.

" Sebenarnya… Senna mengajakku kesalon. Tapi daritadi tidak ada telepon darinya jadi—"

" Tidak ada kan? Baiklah kau dimana?" potong Ichigo.

" Ehh? Aku… masih dikampus…"

" Tunggu 10 menit. Aku akan kesana…"

" Hah? Eh.. Ichigo… hei…!," Rukia menahan amarahnya lagi. Lagi-lagi aktor itu seenaknya. Dia menutup teleponnya. Dan… menyuruhnya menunggu 10 menit?

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang itu?

Ichigo tersenyum licik. Dia memang ingin keluar setelah bertemu dengan ayahnya. Kebetulan ayahnya memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara disini. Ayahnya berniat pulang bersama Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichigo belum memutuskan kapan akan pulang. Mengingat dia memang punya pekerjaan disini.

Ketika melihat wajah ayahnya yang depresi bukan main itu, Ichigo merasa ayahnya sedang memiliki sebuah beban dan itu tak bisa dikatakan pada Ichigo. Mungkin benar, ayahnya memiliki sesuatu yang tak bisa diceritakan. Pada dasarnya, Ichigo memang bukan tipe pemaksa. Dia tak akan memaksa jika memang tidak ingin dikatakan. Lagipula, Ichigo tak terlalu suka konflik dan dia benci masalah. Seandainya Ichigo tahu masalahnya, tentu saja akan memperumit masalah. Lebih baik dia tak perlu ikut campur.

Dan satu masalah yang membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman hanya gadis yang sedang menantinya saat ini. Yah. Gadis yang bermasalah dengannya dan kini menjadi sesuatu yang dinantinya. Ichigo berniat membuat gadis ini menyadarinya. Tapi lebih baik pelan-pelan saja. dia tak mau mengejutkan gadis ini. Dan tentunya tidak ingin membuat gadis ini terlibat akan kehidupan artisnya. Kehidupan artis penuh dengan masalah. Dan tentu saja Ichigo tidak ingin masalah.

Setelah bertemu dengan Rukia, Ichigo mengajaknya makan disebuah restoran. Mereka banyak bercanda gurau. Mungkin saling melempar sindiran, kemudian tertawa. Restorannya memang sepi. Karena itu Ichigo tidak terlalu diperhatikan. Awalnya Rukia menolak makan bersamanya, tapi Ichigo menariknya dengan paksa. Ini memang pemaksaan.

Setelah makan siang, Ichigo mengajaknya menonton dibioskop. Sesudah lampu gelap mereka baru masuk. Dan sepanjang perjalanan itu, Rukia menggerutu karena takutnya Ichigo yang akan dikerumuni oleh fansnya. Semuanya Rukia yang mengurus karena kemungkinan dikenali orang disiang hari memang merepotkan.

Setelah nonton itupun mereka langsung pergi secepatnya.

Ichigo kemudian mengajak Rukia kepantai yang sepi. Pantai itu memang sepi. Dia tahu dari managernya. Kebetulan managernya juga menyukai diving. Tapi hanya dilakukan jika memang sedang tidak ada kerjaan.

Rukia dan Ichigo berlarian kearah pantai dan menyerbu ombak. Kemudian menemukan beberapa kerang laut dan bintang lain. Baru kali itulah Rukia merasakan perasaan aneh yang berkecamuk. Ichigo hari ini terlihat begitu bersahabat. Mungkinkah hanya perasaannya saja? tidak. Ini memang Ichigo.

Setelah puas mengamati matahari terbenam dengan indahnya, Rukia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Sampai Ichigo menyindirnya. Tapi dia tak peduli.

" Oh… sudah malam.." ujar Rukia. Secara reflek dia melihat langit malam dan perasaannya bercampur takut. Entah kenapa dia semakin fobia pada malam.

" Kau… belum pernah melihat indahnya malam ya?" ujar Ichigo.

" Belum. Dan aku tidak mau… malam hari mengerikan…" sahut Rukia.

" Baiklah… kalau sudah kuperlihatkan jangan bilang tidak bagus ya?"

Rukia tidak mengerti, kemudian Ichigo melaju dijalanan yang agak sepi. Lalu Ichigo menekan suatu tombol dimobilnya dan kemudian perlahan, kanopi mobil itu terbuka lebar. Menampakan langit malam yang indah.

" Lihatlah keatas…" ujar Ichigo.

Karena Ichigo menyuruhnya, Rukia mendongak keatas. Bagus sekali. Malam itu langit sedang penuh dengan bintang. Rukia sampai ternganga luar biasa. Dia tidak pernah menemukan malam seindah ini.

" Apa karena malam hari tak ada cahaya kau jadi takut? Buktinya ada cahaya bintang dan bulan. Apalagi yang kau takutkan?" ujar Ichigo lagi.

Elysia terdiam. Memang bukan masalah cahaya yang dia khawatirkan dimalam hari. Bukan.

" Bukan masalah tidak ada cahaya atau adanya cahaya dimalam hari… hanya saja… aku takut… tentang masa lalu itu…" gumam Rukia tanpa sadar. Ichigo mendengarnya. Karena itu, dia menoleh kearah Rukia sebentar. Rukia sadar dia telah mengatakan hal aneh.

" Ahh! Maksudku… bukan seperti itu… tidak usah dipikirkan… terima kasih Ichigo. sudah menunjukkan cahaya padaku…," ujar Rukia.

" Nanti aku akan menunjukkan lebih banyak cahaya…" kata Ichigo pula.

**vVv**

* * *

Senna merutuk kesal pada Rukia karena langsung pergi begitu saja. Tapi akhirnya dia tahu bahwa lagi-lagi sepupunya itu pergi dengan Ichigo.

Yoruichi yang mendengar hal itu, merasa sedikit senang. Tidak! Terlalu senang. Selain karena Yoruichi tahu dari Senna akhirnya Rukia punya teman laki-laki, sepertinya perlahan Rukia mulai melupakan masa lalunya. Itu memang bagus. Karena itulah harapan Yoruichi. Setidaknya pikiran untuk balas dendam tidak lagi terpikirkan.

Dan sejujurnya Rukia baru kali ini diperlakukan sedemikian baik oleh laki-laki. Dia merasa sedikit senang. Apalagi dia adalah Ichigo.

Meskipun dia tahu Ichigo adalah aktor terkenal yang mungkin sulit untuk dijadikan kenyataan. Karena itu, Rukia tidak terlalu banyak berharap. Tapi nyatanya. Perasaan itu kembali datang. Perasaan aneh yang membuat dadanya bergetar tak keruan. Apakah Ichigo yang selama ini dicarinya? Apakah seorang aktor?

Astaga. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin seorang aktor.

**vVv**

* * *

" Sepertinya kemarin sibuk sekali… sampai-sampai tidak pulang walau sudah malam…" sindir Kyouraku.

" Memang ada apa Kakak? Sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak boleh bebas…"

Ichigo dan Kyouraku sedang berada diruangan mereka sambil membaca kontrak lain yang sudah disiapkan untuk 3 bulan kedepan.

" Oh ya, dari kemarin ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu…" tanya Kyouraku.

" Soal apa?" Ichigo tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas itu.

" Hotel. Apa benar aku yang memesankan hotel itu padamu?"

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah managernya itu.

" Tentu saja Kakak. Memangnya siapa lagi? Apa kakak lupa?"

" Hei… aku ini belum 40 tahun. Mana mungkin lupa… setelah konser itu dan bicara padaku kau langsung menghilang… aku sama sekali tidak tahu soal hotel,"  
" Jadi siapa—"

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena seseorang masuk tanpa ijin. Baik Kyouraku maupun Ichigo sama-sama terkejut. Terkejut bukan main.

" Boleh kita bicara berdua?" ujarnya tanpa ragu. Pandangannya menusuk dan tajam meskipun kelihatannya terdengar ramah dan baik. Dan itu bohong.

" Maksudmu berdua dengan siapa?" ujar Ichigo dingin.

" Tentu saja denganmu. Ini masalah penting. Pasti penting menurutmu…"

" Tidak terima kasih. Aku banyak kerjaan. Lebih baik kau pergi!" Ichigo mengusirnya.

" Kau akan menyesal! Kita harus bicara!" teriak wanita itu lagi.

" Kakak, tutup pintunya!" perintah Ichigo.

Akhirnya Orihime keluar juga karena didorong oleh Ichigo keluar. Orihime kesal bukan main. Dia mulai naik darah. Kali ini dia akan membuat Ichigo berlutut dan menurut padanya!

Karena itu dengan menahan kesal dan marah dia mengirim mms keponsel Ichigo.

Ichigo terlihat kesal. Melihat wanita itu menaikkan tekanan darahnya. Baru saja akan fokus, ponselnya berdering. Pesan gambar. Ichigo mengerutkan kening dan matanya nyaris keluar. Kenapa foto ini—

Dan kemudian telepon Ichigo berdering. Kali ini panggilan masuk. Tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggil, Ichigo mengangkatnya.

" Kubilang ini penting. Kau tidak percaya? Atau kau mau aku menyebarkannya diinternet? Ahh… lebih baik kewartawan saja langsung… atau gadis itu?" ancam Orihime diseberang sana.

" Kau dimana?" ujar Ichigo menusuk dan dingin.

" Oh… sudah mau bicara rupanya. Terlambat… aku sudah didepan laptopku. Dan aku akan segera menyebarkannya…! Kau suka itu kan?" ujar Orihime.

" Cepat katakan dimana!" kata Ichigo frustasi.

" Baiklah… temui aku dikantor agensiku. Kupastikan tidak ada orang. Ok. 10 menit…" dan akhirnya gadis itu menutup teleponnya.

Ichigo frustasi dan melempar apa yang ada didepannya. Dia terlihat kesal dan depresi.

" Hei… ada apa Ichigo? Wanita itu bicara apa?" tanya Kyouraku panik.

" Maaf kak… aku pergi dulu… nanti kita bicara lagi…"

Ichigo mengabaikan Kyouraku dan segera mengambil kunci mobilnya. Lalu keluar dari kantornya dengan gelisah.

Jadi, tentang hotel itu sudah jelas sekarang. Dia mengerti kenapa Kyouraku sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal hotel itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja… pikirannya dipenuhi oleh wajah seorang gadis yang saat ini, untuk saat ini, selalu dibayangkannya. Bagaimana ini!

**vVv**

* * *

Orihime tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia sudah tahu Ichigo pasti akan datang apapun yang terjadi. Satu-satunya jalan untuk menarik Ichigo. Meskipun dia tahu cara ini sangat keterlaluan. Tapi keinginannya untuk menang dan mengambil kembali Ichigo membutakan nuraninya. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah seorang gadis. Seorang gadis yang mungkin akan merebut Ichigo darinya. Ini bukan lelucon garing. Karena Orihime sadar betul, cara Ichigo memperlakukan gadis itu lain sekali. Ditambah lagi mereka selalu bersama. Orihime tidak suka kalah. Dia selalu mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Apapun. Termasuk Ichigo!

Orihime menunggu dikantor agensinya. Dia sudah meminta managernya untuk tidak mengganggunya. Jadi kantornya benar-benar kosong. Hanya dia seorang dan laptopnya. Orihime sibuk memandang foto-foto yang sudah direncanakannya itu. Ternyata memang semudah itu membujuk Ichigo.

" Seandainya kau menerimaku sejak awal, ini tidak akan terjadi. Sekarang kau akan menyakiti hatinya…" gumam Orihime. Dia tersenyum dengan liciknya.

Sebenarnya dia selalu mendapat peran sebagai gadis baik-baik. Tapi ternyata peran antagonis memang lebih menyenangkan.

Tiba-tiba saja lamunannya buyar. Ya. Ichigo membuka pintu kantornya dengan kasar. Ichigo sudah datang dan sedang menatapnya tajam dan sinis. Tatapan seorang pembunuh. Orihime sudah tahu. Karena itu dia hanya menyeringai saja.

" Oh… sudah datang… cepat sekali… apa kau benar-benar merindukanku? Ah~ tidak mungkin… aku sudah tahu…" Orihime seperti bicara sendiri karena Ichigo menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

" Apa maumu sekarang? Dari mana semua foto itu?" ujar Ichigo dingin. Dingin dan menusuk.

" Dari mana aku dapat? Tentu saja aku membuat sendiri? Kau lupa malam setelah konser itu kau tiba-tiba pusing dan aku membawamu kehotel. Bahkan kau tidak sadar bahwa aku yang membawamu… karena menurutku menarik, jadi aku melakukan ini…" Orihime menunjukkan beberapa lembar foto lagi yang sudah dicetaknya diatas meja.

Ichigo melihat dengan miris foto palsu itu! Jelas itu palsu. Mana mungkin dia melakukan hal memalukan begitu. Apalagi dengan wanita ini! Tidak mungkin!

" Bagaimana…? Terkesan? Setelah datang kesini bukankah kau sudah tahu apa mauku? Ichigo…" sambung Orihime lagi.

" Terserah apa maumu! Orang-orang tidak akan percaya…! Memangnya kenapa dengan foto itu? Bisa saja orang menduga itu foto latihan syuting… mereka tak akan percaya…"

" Sudah kuduga kau akan bilang begitu… baiklah… kalau begitu, mungkin akan ada satu orang yang sangat polos yang akan percaya padaku…"

" Apa maksudmu?" Ichigo mendadak bingung dan terdiam.

" Gadis itu… Rukia… dia pasti akan percaya… dia itu orang awam… mana mungkin tahu soal beginian… jika kukirimkan foto ini dia—"

" Jangan kirimkan kepadanya!" bentak Ichigo memotong kalimat Orihime.

Ichigo sudah yakin Orihime akan mengancamnya seperti itu. Entah kenapa, dia takut. Jika foto-foto ini beredar, dia tidak takut dan akan menganggapnya sebagai gossip murahan. Tapi, jika Rukia tahu? Gadis itu sungguh terlalu bodoh.

" Sudah kuduga kau akan bicara begitu. Baiklah. Kita buat perjanjian. Aku tidak suka ditolak kau tahu? Karena itu, besok malam setelah pemutaran film kita, aku ingin kau mengatakan bahwa kita pacaran… dan aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada dia…"

Ichigo terdiam. Kenapa harus begitu? Apa artinya ini? Kenapa harus dengan wanita menyebalkan ini?

" Bagaimana Ichigo?" desak Orihime lagi.

" Tapi aku tak akan pernah mengakuimu sebagai pacar. Kita hanya bersandiwara didepan kamera dan selama aku masih disini. Jika sampai dia tahu tentang ini, perjanjian dianggap selesai! Dan terserah apa yang mau kau lakukan!" seru Ichigo. kemudian, dia pergi dari kantor itu setelah membanting pintunya.

Orihime bersandar didinding kantornya. Sambil menatap foto fiktif itu. Matanya nyalang seakan mengingat sesuatu. Yah. Dulu Ichigo yang mengejarnya. Orihime tidak yakin karena Ichigo saat itu belum terkenal dan hanya seorang model lokal biasa. Ditambah lagi, sudah banyak aktor papan atas yang menginginkannya. Karena itu dia hanya mengabaikan Ichigo saja.

Tapi satu hal yang tidak diperhitungkannya. Ichigo berubah menjadi aktor dan penyanyi yang sangat terkenal bahkan diseluruh dunia. Saat itu dia menyesal sudah mengabaikan Ichigo. karena itu Orihime berusaha mendapatkan pria itu lagi. Tapi tak semudah itu. Berkali-kali Ichigo mengabaikannya. Saat itu Orihime sadar betapa bodoh dirinya. Kini dia menginginkan Ichigo.

" Aku tak tahu akhirnya aku memang jatuh cinta padamu. Tidakkah kau menyadari itu Ichigo?" gumam Orihime sambil menatap foto Ichigo dilayar laptopnya. Foto yang diambilnya diam-diam dilokasi syuting dulu.

**vVv**

* * *

Rukia duduk diam dibangku halte. Hari ini dia pulang cepat karena tidak ada dosen yang mengajar. Kalau pulang sekarang, dia hanya didalam kamar tanpa melakukan apapun. Karena tantenya sudah ada jadwal arisan dengan suaminya dikantor. Otomatis rumah sepi. Dia sudah menghubungi Senna, tapi artis satu itu ada jumpa fans disebuah mall. Dan jumpa pers untuk urusan filmnya yang akan diputar itu.

Rukia mendengarkan sebuah lagu diheadphone mininya. Rukia meminjam iPod Senna yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai lagu. Termasuk lagu Ichigo. Rukia memang merindukan Ichigo. Tapi dia tak berani menghubungi orang itu. Bagaimana jika Rukia menghubungi disaat yang tidak tepat? Dia pasti akan dimarahi oleh Ichigo dan dianggap biang masalah lagi. Jadi, mengobati rasa rindu dengan mendengar suara penyanyi itu. Suaranya yang jernih dan merdu. Apalagi lagunya bagus meski dirilis dalam bahasa Jepang. Dan 100%, Rukia tidak mengerti apa artinya.

Beberapa saat itulah, dirinya terlonjak dari bangku. Hampir saja jantungnya melompat keluar. Ponsel disakunya mendadak bergetar. Siapa yang menghubunginya?

Senna atau tantenya? Tidak mungkin keduanya. Mereka memutuskan akan pulang malam nanti. Dan Rukia dibiarkan sendirian. Sebenarnya tantenya sudah menyuruh menyusul, tapi yang benar saja. mana mau Rukia ikut perkumpulan suami istri itu. Dan Senna sudah ada janji dengan managernya untuk berkaroke.

Rukia melepas headphonenya sebelah. Dan kemudian langsung mengangkat telepon itu tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang menelpon itu.

" Halo?" suara Rukia.

" Kau dimana?" ujarnya singkat.

Oh no~… Rukia mendadak salah tingkah. Dia baru saja memikirkan orang itu. Lalu kenapa sudah muncul suaranya diteleponya? Apa dia berhalusinasi disiang hari? Mana mungkin.

Jadi… ini suara siapa kalau begitu?

" Ichi... go… kan?" kali ini Rukia tampak seperti orang bodoh.

" Aapa kau bodoh? Tentu saja ini aku. Jangan-jangan kau lupa menyimpan nomorku lagi?" Ichigo merasa curiga sekali.

" Tidak… aku sudah menyimpannya. Hanya saja ini terlalu kebetulan. Seperti cerita dinovel. Aku sedang memikirkanmu dan mendengar suaramu di iPod-nya Senna, dan tiba-tiba kau menelponku! Aku terharu…!" ujar Rukia gembira.

" Kau mendengar suaraku?" tanya Ichigo ragu.

" Tentu… lagumu. Ternyata suaramu memang bagus. Seharusnya kau bilang kalau kau bisa menyanyi. Oh ya, lain kali nyanyikan lagu untukku ya…" gurau Rukia.

" Tapi bayaranku mahal. Kau harus menyiapkan sejumlah uang untuk membayarku…" canda Ichigo.

" Kau kan sudah kaya raya. Kenapa masih meminta bayaran? Kau tidak tahu ya aku ini mahasiswa miskin? Apalagi aku belum makan…" rutuk Rukia.

" Baiklah… karena aku aktor kaya, dan kau mahasiswa miskin aku akan mengajakmu makan… katakan kau dimana?"

" Benarkah? Yey! Aku ada dihalte dekat kampus. Cepat ya…" kata Rukia girang.

" Tunggu 10 menit…"

Ichigo menutup teleponnya. Sungguh dia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Tapi, setelah mendengar suara gadis itu, hatinya lega bukan main. Seakan dia memang menunggu suaranya untuk menenangkannya.

Tapi satu hal yang harus dihadapinya nanti. Mungkin dia akan menyakiti gadis itu. Dan mungkin lagi, gadis itu akan membencinya. Dan kemungkinan lain, gadis itu tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi.

Astaga! Kenapa Ichigo memikirkan hal itu. Tidak mungkin. Gadis itu adalah gadis baik-baik. Tidak akan menjauhinya hanya karena masalah sepele.

Dan yang dia takutkan hanyalah, jika gadis itu melihat foto fiktif menyebalkan itu.

**vVv**

* * *

astaga! kayaknya nambah gaje yaa... *hiks*

ok deh... saya balas review dulu disini... hehehehehe

*hematwaktu* *halah*

Yamakaze Shizuka : Yoi tuh... hahahaha... makasih udaah review ... review lagi yaaa *nagih*

bl3achtou4ro : GOMEN NASAI! *pundung* iya nih... emang ada salahnya tuh... haduh... gak teliti gara-gara dikjer waktu... akhirnya waktu hari publish ini malah saya dapet jackpot dari dosen *hiks* *kokcurhat* ntar semua pertanyaan senpai bakal dibahas dichap mendatang... *kayaksinetron* heheheh... makasih udah review... review lagi yaaaa...

Rukianonymous : Makasih *pelukpeluk* iya saya juga suka ada yang patah hati...hahahaha GOMEN NASAI...! iya tuh... kok saya gak teliti lagi ya *koknanya* maaf ya... ini emang dosa saya neehh pake salah-salah lagi... hehehehe... nih udah update... review lagi yaaa... makasih banyak...

mautauaja : aduhaduh... makasih ada yang ketawaketiwi baca fic gaje sayaa... heheheheh... nih udah update... review lagi yaaa...

delalice : Gomen nasai... iya nih emang rada gak teliti *alasan* ntar doain gak salah lagi deh... heheheheh kalo soal pov... saya rada canggung pakenya... gak biasa pake pov sih... ehehehh tapi ntar dicoba deh... oh gitu yaa... ok deh... ntar saya minimalisir lagi... sebenernya udah selesai dalam prosesnya... jadi tinggal diketik aja... makanya masih bnyak salah... heheheh nih udah update... review lagi yaaa...

mieya chappyberry : makasih deh... hehehehe... nih udah update... review lagi yaa... nih udah pada taunya si Isshin yang jadi mafianya? hahahahah... ok deh... makasih udah review...

Kyucchi : makasih udah review... akan saya usahakan seromantis mungkin... hahahaha *padahalgakngertiromantis* ok deh... nih udah update... review lagi yaaaa...

ok... udah pada dibales... tanggung jawab ntar review lagi yaa... *gakbagusnihanak* hehehe

Jaa mata neee...


	9. FICTIF & RIVAL & LIE

**maaf telat... heheheheh... silahkan dibaca...**

**maaf ya kalo ada salah dan kurang berkenan... mata eike sampe jereng loh liatin mana yang salah... huff...**

**yaudin,,, eh... yaudah,,,,**

**silahkan dikasih kripik pedes manis pahit asem... monggooo...hhehehehehe**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO, GAJE, SEGALA MACAM DAH,,,,**

**hepi reading dehhh...**

**vVv**

* * *

Setelah makan siang itu, Ichigo banyak tersenyum. Mendadak, Rukia jadi pelawak yang lucu. Apalagi siang itu sungguh berakhir dengan bahagia. Sekarang hari sudah malam. Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tanpa disadari bahwa hari sudah malam. Setiap kali melihat malam, reaksi Rukia sama. Selalu mendadak gelisah dan takut. Tapi kemudian berlangsung menghilang ketika Rukia sadar dia tidak sendirian.

Kini, Ichigo memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan, dan mereka duduk disebuah taman yang sudah sepi. Taman bermain. Rukia terus melihat langit malam hari itu. Langit malam yang tidak pernah dilihatnya selama 9 tahun ini. Karena kalau sudah malam, Rukia akan memilih diam dikamar dan langsung tidur. Takut bayangan 9 tahun lalu kembali teringat olehnya.

" 9 tahun ini… aku belum pernah melihat langit malam secara langsung seperti ini… ternyata memang bagus sekali ya…" kata Rukia sambil duduk diayunan itu. Dan Ichigo juga duduk disebelahnya.

" 9 tahun? Kenapa selama itu? Oh ya, aku penasaran… kenapa kau takut sekali malam hari?"

Rukia terkesiap. Dia tak menyangka Ichigo akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Meskipun dia tahu cepat atau lambat Ichigo tentu akan menanyakannya juga.

" Kejadiannya sudah 9 tahun yang lalu… lagipula… tidak perlu diingat…" lirih Rukia.

" Soal apa itu?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

" Keluargaku…" lirih Rukia lagi.

Ichigo terkesiap pula. Ada apa dengan keluarganya?

" Kalau kau tidak keberatan… ceritakan padaku… siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu…" kata Ichigo pelan.

Rukia sudah sebisa mungkin untuk menahan gemetar ditubuhnya. Ditambah lagi, matanya yang mulai memanas dan keringat dingin yang tiba-tiba saja datang. Dia berusaha mencengkeram sekuat tenaga rantai ayunan itu. Tiba-tiba saja kejadian malam 9 tahun lalu terputar didalam kepalanya. Bagaimana mengenaskannya rumah itu terakhir kali dia datang. Bagaimana keluarganya dibantai secara sadis. Tiba-tiba saja Rukia berteriak dan memegang kepalanya dengan tangannya. Dia menggeleng sekuat tenaga demi mengenyahkan bayangan sial itu.

Ichigo yang melihat kepanikan gadis itu beralih berlutut didepan gadis itu dan memegang kedua lengan gadis itu yang gemetar. Seakan gadis itu baru saja melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan.

" Hei… ada apa? Apa yang terjadi…?" tanya Ichigo panik.

Rukia tersadar. Fantasi yang menakutkan itu segera menghilang dan diganti dengan wajah panik Ichigo. Rukia terdiam. Entah kenapa setiap kali bayangan mengerikan itu muncul kepalanya terasa mau pecah dan gemetar karena melihat pembantaian mengerikan itu. Dia tidak siap menceritakannya. Tidak untuk sekarang.

" Ichigo… kumohon… jangan tanyakan hal itu lagi… kumohon…" bisik Rukia. Dia terlalu lemah. Rukia sadar. Dia memang lemah dan rapuh.

" Baiklah… tidak akan… aku tidak akan menanyakan hal itu lagi. Aku janji… kau percaya padaku kan?" ujar Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk sambil menyeka airmatanya yang tiba-tiba turun.

Saat itu, Ichigo ingin sekali merengkuh gadis itu. Dan mengusap airmatanya. Tapi niat itu diurungkannya. Tak bisa. Dia pasti akan membuat gadis itu lebih menderita sekarang. Karena secara tak langsung, Ichigo tak ingin gadis itu menangis untuknya. Melihatnya ketakutan tadi saja, sudah membuatnya panik bukan main.

Ichigo tahu gadis ini, mungkin tidak—bukan, belum menyukainya. Tapi tanpa sadar, justru dirinya yang merasa seperti itu. Mau disangkal seribu kalipun, hatinya tetap merasa takut setiap kali Rukia ketakutan seperti itu. Dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali melakukan apa saja agar gadis ini melupakan ketakutannya.

Ichigo mengantarkan Rukia kerumahnya. Sebelum Rukia benar-benar masuk kedalam rumahnya Rukia memutar badannya dan melihat kearah Ichigo yang berdiri disebelah pintu kemudinya. Rukia menunduk mengucapkan terima kasih.

" Hei…" panggil Ichigo. Rukia menoleh sebentar. Wajahnya seakan bertanya ada apa pada Ichigo.

" Kau tahu besok adalah pemutaran preview filmku kan?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk paham. Apakah Ichigo menyuruhnya datang? Seperti konser waktu itu? Rukia tanpa sadar tersenyum sendiri.

" Jangan datang. Aku minta kau… jangan datang…" ucap Ichigo. Rukia membelalak lebar. Apa katanya tadi? Benarkah telinganya masih bagus?

" Kenapa?" hanya itulah yang ditanyakan oleh Rukia.

" Hanya jangan datang saja. Aku tak bisa jelaskan. Keadaannya belum pasti… tapi… apapun yang terjadi nantinya… kau masih percaya padaku kan?" tanya Ichigo.

Saat itu, Ichigo sungguh berharap gadis itu akan mempercayainya. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia tak mungkin mengatakan hal yang bakal membuatnya tertawa penuh kebencian. Apakah Rukia akan tertawa melihatnya? Tertawa oleh kemunafikannya?

vVv

* * *

" Hei! Kau belum siap-siap lagi? Astaga! Kita bisa terlambat loh…" rutuk Senna.

Dari tadi siang semenjak Senna menjemput Rukia dikampusnya, gadis itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Sepulang dari kampus langsung masuk kekamar dan berguling tidak jelas. Padahal hari mulai malam. Senna bersiap dengan gaun merah marunnya untuk pemutaran preview film perdananya malam ini. Dan sejak 2 jam yang lalu Senna kesal karena tidak berhasil membujuk sepupunya itu untuk berganti pakaian dan ikut dengannya.

Jujur saja. Rukia masih memikirkan kata-kata Ichigo yang menyuruhnya jangan datang. Walaupun alasannya masih membingungkan Rukia menurut saja.

Namun, dia juga ingin tahu alasan Ichigo tidak ingin dia datang malam ini.

" Hei… apalagi yang kau pikirkan bocah! Cepatlah bersiap-siap!" dengan kesal Senna menarik guling yang dari tadi dipeluk oleh Rukia.

" Senna… aku benar-benar nggak boleh datang…" ujar Rukia akhirnya.

" Hah? Mana mungkin orang itu nggak menyuruhmu datang! Mungkin dia hanya malu karena kau melihatnya difilm. Semua artis juga gitu kok… sudahlah kenapa hal itu aja kau pikirkan! Cepat ganti baju!" perintah Senna.

Rukia tak bisa membantah sepupunya yang keras kepala ini. Dia tahu membantah hanya membuang energi saja. karena Senna-lah yang paling kuat.

Ya. Mungkin Ichigo hanya malu saja. Kenapa melarangnya datang tanpa alasan. Apa salahnya datang? Bukankah Senna yang memaksanya? Bukan Rukia yang mau kan? Seharusnya dia datang saja. pasti tidak apa-apa kok. Ichigo pasti malu.

Berpikir positif saja.

vVv

* * *

Rukia mengajak Senna untuk tidak duduk terlalu depan. Karena biasanya disana banyak aktris dan aktor yang duduk disana. Juga para sutradara dan produser. Kalau Ichigo melihatnya, dia pasti akan marah besar. Dan menyebutnya pembuat masalah lagi.

Senna tidak mau mendengarkan Rukia dan memilih duduk didepan. Akhirnya, Rukia memilih untuk duduk memisah. Pemutaran perdana ini hanya dihadiri oleh orang-orang penting. Dan dirinya beruntung karena sepupunya adalah orang penting untuk malam ini. Meskipun dia sendiri agak canggung duduk sendirian. Dan syukurlah Ichigo sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Karena Ichigo duduk dekat…

Orihime?

Kenapa dengan gadis ubur-ubur itu? Menempel seperti siput didinding. Dan Ichigo sama sekali tidak keberatan? Bukankah Ichigo bilang dia dan gadis ubur-ubur itu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa? Lalu? Apa itu?

Rukia berpikir positif lagi. Didalam film ini mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Wajar saja mereka bersikap begitu. Bukan berarti Ichigo menyukainya kan? Tidak mungkin. Namun… tiba-tiba, hati Rukia seperti terendam air panas yang mendidih. Sakit.

Sakit sekali. Melihat Orihime merangkul lengan Ichigo seperti itu. Kenapa mendadak terasa sakit dan perih? Apa ini?

Selama pemutaran film, Rukia bukan terfokus pada film, melainkan pada pasangan yang didepan matanya dengan jarak 5 baris bangku itu. Orihime merangkulnya, bersandar pada padanya, bicara sangat dekat dengannya. Apakah Rukia benar-benar menyukai orang ini? Benarkah dia akhirnya menyukai aktor ini? Kenapa harus aktor?

Setelah film selesai, Senna dan pemainnya lainnya maju kedepan untuk konferensi pers. Mereka banyak mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan banyak wartawan yang mengabadikan momen itu. Rukia tidak mengalihkan matanya dari Ichigo. Kenapa bersama orang itu terus?

Dan akhirnya, sesi tanya jawab pun dimulai. Para wartawan sibuk menanyakan perihal kedekatan Ichigo dan Orihime. Wartawan penasaran apakah mereka sedang cinta lokasi? Seperti kebanyakan artis?

Rukia terus berharap, Ichigo akan membantah rumor itu. Terus berharap…

" Benar… kami memang pacaran…" ujar Ichigo dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Seketika itu pula beberapa pemain dan orang-orang didepan sana membelalak tidak percaya. Seakan Ichigo baru saja mengatakan hal bodoh!

Dan Orihime tersenyum dengan bangganya.

Terlihat Senna tengah bicara dengan Ichigo seakan menanyakan hal itu. Benar atau hanya lelucon murahan.

Ketika bertanya tentang hal itu dia jadi teringat Rukia. Senna menoleh dengan cepat, memastikan sepupunya tidak melihat kejadian itu. Walaupun dia tahu itu terlambat.

Rukia berdiri dari bangkunya. Walau jauh, Senna yakin sepupunya itu menangis. Dan tepat saat itulah, Ichigo ikut menoleh kearah Senna melihat. Hati Ichigo teriris begitu tipis, tatkala matanya bertemu dengan Rukia. Ichigo hanya diam sambil menatapnya. Menatapnya seakan dia meminta maaf. Ketika semakin banyak wartawan yang menanyakan gossip itu, Rukia memilih pergi dari sana.

" Kau tidak lihat banyak wartawan. Kalau mereka tahu kau pergi begitu saja, aku akan malu disini. Jangan buat aku malu…" bisik Orihime sambil tersenyum sinis. Ketika Ichigo berniat mengejar Rukia, Orihime semakin mempererat rangkulan dilengan Ichigo. Saat itu, Ichigo tak ada pilihan lain.

Dia mulai membenci dirinya yang membuat gadis yang paling tidak ingin disakitinya menangis untuknya.

vVv

* * *

Rukia pergi tanpa arah. Setelah keluar dari gedung itu yang dipikirkannya hanyalah pergi yang jauh dari sana.

Bodohkah dirinya? Benar. Dia bodoh. Sangat bodoh!

Itulah alasannya mengapa Ichigo memintanya jangan datang. Karena alasan itu. Karena hal itu!

Ingin sekali Rukia menjerit sekuatnya. Menjerit kenapa? Menjerit karena tak tahu harus bagaimana? Bagaimana mengatasi rasa menyebalkan ini?

Hari sudah terlalu malam. Dan iya. Dia takut malam ini. Seakan akan ada yang datang untuk membuat hatinya lebih sakit. Lebih teriris lagi.

Dia tahu, seharusnya dia segera pulang. Karena itu, Rukia memilih segera pulang. Tapi naasnya, hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Rukia kehujanan dan menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan dan tas tangannya. Rukia berusaha mencari tempat berteduh. Tapi...

Tempat berteduh yang bagaimana ada dijalanan begini? Sepi pula. Apa yang dia lakukan?

Rukia berlari diantara rintik hujan yang lebat itu. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah halte yang cukup jauh dari gedung itu.

Rukia mengatur nafasnya. Malam yang mengerikan dan hujan lebat. Cocok sekali.

Sebaiknya Rukia menunggunya reda.

Tapi tak kunjung reda malah bertambah lebat. Apalagi, pakaiannya sekarang basah kuyup. Menghubungi siapa?

Tidak mungkin Senna. Pasti sekarang dia sibuk sekali.

Apakah tidak ada taksi atau kendaraan umum yang lewat untuk saat seperti ini?

Hari semakin dingin. Baiklah Rukia tak ingin mati kedinginan. Masih ada satu orang yang mungkin mau menolongnya. Setidaknya dia harus mencobanya.

Hatinya bahagia ketika teleponnya diangkat. Dia tahu, masih ada satu orang yang peduli padanya. Karena itu, setelah telepon itu selesai. Dia menunggu dengan sabar.

Hujannya memang makin lebat. Tapi orang itu sudah memintanya menunggu.

Hingga akhirnya, setelah 15 menit menunggu, mobil sedan hitam itu sudah muncul.

Rukia tersenyum sumringah. Dia keluar sambil membawa payung.

" Syukurlah kau datang. Kupikir kau pasti tidak mau. Karena itu aku senang sekali kau datang. Oh ya, kau tidak sibuk kan Kaien?" ujar Rukia.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kaien.

" Aku… oh…sebenarnya, Senna mengajakku nonton, tapi karena ada kejadian buruk, aku pulang duluan, kau ingat tentang film perdana Senna? Karena itu aku…" Rukia sadar, dia sudah bicara yang aneh-aneh. Tentu saja. dia memang bodoh.

" Kuantar kau pulang…" ujar Kaien lagi.

" Aku tidak mau pulang!" bentak Rukia. Kaien terbelalak. Rukia sadar, lagi-lagi dia bicara bodoh. Kenapa dari tadi perkataannya aneh?

" Maksudku. Aku tidak mau pulang dulu. Aku hanya merasa… ingin sendiri dulu sebentar. Kalau aku pulang sekarang, tante pasti akan khawatir kan…" lirih Rukia.

Kaien tahu, gadis itu pasti baru saja mengalami kejadian aneh dan buruk. Dia tak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja. ternyata Kaien memang masih memikirkan gadis ini. Buktinya ketika gadis ini menelponnya dalam keadaan hujan lebat itu, Kaien langsung bergegas menjemputnya. Meskipun dia tahu seharusnya Kaien tidak begini. Tapi, perasaannya sudah tidak bisa diredam lagi.

Apapun dia akan lakukan mulai sekarang. Untuk gadis ini.

vVv

* * *

" Wah apartemenmu bagus sekali Kaien. Ternyata anak cowok juga bisa punya apartemen serapi ini…" komentar Rukia ketika masuk kedalam apartemen Kaien. Apartemennya terkesan rapi dan bersih sekali. Seperti ada seorang gadis yang tinggal disana untuk membersihkannya.

" Tentu saja. Aku tidak suka berantakan dan kotor. Jadi selalu dibersihkan…" ujar Kaien sambil menutup pintu apartemennya.

Kaien menyilakan Rukia duduk disofa putih yang besar itu. Rukia sedari tadi menyeka hidungnya yang tampak mengalir.

" Kuambilkan handuk dulu… oh ya, kau mau pakaian ganti? Aku ada pakaian yang kekecilan untukku…" kata Kaien lagi.

" Oh… Tidak usah. Tidak apa-apa. Setelah hujan reda, aku akan segera pulang. Senna akan menjemputku disini…" kata Rukia.

" Tidak apa-apa. Bajumu basah dan hidungmu berair. Kau mau masuk angin dan menyusahkan orang lain? Lagipula… aku bukan orang lain kan?" ujar Kaien lagi.

Rukia terdiam. Dia memang mengenal Kaien sudah lama. Dan buat apa merasa tidak enak pada orang yang sudah lama mengenal kita? Itu kan bodoh!

Akhirnya Rukia mengangguk setuju dan menunggu Kaien menyelesaikan tugasnya. Setelah keluar dari kamarnya, Kaien menyerahkan handuk dan bajunya yang ditawarkan kepada Rukia. Kaien menyuruh Rukia untuk berganti dikamar mandinya.

Rukia masuk kedalam kamar mandi, dan Kaien menyiapkan minuman hangat. Setelah menyiapkan minuman hangat, Kaien beralih keruang tamunya dan membuka siaran TV. Meskipun Kaien jarang menonton TV, tapi menurutnya untuk saat seperti ini, dia harus menonton TV.

Dan ajaibnya, channelnya berhenti diacara gossip. Dia melihat adanya wawancara eksklusif dengan seorang artis ternama. Dan Kaein yakin itulah acara yang dimaksud oleh Rukia yang dia datangi bersama Senna.

Lalu ada apa dengan acara ini? Rukia tidak memberitahu kenapa dia buru-buru pulang.

Tapi seakan ada yang memberitahukan jawabannya, mata Kaien terfokus pada sosok artis dengan rambut orange itu.

" _Benar… kami memang pacaran_…"

Suara itu memang suara aktor itu. Jadi inikah sebabnya? Dan disebelahnya lagi malah orang yang selalu membuat Rukia sedih. Entah kenapa dalam hatinya, Kaien terasa ingin menghantamkan sesuatu kewajah aktor itu. Kenapa mempermainkan perasaan orang?

" Aku sudah selesai…" seru Rukia setelah keluar dari pintu itu.

Kaien segera mengalihkan channel TV-nya.

" Oh… kau lapar tidak? Aku akan menyiapkan makanan…" ujar Kaien sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

" Oh, boleh… perutku memang lapar.. hehehe… tapi… sepertinya kau agak berubah Kaien…" kata Rukia begitu dia berdiri didepan Kaien.

" Hah? Berubah bagaimana?" tanya Kaien bingung.

" Beberapa hari ini kau selalu mengacuhkanku. Dan terakhir kau bilang kau marah denganku. Aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Dan sekarang… kau sudah baik padaku… sebenarnya ada apa?"

Kaien terdiam. Beberapa hari lalu dia memang marah pada gadis ini. Entah kenapa dia kesal sekali melihatnya dekat dengan aktor itu. Dan sekarang gadis ini…

" Tidak apa-apa… duduklah… aku siapkan makanan dulu…"

Kaien tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Dia sudah mengirim pesan singkat pada Senna untuk jangan khawatir.

Ketika Kaien sedang memasak bubur, dia mendengar nada sering sebuah ponsel. Punyanya? Tidak. Punya siapa jadi?

Kaien beralih keruang tamunya. Tas tangan itu sedikit berkerlap-kerlip. Dan dilihatnya Rukia yang tertidur disofanya. Pantas saja. gumamnya.

Kaien mematikan kompornya sebentar dan beranjak kesofa tamunya. Dia mengambil selimut dan bantal kecil. Lalu memakaikannya pada Rukia yang tertidur pulas.

Kemudian, pandangannya beralih ketas tangan yang berbunyi terus menerus itu. Kaien membuka tas tangan itu dan mengambil ponselnya. Apakah Senna?

Shiny calling…

Shiny? Kaien sama sekali tidak tahu siapa dia ini? Mana mungkin Senna. Apa tante Rukia?

Sudah berkali-kali berdering tanpa henti. Akhirnya Kaien mengangkatnya.

" Kau dimana? Hei… jawablah… kau dimana?" suara gelisah dan cemas. Dan itu suara laki-laki. Kaien menjauhkan dirinya dari tempat Rukia. Suara aktor itukah?

" Maaf aku bukan Rukia…" jawab Kaien.

Suara diujung sana terdiam. Tidak ada kata-kata lagi. Akhirnya Kaien bicara lagi.

" Rukia ada ditempat yang tepat. Aku sudah memberitahu Senna dia ada ditempatku dan sedang tidur. Nanti setelah dia bangun aku akan mengantarnya pulang. Tidak usah cemas…" kata Kaien lagi.

" Suruh dia tunggu aku akan menjemputnya!" sahut suara itu lagi.

" Tidak usah. Aku yakin dia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya. Dan dengar. Mulai saat ini… aku akan mengambilnya. Aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku lagi dan melupakanmu. Karena kau hanya membawa masalah untuknya!"

" Apa?,"

" Terakhir kali aku meninggalkannya denganmu, kupikir dia begitu senang berada didekatmu dan memilihku menjadi masa lalunya. Sekarang… aku akan membuatnya memilihmu menjadi masa lalunya…" Kaien mematikan telepon itu dan kemudian beralih kearah wajah gadis yang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya itu. Dia yakin. Dia bisa mengambil kembali yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Apalagi tidak ada alasan lagi untuk mundur.

vVv

* * *

Setelah malam berlalu, dia terbangun lantaran Senna menjemputnya. Dan tentu saja Senna tak mengatakan apa-apa selain 'kau baik-baik saja' pada Rukia. Kaien sudah berjanji akan membantu Rukia kapanpun dia membutuhkannya. Hanya saja. sebenarnya Rukia butuh kepastian akan apa yang terjadi. Ditambah lagi, kepalanya seakan dihantam sesuatu yang sangat keras setiap kali mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Astaga. Kenapa hatinya sesakit ini? Kenapa rasanya lebih sakit dari saat dia bertemu orang yang membunuh keluarganya dengan keji?

" Rukia… sebaiknya jangan kuliah dulu… mukamu pucat sekali…" ucap Yoruichi saat sarapan pagi bersama.

" Benar. Sebenarnya kalian kemana saja semalam? Pulangnya larut sekali. Dan Rukia sampai flu begitu…" tanya pamannya pula.

" Iya, Ibu benar Rukia. Jangan kuliah dulu ya…" pinta Senna.

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya. Jika dirumah saja justru akan membuatnya semakin sakit kepala. Bukankah orang flu jika banyak kegiatan justru semakin sembuh?

Lagipula, dia akan semakin memikirkan kejadian semalam. Benar. Dengan kuliah dia tidak perlu memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

" Tidak Bu, hari ini aku ada ujian mata kuliah. Dosennya galak. Kalau aku susulan nanti nggak bisa mencontek… lagipula cuma flu biasa. Aku sehat kok. aku berangkat…" seru Rukia sambil meminum susunya dan langsung pergi keluar dari rumah itu.

Kepalanya tambah pusing lantaran terlalu cepat keluar dari rumahnya. Menghindar itu memang menyebalkan. Tapi jika sudah sampai dikampus, tentu saja dia akan melupakan apapun yang terjadi.

vVv

* * *

" Hiks! Ichigo-ku, kenapa malah pacaran sih?" seru salah seorang mahasiswi.

" Benar! Padahal wanita ini lebih jelek dariku. Wanita ini selalu berganti pasangan! Bagaimana mungkin Ichigo mau dengannya!" timpal mahasiswi lain.

" Benar! Kudengar hubungan mereka justru sangat buruk! Ichigo selalu menghindari bersama dengan wanita ini…!" sambung mahasiswi lainnya lagi.

" Tapi… mereka sudah resmi pacaran! Huuuuaaaaaaaa!" teriak mahasiswi pertama.

Dan bingo!

Rukia hanya bertopang dagu sambil berusaha mendengarkan suara music dari ponselnya sendiri dengan earphone. Tapi ternyata suara ketiga mahasiswi itu lebih keras dari dugaannya. Padahal dia sudah sengaja duduk dibelakang menghindari orang-orang, nyatanya mahasiswi 3 orang ini malah duduk dibelakangnya sambil menjerit histeris karena aktor itu!

Rukia mengetuk dengan keras pulpennya kemejanya sendiri. Berharap bisa menghilangkan suara berisik dibelakangnya. Dan ternyata sia-sia.

Akhirnya Rukia memilih meninggalkan kelasnya yang tinggal jam terakhir itu. Lama-lama dia bisa gila kalau terus mendengar nama itu.

Rukia tidak menyangka, berita tadi malam begitu cepat meluasnya. Hampir seantero mahasiswi dikampusnya membicarakan pacar baru Ichigo. Apakah tak ada yang peduli padanya? Hatinya baru saja meledak seperti bom atom. Dan sekarang, seakan semua orang tidak peduli padanya, dengan seenak hati terus menerus menyebut nama orang itu! Grrrrrrrr!

Seandainya Rukia bisa berteriak! Jika dia memang bisa berteriak kencang dan tidak akan dikatakan orang gila, dia lebih memilih berteriak dengan hebohnya.

Dan sekarang, Rukia baru sadar. Ternyata hidup di Bikini Bottom-nya Spongebob sungguh menyenangkan. Semua hal konyol tak akan dianggap gila dan ditertawakan.

Rukia memutuskan membolos dan segera melenyapkan dirinya entah kemana.

Akhirnya Rukia sampai dihalte dekat kampusnya. Kebetulan tidak ada seorangpun. Memang seharusnya seperti ini. Menyendiri! Sampai, langkahnya terhenti tatkala ada sebuah mobil yang tepat berhenti disampingnya. Mobil sedan semi sport berwarna putih.

Tidak! Jangan katakan itu dia! Rukia segera berjalan cepat dan mengacuhkan semuanya.

Namun, naasnya, si pemilik mobil segera keluar dan menarik lengannya.

Rukia menoleh dengan cepat. Laki-laki itu segera melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menatapnya dengan sorotan tajam.

" Kita perlu bicara!" ujar Ichigo dingin.

" Kenapa harus bicara denganmu? Atau kau ingin aku mengucapkan selamat?" sahut Rukia sama dinginnya dan terus menghentakan lengannya. Tapi nihil.

" Kenapa kau datang malam itu! Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan datang! Kenapa—"

" Kenapa menyuruhku jangan datang? Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku peduli? Tidak. Aku tidak peduli… kau selalu membuatku seperti orang bodoh!" Rukia memotong kalimat Ichigo.

" Dengarkan aku! Itu semua sama sekali belum pasti… aku ingin menjelaskannya padamu! Tapi kau malah pergi dengan orang itu dan bermalam disana! Kau tahu itu sungguh menyebalkan!"

" Lalu kenapa kau harus menjelaskannya padaku? Katakan padaku Ichigo! Kau selalu menganggapku masalah bukan?" ujar Rukia.

" Kau memang masalah! Kau selalu membuat masalah denganku! Tapi karena kau selalu membuat masalah denganku makanya aku tidak ingin kau tahu tentang ini!"

" Aku memang masalah. Aku tahu. Makanya, segera pergi dan lupakan bahwa kita pernah saling mengenal!" Rukia menghentakan lengannya tapi nihil.

Baru saja Ichigo akan bicara lagi, tangannya yang menahan lengan Rukia segera ditepis oleh seseorang. Rukia sama kagetnya dengan Ichigo.

" Jangan melakukan kekerasan pada wanita Tuan…!"

" Kaien?" gumam Rukia.

Mata Ichigo menyolot tajam pada Kaien. Demikian juga Kaien. Sekarang keadaan kacau. Rukia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

" Ini bukan urusanmu bukan?," ujar Ichigo.

" Bukan urusanku? Bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi malam… apa kurang jelas?" sahut Kaien. Rukia semakin tidak mengerti.

" Keputusan itu bukan ditanganmu! Kau tidak bisa membuat keputusan begitu saja…" kata Ichigo lagi.

" Kau tidak takut pada publik? Kau lupa kau sudah punya pacar? Seorang aktor yang mengejar gadis lain dan bukan pacarnya itu sama saja dengan brengsek!"

Entah kenapa Ichigo rasanya begitu marah. Hingga tanpa sadar, Ichigo melayangkan satu tinju kerahang Kaien. Rukia membelalak kaget. Kaien tersungkur jatuh. Sudut bibirnya berdarah. Entah kenapa Ichigo begitu marah karena Kaien menyebutnya brengsek!

" Ichigo! Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu!" Rukia berteriak kesal pada Ichigo. Rukia memeriksa luka dibibir Kaein. Lalu kemudian beralih pada Ichigo. Kali ini Rukia yang sungguh kesal bukan main. Akhirnya Rukia membantu Kaien berdiri kemudian menatap Ichigo dengan kesalnya. Sambil meredam amarahnya dan dengan bibir bergetar Rukia menatap aktor itu.

" Kau memang brengsek! Aku benci padamu! Kuharap ini terakhir kalinya melihatmu!" seru Rukia sinis.

Rukia menahan tangisnya. Kepalanya bertambah pusing bukan main. Rukia membiarkan Kaien menarik lengannya untuk menjauh dan meninggalkan Ichigo.

Saat mereka sudah tiba dimobil Kaein, Kaien tersenyum menyeringai dengan penuh kemenangan. Ichigo begitu kesal. Sangat kesal. Dan ketika mobil itu sudah menjauh pergi membawa gadis itu, Ichigo menendang ban mobilnya sendiri dan meninju kap mobilnya. Sekarang dia baru sadar. Dirinya memang bodoh dan idiot.

Membiarkan semuanya hancur begitu saja tanpa sempat dia perbaiki.

Haruskah menyerah sekarang?

vVv

* * *

" Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaien. Meskipun sebenarnya dia bersama gadis itu, tapi sejak menjauh dari tempat Ichigo, gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun juga. Inilah yang membuat Kaien sedikit was-was.

" Bukankah aku yang harusnya berkata begitu?" ujar Rukia dengan senyum setengahnya.

" Tenang saja. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya luka kecil kok… dan… apa benar kau tidak apa-apa?"

" Meskipun kubilang tidak apa-apa, apa kau percaya? Lebih baik tidak usah dibahas lagi…"

Ya. Kaien tak akan percaya gadis ini baik-baik saja. Atau tidak apa-apa. Dia pasti sedang berusaha menahan emosinya sendiri.

" Baiklah… kalau tidak keberatan, malam ini mau makan malam denganku? Kita sudah lama tidak keluar kan?"

vVv

* * *

" Hei Ichigo. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa mukamu kusut seperti itu?" sindir Kyouraku. Setelah kembali dari tempat kejadian perkara itu, Ichigo langsung pulang keapartemennya sendiri. Kepalanya serasa dihantam oleh batu koral yang besar.

" Kepalaku terasa mau pecah karena masalah ini!" ujar Ichigo kesal sambil berusaha memijat pelipisnya sendiri.

" Masalah? Oh… tentang itu. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Wanita memang masalah. Semakin dipikirkan semakin bermasalah. Anggap saja tidak ada apa-apa…" sahut Kyouraku sambil mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Ichigo dan menyalakan TV.

" Sepertinya kakak sama sekali tidak punya masalah dengan wanita…" ejek Ichigo.

" Hei… kau mengejekku… sebenarnya aku juga sering bermasalah dengan wanita. Tapi kalau kita mengerti mereka, tentu saja tidak akan ada perselisihan. Lagipula, aku tak akan membuat masalah dengan wanita yang aku sukai…" jelas Kyouraku.

" Wanita yang disuka? maksud kakak apa?"

" Hei… kau ini bukan remaja lagi kan? Masa yang begitu saja tidak tahu… apa kau mau ditinggalkan oleh wanita yang kau sukai? Percayalah padaku. Penyesalan itu selalu datang belakangan. Tidak pernah muncul didepan. Jika kali ini kau meninggalkan wanita yang kau sukai, lain waktu kau akan ditinggalkan lagi…" kata Kyouraku panjang lebar. Jujur saja. managernya satu ini memang selalu memberikan pendapat yang masuk akal meski terkadang, managernya ini tidak terlalu mengawasi pribadi Ichigo kecuali pekerjaannya. Ichigo cukup lama terdiam akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyouraku.

" Jadi aku harus bagaimana Kak?" tanya Ichigo dengan polosnya.

" Hah? Masa kau bertanya padaku? Itukan masalahmu…"

" Seandainya gossip sialan ini tidak ada. Dan wanita ubur-ubur itu tidak mengancamku. Tentu saja aku akan melakukan hal yang dikatakan oleh Kakak…"

" Masalahnya gampang. Kalau memang wanita yang kau sukai itu percaya padamu, tentu saja dia tak akan percaya pada apa yang dikatakan oleh Orihime kan? Lagipula, seperti katamu, Orihime itu memang selalu bermasalah dengan siapa saja…" timpal Kyouraku.

Tidak akan percaya? Percaya padanya?

Bukankah Ichigo selalu meminta gadis itu percaya padanya? Kenapa dia takut?

Jika gadis itu memang tidak lupa padanya dan selalu percaya… tentu saja…

Tapi ini sudah terlambat. Apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Lagipula, beritanya sudah meluas. Dan ini bisa jadi skandal buruk untuknya. Apalagi, agensinya di Jepang dan di Hollywood sudah mengklarifikasikan masalah itu. Sekarang mau bagaimana lagi?

Apakah harus berlalu begitu saja?

" Hei… kau ini kan laki-laki… apa yang kau pikirkan? Jika aku jadi kau… aku akan mengambil wanita itu sebelum terlambat. Masalah popularitas bisa diatasi. Lagipula kau tidak perlu takut kehilangan reputasi. Kau kan sedang memperjuangkan kehidupanmu sendiri. Apa kau mau seperti ini selamanya? Kau paham kan? Menyesal itu menyebalkan," lanjut Kyouraku.

Baru saja, Ichigo akan mengatakan sesuatu, ponselnya berdering. Melihat nama dilayarnya saja Ichigo sudah malas dan segera membanting ponselnya kesofa disebelahnya. Kyouraku mengambil ponsel Ichigo dan melihat nama pemanggilnya.

" Angkat saja. bisa merepotkan kalau kau mengabaikannya…" ujar Kyouraku.

" Aku malas. Aku sudah bilang aku hanya berakting menjadi pacarnya didepan kamera. Inikan tidak ada kamera…" sahut Ichigo malas.

" Dia benar-benar mendapat untung tentang foto itu…" gumam Kyouraku.

" Sudah kubilang itu palsu. Aku sedang tidak sadar. Kalaupun sadar, aku tak akan berfoto memalukan begitu. Apalagi pada wanita mengerikan itu…" jawab Ichigo. Dan ponselnya masih dibiarkan berdering dengan kencangnya.

" Teleponmu terus berbunyi. Kalau dia mengancammu lagi bagaimana?" tanya Kyouraku.

Dan tak lama dugaan Kyouraku benar. Ada pesan singkat masuk.

Hei Ichigo! Kau tidak mau mengangkat teleponku? Kau sudah lupa apa yang akan aku lakukan jika kau mengabaikan aku?

" Aku sudah bilang. Wanita itu mengancammu lagi…" kata Kyouraku malas pula.

Rasanya ingin sekali Ichigo melempar benda itu entah kemana. Kenapa pula wanita itu bisa tahu nomor ponselnya. Dan kemudian, wanita itu menelpon lagi.

" Ada apa?... makan malam? Tidak bisa aku—, baiklah… terserah padamu?" Ichigo menutup teleponnya dan kali ini benar-benar melempar benda itu.

" Hei kau mau kemana?" kata Kyouraku ketika melihat Ichigo sudah bersiap keluar.

" Jadi supirnya. Hari ini dia cerewet dan sangat menyebalkan!" gerutu Ichigo. Saat itu, dia sangat berharap hujan, badai, petir semuanya bermunculan diatas kepala wanita itu.

vVv

* * *

Senna berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak melibatkan Ichigo lagi. Melihat keadaan sepupunya saja Senna sudah tahu. Karena itu, ketika malam ini, Senna melihat Rukia berdandan—tidak bisa dibilang berdandan, karena Rukia hanya memakai baju sederhana saja. Kaos, sweater, jeans dan sneaker—dirinya curiga bukan main. Tapi begitu melihat siapa pangeran berkuda putih yang menjemputnya adalah cinta pertamanya, Senna yakin, gadis itu tengah berusaha melupakan sesuatu. Meskipun Senna agaknya sedikit kecewa karena sepertinya Rukia tengah lari dari kenyataan. Dan Senna belum berniat membahas mengenai Ichigo padanya.

vVv

* * *

" Kau serius mengajakku makan disini?" ujar Rukia begitu menyadari Kaien membawanya kerestoran mahal diatas sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Apalagi pakaian Kaien yang tampak sedikit resmi. Celana kain, blazer dan kaos.

" Tentu saja. Memang kenapa?" tanya Kaien.

" Kau lihat? Aku hanya begini. Harusnya kau bilang makan disini, Aku bisa meminta Senna membantuku berdandan…" keluh Rukia.

" Tidak usah seperti itu. Ini yang aku suka darimu…"

Rukia sedikit tersipu dikatakan seperti itu. Akhirnya Rukia tersenyum saja dan membiarkan Kaien menariknya masuk kedalam restoran mahal itu.

Dirinya masih tertawa dan tersenyum bahagia sampai dia melihat sepasang kekasih di bagian pinggir restoran dengan kaca super besar itu. Mereka sedang menikmati indahnya malam diketinggian restoran ini? Hah?

Rukia mendengus kesal tatkala matanya beradu pandang dengan Orihime. Namun, seakan tanpa dosa, gadis itu justru berlari menghampirinya dengan senyum laknat itu.

" Oh hai Rukia… kau juga makan disini? Bersama… cinta pertamamu ya?" ujar Orihime. Meskipun terdengar bersahabat dan sangat ramah, sebetulnya kalimat itu penuh ejekan dan sindiran.

Sebetulnya Ichigo malas menemani wanita yang paling dibencinya nomor satu ini makan malam. Apalagi direstoran mahal. Tidak mungkin!

Namun, matanya terbelalak kaget ketika menyadari sepasang pria dan wanita yang berjalan masuk kedalam restoran ini. Gadis itu penuh tawa dan bahagia. Dan akhirnya wanita menyebalkan didepannya langsung merusak mood-nya dengan berlari kearah mereka. Seperti sedang memancing emosi.

" Oh… ya. Kaien mengajakku kemari…" sahut Rukia malas.

" Benarkah? Ichigo juga mengajakku kemari… kalau kau tidak keberatan mau bergabung dengan kami?" tawar Orihime.

Dia gila? Bukan. Kelainan jiwa! Sepatutnya masuk ke rumah sakit hewan.

" Kalau kau tidak mau, kita bisa pergi dari sini… aku akan—," bisikan Kaien terpotong.

" Kenapa harus lari? Bukankah kita harus menghadapinya. Lagipula aku tidak sendirian bukan?" Rukia balik berbisik pada Kaein.

vVv

* * *

Ichigo semakin melotot sinis pada Orihime. Tapi sepertinya wanita itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

Bukannya Rukia ingin menebalkan mukanya. Hanya saja, jika dia menghindar kesannya seperti dia lari dan takut menghadapi kenyataan. Apalagi menghadapi wanita menyebalkan ini. Dia pasti akan mengatakan yang macam-macam.

" Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Orihime setelah menempatkan dirinya disamping Ichigo.

Kaien menyebutkan pesanannya. Dan Rukia sedari tadi memperhatikan menu tapi sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi semua orang dimeja itu menatapnya.

" Oh… samakan saja dengan Kaien…" ujar Rukia salah tingkah.

Ichigo memperhatikan gadis ini. Dia tahu gadis ini bimbang bukan main. Setiap kali matanya menangkap pandangan gadis ini, Rukia akan langsung menunduk.

" Jadi… bagaimana hubungan kalian? Apakah sudah diresmikan?" tanya Orihime lagi ketika makanan mereka sudah tiba. Rukia hanya menahan emosinya. Tidak bisa diledakkan disini. Itu akan membuat malu semuanya. Tidak mungkin.

" Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa…" sangkal Kaien. Rukia merasa bersyukur Kaien menjawabnya dengan baik. Seperti sedang ujian saja.

" Oh ya. kelihatannya Rukia memang suka sekali mendekati lelaki manapun ya. Dulu dengan Ichigo. Sekarang dengan Kaien… untungnya Ichigo sudah jadi pacarku…" Orihime terus mengoceh. Seandainya ada penyumpal toilet, Rukia sudah melemparnya kemulut wanita ini!

" Bukankah dengan Ichigo dulu, tidak ada hubungan apa-apa juga? Iya kan… Rukia?" tanya Kaien. Rukia sadar Kaein menanyakan hal itu dengannya. Baik Ichigo maupun Orihime sama-sama menoleh padanya. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Rukia menatap Kaein dan tersenyum dengan terpaksa. Beban yang berat.

" Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya kenalan saja. lagipula tidak ada yang istimewa…" ujar Rukia. Pada kalimat terakhir, pandangannya dialihkan pada Ichigo.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

" Tidak ada yang istimewa? Benarkah? Aku ini aktor kau tahu…" ujar Ichigo menatap tajam kearah Rukia.

" Bagiku sama saja. Dan terlebih lagi, aku tidak suka aktor. Pekerjaan mereka selalu bersandiwara. Pembohong. Mereka tidak ada yang pernah jujur…" jelas Rukia sambil menahan getar bibirnya. Berkali-kali Rukia menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Sekarang, dunia terasa sesak olehnya.

" Benarkah seperti itu? Jadi… sekarang ini… kau memilih Kaein dan melupakan Ichigo begitu?" timpal Orihime.

Tanpa ragu sedikitpun, Rukia menatap Ichigo.

" Ya… aku akan menyukai cinta pertamaku lagi… dan berusaha melupakan masa laluku mulai sekarang. Semua yang terjadi sekarang ini sudah menjadi masa lalu…"

Kaien sadar, Rukia sudah gemetaran dari tadi. Karena itu, Rukia sempat membelalakan mata ketika akhirnya Kaein menggenggam tangannya diatas meja itu. Lalu menatap Rukia penuh arti.

" Kalau begitu… biarkan aku memperbaiki semuanya. Dulu aku buta. Sekarang aku mengerti kalau kaulah yang aku inginkan… terimakasih menyukaiku kembali…" ujar Kaien.

Semua mata terbelalak. Kecuali Orihime. Seakan semua yang diinginkannya berjalan dengan lancar, Orihime tersenyum menyeringai.

" Wah… jadi kalian akan menjadi pasangan baru? Seharusnya kalian memberitahukan ini pada Senna. Dia pasti bergembira…" sambar Orihime.

Jujur, kepala Rukia semakin pusing. Ditambah lagi badannya terasa dingin. Apakah karena AC ruangan ini? Rukia perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari Kaien dan menunduk.

" Aku permisi ketoilet sebentar…" ujar Rukia sambil berlalu pergi.

Sekarang ini dia sudah melakukan hal bodoh. Hal terbaik adalah secepatnya terjun kelantai paling bawah kegedung ini!

vVv

* * *

" Kenapa panas sekali disini! Sebaiknya aku keluar sebentar…" keluh Ichigo sambil mengibaskan tangannya kearah lehernya.

" Aku ikut…" seru Orihime.

" Tidak usah… lanjutkan saja makannya. Bukankah kau mengajak Kaein kemari? Tidak enak meninggalkannya begitu saja. lagipula aku hanya sebentar…" ujar Ichigo.

Tanpa mempedulikan jawaban Orihime, Ichigo berjalan keluar restoran itu. Ketika yakin sudah keluar dari sana, Ichigo langsung berlari. Menerka kemana arahnya yang tepat. Yah. Tidak bisa begitu saja. hatinya sudah panas dan ingin meledak secepatnya.

Setelah berjalan kesana kemari, akhirnya dia melihat gadis itu berdiri dikoridor gedung. Disisi sebelah koridor itu, ada sebuah kaca besar yang memagarinya. Gadis itu berdiri disana sambil melihat langit malam.

" Apa itu benar?" kata Ichigo setelah berdiri tepat dibelakang Rukia. Rukia terkesiap karena dikagetkan seperti itu. Dia segera memegang dadanya. Mukanya pucat. Dan ketakutan. Ichigo langsung merasa bersalah. Gadis itu terkejut sekali. Terlalu terkejut bahkan. Dan itu sungguh aneh.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" ujar Rukia sinis.

" Apa benar aku tidak berarti apa-apa dan tidak ada yang istimewa dari pertemuan kita?" tanya Ichigo.

" Kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Kenapa menanyakan hal itu lagi?" Rukia langsung berusaha pergi dari sana, tapi Ichigo menahan lengannya lagi. Ichigo terkesiap saat menyadari tubuh gadis itu tengah gemetaran dan dingin. Mukanya juga pucat sekali.

" Tatap aku. Apa semua itu benar? Kalau kau menganggapku hanya masa lalumu dan kau kembali berharap pada cinta pertamamu?"

" Kalau benar kenapa? Apa ada yang salah? Tidak ada yang salah. Kita sama. Kau memang masih mengharapkan Orihime bukan! Dan hebatnya lagi kalian sampai meresmikannya. Aku salut. Apakah aku harus mengucapkan selamat padamu?" ujar Rukia lagi. Sebisa mungkin jangan ledakan perasaannya. Harus ditahan. Atau dia sendiri yang akan merasakan perihnya.

" Aku sudah bilang belum pasti kan! Kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah denganku!"

" Benar! Aku selalu membuat masalah denganmu! Bagimu aku tak lebih dari biang masalah! Seharusnya kau senang karena aku tak lagi menyusahkanmu!" teriak Rukia.

" Bukankah sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh membuat masalah dengan orang lain! Apakah karena kau tak ingin lagi membuat masalah denganku jadinya kau mau membuat masalah dengan Kaien!"

" Apa hubungannya denganmu? Apa artinya aku? Ichigo! Sedetik kau berikan aku cahaya. Sedetik kemudian kau langsung melenyapkan cahaya itu! Kau sudah tahu aku takut malam dan kegelapan! Tapi kau malah meninggalkan aku diantara gelap dan malam itu! Kau selalu seenaknya sendiri! Apa karena kau aktor kau seenaknya begini padaku? Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Kau bahkan tak pernah bertanya bagaimana perasaanku ketika bersamamu! Lalu kenapa kau membuatku begini sakit? Kenapa kau… selalu menyulitkan aku…"

Rukia sudah tak tahan lagi. Airmatanya turun dengan derasnya.

Ichigo terdiam ketika gadis didepannya menangis dan meledakan emosinya.

Rukia sudah cukup menjadi orang bodoh. Sudah cukup rasanya menjadi orang bodoh didepan orang ini. Perasaan yang ditahannya sedari tadi sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi.

Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia, lalu menyentuh sebelah wajah Rukia dan menutup matanya. Rukia membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin karena sikap mendadak Ichigo. kenapa orang ini? Bibir hangat itu menyentuh Rukia. meredam ledakan amarah itu. Yah. Ichigo, tanpa pikir panjang langsung mencium Rukia. Rukia tak bisa berpikir jernih saat kecupan dibibirnya perlahan berubah menjadi ciuman hangat yang menenangkan. Lengan Ichigo beralih kepinggang Rukia dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Rukia ingin mendorong Ichigo, tapi tangan Ichigo yang lainnya menghentikan itu. Rukia jadi terdiam dan tak tahu harus apa lagi. Tak lama setelah ciuman mendebarkan itu, Ichigo mengalihkan wajahnya menatap lekat Rukia yang masih belum menemukan dirinya.

" Sudah cukup… jangan diperpanjang lagi. Ini memang salahku…" bisik Ichigo. Rukia ikut terdiam. Bagaimana mungkin… Rukia tak bisa bergerak didalam pelukan itu.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik Rukia pergi dari sana. Rukia hanya menurut tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Mereka bukan kembali kerestoran entah kemana.

vVv

* * *

Ichigo membawa Rukia pergi malam itu. Bukan kembali kerestoran dan meninggalkan semuanya. Dalam diam, kepalanya terus berpikir bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Tak bisa seperti ini. Kalau terus seperti ini, justru dia sendiri yang tak akan tahan. Harus bagaimana lagi?

Ichigo akhirnya menghentikan laju mobilnya yang sedari tadi melaju tanpa arah. Kini mereka berhenti disebuah taman yang cukup jauh dari kota dan restoran itu. Setelah yakin tidak ada seorangpun ditaman itu, Ichigo keluar dari mobilnya diiringi dengan Rukia. Ichigo bersandar disisi pintu mobil. Rukia menatapnya diseberang. Mungkinkah dia sudah mendatangkan masalah lagi untuk Ichigo. Sudah. Tentu saja sudah. Rukia mendatangkan masalah kembali pada Ichigo karena perasaan bodohnya.

" Kau tahu… aku tak pernah merasa begini bodohnya sebelum ini…" gumam Ichigo. Rukia tahu aktor itu sedang membicarakan dirinya sendiri. Ichigo berbalik dan menghadap Rukia. Mereka berdiri didepan mobil itu tanpa suara lagi.

" Seharusnya ini salah. Sungguh salah… kita tidak seharusnya—"

" Seharusnya bagaimana? Apa kau takut akan perasaanmu sendiri? Bukankah kau baru saja mengatakannya padaku?" potong Ichigo. Rukia tercekat.

" Aku ingin jujur. Tentang perasaanku sendiri. Tentang bagaimana rasanya jauh dari orang yang kusukai. Aku tahu ini sudah terlambat. Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi, apakah kita salah memiliki perasaan ini?" lanjut Ichigo.

" Bagaimanapun, tetap salah. Kita tak seharusnya seperti ini. Kau adalah aktor terkenal. Kehidupanmu tentu jadi sorotan publik…"

" Jadi… jika aku menyukaimu… itu juga salah?"

Rukia terdiam. Ichigo menatapnya dengan tulus. Sangat tulus. Seakan kata-kata sihirnya juga terdengar sangat tulus.

" Ya… itu salah… bagaimanapun, itu salah…" kata Rukia akhirnya.

" Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

" Karena kau seorang aktor…" jawab Rukia.

" Apa?"

" Karena kau seorang aktor. Aktor itu milik siapa saja. Aku tak bisa memilikinya sendiri. Lagipula, aku tak ingin berurusan dengan duniamu. Dunia yang berbeda denganku…"

Ichigo menghembuskan nafas yang sangat berat.

" Kau tahu. Dulu, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal menjadi seorang aktor. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi, sepertinya, sekarang ini aku sudah menyesal menjadi seorang aktor… sepertinya… justru yang membawa masalah adalah aku…"

Rukia tak pernah menyadari sebelum ini betapa dia ingin mengubah takdir itu. Rukia merasa menjadi orang yang sangat jahat saat ini. Seandainya dia bisa jujur. Jujur pada dirinya sendiri betapa dia menginginkan orang ini. Dan tepat saat itu, ponsel disakunya berdering dengan kencangnya.

Tanpa suara Rukia mengangkat teleponnya. Rukia tahu, Kaien pasti cemas bukan main. Karena itu, ketika Kaien memintanya menunggu untuk menjemputnya, Rukia sama sekali tidak menolaknya. Ichigo kembali diam. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi sekarang ini. Dirinya memang terlihat sangat bodoh. Bahkan terlalu bodoh.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil Kaien tiba. Disana juga ada Orihime. Dan sepertinya wanita itu memandang sinis kearah Rukia.

Orihime segera merangkul lengan Ichigo. namun, pria itu masih menatap Rukia. Ichigo baru mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Kaien datang dan menarik lengan gadis itu mendekat padanya.

" Sepertinya kalian sudah menyelesaikan masalah kalian sendiri. Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantar Rukia pulang…" ujar Kaien.

" Tentu saja. Ichigo pasti sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan gadis ini. Lagipula, Rukia pasti mengerti kan. Sekarang ini Ichigo adalah milikku," sahut Orihime pula.

" Kalau begitu, ayo Kaien. Kita pulang…" Rukia berbalik dan pergi menjauhi mereka berdua. Sakit dikepalanya bertambah jadi. Badannya sudah lemas menahan beban yang sedari tadi dipikulnya sendirian.

Mungkin dia akan kembali stress.

Setelah mengantar Rukia sampai kerumahnya, Kaien menahan gadis itu. Rukia terdiam ketika Kaien menatapnya dengan sangat serius.

" Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu…" ujar Kaien.

Rukia diam menunggu.

" Seminggu lagi, tugasku sebagai dosen pengganti sudah selesai. Kemudian aku akan melanjutkan studiku lagi… karena itu… sebelum aku pergi… aku ingin bertanya padamu…"

" Apa?"

" Apakah benar, kau akan menyukaiku lagi? Apakah benar kau masih mengharapkan aku lagi?" Kaien menatap Rukia dengan penuh keseriusan. Rukia hanya bisa diam saja.

" Aku tak akan memintamu menjawab sekarang. Aku tunggu sampai seminggu lagi. Aku yakin aku bisa mengubah perasaanmu. Aku tahu kau bisa melupakan semuanya. Aku akan membantumu mengubah segalanya. Aku akan hanya melihatmu saja. Sudah lama aku meninggalkan pacar lamaku karena ternyata kami tidak cocok. Karena itu… kali ini, aku akan serius padamu. Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku lagi. Itu jika kau tidak menolaknya… dan aku menunggu jawaban yang baik darimu…"

" Maksudmu?" Rukia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Kaien memintanya begitu.

" Karena aku… mulai menyukaimu… bukan sebagai adik lagi… tapi sebagai seorang gadis…"

vVv

* * *

bales review ahh~~~

Yamakaze Shizuka : hahahaha makasih udah review... gpp kok... Ruki anak baik... heheheheh... jangan di-kill Orihimenya... eike masih butuh perannya neehh.. hehehehe *dikapak* ntar review lagi yaaa..

mautauaja : gimana ya kelanjutannya? eike juga bingung bok... heheheh makasih udah review... review lagi yahhh...

delalice : sebenernya sih fotonya kayak yang di sinetron gituloh... hahahah, eike gak tega bok nerangin foto gimana tuh... kagak rela deh... hehehe mending Ichigo ada affair ama eike ya nek... hehehehe makasih udah review... tapi typonya kayaknya emang selalu ada. udah diliatin sampe jereng masih aja nyelip... *kecewa* hehehe review lagi yaa

mieya chappyberry : eh bok... eike mah suka sama masalah... hehehehehe... makasih udah review... nih udah update... review lagi yaahh

Lily Hikari-chan : hehehe makasih udah review... nih udah update,,, yg jelas kita selesaikan satusatu deh... pasti selesai kok... heheheh review lagi yaaa

Rukianonymous : hmmm *gayasambilmikiralaprofessor* bener tuh bok... emang tuh hime sial... hahahahah *tawalaknat* soal itu, hanya Rukia yang memutuskan deh... eike gak ikut campur bok... Rukia kan Indo asli. kagak bisa bahasa Jepang bok... eike buat gitu aja... biar dia gak ngerti lagunya Ichigo... heheheh... makasih udah review... review lagi ya...

Kyucchi : iya bok... Isshin tuh kan pasti minta anak buahnya yang bunuh... Isshin tuh cuma dalang aja... *emangOVJ?* yah... ntar diterakhirnya bakal terlihat semuanya kok... heheheh makasih udah review... ntar review lagi yaaa...

ok deh... selesai. sekarang menjelang Mid... banyak kepala yang rada pusing. makanya mungkin fic gaje nan abal ini mungkin bakal selesai 3 ato 4 chap lagi deh... dan setelah itu saya mau mulai fic gaje lainnya... tentunya dengan masalah yang lebih mumet... hahahahahah *sayasukabangetmasalah*

kalo gitu... Jaa Nee...


	10. DECISION & TOGETHER & DISAPPOINTED

**Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... apdet yang telat!**

**Huh...**

**Gpp deh... 2 ampe 3 hari ni eike lagi galau...**

**Jadi gak tahu deh... lupa ama apdet nih fic abal...**

**Btw... pas ngedit bagian chap ini entah kenapa eike jadi aneh...**

**eike jadi ikutan nangis gaje... *ngapain coba?*  
**

**Yaudah... hepi reading senpai...**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO, GAJE.**

* * *

_" jadi… jika aku menyukaimu… itu juga salah?,"_

_ " karena aku… mulai menyukaimu… bukan sebagai adik lagi… tapi sebagai seorang gadis…,"_

Rukia tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarkannya semalam. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Tahu bahwa perasaannya berbalas saja sudah senangnya bukan main. Kini, dia juga harus membalasnya. Tak mungkin bisa keduanya. Paling tidak dia harus memilih salah satu atau tidak keduanya. Mungkin lebih baik tidak kedua. Itu juga bisa.

Hari ini, Rukia diminta hadir oleh Senna kestudionya. Senna juga sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sepupunya itu. Sudah bisa dipastikan dengan wajahnya sendiri. Senna paham betul bagaimana perasaan sepupunya. Tidak ada yang tidak Senna ketahui. Semuanya seakan terbaca. Namun, Senna sama sekali tak ingin menyinggung soal itu jika Rukia sendiri belum ingin membahasnya. Dan maksud Senna mengajak Rukia kestudionya untuk membuat sepupunya merasa lebih baik dengan berkumpul dengan orang lain.

Terkadang, bila seseorang memiliki masalah, orang itu cenderung ingin memiliki suasana baru terlebih dahulu. Dan itu lebih bagus.

Rukia memperhatika Senna yang sedang bergaya didepan kameranya. Rukia terkadang pernah menginginkan dirinya seperti ini. Tapi, kemudian, dirinya tak lagi menginginkannya. Ada banyak alasan terdahulu yang membuatnya urung melakukannya. Sepertinya memang menyenangkan melihat sepupunya itu bergaya dengan manis didepan kamera tanpa beban. Mungkin inilah sebab alasan mengapa sepupunya menyukai dunia entertainer. Perasaanpun dilepas dengan bebasnya. Dan sekarang, Rukia ingin sekali melepas perasaan itu.

Tapi, kepalanya sekarang serasa mau pecah. Sudah beberapa butir obat yang ditelannya sejak kemarin, karena dia hanya mengeluhkan sakit kepalanya saja. tapi sekarang, kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Mukanya masih juga pucat meskipun Rukia sudah menyamarkannya sebisa mungkin. Tapi tetap tak bisa. Banyak yang menyadarinya.

Rukia berusaha tersenyum saja.

vVv

* * *

" Tiket ke Jepang? Maksudmu… kau mau pulang sekarang?" ujar Kyouraku.

Kurosaki Ichigo mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan managernya tadi. Kyouraku tertawa pahit. Seakan sedang menertawakan orang bodoh yang penakut dan pecundang.

" Ada apa? Bukannya aku sudah bilang jangan menyerah begitu saja? Kenapa melarikan diri begitu… kau mau aku bilang kau ini pecundang?" tambah Kyouraku.

" Terserah kakak mau bilang apa… tekadku untuk pulang sudah bulat. Lagipula, urusanku sudah selesai disini… aku memang benci negara tropis…" kata Ichigo sambil membalik majalah style Asia itu.

" Lalu, apa yang akan kau katakan pada gadis itu—tentu saja kau tahu maksudku kan—kau akan meninggalkannya begitu saja?" tanya Kyouraku.

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah itu kelangit-langit kantornya. Menengadah seakan mencari jawabannya disana. Lalu kemudian beralih menuju jendela kaca kantornya. Kemudian bersandar dan menghembuskan nafas seolah putus asa.

" Bagiku… keberadaanku disini hanya membuat masalah untuknya. Memang masalah belum muncul, tapi apa kakak tahu jika seandainya media tahu bahwa aku menyukai gadis lain selain pacarku? Bukan aku yang menderita melainkan dia… dan aku sudah cukup membuatnya menangis karena aku…" lirih Ichigo.

" Jadi kau akan meninggalkannya tanpa alasan? Itu justru lebih menyakitkan kau tahu…"

" Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Dia sendiri mengatakannya. Dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Dia tidak suka aktor kakak. Dan aku adalah alasan utama mengapa dia tak bisa menyukaiku…"

" Itukan konyol. Gadis mana yang tidak menyukai aktor?"

" Dia berbeda kakak. Aku tak mau lagi melihatnya menangis. Lagipula… semakin lama aku disini, semakin besar pula perasaan ini padanya. Ditambah lagi, wanita menyebalkan itu akan semakin meneror gadis itu…"

Kyouraku terdiam. Baiklah. Dia tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa.

" Kenapa Jepang!" seperti kebiasaan sebelumnya, Orihime masuk tanpa ijin lagi. Dan tentunya dia sudah terlebih dahulu menguping pembicaraan mereka. Kyouraku dan Ichigo sama-sama terkejut. Orihime menatapnya penuh amarah.

Seakan tahu maksud Ichigo, Kyouraku bergerak perlahan lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia tahu benar, Ichigo membutuhkan privasi untuk masalah ini.

" Kenapa? Karena urusanku sudah selesai disini… apalagi yang harus kulakukan? Lagipula, menjadi pacar bohonganmu itu cuma didepan kamera dan selama aku masih disini. Diluar itu, kita bukan apa-apa. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang?" ujar Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya kemajalah Asia itu lagi.

" Jadi maksudmu… kau mau menghindariku?" desak Orihime.

" Tidak… aku tidak menghindarimu. Aku hanya lelah saja. Sudah waktunya aku pulang… aku tidak berniat lama-lama disini…" ujar Ichigo lagi.

" Kau lupa! Kalau kau menolakku, aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan menunjukkan foto itu—"

" Silahkan saja. Jika kau lakukan itu, perjanjian kita selesai… aku menjadi pacar bohonganmu karena hal ini. Terserah saja… itu urusanmu…" Ichigo menutup majalahnya dan berdiri hendak meninggalkan Orihime.

" Tunggu Ichigo! Apa kau tidak paham juga? Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu… apa kau buta? Apa kau tidak bisa melihatku?" mohon Orihime.

" Seharusnya kau katakan itu dari dulu. Sekarang perasaanku sudah berubah. Apa kau sendiri tak pernah menyukai seseorang dengan tulus? Kalau kau memang tulus menyukaiku dan ingin aku melihatmu, kau tidak seharusnya melakukan tindakan seperti ini… jika kita bahagia melihat orang yang kita sukai bahagia, itu baru namanya cinta… bukankah kau sudah mengerti karena kau artis juga? Kau sudah tahu kan, tidak ada cinta yang lahir dari keterpaksaan…" jelas Ichigo lagi.

Orihime terdiam. Dia merasa bersalah sendiri. Sekarang dia menyesal mengapa melakukan hal seperti itu. Bahkan, sekarang dia menyesal selalu membuat Rukia menderita karena menahan perasaannya sendiri. Apalagi... yang dikatakan oleh Ichigo. Yah. Perasaannya sudah berubah. Tak sama seperti dulu lagi.

" Sebaiknya kau minta maaf pada gadis itu… aku sudah tahu semuanya tentang masa lalu kalian… dan aku… sudah berniat akan melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi selama ini..." tambah Ichigo sebelum dia menutup pintu ruangan itu.

Orihime menangis sejadinya. Dia kesal. Dia kesal karena Ichigo tidak bisa melihatnya. Dan parahnya lagi, dia membuat satu kesalahan. Dia sudah membuat Ichigo semakin membenci dirinya.

vVv

Rukia merasa wajahnya terus menerus memucat. Memang dia merasa sakit. Tapi kemarin, dia benar-benar sudah meminum banyak obat. Tapi satu hal yang belum dia lakukan. Pergi ke dokter. Dan jujur, Rukia benci dokter terutama jarum suntik. Untungnya badannya masih bisa bertahan selama ini. Hanya saja, nafsu makannya terus berkurang. Yoruichi sudah merasa khawatir dan hampir membawa Rukia kedokter. Tapi Rukia malah menangis sambil memeluk guling karena tidak mau kedokter. Kalau bukan dalam keadaan sangat terpaksa, Rukia tak mau kedokter.

Dulu waktu dirumah sakit saat insiden penemuan rumah lamanya itu, dia tak sadar dibawa kerumah sakit. Kalau sadar, Rukia pasti sudah memberontak.

Suara tiba-tiba serak begitu Rukia bangun dari tidurnya. Disampingnya masih terlelap Senna. Senna tadi malam baru pulang pukul 3 pagi. Biasalah jadwal kerjanya yang menggila itu. Senna langsung ambruk tidak berganti pakaian lagi. Semalam dia mengeluh kalau kakinya terasa mau putus karena sejak pagi hingga malam memakai high heels.

Rukia membantu tantenya menyiapkan sarapan, sampai dalam keadaan pagi seperti inipun, ada-ada saja gangguan. Tiba-tiba pintu rumah diketok sepagi ini. Karena tantenya sedang sibuk, Rukia yang membukakan pintu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dirinya begitu menemukan siapa yang didepannya ini…

" Apa kabar… Rukia…" suaranya lembut dan bersahabat. Tidak itu adalah suaranya yang tulus. Rukia tahu orang ini sedang tidak bercanda atau menatapnya sinis seperti biasa. Ataukah… lagi-lagi akting murahan?

" Oh… Orihime… ya… ada apa? Kau mau masuk dulu," Rukia tergagap menyambut salam Orihime.

" Tidak usah. Aku hanya sebentar… oh ya… sebenarnya kedatanganku kemari… karena aku ingin minta maaf…" lirih Orihime.

Rukia membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin. Seorang Inoue Orihime meminta maaf? Apakah dunia akan segera kiamat? Ataukah tanda-tanda kiamat memang sudah bermunculan?

" Hah?" hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut Rukia. Dia terlalu bingung dan takjub.

" Maafkan aku selama ini jika aku selalu melakukan kesalahan padamu. Sekarang aku sudah sadar sepenuhnya kalau apa yang aku lakukan salah. Aku hanya mementingkan egoku tanpa melihat perasaan orang lain. Dulu aku memang egois. Sekarang, aku memutuskan akan berubah. Karena sifatku, aku baru saja kehilangan sesuatu yang penting…" cerita Orihime panjang lebar.

" Apa maksudmu?" Rukia masih tidak mengerti.

" Sebenarnya, aku dan Ichigo sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Akulah yang memaksakan hubungan ini. Ternyata begini rasanya menyukai orang yang membenci kita. Aku tidak akan mengganggu Ichigo lagi. Tapi aku akan tetap menyukainya sampai kapanpun… aku dulu memang bodoh pernah mengabaikannya. Dan aku menyesal. Tapi… aku tidak menyesal menyukainya seperti ini… aku, akhirnya aku paham apa itu cinta… ketika melihat orang yang kita sukai bahagia, cinta kitapun akan bahagia…"

" Jadi maksudmu… kau dan Ichigo sama sekali… maksudku… kalian… sudah…"

" Kami sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Maafkan aku. Kuharap kita bisa jadi teman baik, meskipun aku tahu butuh waktu lama untukmu memaafkanku. Dan aku tak bisa begitu saja mengubah perasaan orang lain. Aku kemari hanya ingin minta maaf saja… tidak ada maksud lain. Kau pasti akan memaafkan aku kan?" mohon Orihime.

Saat itu, Rukia melihat ketulusan didalam mata gadis itu. Entah kenapa, meskipun Rukia tahu sebenci apa dia dengan gadis ini, tapi begitu gadis ini dengan tulusnya meminta maaf padanya, dirinya luluh begitu saja.

" Kau kan tidak melakukan kesalahan yang berarti. Kenapa harus minta maaf? Orang yang jatuh cinta tidak pernah salah dalam mendapatkan cintanya. Meskipun memang salah. Tapi aku sudah memaafkanmu…" ujar Rukia tulus pula. Rukia tak berencana menyimpan dendam manapun lagi. Mulai sekarang dia akan membuat hidupnya bahagia, sebahagia mungkin. Dan dalam hatinya, dia sudah memiliki keberanian untuk mendapatkan kembali cahayanya.

" Kalau begitu kau harus cepat. Apa kau tidak tahu 30 menit lagi Ichigo akan pulang ke Jepang?" ujar Orihime.

Apa? Jepang? 30 menit lagi?

Rukia membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin. Hatinya menangis. Astaga! Kembali pulang? Kenapa begitu…

" RUKIA! KITA HARUS CEPAT KEBANDARA!" teriak Senna dari dalam rumah.

vVv

* * *

Astaga! Tidakkah bunyi sialan itu paham? Aku baru saja tidur jam 3 pagi tadi, sekarang bunyi alarm mengamuk dengan kerasnya! Dimana bunyi itu! Jerit Senna dalam hatinya. Pagi-pagi begini ada bunyi aneh yang memekakan telinga. Senna sudah berusaha menutup telinganya dengan setumpuk bantal, tapi tak berhasil juga. Akhirnya, Senna menyerah dan mencari bunyi itu berasal dari mana. Begitu Senna yang setengah tidur menemukan jam weker dia langsung melempar benda tak berdosa itu terkapar dilantai. Ternyata bunyinya masih ada. Dengan kesal Senna melihat mayat jam weker itu. Jangan-jangan jam itu jam berhantu. Tapi begitu sadar, jam itu sama sekali tidak berbunyi, Senna beralih meraih ponselnya yang ternyata berbunyi sedari tadi. Kalau saja Senna kesal sampai mendidih, ponsel itu pasti akan bernasib sama dengan jam weker itu.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya pagi buta begini—menurut Senna walaupun ini sudah jam 7 pagi—ponsel itu langsung ditempelkannya ditelinganya.

" Tante Rangiku kan tahu aku ini baru tidur jam 3 pagi memangnya tidak bisa nanti ya?" keluh Senna. Merasa kalau yang menelpon itu adalah managernya.

" Tante Rangiku? Bukan… ini aku… kau masih tidur Senna? Maafkan aku ya…" Senna mengerutkan keningnya. Kepalanya berputar mengingat suara pria ini. Siapa? Dan ketika melepas ponselnya melihat siapa yang menelpon, matanya langsung terbelalak.

" Oh! Ichigo… ada apa pagi-pagi begini? Tumben banget… iya… aku masih mengantuk… kau mencari siapa?" tanya Senna.

" Maksudmu?" sahut suara diujung sana.

" Kau itu jarang menelponku. Kau cari aku apa sepupuku? Sepertinya kalian ini masih bertengkar soal statusmu sekarang ya? kalau aku jadi Rukia, aku juga pasti akan marah kau tahu…" sindir Senna.

" Oh ya. Mungkin seperti itu. Tidak… aku tidak mencari dia. Aku memang ingin menelponmu… karena aku mau pamit…" ujar Ichigo.

" Pamit? Pamit apa maksudmu? Kau mau syuting kemana?" Senna tidak mengerti.

" Pamit pulang…" jawab Ichigo singkat.

" Pulang? Memang selama ini kau dimana?"

" Maksudku… aku akan pulang ke Jepang… pesawatku berangkat 30 menit lagi. Maaf aku mendadak memberitahumu. Aku sudah menyelesaikan segala urusanku disini… dan sampaikan pada sepupumu… aku minta maaf…" ujar Ichigo.

" Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa… apa maksudmu sebenarnya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…? Kenapa tidak menjelaskan pada Rukia? Kau tahu seperti apa dia setelah pengumuman bodohmu itu? Hei Ichigo! Kau mana boleh menyakitinya begitu! Setidaknya kalian harus bertemu dulu!"

" Tidak bisa… tidak bisa bertemu… maafkan aku…"

Ichigo menutup teleponnya. Seketika itu pula ngantuk yang dirasanya menghilang begitu saja. matanya nyalang menahan marah.

Karena itu sesegera mungkin, Senna mengambil cardigannya. Masuk kekamar mandi dan menggosok giginya, lalu dandan asal-asalan. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan hubungan mereka seperti ini. Tugasnya menjadi cupid kembali dibutuhkan!

" RUKIA! KITA HARUS CEPAT KEBANDARA!" teriak Senna.

Saat itu, Senna melihat Rukia berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya bersama seseorang. Senna tahu itu Orihime. Dia memandang sinis Orihime. Setelah bertatapan penuh sinis, Orihime memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

Rukia masih terpaku didepan pintu masuknya.

" Hei… kenapa kau masih berdiri begini… kita kebandara!" paksa Senna.

" Aku… aku tidak mau…" gumam Rukia.

" Hah? Kau gila! Kau mau berakhir begini saja? hei… aku tak pernah bertemu dengan gadis sebodoh dirimu! Bukankah wanita ubur-ubur itu sudah mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Ichigo? Masa kau mau membiarkan semua ini berlalu seperti masa lalu?" kata Senna sampai urat lehernya nyaris keluar.

" Dia tidak memberitahuku, bukankah itu artinya dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku? Aku sudah merasa bahwa perasaanku padanya memang salah dari awal…"

" Bodoh! Tidak ada perasaan cinta yang salah! Hei… kenapa aku punya sepupu sebodoh dirimu? Kalau dia yang tidak mau menemuimu, kau yang harus menemuinya. Setidaknya harus ada yang kalian katakan bukan? Bukankah kau menyukainya?" desak Senna. Rukia tetap menunduk pasrah. Perasaannya memang seperti itu. Tapi hatinya sepertinya mengijinkan bahwa jalan terbaik bagi mereka adalah perpisahan. Lagipula... dia harus bertanggungjawab untuk kata-katanya didepan Kaien malam itu.

" Sudahlah! Bisa-bisa dia berangkat duluan menunggumu membuat keputusan! Sekarang ikut aku mau tidak mau! Kalau kau menolak, aku tidak akan menganggapmu saudara lagi! Kau paham!" ancam Senna lalu menarik Rukia.

vVv

* * *

" Tidak menelpon? Kenapa malah menelpon Senna? Kau ini bodoh ya?" sindir Kyouraku dalam perjalanan kebandara. Kyouraku terus menatap jalan didepannya, tapi matanya terus mencuri pandang kearah Ichigo yang duduk disebelahnya.

" Aku memang bodoh. Apa kakak puas?" ujar Ichigo.

" Ya sudahlah. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Penyesalan selalu ada dibelakang. Kalau nanti kau menyesal. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab…" ujar Kyouraku.

Ichigo bukannya tidak ingin menghubungi gadis itu. Hanya saja. mengingat gadis itu pernah mengatakan bahwa antara dirinya dan gadis itu tak ada apapun yang istimewa membuatnya kesal. Sepertinya gadis itu memang ingin melupakannya dan pergi dengan cinta pertamanya. Sepertinya memang harus diakhiri secepatnya.

Setelah sampai dibandara, Kyouraku segera mengurus imigrasi mereka dan data-data lainnya diloket. Sedangkan Ichigo menunggu dibangku tunggu didalam bandara. Tidak terlalu banyak orang hari ini dibandara. Ichigo lega. Setidaknya, dia tak perlu dikerubungi oleh banyak fansnya. Itu menyebalkan. Ditambah lagi, Ichigo tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Hah? Menggelikan!

vVv

* * *

Menunggu managernya memang sangat lama. Ichigo kembali berpikir bahwa managernya itu sedang menggoda gadis tropis yang sangat disukainya.

Ichigo menengadahkan kepalanya. Mengingat sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat berharga. Mengingat beberapa penggal ingatan yang sulit dihapus.

_" AHH! KAU PRIA GAY ITUKAN!"_

" _Kurosaki__Ichigo__ terlalu panjang. Lebih enak __Ichigo__. Oh ya. bahasa __Jepang__ichi__ itu __satu__ ya? __Berarti kau satu-satunya...__"_

" _T__entu saja. tidak akan dua kali. Oh ya __Ichi__. Aku baru sadar. Ternyata kau memang orang baik!"_

" _J__ika nanti… kalau aku ada masalah… bolehkah aku memanggilmu? Bolehkah kita melakukan ice skating seperti waktu kau punya masalah kemarin?"_

" _T__idak. Untuk saat ini tidak. Dan mungkin untuk kedepannya. Aku tidak mengharapkan dan menyukai cinta pertamaku lagi. Seharusnya itu sudah jadi masa lalu. Karena aku… kurasa aku mulai menyukai seseorang…"_

" _Ichigo__… kau memang seperti cahaya…"_

" _S__etelah bertemu denganmu, rasanya malam hari terasa sangat terang dan tidak menakutkan lagi…"_

" _A__ku memang masalah. Aku tahu. Makanya, segera pergi dan lupakan bahwa kita pernah saling mengenal!"_

" _A__pa hubungannya denganmu? Apa artinya aku? Ichigo! __S__edetik kau berikan aku cahaya. Sedetik kemudian kau langsung melenyapkan cahaya itu! Kau sudah tahu aku takut malam dan kegelapan! Tapi kau malah meninggalkan aku diantara gelap dan malam itu! Kau selalu seenaknya sendiri! Apa karena kau aktor kau seenaknya begini padaku? Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Kau bahkan tak pernah bertanya bagaimana perasaanku ketika bersamamu! Lalu kenapa kau membuatku begini sakit? Kenapa kau… selalu menyulitkan aku…" _

Ichigo tersenyum pahit mengingat semua itu. Entah kenapa ingatannya begitu tajam sejak awal pertemuannya dengan gadis itu. Bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu tersenyum, tertawa, menangis, berteriak, sedih, seakan semua ekspresi itu tersimpan dengan rapat didalam memorinya. Seandainya dia bisa mengubah sebuah perasaan. Tapi, sangat terlambat. Mengapa harus menyadari saat ini?

Menyadari bahwa gadis itu memang sangat penting untuknya. Hampir semua yang dia lakukan, kekonyolan dan kebodohan yang dia lakukan akhir-akhir ini karena gadis itu.

Setelah selesai mengingat tentang masa lalu itu, Ichigo berjalan menuju pintu check in-nya. Kyouraku sudah menunggu disana. Ketika, Ichigo menyerahkan tiketnya pada petugas mata Ichigo terbelalak kaget melihat seseorang yang berdiri didepannya dengan jarak 3 meter. Gadis itu. Gadis itu berdiri mematung didepannya. Dan Ichigo tahu. Gadis itu baru saja menangis.

vVv

* * *

" Kau cari sebelah sana dan aku sebelah sini. Cepatlah. Pesawatnya berangkat 20 menit lagi. Kau tidak mau mengecewakan pengorbananku yang membawamu kemari pagi buta begini kan?" ancam Senna.

Sudah didalam mobil tadi, Rukia enggan keluar. Sebenarnya alasan mengapa Rukia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Ichigo, karena takut. Ichigo akan membencinya. Jujur saja. Rukia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ditambah lagi, dia pernah mengatakan bahwa Ichigo sama sekali tak ada istimewanya.

Rukia merasa bersalah. Tapi tak tahu harus bagaimana. Rukia berlari kesana kemari. Seolah menyesal dengan apa yang dia katakan malam terakhir itu. Harusnya dia percaya pada Ichigo. Harusnya dia tak membuat keputusan yang begitu mendadak. Harusnya dia bisa memahami situasi mereka! Kenapa dia mengorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri karena keegoisannya? Padahal Rukia tahu dengan jelas. Dia menyukai aktor itu seperti orang bodoh. Menyukainya tanpa bisa berpikir apapun. Harus ketemu, tidak boleh tidak. Kalau saat ini, dia sempat bertemu dengan Ichigo, dia akan sejujurnya pada perasaanya sendiri. Akan mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya pada Ichigo kalau—

Rukia terdiam. Didepannya. Dengan jarak 3 meter, nyaris masuk kedalam pesawat, dia melihat orang yang dicarinya. Ichgio menengadahkan kepalanya menatap sesuatu diatas sana.

Tanpa terasa airmata Rukia mengalir dengan derasnya.

Kemudian, akhirnya Ichigo menyadari keberadaannya. Ichigo juga menoleh dengan cepatnya. Mata mereka bertemu kembali.

Sesaat terdiam. Akhirnya Rukia tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

" Aku… aku menyukai Kurosaki Ichigo!" ujarnya yang dengan sukses membuat Ichigo membelalakan matanya.

Belum sempat Rukia mengatakan sesuatu, kepalanya kembali pusing dan setelah itu keributan besar terjadi disana.

vVv

* * *

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya. Kepalanya bertambah pusing dan nyaris gelap begitu dia melihat sekelilingnya. Lalu kenapa tangan kirinya terasa sakit?

Keadaan disekelilingnya juga terlihat putih. Menyeramkan. Hal pertama yang membuatnya terbelalak, adalah tabung infus diatasnya. Rukia gemetaran melihat tangannya yang sakit itu kenapa, akhirnya, dia tahu penyebabnya. Pantas saja tangannya sakit tidak karuan! Rupanya ada jarum… jarum…?

Rukia berteriak histeris.

" Hei…! Apa yang terjadi?"

Rukia begitu kaget, melihat Ichigo masuk kedalam ruangan putih itu. Rukia baru sadar, tidak ada seorangpun didalam ruangan itu. Ichigo masuk dan langsung berhambur kesamping tempat tidur Rukia. Wajahnya panik dan tegang.

" Apa yang sakit? Kepalamu?" tanya Ichigo panik dan ditambah cemas.

" Ada jarum… jarum suntik ditanganku… aku benci jarum suntik…" keluh Rukia.

" Apa? Jarum suntik? Astaga! Banyak sekali yang kau takutkan ini? Bisa gila aku setiap saat mengawasimu seperti ini…" ujar Ichigo sambil mengambil kursi dibelakangnya dan duduk tepat disamping kasur Rukia.

" Kenapa… kau tidak jadi… pulang ke Jepang?" tanya Rukia hati-hati.

" Maksudmu… aku harus pulang dan membiarkanmu terkapar pingsan disana? Kau sempat membuat heboh bandara itu… kata dokter gejala tifusnya sudah ada sejak beberapa hari lalu, kenapa tidak langsung kedokter? Sekarang kau malah harus rawat inap!" gerutu Ichigo.

" Tifus? Aku sakit tifus?" ulang Rukia.

" Memang baru gejala awal. Dan sepertinya kau makan sembarangan lagi. Pasti karena kau sedang ada pikiran makanya makanmu tidak teratur ya? kalau aku tidak ada, siapa yang akan mengawasimu? Senna kan juga ada urusan… seharusnya kau perhatikan kesehatanmu dulu…" ceramah Ichigo.

Rukia memperhatikan Ichigo yang terus mengoceh. Karena merasa diperhatikan Ichigo kembali diam lalu menatap Rukia kembali.

" Kata-katamu terakhir dibandara itu… apa benar?" tanya Ichigo.

" Huh? Kata-kata apa?" Rukia berlagak bingung.

" Jangan mengelak lagi! Cepat katakan yang jujur… kau tidak boleh menarik kata yang sudah keluar…"

Rukia tersipu malu. Seharusnya dia tidak langsung mengatakan hal itu!

Rukia pikir Ichigo langsung akan masuk pesawat dan tidak kembali lagi. Makanya dia berteriak tanpa berpikir lagi. Dan saat ini, Rukia bersyukur dia pingsan saat itu. Kalau tidak, mukanya pasti akan memerah menahan malu!

" Kenapa kau tanyakan itu lagi? Aku sudah mengatakannya sekali…" gerutu Rukia.

" Jadi… kau sudah menyukai aktor?" sindir Ichigo.

" Yang kusukai itu, Ichigo, bukan aktornya. Lagipula… aku tak bisa menyukai yang lain, kecuali cahaya yang kau berikan itu… cahaya yang selalu menerangi malam yang menakutkan itu…"

" Berarti… kau tidak berharap lagi pada cinta pertamamu kan?" tanyanya lagi.

" Cinta pertama? Kurasa… masih menyukainya…" gumam Rukia malu.

" Apa! Hei… kau menyukaiku kenapa masih menyukai cinta pertamamu! Kali ini kau mau bohong lagi?" ancam Ichigo.

" Akukan bilang masih menyukainya. Lagipula… perasaanku padamu itu… bukan hanya sekadar suka… dan kurasa… mungkin lebih dari itu…" Rukia malu sekali mengatakan hal itu. Makanya setelah mengatakan hal itu, Rukia menutup kepalanya dengan selimutnya. Karena tiba-tiba Ichigo menatapnya dengan aneh.

Ichigo segera menarik selimut yang ditarik Rukia. Kemudian mereka saling tarik menarik selimut. Hingga akhirnya, Rukia menyerah dan tertawa bersama Ichigo yang mengelus rambutnya penuh sayang.

Tanpa menyadari kehadiran 2 orang yang terus memperhatikan tingkah mereka berdua.

" Baguslah tidak jadi berangkat. Dan berakhir bahagia. Setidaknya pengorbananku tidak sia-sia…" keluh Senna.

" Pengorbanan? Sebenarnya siapa disini yang berkorban?" tanya Kyouraku.

" Hei… aku berkorban tenaga, Kakak tahu tidak, aku baru pulang jam 3 pagi ini, dan mendengar Ichigo mau pulang tanpa bicara dengan Rukia lagi, membuatku mendidih…"

" Benarkah? Mungkin pengorbananmu belum sebanding dengan pengorbanan gadis itu…" Kyouraku menunjuk Rukia.

" Hah? Dia itu bodoh. Bukan berkorban…"

vVv

* * *

Setelah hari itu, tiba-tiba ada sebuah infotainment yang memberi kabar bahwa Orihime memutuskan untuk pindah ke Eropa dan memulai hidup baru. Dan berita mencengangkan lainnya, Orihime memberitahukan tentang putusnya hubungan istimewanya dengan Ichigo. saat itu Rukia sama sekali tidak memberitahukan apa alasannya memutuskan hubungan itu. Namun, yang jelas, Orihime hanya mengatakan tidak ada kecocokan. Itu saja. Kyouraku juga sedang menjelaskan pada agensinya mengenainya hubungan Ichigo itu. Tapi Ichigo sudah mengatakan pada agensinya, bahwa dia akan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Karena hanya kebetulan sesaat saja. Orang-orang pasti akan berpikir, bahwa ini hanya hubungan cinta lokasi yang terjadi sesaat saja. Banyak orang yang menerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi, untuk fans fanatik Ichigo, ini adalah anugerah terindah.

Ketika mengetahui Rukia masuk rumah sakit, Kaien segera menjenguknya. Namun, alangkah kagetnya begitu menyadari disana ada Ichigo saja. mereka tampak akrab. Apakah masalah sudah selesai?

Ichigo akhirnya memberikan privasi pada Rukia. Kebetulan tantenya sedang mengurus suaminya dan mungkin nanti malam baru akan datang. Tantenya cukup lega karena ada Senna dan Ichigo yang menunggu Rukia.

Akhirnya, Rukia menjelaskan semuanya. Dimulai dari perasaannya, juga tentang Orihime.

" Kalau kau mau membenciku, aku tidak apa-apa. Sejak awal, memang aku yang salah…" ucap Rukia mengakhiri ceritanya.

Kaien terdiam. Diam dan tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

" Jadi begitu… aku tidak bisa membencimu… mungkin ini juga salahku yang menyadarinya terlalu terlambat. Bukan salahmu. Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau hanya emosi saja kemarin itu. Aku tahu kau tak benar-benar menyukaiku lagi seperti dulu..."

" Kau sudah tahu? Bagaimana..." Rukia tak percaya.

" Aku tahu semua tentangmu Rukia. Kau pikir aku sama sekali tak memahamimu? Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan dan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dari 7 tahun. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak mengenalmu. Dan lagi, besok adalah hari terakhir aku mengajar dikampusmu. Dosenmu sudah kembali. Oh ya, lusa aku akan pulang ke Australia… melanjutkan studiku disana…" jelas Kaien.

Rukia tercengang.

" Kenapa… kenapa Australia?" hanya itu yang sempat ditanyakan.

" Mungkin begini lebih baik. Untuk kita bukan? Karena kau sedang sakit. Jadi… ini pertemuan terakhir kita… kapan-kapan, jika kau datang ke Australia aku akan menemuimu, dan jika aku ada waktu, aku akan menemuimu. Aku sudah bicara dengan Senna… kalau begitu aku… pulang dulu…" Kaien menarik diri sekarang. Dia percaya, gadis itu akan bahagia. Memang pertamanya dia pernah berharap kembali bahwa gadis itu bisa menyukainya lagi. Tapi… sepertinya ini memang yang terbaik. Lagipula. Bagaimanapun dia memaksakan perasaannya tetap tak akan sampai pada gadis itu. Perasaannya sudah berubah. Hati dan manusia akan berubah seiring dengan waktu.

" Kaien… mungkin… aku tak pantas mengatakan hal ini… tapi… bolehkah aku tetap menganggapmu sebagai kakakku? Sekarang dan selamanya?" pinta Rukia sebelum Kaien keluar dari ruangan itu. Kaien berbalik dan tersenyum penuh arti. Lalu mengangguk setuju.

" Selamanya…" gumam Kaien dan akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, Kaien bersandar dipintunya. Gagal lagi.

Harusnya dia bilang sejak awal bukan? Jika sudah terlanjur begini, apalagi yang bisa dilakukan selain mengharapkan gadis itu bahagia? Tidak ada lagi bukan?

Ketika Kaien hendak beranjak dari sana, Kaien bertemu dengan Ichigo yang baru saja datang sambil membawa sesuatu. Dan entah apa itu. Ichigo terdiam kala melihat Kaien memandangnya. Kedua pria itu saling memandang beberapa saat di koridor itu. Hingga akhirnya Kaien tersenyum ramah pada Ichigo dan mengatakan sesuatu.

" Peranku sebagai pria yang menyukainya sudah selesai sampai disini. Sekarang dia memintaku kembali menjadi kakaknya. Karena aku sudah menyerah, kau pasti akan membahagiakannya kan?"

" Tentu saja. Selamanya aku akan membahagiakan dia. Tidak akan menyakitinya lagi. Bila perlu, aku akan menyerahkan seluruh hidupku padanya agar dia bahagia, kau bisa percaya itu…" Ichigo menatap Kaien mantap.

" Baguslah… berjanji seperti lelaki sejati kan? Kalau begitu aku bisa pergi dengan tenang. Tapi… sekali saja. Sekali kau membuatnya menangis… aku akan segera mengambilnya darimu. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan datang dan mengambilnya dari sisimu… karena aku masih belum bisa melupakannya…" ujar Kaien sambil berlalu. Kemudian menepuk pundak Ichigo pelan. Setelah Kaien benar-benar pergi, Ichigo tersenyum penuh arti.

" Tentu saja… satu-satunya masalah yang kusukai hanya ada satu…" gumam Ichigo.

vVv

* * *

Yoruichi tak bisa menemani Rukia selama sakit. Maklum saja, urusan suami Yoruichi lebih sibuk dari itu. Dan ditambah beberapa waktu lalu, Yoruichi terpaksa meninggalkan Rukia dan Senna karena kondisi ibu mertuanya sedang tidak baik. Dan harus dibawa kerumah sakit juga. Rukia meminta agar tantenya segera pergi menjenguk mertuanya saja. Karena Rukia sudah bahagia dirawat dengan Senna. Apalagi Ichigo. Tentu saja Rukia tidak keberatan. Dan sudah beberapa hari Rukia dirumah sakit. Hari ini, waktunya pulang. Rukia sudah bersiap, dan katanya Ichigo akan menjemputnya dirumah sakit. Senna tak bisa menjemput lagi-lagi karena urusan pekerjaannya. Rukia tak keberatan. Lagipula, Senna terkadang juga tidur dirumah sakit bersama Rukia walaupun dia habis bekerja dan pastinya capek sekali.

Lusa kemarin, Kaien sudah resmi terbang ke Australia. Dan diantar oleh Senna. Rukia tak bisa mengantarnya tapi mengucapkan selamat tinggal via telepon. Itu juga sudah cukup. Katanya Ichigo akan membawa kejutan padanya. Jadi Rukia menunggu didalam kamar rumah sakitnya sampai Ichigo datang menjemputnya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintunya diketuk. Rukia berlari penuh semangat menyambut tamunya.

" Ichigo!" seru Rukia gembira.

" Hai… semua sudah bereskan? Kau lapar tidak?" tanya Ichigo.

" Tentu saja… kau mau mengajakku makan?"

" Ya… dan oh ya, ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu. Seharusnya sudah lama sih, tapi karena berbagai hal, baru sekarang bisa aku kenalkan…"

Rukia terdiam. Siapa sebenarnya yang ingin dikenalkan Ichigo?

vVv

* * *

" Ayah harus menemuinya. Bukankah Ayah selalu menanyakan siapa pacarku? Aku akan mengenalkannya pada Ayah… hari ini kami akan makan siang bersama. Ayah pasti ikut kan?" pintu Ichigo melalui telepon.

Kurosaki Isshin tersenyum mendengar rengekan anaknya itu. Memang Isshin agak khawatir karena anaknya hanya mengurusi pekerjaan saja. Dan tentang skandalnya itu tambah membuat Isshin jadi semakin khawatir. Istrinya, Masaki, di Jepang pun menanyakan tentang kebenaran hal itu. Dan akibatnya Ichigo harus menjelaskan berkali-kali pada ibunya agar mengerti.

" Baiklah… tapi, apa gadis itu tidak keberatan Ayah menemuinya? Nanti dia canggung… kau ini harusnya memperkenalkan kami dengan formal. Tentunya Ibumu juga ingin tahu kan seperti apa gadis yang kau sukai…" ujar Isshin.

" Nanti aku akan menjelaskannya pada Ibu meski berkali-kali… tenang saja. dia pasti tidak keberatan. Lagipula, dia itu gadis yang baik. Ayah tinggal menemuinya saja. Nanti aku akan membawanya menemui Ayah…"

" Terserah kau saja…"

" Baiklah… aku tunggu direstoran biasa ya…"

Teleponpun ditutup. Isshin sama sekali tidak melarang anaknya mau bergaul dengan siapa saja. ditambah lagi profesi anaknya yang mengharuskannya berbaur dengan banyak orang dan tampil dimana saja. Tentu saja, Isshin harus menyeimbangkan profesi anaknya. Dan selama gadis pilihan anaknya itu baik dan tidak merepotkan, tentu saja Isshin akan menyukainya. Karena menurutnya, anaknya itu tipe yang susah langsung jatuh cinta. Jadi kemungkinan siapa yang dipilih anaknya pastilah gadis baik-baik.

Isshin sampai restoran yang dimaksud anaknya. Isshin penasaran seperti apa gadis yang akan ditemuinya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama. 10 menit kemudian, Isshin melihat dari kaca jendela restoran itu, sebuah mobil sedan putih baru datang. Isshin yakin itu anaknya. Apalagi, setelah sampai, anaknya langsung keluar dari mobil, memutar dengan cepat dan membukakan pintu penumpang. Ooo… pastilah gadis yang ingin diperkenalkannya bukan? Sekilas, Isshin merasa gadis itu tidaklah asing baginya. Seperti pernah bertemu entah dimana. Semakin, mendekat kerestoran, bayangan gadis itu semakin jelas. Semakin mengingatkannya dengan seseorang.

Ichigo melambai kearah ayahnya. Sedangkan Isshin makin penasaran dengan gadis yang dibawanya itu.

Ketika mereka akhirnya bertemu, Ichigo dengan senyum sumringah mendatangi tempat ayahnya sambil menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Gadis itu masih menunduk. Dan ketika Ichigo mengenalkan ayahnya, akhirnya pandangan gadis itu dan Isshin bertemu.

" Anda?" Rukia tak tahu harus bicara apa. Matanya membelalak kaget dan tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Dia memang baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya. Tapi… kali ini…

" Ichigo… apa… apa orang ini… adalah Ayahmu?" kata Rukia menahan nafasnya yang tercekat. Seakan dia kehilangan suaranya.

" Tentu saja. Dia Ayahku. Dan Ayah… dia adalah gadis yang aku sukai…" kata Ichigo sumringah.

Batin, Isshin terasa begitu terpukul. Sama seperti Rukia. Rukia ingin marah saking kesalnya. Dia tidak tahu jika harus seperti ini. Benar-benar tidak tahu.

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit memohon pamit dan langsung pergi tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Ichigo.

Sedangkan Isshin masih terpaku di restoran itu.

vVv

* * *

" Hei! Tunggu! Sebenarnya ada apa ini! Tunggu dulu!" bentak Ichigo setelah berhasil meraih lengan gadis itu. Ichigo tidak mengerti mengapa Rukia langsung pergi begitu dari ayahnya. Ditambah lagi, Rukia menangis dan tubuhnya lagi-lagi bergetar dan dingin sekali. Seakan baru saja mendapat sesuatu.

Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia kemudian membalik tubuh gadis itu agar menghadap padanya. Ichigo terdiam. Gadis itu menangis.

" Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau… menangis? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?" lirih Ichigo.

Hati Rukia terasa perih. Seakan ada ribuan mata pisau yang menghantam jantungnya dan mengoyaknya hingga tercabik. Kesalahan? Satu-satunya kesalahan disini adalah, Rukia tidak menyangka akan bertemu kembali dengan orang yang sudah menghancurkan keluarga dan hidupnya. Satu-satunya masa lalu yang ingin dilupakannya.

" Kau… sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun…" ujar Rukia menahan tangis dan emosinya. Berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya sendiri.

" Lalu kenapa kau menangis? Kenapa kau begitu kaget bertemu dengan Ayahku?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

" Karena Ayahmulah! Satu-satunya orang yang membuatku kehilangan keluargaku 9 tahun yang lalu!" bentak Rukia. Ichigo tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya. Matanya membelalak kaget. Sama dengan Rukia. Rukia menutup mulutnya karena tanpa sadar emosinya kembali meledak.

" Apa… apa maksudmu? 9 tahun?" ujar Ichigo.

Rukia memilih berlari dan segera mencari taksi lalu meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terbengong dan linglung.

Didalam taksi, Rukia menangis sejadinya. Dia tak menyangka bahwa satu-satunya yang kembali menghubungkannya dengan masa lalunya adalah orang yang dia cintainya.

Masa lalu yang seharusnya terlupakan dan terkubur. Dan kali ini masa lalu itu kembali menghantuinya. Menghantamnya dengan keras.

Ponsel Rukia berbunyi hampir ratusan kali. Tapi gadis itu mengabaikannya saja. sekarang ini. Rukia berusaha menyadarkan perasaannya kembali. Bahwa kali ini dia benar-benar menyukai orang yang salah.

Apa yang harusnya dia lakukan kali ini? Menyesali nasib? Karena hidupnya begini menyedihkan? Ataukah menyesali takdir? Karena akhirnya dia harus menyukai seseorang yang seharusnya tidak dia sukai?

vVv

* * *

Ichigo mengendalikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Nyaris 120km/jam. Berkali-kali dia menghentakkan tangannya diatas stir mobil itu. Entah apa yang sebenarnya saat ini berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu.

_" __J__ika seandainya, seandainya… jika kau memendam sebuah dendam yang sangat besar, dan kau tidak bisa memaafkan orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupmu… apa yang akan kau lakukan? Akankah kau memaafkan orang itu?"_

" _K__ejadiannya sudah 9 tahun yang lalu… lagipula… tidak perlu diingat…" _

_" __K__arena __A__yahmulah! Satu-satunya orang yang membuatku kehilangan keluargaku 9 tahun yang lalu!"_

Ternyata alasan mengapa dia membenci masa lalunya dan setiap kali mengingat masa lalu itu Rukia selalu menangis. Itulah sebabnya. Itulah yang terjadi sebenarnya. Akhirnya, Rukia kembali mengendarainya mobilnya dan menuju apartemen ayahnya. Tentu saja meminta penjelasan yang pasti.

_" __Ichigo__… seandainya… jika seandainya __A__yah pernah melakukan hal besar yang begitu jahat, yang tidak bisa dimaafkan… akankah kau memaafkan __A__yahmu dan tetap memanggilku __A__yah seperti sekarang?"_

Ichigo ingat ayahnya pernah menceritakan alasan ayahnya datang kemari. Tentang mencari anak gadis teman lamanya. Dan gadis itu kehilangan semua anggota keluarganya. Tapi ayahnya sudah bilang itu bukan salahnya. Kenapa?

Namun, jika dihubungankan, memang semuanya tampak cocok dan sesuai.

Ternyata gadis itu…

vVv

* * *

Isshin menghempaskan dirinya disofa apartemennya. Tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Tidak menyangka malah anaknya jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Sebentar lagi, pasti Ichigo menuntut penjelasan. Sepertinya kali ini Isshin sama sekali tak bisa mengelak.

Dan instingnya memang benar. Anaknya datang menemuinya. Matanya menatap dingin ayahnya dan seakan ingin menghantamkan sesuatu keayahnya sendiri.

Isshin sama sekali tak pernah melihat sosok anaknya yang seperti ini. Marah, sedih, kecewa, kesal, benci semuanya jadi satu. Dan itu.. karena kesalahannya.

" Sekarang ayah harus menjelaskannya padaku… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…" ujar Ichigo. Dingin dan menusuk.

" Maafkan Ayah… sama sekali bukan maksud Ayah membuatmu seperti ini…" Isshin berdiri dari sofa itu, menatap anaknya dan bersandar diberanda apartemennya. Ichigo melihat ayahnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

" Kejadiannya memang 9 tahun yang lalu…" Isshin memulai cerita.

" Saat itu, Ayah masih menjadi seorang mafia. Dan kau juga Ibumu sama sekali tidak tahu tentang masa lalu Ayah yang ini. Saat itu, ada teman baik Ayah yang ternyata mata-mata dari CIA sedang mengawasi tindak tanduk Ayah. Ayah sudah mengirimkan ancaman untuk berhenti mengawasi Ayah. Dan akhirnya, Ayah menyuruh orang untuk membunuh anak mereka. Anak perempuan mereka yang baru lahir… saat itu Ayah sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Bagaimana perasaan teman Ayah saat itu. Tidak tahu…" Isshin mengambil jeda sesaat sebelum meneruskan ceritanya.

" Akhirnya, teman Ayah berhenti menyelidiki Ayah. Tapi… ternyata teman Ayah itu rupanya masih menyelediki Ayah. Ayah kembali mengirim ancaman yang kedua. Bahwa Ayah akan membunuh semua keluarganya kalau masih menyelidiki Ayah. Rupanya, peringatan Ayah sama sekali tidak digubrisnya. Jadi… 9 tahun lalu, tengah lama, Ayah mengirimkan orang-orang Ayah untuk membantai semua keluarga teman Ayah. Teman Ayah sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal itu. tapi Ayah pikir teman Ayah pastilah berbohong,"

" Ayah membunuh semua keluarganya saat itu. Istrinya kabur membawa anak gadisnya. Tapi orang-orang Ayah menemukan istrinya dan langsung membunuhnya ditempat. Distasiun kereta. Anak gadisnya, sudah melarikan diri entah kemana. Beberapa tahun kemudian, Ayah akhirnya tahu, ternyata, bukan teman Ayah yang menyelidiki Ayah. Saat itu Ayah sangat menyesal. Rupanya teman Ayah tidak berbohong sama sekali…"

Isshin tampak menyesali semua yang terjadi.

" Akhirnya, Ayah berhenti menjadi mafia dan bekerja dengan wajar dan semestinya. Ayah sudah meninggalkan masa lalu Ayah. Dan itu semua demi dirimu. Karena akhirnya kau jadi seorang bintang terkenal, Ayah harus menjaga nama baikmu. Ayah berhenti menjadi mafia juga demi dirimu. Dan akhirnya, setelah bertahun-tahun tepat tahun ini, Ayah pergi menemui makam teman Ayah dan keluarganya. Saat itulah, Ayah bertemu dengan gadis itu. Satu-satunya yang selamat dari pembantaian yang Ayah lakukan…"

" Gadis itu awalnya kaget dan marah begitu tahu siapa Ayah. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mau memaafkan Ayah. Ayah mengerti perasaannya kala itu. Ayah mengerti mengapa dia tidak mau memaafkan Ayah. Dan gadis itu juga tidak ingin berhubungan dengan semua tentang Ayah… gadis itu pernah bilang bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mau memaafkan Ayah. Gadis itu pernah menyimpan dendam dengan Ayah. Tapi, sama sekali tidak berniat melaksanakannya. Gadis itu memang persis seperti Ayahnya. Baik. Makanya, gadis itu hanya tidak bisa memaafkan Ayah,"

Ichigo menahan emosinya. Dan nyaris menangis pula. Melihat ayahnya yang sekarang, justru Ichigo sama bencinya dengan kebencian yang dialami Rukia. Sama seperti itu.

Melihat ayahnya yang ternyata membuat gadis itu begitu benci malam, begitu takut pada malam, dan masa lalunya, ternyata adalah karena ayahnya. Ayahnya yang membuat gadis itu kehilangan semua keluarganya. Saat itulah Ichigo merasa begitu membenci ayahnya.

" Maafkan ayah Ichigo. Ayah sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuatmu ikut dalam masalah ini. Ayah sama sekali tidak ingin melukaimu…"

" Siapa yang terluka disini ayah? Kalau Ayah tahu perbuatan Ayah itu sungguh rendah, kenapa Ayah melakukannya? Kenapa Ayah melakukan ini padanya? Tidakkah Ayah sadar betapa aku… Ayah membuatku harus kehilangan orang yang kucintai. Dan Ayah membuatnya membenci diriku sama seperti membenci Ayah!" Ichigo tak dapat lagi menahan emosinya. Jika seandainya orang yang melakukan kejahatan itu adalah orang lain, sudah lama, Ichigo melayangkan pukulan pada orang yang membuat Rukia begitu menderita. Dan sayangnya. Orang yang melakukan hal itu adalah ayahnya sendiri.

vVv

* * *

Seharusnya Rukia sudah mengubur keinginannya yang terdalam. Sejak awal, dia memang tak bisa memilih Ichigo. Sama sekali tidak bisa. Setelah sampai dirumahnya, Rukia segera masuk kekamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Batinnya terasa sakit. Sakit sekali. Tak menyangka takdir membelitnya begini rumit. Seharusnya dia tahu. Seharusnya, tidak perlu menyukainya seperti ini. Tidak bisa.

Rukia pikir, penderitaannya cukup sampai dimana dia kehilangan keluarganya saja. kini, ditambah lagi, dia harus menyukai orang yang tak boleh disukainya. Kepalanya bisa pecah.

Bahkan setelah hari itupun, Ichigo sama sekali tak pernah menghubungi dirinya. Rukia berkali-kali melihat ponselnya. Ingin menyelesaikannya tapi dirinya terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan. Karena itu, kebanyakan dia tidak mengaktifkan teleponnya. Paling tidak. hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya.

Melupakan. Yah. Sejak awal, dirinya dan Ichigo sama sekali tidak berjodoh.

" Kita harus bicara…" ujar Senna sambil menarik Rukia keluar dari kamarnya.

Rukia menepisnya. Selama 3 hari ini, Rukia menghindari semuanya. Senna juga Ichigo. Dia menghindari semuanya. Setelah pulang kuliah, langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya sampai malam. Dan terkadang Senna tak sempat bicara dengan sepupunya itu.

" Kalau tentang Kurosaki Ichigo… aku sama sekali tak tertarik…" sahut Rukia dingin.

" Ya kau benar! Ini ada hubungannya dengan Ichigo! Katakan padaku. Kenapa kau menghindarinya? Bukankah hubungan kalian harusnya sudah membaik? Lalu sekarang apalagi ini? Kau mematikan ponselmu… jelaskan padaku… sekarang…!" pinta Senna. Sekarang akibat tarikan dari Senna, mereka sudah ada diruangan tengah. Rukia menatap lekat mata sepupunya itu. Ingin sekali dia berteriak kencang. Tapi tak bisa.

" Hei… ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian bertengkar?" suara Yoruichi terdengar dari arah kamar utama. Memang selama ini, baik Rukia dan Senna selalu memiliki hubungan yang baik. Tak pernah terdengar mereka bertengkar sekalipun. Makanya Yoruichi agak aneh dengan hubungan mereka akhir-akhir ini.

" Katakan padaku! Kau tidak boleh begini egois Rukia! Kenapa mempermainkan perasaan orang lain! Kalau ada masalah selesaikan baik-baik. Jangan menghindar seperti ini. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Ichigo! Aku gak menyangka begini jahatnya dirimu!" bentak Senna. Jujur, Senna sekarang ini sangat marah pada sepupunya itu. Sangat marah karena sikap kekanakannya itu.

" Aku jahat? Haaaaaa! Ya benar. Aku jahat… kau puas dengan itu?" ujar Rukia. Dia hanya bisa berkomentar seperti itu. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

" Jadi kau bahagia menjadi orang jahat? Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu bersama Ichigo kalau kau hanya menyakitinya seperti ini… aku baru tahu kalau kau memang wanita rendahan!" Senna menatap sinis sepupunya.

" Hei… ada apa ini… kenapa kalian bertengkar seperti ini… ada apa sebenarnya?" Yoruichi tidak tahan untuk tidak ikut campur.

Rukia maklum saja Senna begitu marah padanya. Senna tak tahu kondisi sebenarnya. Sama sekali tidak tahu. Karena itu Rukia hanya menunduk dan membalik badannya bersiap untuk masuk kedalam kekamarnya.

" Rukia! Kita belum selesai! Setelah jadi orang jahat dan egois kau mau mengabaikan aku juga! Kau mau menjadi jahat denganku!" teriak Senna. Senna berusaha menarik lengan Rukia. Senna terkejut. Yang awalnya Rukia masih bersikap dingin dan judes, sekarang gadis itu menangis dengan derasnya.

" Apa yang kau tahu? Kau tak tahu apa-apa… apa yang kau tahu tentang perasaanku? Aku juga tak mau seperti ini! Siapa yang mau jadi aku? Siapa yang mau menjadi jahat pada orang yang kita cintai?" lirih Rukia sambil menahan tangisnya supaya jangan terlalu meledak. Sekarang Senna yang ikutan bingung.

" Lalu ada apa? Kalau kau memang tidak ingin menjadi jahat kenapa kau seperti ini?" sekarang Senna berusaha melembut.

" Pernahkah kau terpikir takdir begitu kejam? Mencintai seseorang yang tidak boleh kita cintai? Tahukah kau perasaannya seperti apa?"

Senna terdiam.

" Karena mencintainya aku merasa takdirku begini sulit. Karena mencintainya juga menyakiti hatiku sendiri. Karena mencintainya aku tak tahu harus bagaimana… karena aku… karena aku sudah mencintai anak dari pembunuh keluargaku sendiri!"

" Apa maksudmu? Pembunuh… pembunuh apa?" Senna bingung.

" Kau tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini! Jadi… apakah aku salah menghindarinya? Apakah aku salah untuk tidak ingin menemuinya lagi? Hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja aku bisa merasakan kembali ketakutan 9 tahun yang lalu. Dan aku tak bisa melupakan wajah pembunuh keluargaku… seandainya jika itu terjadi padamu… apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Baik Rukia maupun Senna sama-sama terdiam. Sekarang Senna tidak mengerti tentang hal itu. karenanya Rukia masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menguncinya.

Sekarang semuanya sudah dia tumpahkan. Bahwa begini sulitnya merasakan cinta yang terlarang. Seandainya dia bisa mengubah takdir, dia akan berusaha melenyapkan kenangan penuh arti yang pernah didapatkan dari cahaya. Seandainya dia bisa memiliki mesin waktu, dia akan mengubah perasaannya pada Ichigo. Seandainya bisa untuk mengubahnya. Tapi apa manusia biasa seperti Rukia bisa mengubah takdir dan kenyataan?

vVv

* * *

yaudah seginilah...

sekarang paling bentar lagi the end dehh...

ada yang suka sad ending ato hepi? saya bisa buat keduanyaaa...hahahahah

bales review lahhh~~~~

Yamakaze Shizuka : haduh... kemaren ada ketemu Yumichika tuh... jadinya nular deh ngomong gini jeng... hehehehe makasih udah review... ditunggu selanjutnya... hahaha

Rukianonymous : eike gak tega sih nyindirnya... tapi itu tuntutan peran... hahahahaah iya maklum agak galau jadi salah ketik dehh... makasih banyak udah review... heheheh ditunggu jeng reviewnya lagi heheheheh

mautauaja : eike juga gak rela jeng mereka bertengkar... tapi namanya tuntutan cerita deh... kita doakan yg terbaik deh *?* makasih selalu review... review lagi yaaa

Rukiberry si Silent Reader : gpp kok jeng... heheheheh... makasih udah revview.. entar review lagi yaaa... nih mereka udah ribut tuh... hahahahah

delalice : sebenernya sih saya mau ngelupain emosi Rukia... tapi kayaknya jadi salah paham gitu yaaa? hehehe makasih udah review... review lagi yaaa...

mieya chappyberry : greget banget toh? eike aja sampe nangis gaje... *authorsarap* makasih udah review... nih udah update... review lagi yaaa...

udah segitu deh...

hehehehehe...

eike mau bikin cerita baru... jadi kayaknya eike bakal lama update... tapi tenang aja kok... nih cerita udah bakal selesai... tinggal beberapa chap lagi... 3 gak nyampe deh... eike bakal terharu banget kalo ada yang menantikannya... hiks *nangisbombay* *dilemparibom*

kalo gitu jaa nee minna...

Sincelery...

Kin.


	11. FAREWELL & STILL

**Maaf telat...**

**gak papa deh...hahahaha**

**nih chap selanjutnya sebelum diambang batas.**

**maaf kalo ada yang salah. lagi-lagi saya buru-buru *alasanterus***

**ok deh... hepi reading minna.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO, GAJE.**

**vVv**

* * *

" Kemarin, Ibuku sudah menceritakan semuanya. Tentang keluarga Rukia. Tapi Ibu tidak tahu, kalau Rukia sudah tahu siapa yang melakukan hal itu pada keluarganya. Sampai, aku juga terkejut kalau kau… anak dari orang itu… aku tidak tahu…" jelas Senna setelah bercerita panjang lebar dengan Ichigo.

Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang duduk disebuah kafe yang lumayan sepi sambil menyesap kopi hangat. Kyouraku juga ikut. Walaupun sebenarnya, Ichigo sudah tahu mengapa Rukia menghindarinya selama ini.

Senna bermaksud menjelaskan semuanya pada Ichigo soal sepupunya itu. Senna juga terkejut karena akhirnya Ichigo tahu semuanya.

" Jadi maksudmu… Ayahnya Ichigo, punya andil dalam masalah ini? Lebih tepatnya, orang yang melakukan hal itu pada Rukia…" tanya Kyouraku sekali lagi. Maklum saja, Kyouraku sama sekali tak paham dari cerita Senna.

Senna mengangguk paham. Ichigo mendesah berat. Mungkin dia juga menyesali mengapa seperti ini.

" Kalau seperti itu, bukannya kalian harus menyelesaikan semuanya? Inikan masalah yang cukup besar. Harusnya kau menjelaskan pada Rukia bukan…?" pinta Kyouraku.

" Apa yang sebaiknya aku jelaskan kakak? Menjelaskan bahwa aku memang orang brengsek? Aku sudah cukup membuatnya menderita… apalagi yang bisa kulakukan? Sudah lebih baik dia menghindariku. Kalau sampai dia bunuh diri bagaimana? Aku memang hanya membawa masalah untuknya… jika kami bertemupun, itu hanya akan menghancurkan harapannya saja," ujar Ichigo panjang lebar.

" Jadi… kau mau disamakan dengan pembunuh? Jadi kau ingin Rukia membencimu sama seperti dia membenci Ayahmu…?" Senna mendelik sinis pada Ichigo.

" Jika itu membuatnya lebih baik, aku bersedia menjadi seperti itu. Sudah sewajarnya dia membenciku…" Ichigo sudah pasrah.

" Hei Ichigo. Itukan Ayahmu. Kau mau dianggap pembunuh walaupun kau tidak membunuh? Kalau kau mau dianggap pembunuh, paling tidak kau harus membunuh sesuatu…" celetuk Kyouraku.

" Aku sudah membunuh perasaannya," gumam Ichigo.

" Baiklah… kurasa kau memang sama bodohnya seperti sepupuku. Kau tahu… setiap hari dia mengurung diri didalam kamarnya. Menolak bicara dengan siapapun. Mirip mayat hidup. Kau pikir kenapa dia seperti itu?" tanya Senna.

Ichigo menggeleng.

" Karena kau sama sekali tidak berusaha menemui atau bicara padanya. Kalau kalian ingin seperti ini, paling tidak kalian harus memulainya dengan baik. Dia pasti juga ingin menemuimu kan? Harus ada salah satu dari kalian yang berhenti menjadi orang bodoh. Kalau kau memang menyukainya, kau pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Kau mau dia kehilangan satu orang yang dia cintai?" pertanyaan Senna telak mengenai Ichigo. Sadarlah Ichigo. Seharusnya kau memang melakukan sesuatu.

" Senna benar. Aku sudah katakan padamu. Penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat. Kenapa juga kau harus menerima takdir seperti ini? Jika saat itu Ayahmu melakukan hal itu padanya, apa kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Rukia? Jika Ayahmu membunuh keluarganya, apa kau juga mau membunuh Rukia? Takdir memang tidak bisa diubah, takdirmu memang menjadi anak orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidup Rukia. Nasib bisa diubah. Nasibmu bersama Rukia bisa kau ubah. Kau masih bisa memilih dari yang mustahil menjadi yang mungkin. Itu kalau kau memang masih memiliki perasaan. Senna sudah membantumu sejauh ini. Kalau kau mau berkorban sesuatu untuk Rukia. Paling tidak berkorbanlah untuk membuatnya bahagia. Bukan begitu?"

vVv

* * *

Hari ini kepalanya sedang tidak sinkron dengan otaknya. Sepertinya ada yang salah. Kalau dipikirnya. Kenapa hidupnya begini rumit?

Lupakanlah Rukia.

Anggap saja beberapa waktu lalu adalah mimpi indahmu. Dan sekarang kau harus kembali kedalam hidup nyatamu.

Rukia tahu, tak seharusnya dia membenci Ichigo. Dan tunggu dulu. Setelah mengetahui kenyataan itupun, Rukia sama sekali tak bisa membenci Ichigo. bahkan perasaannya semakin bertambah jadi. Bahkan Rukia mengaku, dia masih menyukai aktor itu. Dia tidak membencinya. Hanya saja. Hanya saja karena mengingat kenyataan itulah yang membuatnya berhenti berharap.

Jika dia tahu takdir akan begini, sudah lama Rukia menolak perasaan ini. Tapi semakin ditolak, semakin bertambah. Bagaimana lagi jadinya?

Setelah kuliah usai, Rukia segera pergi dari kampusnya. Seharusnya dia mencari suasana barukan? Yah. Betul itu. Suasana baru.

Dan baru saja, keluar dari gerbangnya, Rukia membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin. Bagaimana tidak? didepan gerbangnya banyak sekali mahasiswi yang berkumpul. Seakan sedang menyaksikan sesuatu. Dan itu yang membuat Rukia penasaran.

Ternyata sebuah mobil sedan semi sport berwarna putih sedang terparkir disana. Dan juga pemiliknya. Rukia mengenal mobil itu. Dari jarak yang jauh saja, Rukia sudah mengenalinya. Tubuhnya terpaku. Dia masih belum berani mengambil keputusan itu. apakah itu benar. Apakah ini bukan mimpi?

Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, pemilik mobil itu menatapnya dan langsung menggerakkan mobil itu mendekat ketempat Rukia.

Tubuh Rukia semakin bergetar. Mobil sedan putih itu kini berhenti tepat disampingnya.

Ichigo keluar dari mobil itu dan melepas kacamata hitamnya. Kontan saja mereka jadi sorotan mahasiswi disana. Banyak teriakan aneh yang terdengar.

" Aku mau bicara padamu…" ujar Ichigo singkat.

" Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi…" ucap Rukia balik.

" Jangan hindari aku untuk kali ini…" balas Ichigo.

" Aku tidak menghindarimu. Memang tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan…"

" Kalau aku ada. Sebaiknya kau segera masuk kesana…" Ichigo mendorong Rukia masuk kedalam mobilnya. Rukia meronta kesal. Dan sontak menjadi sorotan mahasiswi disana. Setelah memastikan Rukia didalam mobil itu, Ichigo menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari kampus itu. bahkan didalam mobilpun, Rukia tak mengatakan apapun. Sama seperti Ichigo. Mereka bungkam.

vVv

* * *

Mereka sampai disebuah pantai yang sepi. Cukup sepi. Hanya ada satu atau dua orang. Ichigo memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggir pantai itu. Setelah menghentikan mobilnya, mereka kembali diam. Hingga akhirnya, Rukia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan turun dari mobil itu. menuju pantai dan mencoba menghirup angin sebanyaknya. Mencoba menenangkan diri.

Ichigo menyusul Rukia. Ichigo tahu gadis itu sedang memerlukan waktu. Karena itu Ichigo hanya berdiri dibelakangnya saja dengan jarak yang lumayan. Memperhatikan punggung gadis itu. gadis yang sekarang ini tak bisa dilepaskannya begitu saja.

" Bukannya aku menghindarimu atau apa…" suara Rukia memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi mencengkeram erat hatinya.

" Tapi aku hanya berpikir… mungkin memang salahku pernah mengenalmu. Mungkin salahku yang memiliki masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Mungkin juga salahku mengapa harus ayahmu yang akhirnya menjadi masa laluku—"

" Bukan salahmu. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu…" Ichigo memotong kalimat Rukia yang belum usai itu. Lalu Ichigo berjalan perlahan agar bisa sejajar dengan gadis itu.

" Ini murni kesalahan takdir. Jika Ayahku bukan mafia, dan jika Ayahmu bukan seorang mata-mata, ini tidak akan terjadi. Ayahku, Ayahmu… mungkin sama sekali tak pernah menginginkan akhir yang seperti ini bukan?" Ichigo memandang penuh harap pada Rukia. Berharap gadis itu menoleh dan memandangnya.

" Apa kau mau berakhir seperti ini? Kau mau kita seperti ini selamanya? Jawab aku… apa kau… apa kau selama ini… memandangku sama seperti kau memandang Ayahku yang sudah membuat hidupmu hancur? Katakan…" Ichigo mencengkeram bahu Rukia agar gadis itu memandangnya sekarang. Namun, gadis itu tidak memandangnya melainkan menunduk dalam diam. Ichigo hampir putus asa. Nyaris menyerah.

Akhirnya Ichigo melepaskan cengkeramannya dan mendesah berat. Diam lagi.

" Tidak… aku tidak pernah memandangmu seperti itu… sama sekali tidak…" lirih Rukia. Namun, dia masih tak sanggup memandang Ichigo.

" Hanya saja. Ketika mengingat Ayahmu, kenangan buruk itu muncul lagi… mimpi buruk yang sebelumnya terkubur kembali terkuak. Aku hanya ingin menghapus kenangan itu. dengar, aku sama sekali tidak memandangmu sama seperti aku memandang Ayahmu. Tapi entah kenapa bayangan itu muncul begitu saja…"

" Artinya… kau melihatku seakan kau melihat masa lalumu?" Ichigo mengepalkan dengan erat tangannya disisinya. Jujur saja, bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Tidak. Membuat gadis yang paling berarti untuknya melihat kembali masa kelamnya.

Rukia tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Memang benar itulah yang dia rasakan. Tapi menyakiti orang yang paling tidak ingin disakitinya terlalu menyesakkan nafasnya sendiri.

" Yang terbaik untuk kita saat ini adalah mencoba berpisah… kita harus berpisah seperti awal kita tak saling mengenal satu sama lain…" ujar Rukia. Ichigo membelalakan matanya seolah tak percaya apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Apa dia salah dengar?

" Apa! Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Apapun akan aku lakukan… tapi jangan berpisah!" bantah Ichigo.

" Tidak ada jalan lain. Mulai sekarang. Kau hanya perlu berpura-pura tidak mengenalku. Jika kita bertemu anggap saja kita tak saling mengenal. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya jangan melihatku. Jangan melihatku apapun yang terjadi…"

" Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak melihatmu! Aku melihatmu dengan jelas! Kau berdiri didepanku! Aku melihatmu… kenapa kau bisa begitu santai mengatakan hal itu!"

" Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana? Kau mau aku menganggap hal itu tak pernah terjadi? Atau kau mau aku melupakan pembunuh keluargaku adalah Ayahmu? Jadi… aku harus bagaimana Ichigo…"

Rukia sudah lelah. Lelah sekali berdebat akan masalah yang tak ada ujung pangkalnya ini. Masalah yang setiap kali muncul. Seakan tak ada ruang untuknya mencintai dengan damai seseorang yang sangat disukainya.

Sama dengan Ichigo. Haruskah dia membuat Rukia sedemikiannya menderita?

" Pura-pura saja tak mengenalku. Jangan melihatku. Karena kisah kita memang tak pernah ada. Semua adalah mimpi yang terlalu sulit dan terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan. Beberapa bulan ini. Aku sangat bahagia. Terima kasih sudah memberikanku mimpi yang indah Ichigo. Kau pasti akan menjadi mimpi yang sangat indah yang tak akan kulupakan…"

" Apakah… apakah selama ini… kau hanya melihatku seperti mimpi?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk dengan mantap.

" Ya… bertemu denganmu adalah satu-satunya mimpi yang sangat indah. Dan tak pernah terlintas didalam benakku, aku akan menyukai seorang bintang terkenal sepertimu… Ichigo. Aku menyukaimu…"

Seakan itu adalah kata perpisahan Rukia menatap Ichigo. Rukia sudah memutuskan akan mengakhiri segala. Rukia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Ichigo. Tangisnya sudah susah payah dia redam. Kalau dia menangis sekarang semua itu akan sia-sia.

Baru akan melangkah selanjutnya, rupanya Ichigo berlari mengejar gadis itu dan memeluknya dari belakang. Rukia berhenti melangkah. Ichigo memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat sambil menangis.

Apa?

Ichigo menangis?

Rukia bisa merasakan airmata Ichigo yang jatuh tumpah kelehernya itu. Rukia mengepalkan tangannya disisi tubuhnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membuat orang yang dia cintai melebihi nyawanya menangis begini?

Takdir memang begitu konyol.

" Ichigo?" panggil Rukia.

Ichigo tak membalas panggilan Rukia melainkan mengeratkan tangannya dipinggang Rukia.

" Jangan menangis lagi Ichigo. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja... Semua…"

Ichigo membalik tubuh Rukia. Menatapnya frustasi.

" Apa yang akan baik-baik saja Rukia? Kau mau kita berakhir lalu apa yang akan baik-baik saja dari hal itu? Apa kau tak mau merubahnya? Apa kau tak bisa meminta hal lain selain berpisah? Bukankah aku sudah bilang akan melakukan apa saja asal jangan berpisah!"

Rukia menatap lekat mata cokelat Ichigo.

Yah mata cokelat yang menenangkan itu. Sangat menenangkan. Seolah itu adalah sebuah mata yang Rukia perlukan untuk menenangkan batinnya yang berteriak saat ini. Berteriak menyalahkan takdir.

" Sekalipun kau bisa mematahkan takdir itu Ichigo… mimpi ini tak akan pernah jadi kenyataan…"

"Apa kau tak bisa berhenti mengatakan soal mimpi itu Rukia? Aku nyata untukmu dan kaupun nyata untukku. Apanya yang mimpi..."

" Kau yakin mau melakukan apa saja untukku?" ujar Rukia perlahan.

Ichigo mengangguk mantap. Seolah itu adalah oase segar yang dia dapatkan ketika Rukia mengatakan hal yang mungkin bisa membuat mereka tak jadi berpisah.

" Kalau begitu rubahlah kenyataan ini untukku. Rubahlah kenyataan kalau Ayahmu adalah pembunuh keluargaku. Apa kau bisa Ichigo? Kau bilang kita seperti ini karena kesalahan takdir? Lalu apa kau bisa merubah takdir itu untukku?"

Ichigo terdiam.

Perlahan Ichigo melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Rukia.

" Maaf Ichigo... aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kita yang sekarang..."

vVv

* * *

Rukia masih mencintai Kurosaki Ichigo. Sungguh dia masih mencintai laki-laki itu walaupun takdir berkata lain.

Sesungguhnya...

Jika dia mau... Rukia bisa saja melupakan masalah itu dan menganggap semuanya tak pernah terjadi sama sekali.

Tapi...

Kalau dia lakukan itu... bagaimana dengan mendiang keluarganya?

Rukia masih menghargai mendiang keluarganya.

vVv

* * *

Hari ini setelah pulang dari kuliah, Rukia mampir ke tempat Senna. Untungnya hubungan mereka tak memburuk. Senna mengerti keadaan Rukia yang sekarang. Kalaupun Senna ada diposisi Rukia, belum tentu Senna akan menerima dengan lapang dada peristiwa yang dialami Rukia. Rukia termasuk cukup kuat dan tegar untuk seorang perempuan.

Dan bisa dipastikan... Senna sendiri tak akan yakin dengan kelanjutan hubungan 2 orang ini. Ichigo dan Rukia seperti dipisahkan oleh laut yang sangat luas. Yang tak mungkin diseberangi bagaimanapun caranya.

Rukia berjalan mengitari studio Senna. Luasnya memang membuat bingung orang lain. Untunglah Rukia hapal daerah distudio ini.

" Maaf, " tanpa sengaja Rukia menubruk seseorang.

" Oh, tidak apa-apa... Rukia-chan?"

Rukia terpengarah begitu menyadari seseorang yang mengenalinya.

" Kak Kyouraku?"

" Apa kabarmu? Kelihatannya kau sudah lebih baik. Apa kau kemari mencari Senna-chan?"

Rukia mengangguk singkat. Kyouraku agak diam. Menimbang sesuatu. Seperti sedang berpikir sendiri.

" Baiklah... sebenarnya aku tak boleh mengatakan hal ini. Sebenarnya pada Senna-chan pun tidak boleh. Apalagi padamu. Tapi jujur saja... aku rasa kau perlu tahu..."

vVv

* * *

Sambil menahan sesak didadanya Rukia berlari sekencangnya tanpa mempedulikan hari mulai hujan. Entah kenapa hari itu hujannya tak terkendali. Dan malangnya Rukia sampai basah kuyup.

_" Semalam Ichigo kecelakaan. Tidak parah. Mungkin semalaman dia pergi tanpa tujuan dan akhirnya menabrak tiang listrik. Oh! Tuhan tenang saja Rukia. Dia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang patah. Hanya perban dikepalanya saja. Dan... kurasa yang sakit itu bukanlah luka yang dia alami... hatinya... kau pasti tahu kan?"_

Rukia tak pernah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Ichigo. Rukia tak pernah ingin Ichigo terluka. Bukan itu alasannya.

Kalau mereka bertahan, justru mereka berdua bisa terluka karena masa lalu.

Dan Rukia sama sekali tak pernah inginkan hal itu. Tak pernah sama sekali.

Rukia sampai didepan apartemen tempat Ichigo.

Kyouraku bilang, Ichigo sedang istirahat dikamarnya.

Rukia segera naik kelantai atas apartemen itu. Begitu pintu lift dibuka, Rukia tak memperhatikan tempat lain kecuali didepannya.

Rukia hanya ingin melihat keadaan Ichigo saja.

Akhirnya… setelah menarik nafas cukup berat, Rukia tiba didepan kamar apartemen Ichigo.

Pintunya sedikit terbuka.

Rukia masuk perlahan.

Memang tidak sopan masuk tanpa ijin. Tapi Rukia tak ingin membuat keributan.

Apalagi Rukia melihat apartemen Ichigo sepi sekali.

Diam-diam Rukia berkeliling mencoba mencari dimana kira-kira Ichigo. Rukia masih peduli pada pria ini.

Yah sangat peduli.

Nyawapun akan dikorbankan kalau sampai terjadi apapun dengan Ichigo.

Akhirnya Rukia menemukan sebuah pintu dibelakang apartemen itu. Lagi-lagi sedikit terbuka.

Ada!

Ichigo ada disana. Terbaring ditempat wajahnya ketika tidur saja masih seperti orang marah. Rukia tersenyum singkat. Dia masih baik-baik saja meski perban ada dikepalanya.

Rukia perlahan mendekatinya.

Ichigo tidur. Dia tahu Ichigo tidur. Rukia mencoba mengelus dahi Ichigo yang diperban itu. Tapi Rukia langsung menarik tangannya kembali. Mengepalnya dengan erat.

Ichigo baik baik saja. Pasti dia akan baik-baik saja.

vVv

* * *

Ichigo duduk dipinggir kasurnya. Semua lampu dia matikan meski hari beranjak malam. Kelihatannya managernya belum pulang.

Ichigo tahu Rukia datang. Ketika Ichigo akan keluar sebentar mencari makanan dari kamarnya, dia melihat gadis itu berlari panik dari arah pintu lift. Dan Ichigo yakin gadis itu mengarah kekamarnya.

Ichigo lalu kembali masuk kekamarnya dan membiarkan pintunya terbuka sedikit. Lalu kembali kekamarnya dan membuka pintunya juga sedikit. Lalu berpura-pura tidur.

Ichigo tahu Rukia khawatir padanya. Tapi kenapa Rukia tahu dia ada diapartemennya. Dan yang jelas, Rukia tahu dia mengalami luka.

Pasti managernya yang usil. Padahal Ichigo sudah memperingatinya untuk jangan ember.

Kini Ichigo tahu dengan jelas. Rukia memang belum bisa menerima takdir mereka yang sekarang.

Itu sudah memberikan cukup bukti. Bahwa mereka... belum bisa bersama sekarang.

vVv

* * *

" Kau yakin?"

Rukia mengangguk tanpa ekspresi. Entah mengapa setelah pertemuan diapartemen Ichigo lalu, Senna bilang Ichigo memutuskan untuk pulang ke Jepang. Bersama Ayahnya tentu. Senna sudah berusaha meminta sepupupnya itu mengantar Ichigo. Tapi jawabannya tetap sama. Tidak. tekadnya melupakan Ichigo akan sia-sia. Tak akan ada artinya dia menahan perasaannya selama ini.

" Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Itu sudah jadi keputusanmu. Aku sama sekali tidak akan memaksamu…" ujar Senna kembali. Dan kemudian Senna mengambil tas tangan dan kunci mobilnya. Mendengar decitan mobil Senna, Rukia kembali menangis. Seakan airmatanya tak pernah kering. Membuatnya serba salah tidak karuan.

" Rukia… boleh Ibu masuk?"

Yorucihi, masuk kedalam. Mendengar suara tantenya, Rukia langsung mengusap airmatanya. Mencoba tegar.

" Ada apa Bu?" tanya Rukia.

" Semuanya sudah Ibu dengar dari Senna. Tentang apa yang kau alami sekarang ini. Ibu mengerti perasaanmu. Bagaimana rasanya. Ibu sudah tahu…" jelas Yoruichi sambil berusaha menenangkan Rukia. Dan akhirnya Yoruichi duduk disamping Rukia dan mengelus rambutnya penuh sayang.

" Apa kau benar-benar… menyukai orang itu?" tanya Yoruichi. Rukia tak mau berbohong. Dia memang menyukainya. Dan tanpa ragu Rukia mengangguk.

" Kau tak ingin kehilangan orang itu?" sekali lagi Yoruichi bertanya.

Rukia mengangguk lagi dan kali ini tangisnya sudah pecah tak karuan.

" Apakah orang itu, sangat berarti? Lebih berarti dari hidupmu sendiri?"

Saat itulah Rukia menangis dan langsung memeluk tantenya.

" Kalau orang itu benar-benar sangat berharga, kenapa kau melepaskannya begitu saja? kenapa membiarkannya pergi?"

" Lalu aku harus bagaimana Bu? Ayahnya… sudah membuatku kehilangan keluargaku…"

" Apa dia itu Ayahnya? Apa dia juga membunuh keluargamu?" Rukia berhenti menangis dan menatap tantenya.

" Dengar Rukia. Orang itu. bukan Ayahnya. Bukan orang yang menghilangkan keluargamu. Orang yang kau sukai itu tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu. bukankah orang itu dan Ayahnya adalah 2 orang yang berbeda. Masa karena egomu sendiri kau memvonisnya sama dengan Ayahnya? Kau boleh membenci Ayahnya. Kau boleh tidak memaafkan Ayahnya. Tapi masa kau melakukan hal yang sama pada orang yang sama sekali tidak bersalah? Bukankah orang itu sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalumu? Ibu tahu orang itu juga menyukaimu sama seperti kau menyukainya. Mengapa harus menyulitkan takdir? Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa lalumu. Semua ini adalah masa depanmu. Orang itu juga tak ingin kan mengalami hal seperti ini. Apakah maunya memiliki ayah yang seperti itu? tidak bukan?"

Rukia terdiam mendengar kata-kata tantenya. Tentu saja. Ichigo sama sekali tidak seperti itu. Lalu kenapa dirinya merasa seperti itu?

Sekarang dia menyesal. Sungguh menyesal. Tapi mau dikatakan apalagi? Semuanya sudah terlambat. Memang dirinya terlalu bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

Ketika itulah, ponselnya berdering. Sebuah pesan masuk kesana.

_Aku tahu. __Tak mudah melupakan masa lalumu. Apalagi, karena ayahku. Dan jujur Rukia. Aku memang tak bisa mengubah takdir itu untukmu. Tapi... sampai kapanpun. Aku berjanji akan menunggumu. Menunggumu sampai kapanpun kau siap dengan masa depanmu._

Rukia terisak. Pesan itu memang ditujukan untuknya. Karena itu tanpa pikir panjang, Rukia menelpon nomor itu tapi tak aktif lagi. Dirinya kembali frustasi.

Ketika frustasi seperti itulah, ponselnya kembali berdering. Kali ini telepon Senna.

" Pesawatnya baru saja berangkat. Dia memintaku untuk menyampaikannya padamu. Kalau kau sudah sembuh dari masa lalumu… dia ingin kau menunggunya…"

vVv

* * *

Kayaknya semakin gaje yah. haduh...

ok deh bales review duluh...

Yamakaze Shizuka : hualoooeee jugaa... heheheh makasih udah review. makasih udah terharu. makasih banyak. hahahaha... iya ya? soalnya saya pecinta drama korea. kalo udah nonton drama korea bisa gak beranjak 3 hari 3 malem *lebai* saya cinta banget drama korea... hehehehe ntar review lagi yaaa...

Haza Haruno : makasih udah review. hehehe... haduh... sad ending ya? kita liat aja yuk... heheheh review lagi yaaa

mautauaja : makasih udah review... hehehe sebenernya sih saya sukanya sad ending. lebih nusuk aja. huhuahahaha... ok deh entar ichiruki disuruh baikan dulu... review lagi yaaa

yuuna hihara : salam kenal juga. duh jangan ngebut-ngebut entar nabrak... hahahahaaha... makasih udah review... ok deh... nih update. review lagi yaaa...

mieya chappyberry : welcome back... heheheheeh makasih udah review. ok deh karena dipaksa maka saya akan membuatnya jadi sad ending... *loh?* gak ding kita liat aja nanti yaa... sesuai konsep awal saya memang ingin sad ending tapi liat dulu deh... hehehe review lagi yaaa

Rukianonymous : makasih udah review... waduh ada pemaksaan nih... hehehe ok deh... kita liat next chapnya bakal jadi hepi ato sad. hehehe review lagi yaaa

Wi3nter : salam kenal juga. makasih udah review. hehehehe ok deh kita liat next chap. review lagi yaaaa

delalice : makasih udah review. aduh dibilang udah bagus... *merona* hehehehe ok deh kita liat next chap deh... review lagi yaaa

Lily Hikari-chan : makasih udah review. nih udah update. review lagi yaaa

Teukvhie Rukihime : makasih udah review... kalo gitu review lagi yaaa... heheheheheeh nih udah update...

ok deh... makasih udah review.

mungkin nanti saya udah uplod cerita senpai tolong review lagi yaa nanti hehehehehe...-


	12. PROMISE & FORGIVE

**HALLOO MINNA... HAHAHAHAH *nyengirtanpadosa***

**okelah ini chap terakhir dari fic gaje saya. terima kasih besar-besarnya sama senpai yang udah rela hati dan ikhlas ati mau ngereviewnya. hehehe**

**maaf kalo selama pembuatan fic ini saya banyak salah. namanya juga baru belajar...**

**hehehehe... ok deh...**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO.**

vVv

.

.

3 tahun kemudian.

Rukia bercermin didepan kaca kamarnya. Sudah 3 tahun berlalu. Dan sejak itu, dia berusaha menerima apapun yang terjadi padanya. Tidak akan menangis lagi karena masa lalu. Lagipula, untuk apa ditangisi? Bukankah tak akan pernah jadi nyata? Dia harus bisa menatap masa depan.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusannya. Hari yang sangat dinantinya. Hari dimana akhirnya dia diwisuda. Setelah mempercantik dirinya untuk sekali lagi, akhirnya Rukia keluar dari kamarnya. Semangat!

" Wah… akhirnya kau berpakaian tidak 'normal' juga…" sindir Senna.

" Hei… ini acara penting. Wajar saja kan kalo aku mau tampil cantik…" ujar Rukia kemudian.

" Iya… kau cantik. Sangat cantik. Seharusnya kau sudah punya seorang pacar yang melihatmu begini cantik…" gumam Senna.

" Senna!" geram Rukia.

" Hei sudah! Cepat berangkat. Ini sudah telat 15 menit…" akhirnya Yoruichi melerai perselisihan singkat itu.

Rukia dan Senna tertawa penuh bahagia.

3 tahun ini, Rukia memang berusaha semaksimal mungkin hingga bisa seperti ini. Dan tentang Senna. Wanita itu semakin berumur semakin cantik. Senna sudah 2 kali memenangkan piala bergengsi untuk kategori pemain film terbaik. Dia memang selalu sempurna dalam setiap akting. Buktinya, Senna saat ini bukan hanya menjadi model top tetapi artis yang sangat terkenal. Rencananya bulan depan akan memulai show di Paris. Lalu kontrak film di Hollywood. Memang sepupunya satu itu sangat berbakat.

Dan dalam pikiran Rukia, ketika dia datang bersama artis terkenal ini, pastilah semua mata hanya memandang Senna. Dan hati-hati soal paparazzi.

Soal Kaien, sejak 2 tahun lalu, Rukia dan Kaien menjalin hubungan yang baik. Bahkan dalam membuat skripsi lalu, Kaien banyak membantu. Kaien memang sering datang menemui Rukia dan Senna setiap 6 bulan sekali. Sekarang ini, Kaien sudah menjadi dosen tetap disebuah universitas di Australia. Dan sebentar lagi akan memulai studi untuk gelar professor. Tapi, tampaknya itu akan memakan waktu lama, karena pekerjaannya sebagai dosen sudah menumpuk.

Kaien juga sudah mengetahui tentang hubungan Rukia dan Ichigo. tapi sama sekali tak berniat membahasnya. Kaien tahu, gadis itu masih menyukainya.

Rukia dan Kaien sering berkirim email. Bahkan Rukia berjanji akan mengirim fotonya ketika diwisuda nanti.

Dan bukannya Rukia melupakan soal Ichigo. Dia terus mengingatnya berharap bisa mengembalikan waktu. Dia ingin menemui Ichigo dan memulai semuanya. Jika Ichigo serius soal janjinya, mestinya dia menghubungi Rukia. Tapi baik Rukia ataupun Ichigo tahu. Suatu saat akan hadir disaat mereka kembali bertemu.

Rukia hanya harus bersabar soal itu.

Rukia sering mendengar soal Ichigo dari majalah yang dibawa oleh Senna. Ichigo juga sering melakukan drama mini seri di Korea. Rukia selalu menontonnya. Dan selalu menunggu perkembangan album terbaru pria itu. ketika Rukia merindukan suaranya, Rukia akan mendengarkan lagunya Ichigo. Dan itu cukup mengobati rasa rindunya. Paling tidak, dia tak terlalu jauh dari orang yang disukainya itu.

Meskipun tak pernah bertukar kabar, paling tidak, Rukia tahu bahwa Ichigo baik-baik saja. seperti dirinya yang memulai kehidupannya kembali.

Melupakan masa lalu tapi bukan melupakan keluarganya.

Setelah acara wisuda itu, Senna mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan dirumahnya. Rukia sudah berencana akan segera mencari pekerjaan. Sesuai dengan bidangnya.

vVv

" Selesai upacara kelulusan langsung malas-malasan dirumah?" sindir Senna. Pagi ini, Rukia memang belum bangun seperti biasanya. Maklum saja, semalam dia pulang larut, dan tentu saja dia hampir menangis pulang semalam itu. Semalam adalah pesta perayaan khusus fakultasnya. Dan untungnya, Senna bersedia menjemputnya walaupun daerahnya berbahaya. Ketika Senna datang, berbondong-bondong anak laki-laki bersiap menyerangnya. Menanyakan segala macam hal yang menyebalkan. Dan ajaibnya Senna sama sekali tidak risih dengan hal itu.

" Kenapa sepertinya kau gak suka membiarkanku sedikit santai?" rutuk Rukia. Dan langsung menutup kepalanya dengan bantal lainnya.

" Hei… kenapa tidur lagi. Cepat bangun! Managerku ingin memberikan selamat padamu soal kelulusanmu tahu! Hari ini seluruh staff berkumpul. Kami akan melakukan syuting video klip. kau harus datang…" ujar Senna.

" Itukan video klipmu! Kenapa aku harus datang… tidak mau!" rengek Rukia.

" Kau akan menyesal kalau tidak datang! Ada tamu special tahu! Cepat bangun! Atau aku akan melemparkan ember penuh comberan kemukamu?"

Terkadang ancaman Senna bukan hanya isapan jempol saja. dia pernah melakukannya…

vVv

Dengan malas-malasan, Rukia mengikuti Senna. Jujur, malas sekali. Dirinya masih mengantuk dan seluruh nyawanya berkumpul jadi satu. Kepalanya terasa terhentak oleh besar. Dan batu besar itu tertawa dengan laknatnya sambil menyetir disisinya.

Setelah tiba dilokasi, Senna langsung disambut oleh beberapa staff. Ada staff asing yang ikut menyapanya. Tunggu. Staff asing? Rasanya Rukia pernah bertemu. Tapi sudahlah.

Memangnya dia peduli?

Begitu tiba, manager Senna, tante Rangiku, langsung berhambur ke arah Rukia dan menyambutnya dengan penuh suka cita. Memberikan selamat pada Rukia soal kelulusannya.

Baru saja datang, Senna sudah harus berganti kostum. Karena itu, Rukia ditinggal bersama managernya. Tante Rangiku mengajak Rukia berkeliling. Memang sudah lama,Rukia tidak pernah lagi berkunjung ke lokasi Senna. Hanya sesekali. Dan itu karena mengejar kelulusannya. Tidak lama waktu berjalan-jalannya karena kemudian, tante Rangiku dipanggil karena sesuatu. Akhirnya Rukia ditinggal sebentar.

Rukia memandang sekeliling lokasi syuting itu. lokasi ini ada disebuah taman yang lumayan jauh dari pusat kota. Sepertinya akan jadi video klip yang sangat mesra. Semua staff sibuk mengatur lokasi mana saja yang dipakai. Sampai akhirnya Rukia menyadari sesuatu didekatnya. Ada sebuah meja yang bertumpuk dengan banyak barang. Terutama majalah. Sepertinya majalah luar negeri. Bukan. Itu majalah Asia yang sering dibeli oleh Senna. Halamannya sudah berantakan. Karena bosan, Rukia mencoba membuka halamannya meski sudah berantakan.

Dan tak sengaja disalah satu halaman itu, ada sebuah berita yang dimuat dalam huruf besar. Rukia sampai ternganga lebar.

KUROSAKI ICHIGO KEMBALI. KALI INI DENGAN GOSIP BARU. KABARNYA ICHIGO MEMILIKI HUBUNGAN KHUSUS DENGAN LAWAN MAINNYA DISEBUAH DRAMA.

Astaga. Nama itu. disana dikatakan bahwa Ichigo selalu mengantar gadis itu sepulangnya dari syuting. Dan mereka terlihat akrab satu sama lain. Selalu kepergok oleh wartawan Jepang bahwa mereka sering berjalan berdua dimalam hari.

Tentu saja. Ichigo pasti sudah menemukan pengganti baru. Apa? Pengganti?

Memangnya siapa dirinya?

Ichigo adalah artis terkenal. Siapa dirinya yang mengharapkan seperti itu? konyol!

Ternyata, selama ini, dirinya kembali bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ichigo sama sekali tak pernah menunggunya. Ichigo sama sekali tak pernah mengingatnya. Lalu bagaimana perasaannya selama 3 tahun terakhir ini?

Sia-sia. Itulah kata-kata yang tepat. Sangat sia-sia. Bodoh sekali dirinya.

Rukia melipat majalah itu dengan penuh emosi. Tunggu. Kenapa mesti emosi. Bukankah bagus Ichigo melupakannya. Dia tidak perlu menahan perasaannya lagi bukan? Rukia jamin. Pria itu pasti sudah melupakannya. Begitu gampangnya melupakan dirinya. Oh… dia baru ingat. Semua adalah mimpi. Bukannya sekarang dia sudah bangun?

Rukia bermaksud pergi dari sana, ketika lagi-lagi, matanya menangkap 2 sosok dibalik tanaman di taman itu.

Seorang pria dan seorang wanita. Pria yang agak kurus dan berambut orange menyala. Mana mungkin Rukia tidak mengenali sosok itu. Mana mungkin. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari bahwa itu adalah Ichigo. Dan wanita itu. wanita yang sangat cantik. Berambut hitam panjang. Wajahnya putih bersih dan manis. Berbeda dengan Rukia. Yang benar-benar berwajah dan berkulit tropis. Gadis itu terlalu cantik.

Rukia sudah berniat akan pergi, ketika tangan Ichigo menyapu dengan lembut wajah gadis itu. pandangan mereka. Apa? Seperti sepasang kekasih yang romantis sekali. Ichigo memandangnya penuh sayang. Sama seperti gadis itu. Seolah dunia hanya berpenghuni mereka saja. Entah kenapa perasaan Rukia dicengkeram perasaan yang luar biasa sakit. Setelah 3 tahun ini. Setelah 3 tahun. Rupanya memang harus berakhir seperti ini. Bodoh sekali dirinya. Benar-benar… bodoh…

vVv

" Bagus! Dia kabur lagi… padahal sudah dibilang jangan kabur…! Tunggu pembalasanku bocah!" geram Senna sambil menekan dengan ganas ponselnya sendiri. Ketika Senna kembali Rukia yang bersamanya tadi sudah menghilang entah kemana. Benar-benar bikin jengkel!

" Apa dia tidak tahu kenapa aku membawanya kemari! Awas saja dia!" lagi-lagi Senna merutuk kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan bingo! Teleponnya mati… akhirnya Senna kembali memanas dan mencoba menghubungi ibunya. Tapi, baru akan menekan nomor telepon rumahnya sendiri, dirinya dikagetkan dengan kemunculan seseorang.

" Oh… Senna… kau datang…?" serunya bersemangat.

" Ichigo! astaga! Kau bertambah tampan saja! sepertinya aku makin menyukaimu…" kelakar Senna. Apalagi dengan model rambutnya yang sekarang. Sedikit panjang.

" Benarkah? Oh, jadi selama ini kau menungguku ya?" balas Ichigo bercanda.

" Wow… Senna-chan… ternyata sudah lama tidak bertemu kau jadi begini cantik… sebenarnya aku sering memperhatikanmu dari majalah Asia. Wajahmu seringkali masuk disana. Oh ya, kudengar Hollywood jadi?" celetuk Kyouraku yang baru muncul entah dari mana. Senna merangkul Kyouraku seperti dulu, kemudian mereka bercakap.

" Tentu saja! Bulan depan! Aku akan membintangi film action. Memang agak berbahaya. Tapi ini tantangannya. Oh ya Ichigo. Setelah video klipmu ini, kau mau apa lagi?" tanya Senna beralih ke Ichigo.

" Oh… ada konser… kira-kira 3 hari lagi… kau wajib datang! Oh ya, kau datang sendirian?" Ichigo melirik kesana kesini disekeliling Senna.

" Tentu saja aku datang… maksudmu? Ooo~ aku paham. Sepertinya gadis itu kabur entah kemana! Aku juga tak tahu kemana. Dihubungi ponselnya gak aktif! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Tapi tenang saja. aku akan membawanya lagi…" ujar Senna bersemangat.

" Kenapa dia kabur? Tidak mau bertemu Ichigo? Atau jangan-jangan dia malah… oh… majalah ini kenapa disini?" kata-kata Kyouraku terhenti lantaran sebuah majalah yang dilipat dengan kasar. Kyouraku membuka majalah itu dan terbelalak kaget. Sama seperti Ichigo dan Senna.

" Berita apa ini! Kenapa majalah Asia menyebarkan berita seperti ini? Inikan sudah…" Ichigo mengamuk begitu melihat artikelnya disana.

" Tidak. Masalah ini sudah selesai. Lihat. Tahunnya saja sudah 2 tahun yang lalu. Sepertinya ini majalah lama yang dibawa salah seorang staff," jelas Kyouraku setelah meneliti majalah lama itu.

" Apa maksudnya ini? Apa di Jepang sana kau digosipkan lagi?" tanya Senna.

" Benar. Wanita ini Cuma lawan main yang selalu merengek padaku minta ditemani kemanapun. Aku tak bisa menolak karena kami rekan kerja. Lagipula, aku tak menyukainya…" jelas Ichigo.

" Ooo… begitu. Lalu bagaimana dengan lawan mainmu kali ini? Dia cantik bukan? Kulihat banyak staff yang mengincarnya. Termasuk artis lokal Jepang…" lanjut Senna.

" Yah… dia memang cantik. Sayang dia bukan tipeku…" tutup Ichigo.

**vVv  
**

Laki-laki itu memang tidak bisa dipercaya! Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Seenaknya membuat janji juga seenaknya membuat gossip!

Entah kenapa sejak melihat adegan 'panas' menurut Rukia itu, hatinya mendadak panas pula. Ketika Senna pulang untuk memarahinya, Rukia langsung mengunci pintunya dan tidak menerima siapapun untuk bicara dengannya. Seperti sedang mengambek bagai anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan mainan.

Argh!

Seharusnya dia tidak boleh percaya begitu saja pada pria sebrengsek Ichigo!

Rukia akan lebih tenang kalau adegan yang dia lihat itu seperti adegan yang dia lihat pertama kali itu, bersama pria. Latihan dengan managernya. Dan ini…

Kenapa dia sibuk memikirkan hal itu? bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh.

BODOH!

Sekarang Rukia sudah sukses menjadi orang stress. Bagus. Dia memang stress juga depresi dan sebentar lagi frustasi.

vVv

Sudah beberapa hari ini, perasaan Rukia tidak tenang. Akhirnya dia mengalihkan diri juga. Rukia bersiap membuat surat lamaran disalah satu perusahaan besar yang membuka lowongan kerja. Seharusnya Rukia sudah mencari pekerjaan. Tapi karena tidak bisa konsentrasi. Pikirannya terkadang terbagi dan bercabang. Seringkali Rukia mengamuk sendiri didepan laptopnya. Sabar. Ingat! Harus membuat surat lamaran. Rukia harus melampiaskan pada sesuatu tentang rasa sakit hatinya ini.

" Rukia! Aku sudah bilang segera bersiap! Kau ini kenapa masih meringkuk disini…!" geram Senna begitu masuk kedalam kamar Rukia.

" Meringkuk? Hei… aku ini sedang membuat surat lamaran kau tahu! Memangnya kenapa lagi aku harus bersiap?" rutuk Rukia.

" Hei… menulis itukan bisa kapan saja. memangnya kalau kau menulisnya sekarang bisa langsung diterima? Sudahlah. Ikut saja dulu…" tarik Senna setengah memaksa.

" Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau lagi ke lokasi syutingmu!" sahut Rukia sambil menarik pinggir ranjangnya ketika Senna bersikap keras menarik kakinya untuk turun dari sana.

" Hei… siapa yang mau mengajakmu kesana? Aku mau mengajakmu ke pesta…" ujar Senna lagi.

" Pesta? Pesta apa? Tidak mau. Hari sudah gelap. Sebentar lagi malam. Aku tidak suka malam…" Rukia menekankan setiap kata didalam kalimatnya.

" Hahh? Tidak ada alasan…! Kau harus ikut. Kau ini kenapa sih! Cepat bersiap jangan seperti anak kecil!" bentak Senna emosi. Kali ini Senna terlihat sedang memarahi anaknya sendiri yang disuruh belajar tapi tidak mau belajar.

" Tidak mau! Kau tidak dengar. Kau bisa pergi sendiri!" balas Rukia setengah teriak.

" Cepat ikut!"

Dan alhasil suasana didalam kamar itu dipenuhi oleh suasana yang sangat ramai.

" Rukia, Senna… jangan berantem lagi…" teriak ibunya Senna atau tantenya Rukia dari dalam ruang makan.

vVv

Rukia menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan. Dia nyaris menangis karena Senna memaksanya tanpa berperikemanusiaan. Mengapa Senna mengajaknya ke pesta. Pesta apa coba? Kenapa harus membawanya? Akhirnya, dengan sukses Senna membawa Rukia pergi juga ke pesta itu. Senna memaksanya memakai ini itu. gaun, high heels, dandan dan segala sesuatu yang tidak normal menurut Rukia. Dengan pasrah akhirnya Rukia mengikuti Senna yang merangkul lengannya dengan paksa memasuki ballroom hotel berbintang itu.

Suasananya cukup meriah. Sepertinya acara pesta yang cukup ramai. Banyak bintang disana. Dan tentunya wawancara. Para reporter asyik memburu artis-artis untuk bahan cerita mereka. Senna juga tidak memberitahu pesta apa ini sebenarnya. Tapi kelihatannya hanya pesta yang dihadiri oleh artis tertentu.

Bila melihat spanduk diluar sana, Rukia yakin ini adalah pesta launching sesuatu. Dan tidak tahu apa itu. pastinya seperti itu.

Senna banyak menyapa orang-orang didalam pesta itu. Dan Rukia hanya mengekor saja. sejujurnya dia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia tidak kenal banyak orang kecuali…

" Ichigo!" panggil Senna penuh semangat.

Kepala Rukia berputar sangat cepat menuju arah yang dimaksud oleh Senna. Benar. Dia ada disana. Dan tentunya sedang bersama seorang gadis yang dia lihat beberapa hari lalu. Gadis itu tersenyum saat Senna menghampirinya. Ditambah lagi, gadis itu merangkul dengan erat lengan Ichigo. Dan pria itu sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Benar juga. Tentunya mereka berpacaran.

Sama halnya dengan Rukia. Ichigo sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan sepupunya Senna. Matanya terus menatap Rukia. Tapi gadis itu tidak menatapnya dengan berbinar ataupun menunjukkan tanda-tanda senang akhirnya bertemu lagi.

Gadis itu malah menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dan terkesan, marah padanya?

Sebelum Senna sadar, Rukia segera pergi dari sana. Tidakkah Senna sadar?

Melihat Rukia pergi begitu saja, Ichigo segera melepaskan rangkulan gadis yang bersamanya itu dan mengejar Rukia.

Menyadari pria itu mengejarnya Rukia berlari semakin cepat. Setelah sampai didepan lift hotel dia segera masuk dan langsung menutupnya sebelum sempat Ichigo muncul.

Hatinya teriris lagi. Sakit sekali.

Tapi kenapa dia menangis? Kenapa menangis karena hal itu?

Bukankah awalnya dia sendiri yang meminta Ichigo melupakannya? Kenapa sekarang dia kesal Ichigo sudah melupakannya?

Ponselnya berdering. Tapi Rukia tidak peduli. Memangnya hatinya yang sedang panas ini sanggup mengangkat telepon?

Setelah keluar dari hotel, Rukia tak tahu harus kemana. Suasana sudah gelap. Dan dia masih takut malam. Ternyata meskipun sudah berusaha melupakan masa lalunya, ketakutannya akan malam semakin bertambah.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari hotel, Rukia berhenti disebuah taman. Taman yang agak jauh dari hotel itu. sekarang dia takut sekali. Tapi mencoba untuk bersikap tenang. Kalau dia ketakutan, tentu saja akan terlihat aneh.

Setelah menemukan taman itu, Rukia duduk disalah satu bangku taman itu. memeriksa kakinya. Kakinya. Lecet karena high heels Senna dan karena dia berlari begitu saja. biasanya Rukia mengenakan plester untuk kakinya yang selalu lecet karena high heels. Dan kali ini karena marah dan kesal pada Senna, dia lupa memakainya.

Karena tak tahu mau apa, Rukia menunggu ditaman itu kalau saja ada kendaraan umum yang lewat dan dia bisa pulang. Kalau Senna tahu dia menghilang, Senna pasti akan mengamuk lagi dan lebih gawat dari itu.

Rukia mendengar langkah seseorang. Langkahnya cepat. Menuju kearahnya. Dia sadar. Dia gadis dan ini malam hari lalu dia sendirian disana. Kakinya ingin bergerak tapi mendadak kaku. Dan langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Dia ingin menoleh tapi rasanya semua syarafnya sedang beku. Bagaimana ini…

Dan ketika orang itu memegang bahunya, Rukia langsung berteriak dan nyaris menangis.

vVv

Ichigo menemukan gadis itu. dia berlari secepatnya mengejar gadis bodoh yang melihatnya langsung lari itu. memangnya dia hantu?

Ichigo melangkah mendekati gadis itu. tapi gadis itu tidak menoleh. Kenapa dia tidak menoleh? Apa dia tidak sadar akan kedatangan seseorang?

Ichigo sudah tak sabar lagi. Karenanya dia mempercepat langkahnya dan menepuk pundak gadis itu.

Dan anehnya. Sama seperti pertemuan pertama mereka, gadis itu berteriak histeris.

" Hei… kenapa kau berteriak?" ujar Ichigo aneh.

Sedari tadi Rukia memejamkan matanya dan akhirnya dia mengenali suara ketus itu. dia membuka matanya dan menatap Ichigo. Rukia menatapnya dengan kesal. Tangisnya hampir saja mau keluar kalau dia tidak berusaha menahannya.

" Ooo… kau masih takut malam… lalu kenapa keluar dari hotel begitu saja?" kata Ichigo lagi. Ketus dan dingin. Dia bersedekap memandang Rukia.

" Itukan bukan urusanmu! Kenapa kau menyusulku kemari!" kali ini Rukia tak kalah dinginnya. Dia mengusap dengan kasar wajahnya sendiri yang nyaris dipenuhi oleh airmata.

" Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja! apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan!"

" Memangnya aku harus mengatakan apa? Lebih baik kau cepat kembali sana. Pasti pacarmu sedang menunggu dengan gelisah!" Rukia berkata dengan dingin dan judes lalu mengambil sepatu high heels itu tanpa memakainya lagi.

" Pacar? Pacar apa maksudmu? Aku tidak punya pacar…!" Ichigo menarik kembali lengan gadis itu. memintanya berhenti.

Rukia menghentakkan tangannya dengan kasar. Lalu menatap sinis Ichigo.

" Pacar yang mana lagi? Yang bersamamu dipesta tadi. Kelihatannya kalian begitu cocok dan sangat mesra… kalau begitu segera umumkan. Tidak usah pedulikan aku…"

" Hei… aku tidak mengerti maksudmu dengan mesra ataupun cocok itu. sudah kubilang aku tidak punya pacar. Yang bersamaku dipesta tadi—"

" Hah! Kelihatan aku saja yang bodoh. Kelihatannya selama di Jepang kau menjalin hubungan dengan banyak gadis. Ternyata kau memang artis terkenal…!"

" Apa? Kau ini kenapa? Menuduhku sembarangan seperti itu? memangnya kau ada bukti hah?"

" Tentu saja! beberapa hari yang lalu aku datang kelokasi syuting Senna. Aku melihat majalah Asia disana. Dan gosipmu disebuah headline disana. Ditambah lagi, sepertinya saat itu kau sedang bermesraan dengan gadis yang bersamamu dipesta tadi… apa itu bukan bukti namanya?"

Ichigo memutar otaknya. Sekarang ini, yang sedang sinting siapa?

" Kau pasti salah paham. Semua itu tidak benar…" ujar Ichigo lagi.

" Tidak benar? Ooo. Maksudmu seperti skandalmu dengan Orihime dulu? Kau bilang tak ada hubungan apa-apa tidak tahunya malah meresmikan hubungan kalian didepan wartawan! Hebat sekali…"

" Kenapa kau begini? Kenapa membawa nama wanita itu lagi? Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya seperti menjelaskan pada orang bodoh semua tuduhanmu itu!"

" Tidak perlu! Aku memang orang bodoh. Tapi orang bodoh juga punya perasaan! Padahal aku menunggumu selama 3 tahun ini. Berharap kau kembali lagi dan kita memulai semuanya dari awal! Sepertinya aku menunggumu selama 3 tahun ini sia-sia saja. bodoh sekali aku ini! Percaya denganmu begitu saja…!"

" Kau… menungguku?" tanya Ichigo ragu.

Rukia sudah menangis dan mengusap airmatanya. Lalu menyentakkan dengan kasar lengannya dan segera memanggil taksi. Ichigo segera mengejarnya tapi Rukia tidak mau mendengar.

Ichigo kesal sekali. Gadis itu kembali salah paham padanya. Tapi, jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, dia begitu senang. Ternyata, gadis itu masih menunggunya. Ternyata gadis itu memaafkan semuanya dan melupakannya. Saat itu, Ichigo sudah berniat akan berusaha menarik kembali semuanya. Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan 3 tahun ini. Apa artinya dia menyetujui kontrak di Negara tropis yang amat tidak disukai?

Untuk apa dia kembali kemari? Satu-satunya alasan dia akhirnya bisa kembali kemari adalah gadis bodoh yang sejak awal selalu salah paham dan mendatangkan masalah dengannya. Dan ternyata gadis itu tetap bodoh seperti biasa.

Ichigo kembali ke hotel. Dia melihat Senna mondar mandir ditengah ruangan ballroom itu bersama Kyouraku.

" Oo…Ichigo. kau menemukan Rukia?" tanya Senna panik.

" Tenang saja. dia tidak apa-apa kok. Dia sudah pulang…" ujar Ichigo tenang dan penuh misteri.

" Kenapa kau begitu tenang? Memangnya semuanya baik-baik saja? lihat, launching albummu jadi kacau begini…" celetuk Kyouraku.

" Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja. aku minta kalian, pastikan bahwa gadis bodoh yang merepotkan itu datang keacara konserku besok," pinta Ichigo.

" Gadis bodoh yang merepotkan? Maksudmu… Rukia?" tanya Senna ragu.

" Tentu saja. Siapa lagi…."

vVv

Setelah semalam, Rukia menangis sejadinya. Astaga! Kenapa terus menangisi orang macam itu! lihat saja. dia saja tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Dan dia sama sekali tidak meminta maaf membiarkannya menunggu.

Dimana-mana artis memang brengsek!

Rukia menggeram kesal. Semalaman dia tidak tidur karena rasa kesalnya yang mendidih itu. setelah pulang malam itupun dia langsung masuk kekamarnya menguncinya dan melempar semua yang ada dikamarnya. Sampai tantenya panik dan bingung.

Tapi, setelah mendengar suara Senna yang berteriak dengan keras aku pulang, tantenya tidak lagi mempedulikannya.

Dan pagi ini, Senna sama sekali tidak menanyakan apapun perihal masalahnya semalam. Dan sepertinya sepupunya ini sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Bagus. Itu memang bagus sekali.

Akhirnya, demi melampiaskan kesalnya, Rukia bekerja dirumahnya. Menyapu, mengepel, dan membereskan semuanya sampai tantenya bingung dengan sikap Rukia. Dan sepupunya itu sama sekali tidak peduli padanya. Bahkan pagi-pagi sekali, Senna sudah pergi entah kemana. Memang masalahnya memiliki sepupu yang begitu menyebalkan.

Tengah hari, urusannya selesai. Lalu Rukia memilih untuk tidur sebentar. Niatnya dia akan menulis kembali surat lamaran yang sempat kacau karena tingkah Senna.

Setelah tidur selama kurang lebih 4 jam, karena tiba-tiba tenggorokannya sakit dan serak, Rukia segera keluar dan mencari minum. Dan tampaknya rumahnya kosong entah kemana orangnya.

Semalam dia kurang tidur, lebih tepatnya tidak tidur semalaman. Dan tadi pagi melampiaskan kekesalannya pada artis sial itu, dia bekerja dan belum mengisi perutnya.

Pasti sekarang dia mirip zombie atau drakula yang kekurangan darah.

Setelah minum secukupnya, Rukia bergerak lagi. Kali ini mencari makan. Tapi tumben sekali persediaan cemilan tantenya kosong. Argh! Kenapa sepertinya semua orang didekatnya sedang memancing emosinya?

Karena kesal, Rukia bermaksud berjalan kekamarnya sendiri. Tapi tiba-tiba saja bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Malas sekali rasanya membukakan pintu untuk orang lain.

Apa itu penagih hutang? Mana mungkin~

Tukang ledeng? Tukang listrik? Tukang gas? Tukang kayu? Hahhhhh?

Rukia bermaksud mengabaikannya. Tapi kali ini, bel itu berubah jadi gedoran yang amat keras. Sekarang ini, kepalanya sedang pusing. Kalau mendengar bunyi berisik itu, kepalanya bertambah sakit. Akhirnya mau tak mau dia membuka pintu itu juga.

" Kak Kyouraku?" Rukia begitu kaget karena tiba-tiba Kyouraku, manager artis sial itu, datang dengan wajah cemas dan gelisah. Ada apa?

" Untunglah kau ada dirumah. Ayo kita pergi. Keadaannya lagi gawat!" ujar Kyouraku panik. Sangat panik malah.

" Hah? Apanya yang gawat?" ujar Rukia panik pula.

" Cepatlah… kalau tidak sekarang. Nanti kita akan terlambat…"

" Terlambat? Apa maksudnya…? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Ichigo?" entah kenapa malah nama itu yang pertama kali diingatnya.

Kyouraku hanya mengangguk saja dengan cemas. Rukia sampai menangis. Lalu buru-buru mengikuti Kyourau.

vVv

Sepanjang perjalanan, Rukia menangis sejadinya. Sekarang dia menyesal. Apa yang terjadi dengan artis sial itu? apa dia mengalami kecelakaan? Apa dia bunuh diri? Jangan sampai seperti terakhir dia bertemu dengan artis sial itu! Jangan sampai!

Tidak! jangan berpikir yang begitu buruk! Kalau sampai itu terjadi pada pria itu, Elysia tak bisa menyambung hidup lagi.

Sudah buruk perpisahan 3 tahun yang sia-sia ini. Jujur, Rukia sama sekali tidak menginginkan perpisahan yang begini menyedihkan.

Rukia saat itu hanya mengenakan kaos oblong biasa, celana kaos panjangnya dan sandal jepitnya saja. sungguh keadaan yang memalukan. Dia tidak sempat berganti pakaian saking paniknya dia. Apalagi Kyouraku tampak begitu serius.

Setidak perjalanan yang lumayan panjang, Rukia melongo. Karena mereka berhenti disebuah gedung besar. Rasanya itu gedung pertunjukkan.

" Kak Kyouraku… kau yakin… disini? Bukan dirumah sakit?" ujar Rukia.

" Kami belum sempat membawanya kesana. Karena… dia ingin bertemu denganmu… cepatlah. Nanti akan aku antar kesana… tidak boleh membuang waktu lagi…" jelas Kyouraku buru-buru.

Astaga!

Dada Rukia seakan ditimpa sesuatu yang berat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa mendadak dilanda kepanikan begini?

Sungguh Rukia takut sekali terjadi sesuatu pada Ichigo.

Sekarang dia menyesal mengapa semalam dia bicara begitu kasar pada pria itu. bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi hal buruk?

Akhirnya mereka tiba disebuah pintu yang cukup besar. Rukia menatapnya bingung. Sangat bingung.

" Kak… apa benar disini? Rasanya agak aneh…" ujar Rukia.

" kau masuk saja dulu. Jangan lakukan apapun. Nanti aku akan memberitahukan lagi ok!" Kyouraku mendorong Rukia dengan paksa.

Rukia terkejut karena ruangan itu adalah sebuah auditorium yang amat besar. Untuk pertunjukkan sebuah konser. Astaga. Kenapa dia malah disini?

Kenapa Kyouraku menyuruhnya masuk kesini. Ruangan itu penuh sesak oleh penonton yang berteriak memanggil nama seorang penyanyi.

Dan begitu Rukia berkeliling, nama itu adalah nama Kurosaki Ichigo. sekarang dirinya seperti orang bodoh diantara para fansnya ini. Banyak sekali fansnya. Semuanya kebanyakan wanita. Dari yang begitu muda sampai yang seumur dengan Kyouraku.

Seketika itu pula, lampu yang sedari tadi menyala terang tiba-tiba padam.

Rukia terkesiap disana. Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali kerumunan yang berdesakan. Rukia harus keluar dari sini. Sepertinya dia memang salah masuk ruangan.

Tapi, baru saja, akan keluar, dirinya kembali tercengang. Ichigo keluar dari panggung itu dengan senyum cerah dan penampilan yang sangat memukau.

Apa?

Jadi… pria brengsek itu baik-baik saja?

vVv

Rukia merasa seperti orang bodoh. Dirinya keluar dari rumah dengan penampilan acak-acakan begini, malah disuruh melihat adegan menyebalkan seperti ini.

Tapi, tak bisa dipungkirinya, saat itu Ichigo sangat tampan. Sejak awal bertemu, pria itu memang sudah tampan.

" Apa kabar semuanya?" ujar Ichigo penuh semangat.

Semua fans itu mendadak menjadi histeris dan menggila. Mereka dengan semangat menjawab sapaan Ichigo. sampai Rukia harus menutup telinganya.

" Aku senang sekali kalian mau datang keacara konserku kali ini. Beribu terima kasih aku hantarkan pada kalian. Tanpa kalian, mungkin albumku yang sekarang ini tidak mungkin dirilis ya…?" canda Ichigo.

Dan kembali dengan sorakan heboh yang memekakan telinga kanan dan kirinya Rukia.

" Sebenarnya… konserku kali ini, aku ingin meminta maaf dengan seseorang yang sudah lama menungguku… aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang itu karena sudah mau menungguku. Sungguh. Kali ini aku ingin serius dengannya. Aku sudah berjanji akan membahagiakannya apapun yang terjadi…" ucap Ichigo.

" Aku tahu kau ada disini. Dan aku pasti akan menemukanmu disini. Karena itu, kuharap kau jangan pergi dulu. Ada yang ingin kukatakan setelah aku menyanyikan lagu yang kubuat untukmu ini…" lanjut Ichigo. Semua fansnya mendadak jadi semakin ganas. Karena Ichigo menatap sekeliling ruangan yang luas itu demi mencari seseorang. Rukia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Apakah dirinya yang dimaksud oleh artis itu?

Kalau bukan? Sia-sia sekali dia muncul disini.

Dan tentunya dia akan malu sekali. Rukia terus menatap Ichigo yang menyanyi dengan penuh perasaan itu. liriknya lagi-lagi dengan bahasa Jepang. Terbesit keinginan Rukia untuk belajar bahasa itu. karena lagu-lagu Ichigo begitu bagus dan begitu dalam dengan musiknya. Tapi Rukia tidak paham artinya.

Dipertengahan nyanyiannya, akhirnya, mata Rukia dan Ichigo yang jauh itu bertemu. Sambil menyanyi Ichigo terus menatap Rukia.

Ichigo begitu lega karena gadis itu memang ada disana sesuai dengan kata-kata Kyouraku. Ichigo lega. Karena itu, sambil menyanyi dengan microphone ditelinganya, Ichigo turun dari panggung dan terus menyanyi. Para fansnya mulai menggila dan berebut menyentuh Ichigo. tapi akhirnya mereka membuka jalan dimana Ichigo berjalan.

Rukia merasa gugup bukan main. Kenapa jalannya pria itu mendekat kearahnya?

Tidak itu perasaannya saja. mana mungkin kemari.

Tapi, perasaan itu tak bisa dipungkirinya lagi, karena kalimat terakhir lagunya ditujukan pada Rukia. Rukia tak paham dengan lagu itu. tidak tahu apa artinya.

Kini, Ichigo berdiri didepan Rukia. Jantung Rukia mendadak mau melompat keluar. Sekarang ini dia menjadi sorotan publik disana.

" Kau tahu artinya kalimat terakhir tadi?" tanya Ichigo. Seluruh fans yang menyaksikan adegan itu menahan nafas. Rukia menggeleng gugup.

" Aku ingin hidup bersamamu selamanya…" ujar Ichigo penuh arti. Tatapan kali itu begitu tulus. Rukia tahu Ichigo sedang tidak bercanda ataupun berbohong.

Rukia dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya. Mendadak kaku dan bingung.

" Aku akan jelaskan. Yang pertama. Masalah majalah yang kau baca tanpa melihat tanggalnya itu. majalah itu sudah 2 tahun yang lalu… masalah itu sudah selesai dan itu Cuma gossip saja…"

Rukia melongo. Hah? Ichigo tahu? Sesaat kemudian. Suasana didalam ruangan itu mendadak hening. Walaupun banyak fansnya, sepertinya mereka ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan idola mereka.

" Yang kedua. Wanita itu Cuma lawan mainku di video klipku. Wajar saja kalau kami beradegan mesra dan pasti kau salah lihat. Itu bukan adegan mesra, tapi syuting. Dia bersamaku dipesta karena kami ini rekan kerja. Wajar kalau bersama. Tampaknya kau memang selalu salah paham padaku!" ujar Ichigo lagi.

Rukia menunduk diam. Jadi… selama ini… dia malu sekali.

" Tapi… darimana kau tahu?" Rukia berusaha menemukan kembali suaranya.

" Darimana aku tahu? Aku tahu semuanya tentangmu… dan terima kasih menungguku selama ini…" sahut Ichigo lagi.

Rukia tak bisa menahan airmatanya yang mendesak keluar. Kali ini bukan airmata kesal dan marah. Tapi terharu.

Karena melihat Rukia menangis, Ichigo segera menariknya kedalam pelukan. Dan kontan saja, semua fansnya mendadak menjerit heboh. Ichigo mendekapnya erat. Rukia semakin menangis disana.

Hingga akhirnya, Ichigo mengucapkan sesuatu.

" Aku mencintaimu…"

Dan saat itulah. Serasa dunia Rukia berubah menjadi penuh kejutan. Mendadak, konser kali ini terasa sangat heboh!

vVv

" Berhasil. Bagus sekali…" seru Senna dari balik panggung. Bersama beberapa staff konser dan tentunya Kyouraku yang menyaksikan adegan romantis itu.

" Kau pasti akan tertawa kalau melihat wajah gadis itu yang mendadak memucat mendengar Ichigo dalam masalah…" lanjut Kyouraku.

" Hmm… sepupuku itu memang tidak pandai mengungkapkan kata-kata. Dia terlalu takut. Rukia itu memang harus dipaksa seperti itu…" sambung Senna.

" Jadi… mungkinkah kali ini mereka akan bersama seperti cerita dongeng? Aku penasaran dengan hubungan mereka selanjutnya…"

" Kakak ini bagaimana? Pasti menjadi happly ever after. Karena aku sudah tahu. Walau dipisahkan bagaimanapun juga mereka pasti akan kembali… lagipula mereka memang cocok…"

" Si bodoh dan si idiot. Mereka cocok sekali…"

vVv

**25. EPILOG.**

Setelah konser yang menghebohkan itu, Rukia dan Ichigo menuju sebuah tempat yang disediakan oleh Senna dan Kyouraku. Awalnya Rukia ingin sekali memarahi Kyouraku karena berbohong seperti itu.

Akhirnya mereka tiba disebuah atap gedung. Mereka sedang ada dipuncak gedung pencakar langit. Suasana cukup romantis. Dengan sebuah meja kecil yang diatasnya berbagai macam makanan dan sepasang kursi disana.

Rukia semakin malu saja. Benar-benar malu.

Ichigo juga tidak mengatakan apapun.

Padahal haru sudah malam.

Rukia mendongak menatap langit malam itu. dirinya langsung tersenyum. Rukia berlari menuju pinggir gedung itu. menghirup angin malam. Dan tentunya suasana kota dimalam hari seperti ini.

" Malam hari memang indahnya…" gumam Rukia.

Ichigo ikut berdiri disebelah Rukia. Rukia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya kala melihat pria tampan disebelahnya ini. Kali ini dalam hati Rukia mengakui bahwa pesona Ichigo sebagai artis top memang terasa sangat hebat.

" Jadi… tidak takut malam lagi…?" sindir Ichigo.

" Hmm… sedikit… oh ya! kau pasti merencanakan hal itu kan?" tatap Rukia sinis.

" Merencanakan apa?" Ichigo memasang wajah polos.

" Kak Kyouraku datang kerumahku. Lalu dia bilang kau ada dalam masalah. Kau tidak tahu sepanik apa aku mendengarnya? Sampai berpakaian memalukan begini!"

" Ooo. Yang itu. bukan aku. Tapi Senna. Senna bilang kalau dia yang datang kau tak akan percaya. Makanya menyuruh kakak. Tapi sepertinya kakak melakukannya agak berlebihan…" kata Ichigo.

" Jadi aku ditipu? Bagus sekali…" sungut Rukia.

" Jadi… ketika mendengar aku dalam masalah, kau panik ya? aku terharu…"

" Sejak kapan kau begini menyebalkan! Tentu saja! kupikir… sesuatu yang buruk, benar-benar terjadi seperti dulu…" Rukia menghentikan kata-katanya karena Ichigo menatapnya aneh. Wajahnya tiba-tiba melembut dan ramah sekali. Astaga! Rukia bisa terpesona berkali-kali karena pesona itu!

" Benar-benar?" Ichigo menunggu kata-kata Rukia.

" Aah! Sudahlah. Kau membuatku salah tingkah!" ucap Rukia.

" Ahh! Itu bagus. Kau memang harus salah tingkah!" canda Ichigo.

Rukia cemberut dan ingin melayangkan satu tinju. Tapi tangannya langsung ditangkap oleh Ichigo. perlahan, Ichigo membuka kepalan tangan Rukia, lalu merogoh saku blazernya, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Rukia bingung karena Ichigo menutupkan kembali kepalan Rukia dan menyuruh gadis itu membukanya sendiri. Tanpa banyak tanya, Rukia membuka tangannya dan…

Rukia melongo. Ini kan?

" Kalung?" tanya Rukia ragu. Kalung dengan desain matahari. Ditengah matahari itu ada sebuah berlian kecil yang bersinar bagus sekali. Liontinnya memang mirip matahari.

" Kau pernah bilang, aku seperti cahaya. Karena itu aku memberikan cahayaku padamu. Supaya bisa menemanimu disaat aku tak bisa menemanimu. Tapi aku berjanji bahwa saat itu tak akan pernah muncul. Saat dimana aku tak bisa menemanimu… dan ya… meskipun sangat terlambat… selamat atas kelulusanmu…"

Rukia tersenyum bersemangat. Lalu tertawa menyeringai.

Rukia memeluk Ichigo dengan semangat. Tentu saja Ichigo sangat malu. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah. Namun, kesempatan itu tak bisa dilepas begitu saja. Ichigo mengangkat dagu Rukia dan menatapnya lembut. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah gadis yang sudah membuatnya mengalami banyak hal itu. Menatapnya dengan lekat lalu menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Ichigo mengecup lembut bibir gadis itu dan kemudian menciumnya dalam. Ciuman yang menenangkan. Bukan ciuman yang menuntut dan penuh nafsu. Ciuman yang mampu mengubah apapun saat itu. Dan Rukia...awalnya kaget karena ciuman tiba-tiba itu. Setelah menyadari ciuman itu, barulah Rukia membalasnya. Sama seperti Ichigo yang ingin gadis ini menjadi pendampinya kelak. Yang menginginkan dirinya. Rukia memeluk erat pinggang Ichigo.

Tapi dia membiarkan gadis itu memeluknya.

Dan tak berapa lama, sesuatu meletus diatas sana. Cukup terang.

Kembang api. Malam yang begitu indah.

vVv

" Aku sudah memaafkan Ayahmu…"

" Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu. Setidaknya Ayahku bisa menebus dosanya padamu dengan mengijinkanku menyukaimu,"

" Ichigo aku boleh bertanya?"

" Tentu saja…"

" Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

" Kenapa? Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya memang aneh aku menyukai gadis bodoh sepertimu,"

" Hei… yang serius. Kau sudah tahu aku bodoh kan?"

" Hmm…. Memang bodoh,"

" Lalu kenapa?"

" Kenapa? Sejak awal bertemu kukira kau adalah gadis bermasalah yang merepotkan dan berbahaya. Tapi, entah kenapa, disaat kau ada dalam masalah, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Ada perasaan aneh yang mendorongku untuk berada didekatmu…"

" Ooo, begitu… jadi kalau aku tidak ada dalam masalah, mungkin kau tidak akan menyukaiku ya?"

" Mungkin…,"

" Hei Ichigo!"

" Bercanda. Aku akan tetap menyukai… mungkin ada sesuatu yang akan mengikat kita. Kau percaya pada takdir?"

" Percaya…"

" Kalau begitu. Bersamamu adalah takdir… dan aku tidak mau melawannya…"

31 OKTOBER 2010.

FIN...

.

.

OK DEH... mau bales review neee~~

Yamakaze Shizuka : makasih ya selama ini udah mau review... hehehe nih udah tamat... hepi kan? hahahaha...

mautauaja : heheh makasih udah review,,, nih udah tamat nee... heheheh

Teukvhie Rukihime : haduh.. makasih udah review yaa... jgn panggil senpai dong...Kin aja udah cukup. hehehehe nih udah the end lohhh

ChappyBerry : welcome back... hehehe makasih udah review... nih udah update plus tamat... hahahahaha...

Kyucchi : makasih udah review yaaa... nih lanjutannya udah the end...

Rukianonymous : makasih udah review... nih udah ketemu kan? haahahahaha... udah tamat pula... elelelele...

delalice : gpp kok telat... saya juga telat... hehehehe... makasih udah review... rencana mereka married ada... tapi bukan di fic yg ini... *loh?*

Lily Hikari-chan : makasih udah review... nih udah update plus tamat... hehehe hope u like it...

Rukiberry si Silent Reader : *nyodorintisu* gpp kok telat... heheheh nih udah update... tamat pula... makasih udah review yaa...

ok deh... udah pada dibalas...

sebenernya ada ide untuk sekuel fic ini... ceritanya IchiRuki udah jadi kekasih. tapi ada konflik baru tuh... hehehehe... kalo banyak yang berminat sama sekuelnya saya akan segera publish.. soalnya udah dalam tahap pengerjaan... hehehehe... saya juga mau publish fis gaje yang laennya... aduh kok jadi banyak cincong... ok deh... makasih semua senpai yang udah nyempetin diri ngereview fic gaje ini. jujur saja terharu sama senpai-senpai yang sampai sekarang selalu kasih semangat sama saya. saya jadi bersemangat pula menghadirkan fic gaje yang lebih banyak lagi... ok deh... semuanya... Jaa Neee...


End file.
